La clé de la cage dorée
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA] Kirua Zoldik a douze ans, et pour la première fois de sa vie il peut enfin aller à l'école. Ses premiers pas au collège vont lui faire rencontrer une personne qui va bouleverser sa vie entière : Gon Freecs.
1. Premier jour au collège

**Note :** fic écrite sur la question-réponse : _« Qu'est-ce que l'Amour ? C'est à mon tour. »_

* * *

 **L'amour ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa vie.**

Kirua avait déjà eu du mal à capter ce qu'était l'amitié, alors fallait pas lui parler d'amour. C'était ridicule. Comme voir Gon sortir avec Pamû et lui raconter qu'il était déjà sorti avec pleins de femmes avant. Pourquoi ça l'intéresserait ? Pour lui ce qui comptait avant tout, c'était de protéger Gon coûte que coûte, au péril de sa vie et quoi qu'il arrive.

Il avait réussi à se sortir l'aiguille d'Irumi de la tête, maintenant ce serait plus simple d'être aux côtés de Gon et de toujours être là pour lui. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'un seul désir et c'était celui-là. Léolio voulait devenir médecin, Kurapika voulait récupérer les yeux du clan Kuruta, Gon voulait retrouver son père. Kirua n'avait envie de rien, il ne savait pas où aller, il ne savait pas quoi faire, la seule chose qui comptait réellement c'était d'aller partout où allait Gon et de rester avec lui. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Non, vraiment, l'amour c'était pas pour lui. Il n'aurait pas su quoi en faire. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les filles. Gon prenait trop de place pour qu'il se consacre au reste. Gon était sa lumière. Il espérait juste que quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait rester à ses côtés, parce que la vie perdrait son sens s'il ne l'avait pas près de lui.

L'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Gon était déjà partout, il y pensait trop, il avait trop à faire. Alors l'amour ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa vie.

C'est Gon qui l'embrassa en premier. C'est Gon qui s'exclama :

\- Je t'aime Kirua.

Pour que ça devienne claire pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

C'était déjà tout ce qu'il ressentait déjà.

Alors maintenant, c'était à son tour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc un peu mouais, écrit pendant un des ateliers de CacheCoeur.


	2. La famille

**2\. La famille.**

Kirua remuait avec sa fourchette les légumes qu'il avait dans son assiette. La nourriture du self avait l'aspect du carton, et sans doute le goût aussi. Le garçon était habitué à des plats cuisinés par les meilleurs cuisiniers de la planète. Il leva un œil vers Gon qui l'avait invité à sa table et à celle de Retsu. Gon dévorait son plat sans se plaindre, Restsu semblait rechigner.

\- C'est pas bon, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je peux manger ta part ? Demanda Gon.

Elle poussa son assiette vers lui, et Gon se régala. Kirua décida de ne pas faire son difficile, il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur sa famille pour le nourrir. Il planta sa fourchette dans la nourriture et la porta à sa bouche, après deux bouchés il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si mauvais, qu'on s'habituait. Après quatre, Kirua mangeait à la vitesse de Gon. Il se régala particulièrement en mangeant le beignet au chocolat qu'il y avait pour dessert. Les deux garçons finirent en même temps leurs plateaux, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Gon était super satisfait. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui mange comme lui et voilà que Kirua apparaissait et qu'il finissait son assiette à toute vitesse.

\- Tu as un bon appétit Kirua, commenta-t-il.

\- Toi aussi Gon.

Retsu repoussa son plateau dégoûtée.

\- Comment vous faites pour manger ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas si mauvais, commenta Kirua, je m'attendais à pire.

\- Pourtant tu dois être habitué à bien meilleur non ? Demanda la fille.

Kirua haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis venu au collège pour faire des expériences après tout, dit-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle. Si j'avais le choix entre manger les meilleurs plats et aller au collège, je choisirais la première option.

Kirua ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, elle ne saisirait sans doute pas. Gon s'exclama :

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Le collège est amusant pourtant ! Et puis on mange bien, même si ce n'est pas aussi bon que ce que cuisine tante Mito.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça Gon, ronchonna-t-elle.

Kirua secoua doucement la tête :

\- Je crois qu'il a raison, dit-il. Le collège est amusant.

Gon montra toute ses dents dans un grand sourire et tendit le poing vers Kirua qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Il faut que tu tapes dedans Kirua, expliqua Gon.

Le Zoldik ferma son poing et le frappa contre celui de Gon, qui hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Kirua regarda sa main, il ne comprenait pas bien quel était ce rituel, mais bizarrement, il trouvait ça amusant.

Gon prit son plateau pour aller le déposer, Retsu et Kirua le suivirent. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne savait pas comment le self fonctionnait, il imita donc les gestes de Gon.

Avant que les cours ne reprennent ils allèrent s'asseoir dehors. Gon emprunta de nouveau un des yoyos de Kirua et joua avec.

\- Fais attention de pas le lancer sur Retsu, lui dit Kirua, je saurai l'éviter mais pas elle.

\- Okay !

Gon se contenta de le faire descendre et de le remonter. Pour le moment, il laissait les figures à Kirua. Ils ne furent pas tranquilles très longtemps. Des gens de la classe s'approchèrent d'eux :

\- Eh Gon, c'est pas très sympa de monopoliser le nouveau.

\- C'est vrai ça, nous aussi on a envie d'apprendre à le connaître.

Kirua fronça les sourcils. Gon continua de faire descendre et de faire monter le yoyo. Retsu resta silencieuse, elle n'avait pas envie de s'en mêler.

\- Kirua, tu veux venir avec nous aussi ?

\- Hmmm pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, on pourrait discuter, ce serait sympa, essayer d'en savoir plus.

Kirua tourna la tête l'air blasé :

\- Pas envie, marmonna-t-il.

Kirua ne voulait pas continuer à discuter sans cesse de sa famille, de sa richesse, de son nom. Cela l'agaçait. Il préférait rester jouer avec Gon.

\- Sinon, on peut rester avec toi, demanda l'une des filles de la classe.

Kirua n'avait pas envie.

\- Oui, on voudrait vraiment être tes amis.

\- Mes amis ? Interrogea Kirua.

\- Oui.

\- Vous voulez vraiment être mes amis ?

\- Bien sûr.

Kirua passa ses bras derrière sa tête et répondit :

\- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Il n'était pas au collège pour se faire des amis, après tout. Les élèves le regardèrent l'air mécontent et déçu, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait leur dire de s'en aller, quand Gon s'extasia d'un coup :

\- Kirua, Kirua, regarde ! J'ai réussi à faire un truc.

Kirua fixa le yoyo que tenait Gon, celui-ci était pendu au bout du fil et tournait à toute vitesse.

\- Woooh, fit Kirua, pas mal Gon.

Un élève se moqua :

\- Tch, tu joues vraiment à des jeux de gamin Gon.

Kirua tourna ses yeux vers lui, un regard vachement plus froid que tout ce qu'il avait eu jusque-là. Puis à une vitesse folle, il envoya le yoyo qu'il tenait dans ses mains jusqu'à l'élève en question, le faisant tourner juste sous son nez. Un peu plus et il aurait pu lui défoncer le nez, mais Kirua maîtrisait parfaitement la situation.

\- Il semblerait que moi aussi je joue à des jeux de gamin, commenta-t-il en récupérant son yoyo.

Un silence s'était installée autour d'eux, personne ne s'attendait à ce que Kirua « attaque » de cette manière. Seul Gon n'eut aucune réaction :

\- Kirua, il faudra vraiment que tu m'apprennes à faire ça ! C'est la classe.

Kirua lui sourit.

En fait, peut-être qu'il avait envie d'avoir un ami. Gon. Il n'avait juste aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

La sonnerie retentit coupant la scène. Les élèves, frustrés, râlèrent de devoir retourner en cours mais s'éloignèrent bien vite. Refroidis, sans doute, par Kirua. Gon se leva du banc et lui rendit son yoyo.

\- Tu me montreras plus tard.

Kirua hocha la tête. Retsu les accompagna en silence. Elle l'avait trouvé mignon, Kirua Zoldik, en plus d'être riche il avait l'air sympa, elle était contente de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive son regard tout à l'heure. Tellement froid, tellement dangereux. Elle savait que les yoyos faisaient chacun cinquante kilos et que si Kirua avait touché l'élève tout à l'heure avec l'un d'entre eux, celui-ci aurait probablement eu le nez cassé. Pourtant Kirua n'avait pas cillé et l'avait envoyé droit sur lui. Il n'y avait que Gon pour agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Une fois en classe, Gon et Kirua s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, elle préféra se mettre plus loin, près d'une copine. Les cours reprirent.

Les deux dernières heures parurent à la fois longues et courtes pour Kirua. Les cours étaient toujours trop faciles pour lui et il n'apprenait rien qu'il ne sache déjà, mais il était près de Gon et rien que ça, ça valait le coup. Il se pencha vers lui :

\- Est-ce que tu es nul dans tous les cours ? Chuchota-t-il l'air amusé.

Gon s'enflamma :

\- Je suis pas nul, grogna-t-il.

\- T'es à la traine, se moqua Kirua.

Une veine gonfla sur la tempe de Gon qui se tourna sur son cahier de notes et écrivit plus vite et avec plus de motivations pour prouver à Kirua qu'il se trompait. Le Zoldik trouva ça très intéressant à regarder.

La sonnerie finit par indiquer la fin des cours. Kirua rangea ses affaires dans son sac tranquillement. Gon poussa un énorme soupir et s'étira. Son cahier était barbouillé de son écriture brouillonne et il le colla sous le nez de Kirua :

\- Alors, c'est qui le nul ? Fais voir tes notes !

Kirua ressortit son cahier et Gon l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien d'écris. Gon eut l'air étonné :

\- Pourquoi t'as pas pris de notes ?

\- C'est des trucs que je sais déjà, j'en ai pas besoin.

Gon se pencha en avant, tout près du visage de Kirua qui tressaillit :

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Rien, je te trouve incroyable !

Kirua détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules.

\- Dis pas des trucs pareils !

Gon lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il rangea ses affaires et se leva. Kirua le suivit. À l'extérieur du collège, la Mercedes l'attendait avec Gotô à côté. Kirua eut l'air blasé.

\- Je te laisse Gon, voilà le chien de garde.

Gon lui fit un signe de la main :

\- À demain Kirua.

\- Ouais, à demain.

Kirua salua Gotô et monta à l'arrière de la voiture. Par la vitre du véhicule, il regarda Gon devenir tout petit et disparaître. Il se demandait s'il le reverrait un jour. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que ses parents le laissent remettre un pied au collège. Peut-être que c'était sa seule chance. Peut-être que sa mère et son père allaient l'enfermer à nouveau, avec n'importe quel prétexte. Kirua allait devoir être très prudent.

Gon observa la voiture s'éloigner. Retsu s'arrêta à côté de lui.

\- J'avais raison, dit-il, ce n'est pas un prince.

\- Il vient d'une des familles les plus riche du monde, c'est tout comme.

\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Gon.

\- Je suis pas très sûre pour être honnête. Et toi ?

Gon leva les bras en l'air pour les mettre derrière son crâne :

\- Je l'aime bien, répondit Gon. J'ai hâte d'être demain.

Retsu ne fut pas étonnée. Elle donna un petit coup d'épaule à Gon :

\- J'imagine que c'est parce que vous avez la même odeur.

Gon parût gêner et commença à renifler sa veste et ses bras.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? J'ai une odeur bizarre ? Je n'ai rien senti sur Kirua.

\- Mais non, abruti, ça veut dire que vous êtes du même genre.

Gon la regarda sans comprendre et Retsu haussa les épaules.

\- Laisse-tomber va. Bon j'y vais. Salut.

\- Salut Retsu.

Elle s'éloigna de Gon, qui commença à étirer ses jambes.

\- Bon, dit-il. C'est parti.

Et il commença à courir.

Gon vivait tout en haut de la colline de la ville, un peu à l'écart de tout. Il avait pas mal de kilomètres à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, mais prendre le bus ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait courir. Il faisait ça tous les jours, pour se rendre au collège, puis pour en revenir. Il faisait déjà ça au primaire. Il aimait bien.

Arrivé en bas de la colline, il s'amusa à grimper dans les arbres sur le chemin et à sauter de branches en branches. Retsu l'avait déjà vu faire, c'était pour ça qu'elle le traitait de sauvage. Gon s'arrêta soudainement, s'accroupit sur la branche où il se tenait et tenta de rester silencieux. Un petit écureuil était en train de grignoter sa noisette à deux pas de lui. Gon ouvrit grand la bouche, admiratif et resta immobile pour ne pas l'effrayer. L'animal finit par le repérer du coin de l'œil mais comme Gon ne bougeait pas, il continua de manger tranquillement. Au final, il se retrouva en confiance et quand il en eut fini avec sa noisette, il vint renifler du côté de Gon et lui monta sur la tête. On aurait pu confondre Gon avec une statue, il n'osait même plus respirer – et heureusement il était très bon en apnée.

L'écureuil sembla trouver l'endroit sympathique, il piétina les cheveux de Gon et se roula dedans pour faire une sieste. Gon sourit mais du coup, il pouvait encore moins bouger, si jamais il reprenait sa route, l'écureuil serait effrayé et il ne le voulait pas. Il décida donc de le laisser dormir sur sa tête et d'attendre.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon quand Gon rouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi accroupi sur la branche à force d'attendre que l'écureuil se réveille. Il bailla et se frotta un œil. L'écureuil avait l'air d'être parti. Gon descendit de l'arbre et couru jusqu'à sa maison. Tante Mito allait être furieuse qu'il rentre si tard.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et aussitôt sa tante se précipita dans l'entrée :

\- Gon ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

Il tenta de désamorcer la bombe avec un sourire et un air gêné :

\- J'ai rencontré un écureuil, dit-il, j'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Mito posa ses poings sur ses hanches :

\- Je me suis inquiétée moi, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de trainer après le collège et que tu rentres directement.

\- Oui tante Mito.

\- Et puis j'imagine que tu as des devoirs à faire !

\- Oui, mais mes cheveux ont servi de nids à l'écureuil alors je pouvais vraiment pas bouger du tout.

Elle soupira.

\- Il était mignon au moins cet écureuil ?

\- Très.

\- Bon. Va te laver les mains, on passe à table.

Gon acquiesça en criant « oui », et disparu dans la salle de bains. Mito secoua la tête attendrie.

Pendant le dîner, elle l'interrogea sur sa journée et aussitôt Gon lui parla de Kirua.

\- Il est super cool, il joue au yoyo, il fait du skateboard aussi, et il a l'air hyper intelligent. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait rien écrit sur son cahier, il m'a répondu :

Gon à cet instant essaya d'imiter l'air et la voix de Kirua :

\- _« C'est des trucs que je sais déjà, j'en ai pas besoin. »._

Mito rit devant l'imitation. Gon tira la langue et recommença à s'empiffrer. Sa tante le resservit quand il eut fini son assiette et Gon eut le temps de lui dire en souriant :

\- Je me suis fait un très bon ami.

Kirua mangeait calmement son dîner. On aurait entendu les mouches voler s'il y en avait eu. Il détestait ça, ce silence, à table. Le grincement des couverts sur les assiettes, les bruits de mastications, son père qui buvait son verre de vin. Kirua poussa un soupir et sa mère en profita pour lui demander :

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée au collège Kiru ?

Voilà. La question piège. S'il donnait l'impression de s'être trop amusé, on le bouclerait à double tour, si au contraire il expliquait que c'était ennuyant on lui dirait qu'il n'a plus de raison d'y aller. Kirua baissa sa fourchette, regarda sa mère et répondit :

\- C'était… Instructif.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Son grand-père, son père, sa mère, ses trois frères. Ne manquait que sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas le droit de manger à table avec eux, et pourtant c'était elle qui aurait été la plus enthousiaste pour lui. Il n'ajouta rien et mangea l'air tranquille, comme s'il avait tout dit. Ça leur suffit pour qu'ils ne posent pas d'autres questions, pour le moment. Quand le repas prit fin, il se leva de table, et sortit de la salle à manger. Il se sentait plus épuisé par un simple repas que par toute une journée d'école.

\- Kiru !

Kirua s'arrêta dans le couloir en serrant les dents. Il se retourna calmement vers son frère ainé, Irumi. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur, le noir se mélangeant à la pupille comme si son regard était vide. Son visage était très poupin, mais ce n'était pas de ceux qui mettaient en confiance, au contraire. Irumi était celui qui lui faisait le plus peur dans sa famille.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu t'es ennuyé n'est-ce pas ?

Kirua préféra rester silencieux.

\- J'en suis sûr, s'amusa Irumi, tu n'étais au milieu que d'une bande de déchets avec des cours bien en dessous de ton niveau.

Le garçon devait admettre que son frère avait raison. Les cours étaient trop simples, les élèves pathétiques.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont tous couru après quand ils ont su que t'étais un Zoldik. Ils sont comme ça. L'argent les attire comme des mouches.

\- Oui, admit Kirua.

Irumi s'approcha de lui et Kirua dût compter sur toute sa volonté pour ne pas reculer.

\- Ça te lassera vite Kiru, tu n'es pas à ta place là-bas. Ce n'est pas la place d'une poupée, tu comprends ? Toi tu n'as été éduqué que pour suivre nos traces à père et à moi, il n'y a rien d'autre qui t'intéresse, et très certainement pas une bande de gamins minables.

Ses paroles étaient toujours fracassantes, elles faisaient mal et brisaient, elles manipulaient. Kirua avait l'impression d'être un pauvre caillou balloté par la houle d'immense vagues. Mais Irumi se trompait.

Il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Kirua baissa la tête et marmonna :

\- C'est faux.

Irumi resta de marbre et de sa voix trainante et blasée, il dit :

\- C'est vrai.

Kirua serra les poings. Il se montra imprudent. Il voulait simplement rabattre son clapet à son frangin. Lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'une poupée dont le seul but était de reprendre les affaires de son père. Il rêvait d'autres choses, il avait d'autres objectifs que la vie toute tracée pour laquel on le désignait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu entrer au collège, pour trouver sa liberté, pour trouver un désir à lui, quelque chose qu'il voudrait faire et échapper à sa famille.

\- Tu te trompes, insista-t-il, le collège est plus intéressant que tu ne le penses, mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir parce que tu n'y es jamais allé.

Irumi avait peu d'expressions du visage, soit il restait de marbre, soit il exprimait une colère noire, ou bien une joie malsaine. Mais pour ce qui était de l'agacement, de l'étonnement, du dégoût, de l'appréhension, etc. il ne le montrait jamais. Peut-être même ne le ressentait-il pas du tout. Qui était la poupée ici ?

Du coup, quand Kirua releva les yeux pour regarder son frère, ce dernier n'exprimait rien. Il s'approcha juste vraiment près de Kirua et posa sa main sur son crâne.

\- Je ne me trompe pas petit frère, peut-être que tu y trouves un peu d'intérêt maintenant parce que c'est différent, mais tu t'habitueras vite à cette différence et tu rentreras vite à la maison.

Kirua baissa les yeux à nouveau. Il prouverait à Irumi qu'il se trompait.

Quand son frère le relâcha enfin, il s'éloigna d'un pas mécanique et stressé sous le regard d'Irumi qui devait jubiler à l'intérieur. Kirua s'échappa au détour d'un couloir et plutôt que de retourner dans sa chambre, il se rendit jusque devant celle d'Aruka. Les lieux étaient surveillés par un gardien et Kirua leva les yeux au ciel. C'était parfaitement ridicule. De quoi donc avaient peur ses parents ? Qu'Aruka en sorte et réclame de manger une glace à la fraise plutôt que chocolat ?

\- Dégage ! Fit Kirua.

\- Je dois garder la porte.

\- Dégage ! Répéta le garçon.

\- Je suis payé par tes parents pour...

Kirua se retrouva derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le voir bouger, il lui mit un coup sur la nuque avec le côté de la main, l'assommant. Le gardien venait d'user la patience de Kirua.

\- J'ai dit, dégage !

Kirua enjamba le corps, ouvrit les verrous de la porte qui étaient placés à l'extérieur et pénétra dans la chambre. Aruka était en train de jouer avec une de ses innombrables peluches et quand elle leva les yeux et vit Kirua, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Grand frère.

\- Yo Aruka.

Il la serra dans ses bras et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Aruka se recula et Kirua joua avec elle, tout en lui parlant :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui je suis allé au collège.

Elle eut l'air surprise, c'est vrai que Kirua ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'il avait peur que ça ne se fasse jamais. Il avait tout gardé pour lui. Maintenant il pouvait lui raconter.

\- Un vrai collège ? Avec des autres enfants ?

\- Oui.

Aruka lui fit un grand sourire avant de demander :

\- Et c'était comment ?

Kirua se tut, il mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour montre à Aruka qu'elle devait se taire, puis tout à coup, il sortit l'un de ses yoyos et fit exploser la caméra équipée de micros qui les fixait. Ses parents remarqueraient sans doute très bientôt ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça lui laissait le temps de discuter avec sa petite sœur.

Kirua fut honnête avec elle plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans sa famille :

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'hyper intéressant. Il s'appelle Gon. Il a réussi à jouer avec un de mes yoyos, et il est super nul en classe mais il persévère. Il semble aussi qu'il adore manger. Il est hyper intrigant.

Et Kirua commença à lui raconter toutes sa journée avec Gon en décrivant leur rencontre et tout le reste.

\- Tu aurais vu la directrice, hyper flippante, avec des cheveux longs et noirs et un air de zombie. Elle regarde les gens comme si elle allait les assassiner. J'ai bien cru mon dernier jour arrivé quand elle m'a dit _« tu es Kirua Zoldik ? Viens avec moi je vais te montrer ta classe »_. J'ai cru qu'elle m'emmenait dans un endroit sombre pour me tuer.

Aruka éclata de rire :

\- Tu es le plus fort grand frère, personne ne peut te tuer.

Kirua lui fit un sourire fière en se frottant le nez :

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Aruka.

Kirua reprit son histoire et s'amusa avec Aruka jusqu'à ce que leur père ouvre la porte. Son air était sombre, Aruka partit se cacher dans un coin de sa chambre tandis que Kirua poussa un soupir.

\- Tu as encore cassé la caméra, s'énerva son père.

Kirua se releva :

\- Ouaip. Je vois pas l'intérêt de mettre une caméra dans la chambre d'Aruka.

Il fit un signe à Aruka pour lui dire au revoir, et sortit de la pièce avec son père.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il a besoin de soin particulier.

\- Si elle en a tant besoin que ça pourquoi l'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne pas s'occuper d'elle à la place ?

Silva fronça les sourcils. L'homme était grand, musclé, avec des cheveux longs de la même couleur que ceux de son fils. Il marchait comme s'il dominait le monde et c'était peut-être bien le cas. Il posa son énorme main sur l'épaule de son fils :

\- Kirua je sais ce que tu penses, mais cette chose est dangereuse, c'est pour notre bien si on l'enferme.

Kirua repoussa la main de son père et cracha de colère :

\- Cette chose… Aruka fait partie de la famille.

\- Il n'est qu'une erreur de la nature.

La colère se répandit dans tout le corps de Kirua, son regard devint meurtrier et tous ses nerfs tendus à l'extrême. Silva lui sourit :

\- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu as toutes les qualités requises pour me succéder, mais tu es encore trop prompt à l'énervement. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à gérer cette colère.

Kirua grinça des dents, prêt à se battre contre son propre père pour défendre sa petite sœur. Mais Silva était plus fort, plus rapide, Kirua avait encore du chemin à parcourir pour arriver à son niveau et il ne vit pas le poing arriver dans son ventre, il ne ressentit qu'une immense douleur alors qu'il avait l'impression que son estomac lui remontait dans la gorge. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le sol, la salive lui glissant des lèvres, essayant de respirer normalement. Son père se mis accroupi à côté de lui :

\- Je ne suis pas ta cible, mon fils, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour notre famille. Tu te trompes de combat.

Kirua serra ses doigts sur le sol, d'impuissance.

\- En tout cas, je te félicite, n'importe qui d'autre se serait évanoui après un tel coup.

Silva se releva :

\- Ne casse plus la caméra.

Et il partit, abandonnant son fils sur le sol. Kirua compta jusqu'à dix et se releva. Il s'essuya la bouche et garda un bras autour de son estomac.

\- Merde, ça fait un mal de chien !

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur :

\- Putain !

Un jour… Un jour il serait plus fort que Silva, et il lui ferait ravaler ses paroles. À lui et à Irumi aussi.

Gon s'était endormi sur ses devoirs de maths. Il bavait sur son cahier et Mito leva les yeux au ciel. Elle souleva son neveu dans ses bras pour le coucher dans son lit. Celui-ci grommela dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou, alors qu'il rigolait en dormant.

\- Fais de beaux rêves Gon.

Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

Kirua regardait son plafond, ses bras sous son crâne. Il n'avait déjà plus mal, mais il réfléchissait. Un jour, il partirait d'ici avec Aruka. Ils vivraient une autre vie tous les deux, peut-être qu'ils pourraient voyager ensemble ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tant que c'était loin de cette famille. Il ne laisserait pas ses parents et son frère faire de lui ce qu'ils voudraient. Il n'était pas qu'une poupée. Il se tourna sur le côté et repensa à Gon. Il se demandait comment il pourrait devenir son ami… Parce que ça, il ne l'avait jamais appris. Il ferma les yeux. Il verrait bien le lendemain.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'installe un peu le décor dans la famille de Kirua. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.


	3. La force de Gon

**3\. La force de Gon.**

Kirua put se rendre au collège pour un deuxième jour. Comme la veille, la voiture se gara devant le portail. Il prit son sac, dit au revoir à Gotô et couru jusque dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il regarda autour de lui s'il voyait Gon mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être là.

Kirua reconnut les élèves de la veille, mister-canif et ses potes. Il eut un petit sourire et se demanda s'il n'allait pas les embêter, jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur pose sur son épaule :

\- Bonjour Kirua !

Kirua se tourna brusquement vers Gon. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Pourtant il était attentif à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Comment est-ce que Gon avait fait ?

\- Yo ! Je t'ai pas vu arriver.

\- Je suis venu en courant, expliqua Gon comme si ça suffisait, comme si ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi Kirua n'avait pas senti sa présence, mais ça n'expliquait rien du tout.

\- Tu viens au collège en courant ? Demanda le Zoldik.

\- Oui. Tous les jours. C'est amusant.

Kirua leva un sourcil. Puis sourit. Ce Gon était vraiment incroyable.

Gon lui montra alors ce qu'il avait dans le dos avec son pouce :

\- Regarde ce que j'ai emmené. Ma canne à pêche. Je vais pouvoir te montrer comment on s'en sert.

\- Ooooh, super !

\- Je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser aujourd'hui.

Kirua acquiesça. Durant un instant, il mit sa famille de côté, et ne se concentra que sur Gon. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la classe où ils avaient cours.

\- J'aimerais bien venir en courant moi aussi, expliqua Kirua, mais ma famille tient absolument à ce que je prenne la voiture.

\- Tu cours vite ? Demanda Gon.

\- Plutôt.

\- Alors il faudra qu'on fasse la course un jour.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me battre ?

\- Tu cours si vite que ça ?

\- Très, répondit Kirua.

\- Hmmm, on verra dans ce cas qui de nous deux est le plus rapide, s'amusa Gon.

Quand ils arrivèrent en classe, un court silence s'installa. Les élèves présents se tournèrent vers eux, ou plutôt vers Kirua. Le Zoldik ignorait si c'était par admiration ou par peur. Les deux le laissaient indifférent. Gon ne s'en préoccupa pas non plus et tira sur sa manche :

\- Viens on va s'asseoir.

Ils s'installèrent sur des tables côtes à côtes. Gon salua Retsu qui était déjà arrivée, elle lui rendit son geste et recommença à parler à la fille avec qui elle s'était mise.

Gon sortit ses affaires alors que le prof arrivait. Kirua prit son cahier et un stylo. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui on lui apprendrait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Il comprit au bout de cinq minutes que ce ne serait pas le cas. C'était de la physique-chimie et chaque fois que la prof posait une question, Kirua répondait, sûr de lui. Au bout d'un moment, une veine gonfla sur la tête de la prof :

\- Kirua, veux-tu bien lever la main quand tu connais la réponse ?

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne. Quand on sait la bonne réponse, on lève la main pour pouvoir la donner. Tout comme on lève la main quand on veut poser une question ou dire quelque chose.

\- C'est une coutume étrange, constata Kirua.

Mais il s'y tint et la fois d'après, il leva la main avant de donner la réponse.

\- Kirua ! Tu dois attendre que je t'interroge.

\- Mais j'ai levé la main.

\- D'abord, tu lèves la main et ensuite tu attends que je t'interroge.

\- Okay.

Il leva donc la main et attendit, mais la prof interrogea quelqu'un d'autre, puis encore quelqu'un d'autre, et encore quelqu'un d'autre. À chaque fois elle l'ignorait et demandait à un autre élève. Ce qui commença à sincèrement agacer Kirua qui finit par se lever pour crier la bonne réponse. La prof le regarda un instant abasourdie avant de soupirer :

\- Kirua, je ne t'ai pas interrogé.

\- Mais je savais la bonne réponse ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Seulement tu n'es pas tout seul en classe. Il y a d'autres élèves et eux aussi ont envie de participer. J'ai bien saisi que tu connaissais les réponses et c'est très bien Kirua, mais tu dois laisser la parole autour de toi.

Kirua marmonna :

\- Mais je suis plus intelligent qu'eux.

Avant de se rassoir. Gon lui donna un gentil coup de coude et lui sourit :

\- C'est tellement cool Kirua, tu connais toutes les réponses.

Le Zoldik détourna les yeux, posant son menton sur sa main.

\- Mouais.

\- Gon, interpella la prof, tu peux répondre à la question ?

Kirua serra les dents. Sérieusement ? Interroger Gon ? Il ne savait jamais les réponses. Kirua se tourna vers lui pour lui souffler afin de l'aider mais Gon n'en eut pas besoin et donna la bonne réponse à la prof. Kirua écarquilla les yeux et Gon le regarda en chuchotant :

\- Je suis plutôt bon en physique-chimie et en SVT, expliqua-t-il.

Kirua se radoucit et le taquina en reprenant les paroles de Retsu :

\- Je vois, normal pour un sauvage qui monte dans les arbres et qui vit dans la nature.

Gon fit une drôle de grimace, sa bouche fut toute déformée alors que ses yeux étaient ronds comme des billes. Kirua éclata de rire, oubliant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Tu verrais ta tête Gon !

La prof tapa de son poing sur le tableau :

\- Kirua, Gon, vous me ferez deux heures de colle ce soir !

Gon fit la moue et Kirua demanda :

\- Deux heures de colle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça veut dire que vous resterez deux heures de plus ce soir pour faire des devoirs.

\- Mais c'est pas juste, s'énerva Kirua.

\- Vous perturbez le cours, alors c'est votre punition.

Kirua aurait bien dis à la prof que si son cours avait été plus intéressant, peut-être que ça donnerait plus envie d'écouter, mais Gon posa sa main sur son bras et lui fit non avec la tête. Kirua souffla et se tut.

\- Bien, reprenons, fit la prof.

Gon prit une feuille de papier et écrivit dessus :

 _« C'est pas grave, on est collé ensemble, ça va être amusant »._

Kirua observa le grand sourire de Gon et rendit les armes. Ce serait toujours du temps en moins à passer chez lui.

La journée se passa à peu près similairement à la première. Ils eurent cours, le midi ils mangèrent au self avec Retsu, ils jouèrent un temps ensemble et Gon lui fit tenir sa canne à pêche. Kirua lança la ligne n'importe comment et elle s'accrocha à un arbre. Gon monta sur la branche d'un bond et démêla le fil.

\- Tu sautes haut, commenta Kirua.

\- Un peu, fit Gon avec modestie.

Kirua avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui sautait aussi haut, mais il n'avait sans doute pas assez rencontré de gens pour juger. Simplement, il sentait que Gon était unique en son genre.

\- Il saute plus haut que tous les élèves de la classe, commenta Retsu.

Kirua passa la canne à pêche à Gon quand il redescendit, étira ses jambes et bondit dans l'arbre, à la même hauteur que Gon.

\- Maintenant il n'est plus le seul, sourit-il.

Gon le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux brillants.

\- C'est génial Kirua.

Kirua leva le nez en l'air de fierté et sauta sur le sol. Il reprit la canne à pêche et tenta à nouveau de lancer la ligne, en se plantant. Gon lui montra comment faire.

\- Tiens regarde.

Plus loin se tenait Tompa et ses amis. Gon lança la ligne, l'hameçon atterrit sur le canif que tenait Imori dans ses mains. Il tira un coup et récupéra l'arme.

\- Tu vois ?

Imori, furieux se leva d'un coup et s'approcha d'eux :

\- À quoi vous jouer les gamins ? Vous voulez vous faire tabasser ?

Gon rit doucement et lui lança son canif.

\- Non tiens, je te le rends, je montrais juste comment on faisait à Kirua.

Imori s'énerva et Restu se cacha derrière Gon.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non. Je voulais pas t'énerver, fit sincèrement Gon.

\- Ouais ben tu m'as foutu en rogne, alors je vais te refaire ton joli minois okay ?

Gon se gratta la joue :

\- J'ai pas très envie de me battre avec toi, tu sais.

Kirua se tenait déjà prêt, si ce mec s'approchait, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mister-canif pointa sa lame vers Gon :

\- Je vais te défigurer sale môme !

Gon soupira :

\- Bon, si tu insistes pour te battre. Mais je le fais juste pour me défendre, faudra pas venir te plaindre après.

Kirua fronça les sourcils en voyant Gon s'approcher du mec. Imori leva son couteau prêt à frapper, mais Gon fut plus rapide et lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre. Assez fort pour que l'autre le sente passer. Imori se plia en deux et ses potes se levèrent pour le rejoindre et le défendre.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter là ? Demanda Gon.

\- Non. On va vous massacrer tous les trois, fit Tompa en craquant ses doigts.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il faudrait d'abord que vous puissiez approcher.

\- Ta gueule gamin ! S'énerva l'un des gars.

Il se jeta sur lui pour lui coller un coup de poing :

\- Kirua, s'écria Gon.

Mais Kirua avait déjà disparu pour réapparaître derrière le gars et lui mettre un coup sur la nuque, l'assommant.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut se battre ici ?

\- Putain de sale gosse, s'écria Tompa en se jetant sur lui.

Il subit le même sort que son ami. Le dernier vit que c'était plutôt mal barré et tenta de s'en prendre à Retsu, mais Gon était sur son chemin et le frappa à l'estomac, lui aussi. Le mettant à terre. Un prof arriva en apercevant la bagarre et les deux garçons se carapatèrent à toutes jambes, Gon entrainant Retsu avec eux en lui prenant la main. Ils coururent jusqu'à avoir semé le prof et se regardèrent.

\- Tu es très fort Kirua, commenta Gon.

\- Tu te défends bien aussi.

Gon tendit le poing vers Kirua, qui comprit cette fois-ci ce qu'il voulait et tapa dedans. Ils se sourirent alors que Retsu s'énervait contre Gon :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre le canif d'Imori ? C'était de la pure provocation !

Gon se gratta les cheveux :

\- Désolé, désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai pris le premier truc que je pouvais attraper.

Elle lui mit un coup sur la tête :

\- Et bien la prochaine fois, utilise ta cervelle.

Elle leva le poing pour le frapper une nouvelle fois mais Kirua s'avança et lui retint le poignet :

\- Arrête, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Retsu frissonna. Il ne rigolait pas. Il pouvait lui faire vraiment mal. Gon intervint :

\- Relâche-la Kirua !

Kirua obtempéra et enfonça ses mains dans les poches. Retsu souffla. Gon s'avança et donna une pichenette dans le front de Kirua, qui fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te calme, ça va pas de t'en prendre à Retsu ?

\- Elle te frappait, grogna Kirua, je voulais juste te défendre.

\- Retsu est mon amie, fit Gon, et elle ne me faisait pas bien mal, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes d'elle.

Kirua leur tourna le dos, mettant ses mains derrière son crâne :

\- Comme tu veux, marmonna-t-il.

Il se sentait vexé. Lui aussi voulait devenir l'ami de Gon mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment on faisait. Peut-être qu'il devait demander à Retsu comment elle s'y était prise, mais ce serait trop la honte. Ses réflexions furent coupées court par la sonnerie. Gon rangea sa canne à pêche :

\- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il à Kirua.

Celui-ci eut envie de l'envoyer paître en lui disant de partir avec son amie Retsu. Mais il se résigna, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éloigner de Gon.

\- Okay.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois en cours.

Kirua en profita pour observer sa classe. Tout le monde paraissait plus ou moins proche de quelqu'un. Les élèves s'étaient fait des amis, certains chuchotaient entre eux, ou s'envoyaient des mots sous le nez du prof. Ils avaient tous l'air à l'aise, ils savaient tous comment s'y prendre avec les autres. Kirua en savait peut-être beaucoup plus qu'eux sur les cours qu'on leur dispensait, mais en relation humaine, ils le dépassaient largement. Irumi lui aurait dit que ça ne servait à rien de se faire des amis, que l'important c'était d'avoir des marionnettes, des esclaves, des pions, et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple que de manipuler les autres. Kirua tourna les yeux vers Gon, il se demandait si ce serait si facile que ça de manipuler quelqu'un comme lui. Irumi n'avait jamais dû rencontrer une personne qui pourrait lui tenir tête, encore moins quelqu'un avait qui il aurait envie de devenir ami. Irumi fonctionnait seul. Si ce type éprouvait un quelconque attachement pour qui que ce soit – et Kirua en doutait – c'était sans doute pour sa famille.

Gon se sentit observé et tourna la tête vers Kirua, il chuchota :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu me fixais.

Kirua regarda ailleurs et marmonna :

\- Je te fixais pas du tout.

Gon pencha la tête sur le côté et insista :

\- Si tu me fixais.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Tu hallucines !

\- J'hallucine pas. C'est toi qui mens.

\- Je mens pas, abruti !

Kirua se tourna à nouveau vers Gon, l'air fâché. Leurs yeux s'envoyèrent des éclairs jusqu'à ce que leur prof leur dise de se calmer.

\- Vous êtes en cours, je vous rappelle.

Kirua et Gon croisèrent les bras en même temps et se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, l'air énervé.

C'était bizarre comme situation, Kirua venait de se fâcher avec Gon en quelques sortes mais quelque part, ça avait quelque chose d'amusant. Comment une dispute pouvait-elle être marrante ? Les yeux de Kirua se posèrent pendant un moment à nouveau sur Gon qui lui mit un gentil coup de coude :

\- Tu me fixes.

Kirua posa sa joue sur la table et arrêta de regarder Gon. En fait, Kirua ne l'aurait pas admis, mais l'autre garçon avait raison, il avait tendance à le fixer. C'était parce que Gon ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait, que c'était si intrigant…

Après les cours, Kirua et Gon se rendirent dans une pièce prévue pour les heures de colle.

\- Pourquoi on dit « collé » ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Je sais pas trop, répondit Gon, peut-être parce qu'avant on te collait à ta chaise ?

Les traits de Kirua s'étirèrent vers le bas dans une grimace blasée, il soupira :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non. Tu crois que c'est pour quoi toi ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais certainement pas parce qu'on te collait à ta chaise !

Gon croisa les bras et réfléchis à la question tout en marchant :

\- Peut-être parce que… Peut-être parce queeeeeeeee…

Kirua ouvrit grand les oreilles pour écouter l'ineptie qu'allait lui sortir Gon :

\- Peut-être parce qu'on est obligé de rester dans une pièce pendant un temps imparti, donc qu'on est collé à cette pièce, tu vois ?

Kirua cligna des yeux et hocha la tête :

\- Ouais, c'est pas bête.

Gon eut l'air content.

Dans la salle, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient les deux seuls collés. C'était une pionne qui les gardait. En les voyant ensemble, elle les sépara. Chacun de son côté. Ils firent la moue. Elle leur donna des exercices en plus à faire. Kirua mit quinze minutes à tout faire et demanda s'il pouvait partir.

\- Non, tu dois rester les deux heures.

Le garçon laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras en poussant un long soupir, ça allait être long. Pourquoi Gon avait-il dit que ce serait amusant ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil de son côté, Gon était en train de travailler sur ses exercices. Kirua aurait bien voulu être près de lui, rien que pour voir ce qu'il notait, ou peut-être pour échanger des mots. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu le taquiner en corrigeant ses erreurs, s'il en faisait. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui piquer son stylo pour l'empêcher d'écrire et l'embêter un peu.

Il eut un petit sourire en trouvant une idée, il se redressa, déchira des petits bouts de papiers et en fit des boulettes. Il attendit que la pionne soit sur son portable et pas du tout attentive, pour les balancer sur Gon. Sans jamais le rater une seule fois. Gon se tourna vers lui et Kirua lui tira la langue d'un air mutin. Le garçon ramassa toutes les boulettes et le moins discrètement possible en lança une poignée à Kirua, qui en reçut sur la tête. Évidemment, la manœuvre avait été si peu subtile, que la pionne avait remarqué.

\- Gon tu veux d'autres heures de colle ?

\- Non !

\- Alors tu te calmes et tu fais tes exercices.

\- Oui.

Gon se repencha sur sa feuille et Kirua reposa sa tête sur la table. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'endormit. Gon termina ses exercices dans le temps imparti.

\- C'est fini, lui dit la pionne.

Il sourit, s'étira, se leva et rendit sa feuille. Puis il s'approcha tout doucement de Kirua, le plus discrètement possible et l'observa en train de roupiller. Kirua dormait les bras étirés sur sa table et la bouche grande ouverte. Gon s'en amusa. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un prince ou d'un fils de riche comme ça, juste d'un gamin avec la bave au coin des lèvres. C'était très drôle et Gon regretta de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photos. Il appuya son index sur la joue de Kirua pour le réveiller. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et se redressa.

\- Gon ?

\- C'est fini la colle, debout.

Kirua sembla se réveiller parfaitement.

\- Enfin !

Il rendit sa copie à la pionne et suivit Gon à l'extérieur du lycée, tout en faisant des étirements de ses bras.

\- Tu m'avais dit que ce serait amusant, mais pas du tout. Je ne serai plus collé, décida Kirua.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre, ça aurait été plus drôle.

\- Sans doute.

Kirua aperçu Gotô qui l'attendait devant le portail et poussa un râle agacé. Il espérait lui échapper, il pensait que l'intendant ne l'attendrait pas. Mais si, il avait fallu qu'il attende.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il à Gon. A plus.

\- Au fait Kirua…

\- Hm ?

\- Demain il y a sport, n'oublie pas de prendre des affaires.

\- J'oublierai pas.

Gon lui sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos du plat de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Kirua lui rendit son sourire, puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Gotô.

\- Vous avez du retard monsieur.

\- Je me suis fait coller.

\- Qui était ce jeune homme avec vous ?

\- Personne.

Gotô fronça les sourcils tandis que Kirua montait dans la voiture.

\- Ton boulot c'est de me ramener à la maison, pas de poser des questions.

\- Je m'inquiète de votre bien être. Qu'avez-vous fait pour être collé ?

Kirua ne répondit pas.

Évidemment ses parents lui tombèrent dessus à peine mit-il un pied dans la demeure familiale. Il répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Gotô, qu'il avait été collé. Sa mère posa une main sur sa bouche, l'air horrifiée.

\- Comment ? Qui a osé ?

\- Une prof.

\- Tu veux que je lui règle son compte ?

Kirua soupira. Sa mère pouvait faire de la vie de sa prof un enfer. D'abord elle s'arrangerait pour qu'elle perde son travail, puis pour qu'elle n'en trouve plus jamais, et pour que toute sa famille subisse le même sort, elle lui prendrait sa maison, et toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle.

\- Non maman, c'est les règles du collège. Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre aux profs dès qu'ils me punissent.

\- Je peux, dit-elle.

\- Et bien j'en n'ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas allé au collège pour que tu interviennes ! S'agaça Kirua.

Il poussa sa mère pour qu'elle se bouge de son chemin, la faisant tomber sur le sol et passa à côté de son père en silence.

\- Je vais faire mes devoirs, grogna-t-il.

Et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il jeta son sac dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas de devoirs, ou bien des leçons à apprendre et il ne les avait pas notés. De toute façon, c'était des choses qu'il savait déjà.

Dans le couloir Kikyô posa sa main sur sa bouche essayant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Mon fils, il est tellement fort et tellement sans pitié avec moi, je suis si fièèèèère de lui.

\- Tu vas chercher à savoir qui est cette prof ? Demanda Silva.

Kikyô se releva :

\- Pas dans l'immédiat.

Silva hocha la tête et croisa les bras :

\- Laissons-le s'amuser pour le moment. C'est bien qu'il découvre le monde par lui-même.

\- Oui.

Silva semblait sûr de lui quand il ajouta :

\- C'est mon fils, il mettra cet apprentissage à profit pour la famille.

La mère hocha la tête.

Mito fit la leçon à Gon pendant au moins vingt minutes à cause de sa colle, puis elle l'aida à faire les devoirs qu'on lui avait donné, avant de préparer le repas. Il alla ensuite se laver. Et ce fut l'heure de se coucher. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Mito vint embrasser son front.

\- Bonne nuit tante Mito, sourit Gon.

\- Bonne nuit Gon.

Elle remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton et le borda tendrement. Gon pensa qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir même si elle pouvait se montrer sévère. Il se laissa transporter dans le monde des rêves en moins de cinq minutes.

Kirua était dans son bain. La soirée avait été mortelle. Au repas, Irumi n'avait cessé de l'emmerder parce qu'il avait été collé. Karuto avait tiré plusieurs fois sur sa manche pour qu'il lui explique ce que c'était, puis pourquoi il avait été collé, puis pourquoi il s'était laissé faire.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas menacé la prof de mettre toute sa famille à la rue si elle faisait ça ?

Kirua avait eu du mal à lui expliquer qu'il voulait jouer dans les règles du jeu.

\- À ta place, je lui aurais fait comprendre qu'elle est faible et que je suis fort, et que les faibles ne peuvent me vaincre.

Irumi avait hoché la tête, Kirua avait fini son repas avec un mal de crâne.

Seulement maintenant, il pouvait se détendre. Kirua adorait mettre une tonne de mousse dans son bain et jouer avec les bulles. Il se shampouina les cheveux puis se lava le corps et s'arrêta à son estomac. Le coup que lui avait donné la veille son père était marqué de violet sur son corps. Il allait devoir dissimuler ça pendant le cours de sport. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui pose des questions gênantes. C'était parfaitement ennuyeux.

Kirua tapa avec ses mains sur la mousse, la faisant s'envoler de la baignoire et sourit. La seule chose positive, c'était qu'il retournait au collège demain et qu'il reverrait Gon encore une fois.

Gon.

Il l'avait vu se battre aujourd'hui et Gon était vraiment fort. Kirua se demandait ce que ses parents en penseraient. Hmmm sans doute qu'il était une cible à éliminer. Quelque chose comme ça.

Kirua sortit de son bain et s'essuya avant d'enfiler un pyjama. Il garderait le secret sur Gon aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il n'avait pas envie que sa famille s'en prenne à lui pour des raisons stupides. Même si Gon paraissait fort et différent, Kirua se demandait s'il ferait le poids face à la famille Zoldik. Pour l'instant, il avait des doutes. Personne ne pouvait faire face à sa famille.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà la suite, les choses se mettent en place petit à petit. Il va commencer à y avoir plus d'actions doucement. N'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires.


	4. Déjà amis

**4\. Déjà amis.**

Kirua se tourna vers le mur pour se changer. Il ne savait pas pour les filles, mais les vestiaires des garçons dans le gymnase étaient assez petits, il n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où se cacher pour se changer, il n'avait trouvé que cette stratégie pour essayer de dissimuler son bleu. De toute façon, qui le regarderait ? Chacun devait être occupé à se changer.

Kirua retira son haut puis son débardeur, exposant son dos pâle. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait les bras assez musclés et les épaules un peu carré. Il entendit un garçon siffler derrière lui :

\- Pas mal Zoldik, on dirait qu'en plus d'être riche t'es bien foutu.

Kirua se raidit. Il enfila en vitesse son maillot et se tourna vers la voix.

\- Ben quoi ? T'es pudique ? On est entre gars.

Le garçon qui parlait faisait partit de ceux qui l'avaient abordé dès le premier jour, pour en savoir plus sur sa fortune. Celui-ci vint familièrement passer son bras autour de ses épaules comme s'ils se connaissaient :

\- Tu veux pas qu'on fasse équipe pour draguer les filles ?

Kirua attrapa son poignet et le repoussa.

\- Non, répondit-il. Débrouille toi tout seul.

À côté d'eux, Gon se déshabillait sans aucune gêne, exposant son torse bronzé et loin d'être plat, plutôt athlétique au contraire. De façon totalement objective, lui aussi était bien foutu, alors pourquoi le gars n'allait-il pas l'emmerder lui ?

Le mec eut l'air déçu et haussa les épaules :

\- J'aurai essayé au moins.

Et il s'éloigna.

Kirua retira son short pour en enfiler un autre. Quand Gon eut fini de se changer, ils allèrent tous les deux dans le gymnase et même sans que le prof de sport le demande, ils commencèrent à s'étirer. Kirua avait hâte de commencer, il voulait voir ce que valait Gon en sport. C'était un cours d'endurance, ils allaient donc courir pendant un certain temps. La plupart des élèves se plaignirent, Gon donna un coup de coude à Kirua :

\- C'est l'occasion de savoir lequel de nous deux cours plus vite.

\- Endurance ne veut pas dire course, fit Kirua.

\- Et alors ?

\- Hm d'accord. Le premier qui s'écroule est une poule mouillée !

Gon montra toutes ses dents dans un large sourire et acquiesça. Quand le top fut donné, ils partirent tous les deux comme des flèches, sans se préoccuper de personne. Ils se rendirent assez vite compte qu'ils avaient à peu près le même rythme de course, ils se calmèrent un peu pour ne pas s'épuiser trop vite et coururent l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Je suis impressionné Gon, admit Kirua. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait suivre mon rythme.

Gon rit et dit :

\- C'est pareil pour moi Kirua, d'habitude je cours tout seul.

Derrière eux, les filles et les garçons étaient un peu à la traine. Retsu était parmi les derniers. Ils les dépassèrent en faisant le tour du terrain.

\- Tu t'entraînes souvent ? Demanda Gon à Kirua.

\- Ouais, depuis que je suis tout petit.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, j'aime bien courir alors…

Kirua ne répondit rien. Lui, ce n'était pas forcément parce qu'il aimait ça. C'était juste parce que sa famille le formait depuis l'enfance. Pour les Zoldik, il fallait non seulement cultiver son esprit mais également son corps. Kirua était entraîné à être fort et rapide, à savoir se défendre dans n'importe quelle situation, à savoir se battre contre n'importe qui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait un gamin de douze ans qui puissent courir aussi vite que lui. Mais ça ne le vexait pas, au contraire. Il aimait ça.

\- Dis Gon…

\- Quoi ?

Kirua tourna les mots dans sa tête. _« Tu veux bien être mon ami ? »._ Mais il fut incapable de les dire à voix haute. Il accéléra un peu.

\- Non. Rien.

Gon le suivit et regarda de son côté. Les yeux de Kirua étaient fixés vers l'avant. Gon se demandait ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

Le sifflet du prof retentit pour les prévenir que le temps de course était terminé. La plupart des élèves se laissèrent tomber sur le sol complètement épuisé, Gon et Kirua restèrent debout, plutôt en forme tous les deux.

Gon leva sa main vers Kirua qui haussa les sourcils :

\- Tu dois taper dedans, expliqua Gon.

\- Comme pour le poing ?

\- Oui.

Kirua fit ce que l'autre garçon lui disait.

\- Mais quand même Kirua, tu es super fort en cours et en sport, sauf que j'ai l'impression que y a pleins de trucs que tu sais pas.

Kirua prit l'air boudeur et croisa les bras. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait été enfermé chez lui jusqu'à ses douze ans.

\- C'est juste que je suis pas habitué à tous ces trucs.

Gon lui sourit :

\- C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre.

Kirua le regarda et Gon lui tendit le poing. Kirua cogna dedans avec le sien, retrouvant le sourire.

La séance de sport finie, ils eurent une pause avant de reprendre les cours. Assis sur un banc à l'extérieur, Gon testait encore le yoyo de Kirua. Retsu était avec eux et faisait la conversation. Ils furent dérangés par des gens de leur classe.

\- Kirua, tu cours hyper vite, fit une fille.

\- C'est dingue, tu réponds toujours bien en classe et tu es super doué en sport, en plus d'être riche, à croire que tu n'as aucun défaut, dit une autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Kirua.

\- On veut vraiment devenir tes amis, dit un gars.

\- Tu ne veux pas de nous ?

Kirua se demandait pourquoi ils insistaient autant. Il repensa à Irumi qui disait que les gens ne s'intéresseraient qu'à sa richesse, et il avait sans doute raison.

\- Tu n'as qu'à devenir leur ami, Kirua, proposa Gon.

Ce qui rendit le garçon plutôt furieux. Parce que la seule personne avec qui il avait envie d'être ami, c'était Gon lui-même. Il regarda le yoyo dans la main du garçon et eut une idée :

\- Je sais. Ceux qui pourront tenir d'une main mes deux yoyos, pourront devenir mes amis.

\- Ah ouais ? Trop génial !

\- Trop facile.

Kirua prit le yoyo à Gon et sortit l'autre de sa poche, il les tendit vers Retsu :

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Je passe mon tour.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Oui moi ! Lança une des filles.

Elle tendit sa main et Kirua y déposa un yoyo. Elle fut emportée en avant par le poids de celui-ci.

\- Eh ? Mais il est vraiment lourd.

\- L'autre fait le même poids, tu le veux ?

La fille s'imagina un instant écrasé par le poids des yoyos et préféra ne pas tenter. Un mec s'avança :

\- Pfff c'était quoi ça ? Même pas capable de porter un simple…

Kirua ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase avant de déposer l'objet dans sa main. Le coupant net. Il réussit à le soulever avec les deux mains et Kirua pencha la tête :

\- C'est perdu, dit-il.

Tous les autres échouèrent et se regardèrent entre eux, sans comprendre comment des yoyos pouvaient être aussi lourd. Kirua se tourna vers Gon :

\- À toi.

Gon rit et tendit sa main. Kirua y déposa les deux yoyos. Gon serra les dents et eut l'air de galérer, mais il réussit à les soulever en poussant un grand cri. Puis il les rendit à Kirua.

\- On est amis maintenant, fit Kirua parfaitement satisfait de la situation.

Gon acquiesça et ajouta :

\- Mais toi et moi, on était déjà amis Kirua.

Les yeux de Kirua s'agrandirent de surprise. Il réfléchit mais ne se souvint d'aucun moment où ils étaient devenus amis, pourtant Gon disait ça sincèrement.

\- On est déjà amis ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Gon.

Kirua baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombèrent sur son front, cachant ses yeux. Son visage afficha un sourire heureux qu'il dissimula en gardant le crâne baissé.

Lui et Gon étaient déjà amis.

Honnêtement, Kirua avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Quand il vit Gotô qui l'attendait devant le portail, il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher le morceau.

\- Gotô tu ne devineras jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive monsieur ?

\- En fait je…

Kirua s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. S'il expliquait qu'il s'était fait un ami, sa famille l'apprendrait et il ne savait pas du tout comment ses parents et ses frères pourraient réagir. Pour le moment, il valait mieux ne rien dire.

\- Je… Suis premier en sport, on a couru et j'ai dépassé tout le monde !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, fit simplement Gotô.

Kirua haussa les épaules et monta dans la voiture. Il avait bien une personne à qui il pouvait le dire. Une fois chez lui, il prit le temps de se faire féliciter pour ses résultats en sport par ses parents, qui avaient immédiatement appris la nouvelle par Gotô.

\- En même temps, j'aurais été déçu si tu avais fait moins fils, lui dit son père. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que les autres enfants.

Kirua hocha la tête. Quand enfin ses parents le laissèrent tout seul, il fila jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Cette fois-ci deux gardiens se tenaient devant la porte. Ridicule. Silva aurait pu en mettre cinq ou même dix, que le résultat aurait été le même. Les deux types finirent assommés à ses pieds et il ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Aussitôt il eut le droit à un câlin d'Aruka.

\- Grand frère.

\- Salut Aruka.

Il joua un moment avec elle. Sa sœur était pourrie gâtée, elle avait un nombre faramineux de jouets, tant qu'elle ne pouvait sans douter pas jouer avec tout. Mais elle était seule, toujours enfermé dans cette chambre. On lui servait ses repas à des heures précises, elle ne voyait jamais les autres Zoldik à part Kirua. Le garçon jetait des coups d'œil à la caméra qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Son père lui avait dit de ne plus les casser. Bon.

\- Aruka, j'ai une idée de jeu.

\- Laquelle ?

Kirua la souleva du sol dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui en rigolant.

\- On va courir un peu, tu veux ?

\- Ouiiii.

Kirua serra sa sœur contre lui, il ouvrit la porte d'une main et sortit de la maison à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas cassé la caméra.

Il emmena sa petite sœur dans un coin tranquille du jardin, dissimulés tous les deux derrières des buissons dans une cachette secrète que Kirua utilisait quand il voulait être tranquille.

\- Aruka, je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand frère ?

\- Au collège, je me suis fait un ami.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu te souviens de Gon ?

\- Le garçon que tu trouvais intrigant ?

\- Oui. C'est lui mon ami.

Kirua lui expliqua l'histoire des yoyos.

\- Et là il m'a dit qu'on était déjà amis ! Conclue-t-il. En fait on était déjà amis, tu vois.

\- Oui, sourit Aruka. Tu as l'air heureux grand frère.

Kirua se tut pour regarder sa sœur.

\- Ah. Tu trouves ?

\- Oui. Tu me souris tout le temps, et tu es toujours gentil avec moi et je t'adore, mais tu n'as jamais vraiment l'air heureux comme maintenant.

Kirua ne sut plus quoi dire, sa petite sœur prit sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un sourire immense :

\- Je suis contente que tu ais un ami grand frère. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai le rencontrer.

\- Je te le présenterai Aruka, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.

Elle hocha la tête ravie.

Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble dans leur planque, jusqu'à ce que Kirua en sorte avec Aruka et qu'il la raccompagne jusque dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, ils se firent arrêter au milieu du trajet par Silva qui était passablement furieux.

\- Dis-moi fils, est-ce que tu es fou ?

\- Non, répondit calmement Kirua.

\- Alors est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui te prend de sortir Aruka de sa chambre ? Tu n'as pas conscience de nous mettre tous en danger ?

Kirua aurait voulu boucher les oreilles de sa sœur pour qu'elle n'entende pas. Pour la protéger de ces paroles blessantes.

\- Cette chose doit rester enfermée.

Kirua se raidit. Il attrapa la main d'Aruka comme pour la protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas cassé la caméra, fit Kirua.

Silva se pencha vers lui et Kirua serra les dents, persuadé qu'il allait se faire frapper. À la place, il s'adressa à quelqu'un dans son dos :

\- Irumi, ramène la chose dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais le faire, souffla Kirua serrant plus fort la main de sa sœur.

Irumi s'avança vers eux :

\- Alors Kiru, tu as fait sortir le monstre. C'est pas très bien ça.

\- Arrête, cracha Kirua, ce n'est pas un monstre.

Irumi attrapa le bras libre d'Aruka et commença à la tirer en avant.

\- Viens, je te ramène.

Kirua ne lâcha pas la main de sa sœur :

\- Je vais le faire !

Mais son père posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir :

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Kirua se retrouva obligé d'obéir. Il lâcha la main d'Aruka à contrecœur et la vit partir avec Irumi, le ventre noué. Si toute la famille Zoldik à part lui reniait Aruka, Irumi était celui qui pouvait se montrer le plus violent avec elle. Kirua avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ou lui dire. C'est en tremblant pour sa sœur qu'il laissa son père l'emmener. Il reconnut l'endroit où ils allaient avant même qu'ils y arrivent, mais il était tellement perturbé par Irumi emportant Aruka, qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur pour lui-même. Pas même quand Silva lui ordonna d'enlever son haut et enferma ses poignets et ses chevilles dans des fers.

\- Je suis désolé Kiru, mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir Aruka comme bon te semble.

Kirua resta silencieux. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il s'en fichait. Il espérait juste qu'Aruka allait bien.

\- Comme je risquerais de te faire trop mal, c'est Miruki qui va s'en charger.

\- Okay, fit-il d'une voix blasée. C'est bien le genre de Miruki de prendre son pied de cette façon.

\- Je t'ai entendu petit frère, fit Miruki en entrant dans la pièce avec un fouet.

\- Ah ouaiiiiis ? Se moqua Kirua. Ouuuh j'ai peur.

Une veine gonfla sur le front de son frère et Kirua sourit satisfait. Silva les laissa seul et Miruki frappa le fouet dans sa main avec un air menaçant.

\- Tu devrais me supplier Kirua.

Kirua cracha à ses pieds.

\- Le jour où je te supplierai n'existe pas.

Miruki leva le bras vachement énervé, et frappa de toutes ses forces. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Silva ou Irumi, pour Kirua, Miruki était juste un gros abruti, il n'en avait pas peur. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ses coups ne faisaient pas mal, mais la douleur, Kirua la connaissait, il ne l'appréhendait plus, il attendait qu'elle passe, comme un moment désagréable. Il perdit son regard au loin et pensa à Gon.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il songe à Aruka sinon il allait se sentir mal, alors la seule chose sur laquelle il focalisa son esprit fut son premier ami. Son sourire. Sa force. Ses mimiques marrantes. Leurs chamailleries. Sa façon de lui dire _« mais toi et moi, on était déjà amis Kirua »._

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Cria Miruki tout à coup. Tu me débectes, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Les coups prirent plus d'ampleur. Kirua n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il souriait. Il continua à perdre son esprit, et à penser à Gon. Il avait un ami. Il avait un ami. Il avait un ami.

Miruki s'épuisa avant lui. Il souffla et détacha Kirua qui se massa les poignets. Il ramassa ses vêtements et sans un regard pour son frère, il quitta la pièce. Son corps lui faisait mal, avancer était douloureux, bouger était douloureux, mais Kirua n'eut pas une seule grimace. Il se rendit directement devant la chambre d'Aruka. Irumi se tenait devant la porte :

\- Désolé Kiru, mais tu ne rentreras pas.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Il ne sortira plus d'ici.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Redemanda Kirua.

Irumi ne répondit pas. Kirua ne savait pas si ça voulait dire oui ou non. Il ne pourrait pas le savoir s'il ne rentrait pas dans la pièce. Il s'avança mais Irumi devint carrément sombre :

\- Tu ne rentreras pas, répéta-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

\- Si jamais tu lui as fais du mal…

Irumi approcha extrêmement vite de lui, maintenant son visage très près du sien, ses yeux vide se plongèrent dans les siens :

\- Oui, je t'écoute Kiru, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Kirua serra les dents. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas luter. Il pouvait énerver Miruki. Il pouvait répondre à son père. Mais face à Irumi, il n'était plus qu'un gamin de douze ans. Il se recula. Il reviendrait. Il attendrait et il reviendrait voir comment allait Aruka.

Kirua soigna longuement ses blessures dans sa chambre. Si ça ne cicatrisait pas très vite, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir expliquer ça au prochain cours de sport. Son repas lui fut apporté dans sa chambre. C'était une façon de le punir, mais pour Kirua c'était un véritable soulagement. Au milieu de la nuit, il tenta d'aller voir Aruka, mais Irumi se tenait toujours devant la porte et il y resterait sans doute jusqu'au lendemain. Si Kirua voulait savoir, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, aller directement voir les caméras. Il se dirigea vers la salle où tout était enregistré. Un intendant gardait la pièce, mais Kirua était prêt à se battre pour avoir des images d'Aruka. Seulement il n'en eut pas besoin, l'homme le laissa regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il faisait sombre et elle dormait. Kirua fit un retour en arrière sur les vidéos enregistrés. Il vit avec rage Irumi tenir Aruka par le cou et serrer comme s'il cherchait à la tuer. Kirua tapa sur la table avec colère. Irumi finit par relâcher sa sœur et la jeter dans un coin de la pièce avant de sortir. Aruka resta sans bouger quelques instants avant de se relever, de regarder la caméra et de sourire comme une psychopathe. Ce n'était plus Aruka.

\- Nanika, murmura Kirua.

Il sortit de la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre. Les Zoldik enfermait Aruka parce qu'elle souffrait d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Quand elle subissait une trop grosse pression, elle se transformait en quelqu'un d'autre, qui pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus violent qu'Aruka. Elle avait déjà essayé de poignarder une des domestiques qui avait refusé plusieurs fois d'exaucer ses demandes. Ses parents avaient fini par simplement l'enfermer. Ils auraient pu tenter de l'aider, de la faire soigner, mais ils craignaient pour l'image de la famille Zoldik. Alors à la place, ils faisaient disparaître le problème.

Il y avait autre chose, que Kirua était le seul à savoir, parce qu'il était le seul à s'intéresser à sa petite sœur. Nanika n'était pas si mauvaise, il avait déjà joué avec elle et elle ne l'avait jamais attaqué. Il suffisait juste de prendre soin d'elle, de faire attention à elle, de ne pas en avoir peur, et elle était tout aussi adorable qu'Aruka.

Si elle s'était transformée cette fois-ci, c'était à cause de ce que lui avait fait subir Irumi. Elle n'avait pas supporté la pression. Elle avait dû être furieuse. Elle avait peut-être détruit des objets dans sa chambre. Mais elle avait sans doute fini par redevenir Aruka et par s'endormir.

Kirua enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller. Demain après le collège, il irait la voir et s'assurerait que tout allait bien.

Gon raconta à sa tante l'histoire des yoyos de Kirua, tout en mordant dans son poulet avec appétit. Mito s'en amusa.

\- Ce garçon a vraiment des yoyos de cinquante kilos chacun ?

\- Oui.

\- Il doit être drôlement fort.

\- Il l'est. Mais j'ai réussi à les soulever les deux d'une seule main.

\- Tu es fort toi aussi.

Gon hocha la tête, tout content de lui.

\- Et tu sais, on a couru ensemble pendant le cours d'endurance. Il est aussi vraiment rapide. Et il saute super haut. Il est incroyable !

Mito l'observa avec tendresse. Elle était contente de l'entendre parler de cet ami, Gon avait l'air vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré Kirua. Son neveu était le genre de personne à s'attacher facilement à un peu tout le monde, et de voler le cœur des autres aussi facilement. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler ainsi d'un ami.

\- Comment va Retsu ? Demanda Mito.

\- Elle va bien.

Gon mordit à nouveau dans son poulet avant de reprendre sa conversation sur Kirua. Mito eut un peu de peine pour la jeune fille qui semblait passablement oublié. Gon la connaissait depuis ses débuts au collège. Mais même avant, il n'avait jamais non plus parlé trop d'elle, de temps en temps il racontait ce qu'il faisait avec Retsu mais sans jamais s'attarder comme maintenant avec Kirua.

\- Vous vous connaissez seulement depuis trois jours, tempéra Mito.

\- Oui. J'ai hâte de le connaître plus. Je me demande s'il accepterait de venir à la maison. Je pourrais te le présenter. Je lui demanderai.

Mito lui sourit. Gon la petite tornade venait d'embarquer quelqu'un dans son tourbillon, apparemment. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Kirua.

Quand Gon aperçu Kirua le lendemain, il s'approcha discrètement de lui et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour le saluer. Il sentit Kirua se raidir sous ses doigts, pourtant le garçon se tourna et lui sourit.

\- Hey Gon.

Gon pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Kirua ?

\- Si tout va très bien.

Gon eut l'air de réfléchir en regardant Kirua de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Kirua resserra nerveusement ses bras autour de lui. Gon lui avait fait mal, il n'avait pas fait exprès et Kirua faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses douleurs. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et tenta de se moquer :

\- Qui fixe l'autre maintenant ?

Gon rit bêtement et se frotta les cheveux avec gêne.

\- Ah désolé, désolé, j'ai juste cru… Je sais pas. On va en cours ?

Kirua hocha la tête.

La journée passa vite. Kirua fut plus raide que d'habitude mais il supporta la douleur sans se plaindre, sans la montrer. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ils eurent droit à une interro surprise en maths et Gon pâlit tellement que cela amusa Kirua. Il vit le désespoir se peindre sur les traits de son ami et Gon se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux comme s'il cherchait les réponses sur le visage de Kirua. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs lui fit un sourire de chat, Gon put presque voir des moustaches lui pousser et une queue blanche remuer dans son dos. Il se moquait allégrement de lui. Gon s'énerva et se pencha sur son contrôle, il allait se débrouiller tout seul et réussir à répondre au moins à une question de ce test.

Gon lut la première question.

Bon pas celle-là.

Il lut la deuxième.

Peut-être pas celle-là non plus.

La troisième, la quatrième, et la cinquième non plus. Sa tête tomba dans un _boum_ sonore sur sa table. Il ne comprenait rien. Il était totalement désespéré quand il reçut une boulette sur sa tête. Il se redressa et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à Kirua qui lui fit discrètement signe d'ouvrir la feuille. Gon le fit, dessus, il y avait les réponses pour deux des exercices. Kirua lui fit un clin d'œil et Gon joignit ses mains en guise de remerciements. Il nota les solutions en vitesse sur sa feuille et fit disparaître la boulette dans sa trousse.

Kirua le regarda faire en souriant. C'était facile de le rendre heureux ce gars. Il en oublia la douleur.

\- Woaaaah grâce à toi Kirua j'aurai pas zéro, s'exclama Gon à la sortie du contrôle.

\- Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort, histoire que même le prof t'entende.

Gon posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche et eut un petit sourire bête. Kirua lui donna une pichenette sur le front. Gon changea de sujet :

\- Eh Kirua, tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi ce week-end, j'ai dit à ma tante que je te présenterais.

Kirua se raidit et soupira. Il se frotta le front l'air ennuyé :

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Ah pourquoi ?

\- Je pars en voyage avec toute ma famille, désolé, inventa Kirua.

\- Alors le week-end prochain ?

\- Je pars en voyage tous les week-end Gon.

\- Ah.

Kirua ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que sa famille ne le laisserait jamais aller chez lui comme ça, aussi facilement. Il n'avait même pas parler de Gon aux autres Zoldik à part Aruka, et il ne comptait pas le faire. Gon avait l'air déçu mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et retrouva vite le sourire :

\- Tant pis. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moment pour que tu viennes chez moi.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Moi ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi ?

Les yeux de Gon s'arrondirent et on y aurait presque vu des étoiles.

\- Tu m'invites chez toi ?

Merde. Dans quelle situation venait-il de se mettre ?

\- Non. Répondit Kirua. Franchement, il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes jamais chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hmmm… Je suis beaucoup trop riche, tu risquerais de te perdre dans un couloir et de ne jamais retrouver ton chemin.

Gon éclata de rire.

\- Ta maison est si grande que ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Génial. Je pense que c'est l'endroit parfait pour jouer à cache-cache.

\- Cache-cache ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ce jeu ?

Kirua secoua la tête et Gon lui expliqua les règles.

\- Alors je pourrai venir ? Ajouta-t-il.

\- Non. Répondit Kirua.

Gon prit une mine boudeuse. Et Kirua demanda :

\- Est-ce que c'est ma grande maison qui t'intéresse ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème de pas venir chez moi, non ?

Gon parut y réfléchir et finit par acquiescer.

\- Okay, dit-il. Je ne viendrai pas chez toi. Mais tu viendras chez moi, un jour, promet le.

Kirua ne faisait jamais de promesses, surtout s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir. Mais Gon était têtu, genre vraiment têtu. Il insista toute la journée, insista, insista, insista, jusqu'à ce que Kirua craque :

\- D'accord, je te le promets, je te promets que je viendrai chez toi ! Satisfait ?

Gon sauta de joie et Kirua poussa un long soupir fatigué. Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment aller chez Gon un jour ?

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre est un brin moins joyeux que les autres je crois, à cause de ce que subit Kirua. Et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant. Ceci dit, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.


	5. Faire le mur

**5\. Faire le mur.**

La première chose que Kirua fit en rentrant chez lui, fut d'éviter sa famille et de se rendre devant la chambre d'Aruka. Il voulait voir sa sœur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était étrange, il n'y avait pas de gardien. Peut-être que sa famille avait fini par comprendre que c'était inutile, que si Kirua voulait voir Aruka, il la verrait. Il approcha alors de la porte, s'apprêta à enlever les verrous et se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait plus. Il n'y avait plus non plus de poignée. L'entrée était bouchée par une porte en métal, qui ne semblait posséder aucune ouverture. Kirua leva la main, prêt à poser sa paume dessus afin de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir.

\- Je ne la toucherais pas si j'étais à ta place.

Kirua se retourna vers son père.

\- La porte est chargée en électricité, sur tu la touches tu vas te recevoir une décharge.

Le garçon resta silencieux et attendit la suite.

\- La porte ne peut être ouverte que par une seule clé magnétique.

Les sourcils de Kirua se froncèrent.

\- Que je possède et que je ne te passerai pas.

\- Comment Aruka va manger ?

\- Nous avons installé une fente sur le côté pour lui passer ses repas.

Effectivement, son père disait vrai, Kirua ne l'avais pas remarqué mais sur le mur près de la porte, il y avait une fente assez petite pour faire passer un plateau, trop petite pour un être humain.

\- Je veux la voir.

\- Désolé Kiru, mais tu ne verras plus Aruka.

Le regard que jeta Kirua à son père à cet instant était assassin. S'il avait eu la force, ou une arme, il s'en serait sûrement prit à Silva. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air effrayé, à la place il sourit à son fils :

\- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, chaque jour un peu plus. Ce regard c'est celui de quelqu'un prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. C'est comme ça que je t'ai éduqué, je veux que tu sois prêt à écraser les autres pour les désirs de la famille.

Les dents de Kirua grincèrent.

\- Cependant, tu ne verras plus Aruka, répéta Silva. C'est tout.

Le garçon se sentit plus mal que quand Miruki le fouettait. Plus mal que pendant toutes les tortures qu'on lui faisait subir. Parce qu'il ne reverrait plus sa petite sœur, parce qu'on l'enfermait dans une prison imprenable, parce qu'on la séparait du monde extérieur dans une pièce fermée remplie de jouets.

\- C'est vous qu'on devrait enfermer, cracha Kirua. Toute la famille Zoldik. Pas elle.

\- Tu fais partie de cette famille Kiru.

\- Je sais, dit-il.

Kirua s'éloigna de la chambre de sa petite sœur, passant à côté de son père sans rien ajouter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Silva.

\- Mes devoirs.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et resta debout derrière sa porte, l'air sombre. Il serra les poings si fort qu'il s'enfonça les ongles dans ses paumes et se fit saigner, mais il ne ressentit rien. Il n'était peut-être pas derrière une grosse porte de métal électrifiée, mais il se sentait en prison.

Après ça, ce fut le week-end. Kirua vit des précepteurs que sa famille lui avait imposés, soit disant parce que s'il ne travaillait pas, son niveau baisserait. Il dût également s'entraîner pour garder son corps fort et s'améliorer. Après avoir enchaîné les pompes, les abdos, avoir soulevé des haltères, et autres, on l'entraîna au lancé de couteaux et au tir à la carabine. Il atteignait toujours sa cible. Quand il avait six ans, par-là, il avait demandé à son père si ce genre de choses allaient vraiment lui servir pour plus tard, après tout, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était faire de l'argent non ? Pas tuer des gens. Silva lui avait répondu que pour obtenir le pouvoir et tout contrôler, il fallait savoir tout faire. Être bon dans les études, bien sûr, connaître la manipulation également, et savoir se défendre évidemment. Mais il fallait aussi savoir tuer, afin de rester le meilleur et de n'avoir peur de personne.

\- Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de tuer ? Avait demandé Kirua.

\- Ce dont on a besoin, c'est de connaître tous les moyens pour écraser les autres et garder le pouvoir. Tuer en fait partie, avait répondu Silva.

Kirua tourna sa carabine vers son professeur et sourit.

\- Monsieur ? Interrogea celui-ci.

\- Hm ?

\- Que faites-vous ?

Il voyait son professeur se liquéfier devant lui. C'était ça avoir le pouvoir. L'homme savait qu'il pouvait appuyer sur la gâchette même s'il n'avait que douze ans. Kirua baissa l'arme :

\- Rien du tout monsieur.

Le problème, c'était que Kirua ne voulait pas de ça. À quoi pourrait lui servir le pouvoir et l'argent, s'il ne se libérait jamais de sa famille ?

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous vous êtes encore amélioré en tir monsieur.

\- D'accord.

Kirua posa la carabine et s'éloigna dans le jardin. Quand il fut assez loin, il se pensa tranquille, mais Irumi l'attendait près d'un arbre, les bras croisés. Kirua s'arrêta.

\- Alors comme ça on menace son cher professeur.

\- Tu m'espionnes grand-frère ?

\- J'observe tes progrès.

Kirua haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais que si tu le tuais, il nous suffirait d'effacer les preuves et de faire disparaître le corps.

\- Et de payer grassement les gens pour qu'ils se taisent.

\- Oooh, je vois que tu sais.

Kirua resta silencieux.

\- Alors cher petit frère, tu sais aussi que l'argent peut tout acheter. Absolument tout.

\- Je te paye un million pour que tu m'ouvres la porte d'Aruka.

Irumi se tut quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- Bien essayé, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- L'argent n'achète donc pas tout, conclue Kirua.

Irumi s'approcha de lui :

\- Bien sûr que si Kiru, mais tu n'as encore pas assez d'argent pour nous acheter moi ou papa. Si tu veux revoir Aruka, il va falloir que tu deviennes beaucoup beaucoup plus riche tu comprends.

Aruka était donc en quelque sorte un moyen de le motiver. Aruka était la carotte, les coups de fouet, le bâton. Pour pousser Kirua à suivre cette voix. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun autre moyen ?

En vérité, Kirua était sûrement plus riche qu'Irumi l'imaginait, il s'amusait parfois à jouer en bourse, et avait de l'argent de côté sur un compte offshore qu'il avait caché à sa famille. Après tout, il fallait bien que son apprentissage serve à quelque chose. Mais il préférait garder ça secret, et surtout, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir totalement acheter son frère.

Quand Irumi s'éloigna, Kirua grimpa dans un arbre, assez haut pour qu'on lui fiche la paix et s'allongea sur une branche. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait toujours espéré pouvoir partir d'ici un jour, disparaître de la circulation et faire quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, juste qu'il n'avait jamais eu vraiment envie de reprendre les affaires familiales, d'être coincé dans ce système pour toujours, de devenir comme son grand-père, son père ou encore Irumi.

Quand il était petit, il avait dit une fois qu'il voudrait travailler dans une usine de bonbons, parce qu'il pourrait en manger toute la journée. Il se fichait d'être un banal employé, il s'imaginait en train de fabriquer les bonbons et rien que ça, ça lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. C'était sans doute qu'un rêve de gosse, qui mêlait son amour des sucreries avec son avenir. Mais Irumi avait noyé ce rêve, il l'avait déchiqueté. _« Kiru, tu ne peux pas devenir un bon à rien sans ambition aucune, tu n'es pas fait pour une vie comme ça, tu comprends ? »_. Et pour qu'il comprenne mieux, que ça s'enregistre dans ses neurones, Irumi avait accompagné ses paroles en le torturant. À la fin, Kirua ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait voulu travailler dans une usine de bonbons. Il n'avait fait que répéter comme un robot qu'il reprendrait les affaires familiales.

Maintenant que la torture ne suffisait plus, ils utilisaient d'autres procédés.

Kirua donna soudainement un coup de poing dans le tronc d'arbre, si fort qu'il se blessa en plus de creuser un trou dans le bois.

\- Fais chier !

Retourner au collège après ce week-end lui parut bizarre. Un peu comme s'il avait fait un long rêve sympathique et que maintenant qu'il était terminé, il n'avait plus de raison d'y repenser. Gotô gara comme d'habitude la voiture devant le portail mais Kirua n'en sortit pas.

\- Monsieur ? Nous sommes arrivés.

\- J'ai vu.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous ouvre ? Vous n'avez pourtant fait que répéter que cela vous ennuyais.

Kirua soupira.

\- Gotô ?

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mes parents me laissent aller au collège ?

\- Sans doute parce que vous les avez suppliés monsieur.

Kirua eut un petit rire.

\- Vos parents vous aiment, ils souhaitent votre bien.

\- Aaaaaah, fit Kirua en regardant par la vitre. Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie d'y aller.

\- Monsieur ? Voulez-vous que je vous ramène ?

Kirua était sur le point de dire oui quand quelqu'un frappa à la vitre. Apparurent alors deux grands yeux noisettes et un immense sourire.

\- Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Gotô. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu.

Kirua fixa Gon et se souvint soudain pourquoi il appréciait tellement le collège. Aussitôt il attrapa son sac.

\- Un fan, répondit-il.

Puis il ouvrit la portière du véhicule et Gon fut devant lui.

\- Salut Kirua.

Kirua claqua la porte, attrapa le poignet de son ami et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du collège. C'était embêtant que Gotô ait vu Gon d'aussi près, mais tant pis.

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ? Lui demanda Gon. Tu as voyagé avec ta famille c'est ça ?

Kirua resta évasif.

\- Oui oui on a voyagé.

Puis il focalisa la conversation sur Gon :

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Et bien… J'ai surtout pêché, joué dans les arbres, aidé tante Mito à faire les corvées, fais mes devoirs.

C'était incroyablement banal et simple. Kirua l'enviait. Il garda le silence en regardant Gon et son sourire, ses cheveux en brosse, ses yeux grands ouverts. Un soulagement intense se diffusa en lui. Sa famille ne pouvait pas le contrôler entièrement, Kirua avait un ami.

Les jours passèrent. Gon était un peu un phare dans la nuit, ou une bouée dans l'océan. Chez lui, Kirua étouffait, quand il voyait son ami il recommençait à respirer. Gon lui apprenait à se servir de sa canne à pêche, en échange il lui montrait comment s'améliorer au yoyo. Kirua expliquait à Gon certains cours et lui donnait des conseils, Gon lui apprenait des trucs qu'il ignorait comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se lever en classe pour aller aux toilettes sans demander la permission, et que dire au prof _« vous êtes ennuyant »_ était déconseillé même si c'était vrai.

\- Quand je dis à mes précepteurs qu'ils sont ennuyants, ils essaient de devenir plus intéressants, ils ne me mettent pas deux heures de colle, commenta Kirua.

\- Tu as des précepteurs ? Demanda Gon.

\- Hm oui. C'est la première fois que je vais à l'école tu sais. Avant j'avais cours chez moi.

\- Oh. Je vois. Quand j'étais vraiment petit, Mito me faisait l'école à la maison parce que l'école était trop loin. Mais au bout d'un moment elle m'a laissé y aller seul.

\- La chance. Commenta Kirua.

\- Tu es à l'école toi aussi maintenant, constata Gon.

Kirua tourna ses yeux vers Gon et acquiesça.

\- Hm oui tu as raison.

\- Et tu es collé ce soir. Tout seul.

Kirua fronça les sourcils :

\- Viens avec moi !

\- Non.

\- Allez, viens avec moi !

\- Non.

Le cours d'après, Kirua donna un discret coup de pied dans la chaise de Gon qui se retrouva le cul par terre. Impulsif, Gon se leva immédiatement et au lieu de se rassoir calmement, il se mit à crier sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Énervant la prof. Qui lui mit deux heures de colle. Gon montra les dents à Kirua qui cacha son rire dans sa main, en lui faisant le V de la victoire et en lui écrivant un mot :

 _« C'est pas grave, on est collé ensemble, ça va être amusant »._

Le même que celui que Gon lui avait passé lors de leur première colle.

Retsu passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, mais Kirua n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. La jeune fille était plus discrète que Gon et surtout, elle ne s'adressait quasiment qu'à lui et réciproquement. Gon essayait de les rapprocher mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Un soir, alors que Kirua partait en voiture, il demanda à Retsu :

\- Je croyais que tu voulais être l'amie de Kirua ?

\- Je sais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Quand il est arrivé, tu étais toute excitée par cette histoire de prince, et maintenant vous vous parlez à peine.

\- Je le trouve un peu effrayant.

Gon pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Effrayant ?

\- Ouais. T'as peut-être pas fait gaffe, mais il peut avoir un regard hyper froid et flippant. Dans la classe il intimide tout le monde.

Gon grimaça :

\- Tout le monde voulait être son ami, je comprends pas du tout.

\- Je pense juste qu'il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il le paraît au premier abord.

\- Je le sais ça, mais ça fait partie de lui tu ne crois pas ? Je ne suis pas si gentil que ça non plus et tu es bien mon amie.

\- N'importe quoi Gon, tu es adorable.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ?

Gon se tourna vers elle et lui sourit :

\- Il y a trois ans, j'ai failli être renvoyé de mon école.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai tenté d'étrangler un élève de ma classe.

Retsu fronça les sourcils :

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

\- Les gens ont du mal à croire que j'ai pu faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi tu la fais ?

\- Il était en train de brûler les pattes d'un chat avec un briquet.

Retsu croisa les bras :

\- Il le méritait.

\- J'ai encore vu personne se faire attaquer par Kirua gratuitement.

\- Il a failli casser le nez de quelqu'un avec son yoyo.

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Il m'a violemment pris le bras et si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté…

Gon soupira :

\- Il n'allait rien te faire. Il te menaçait juste.

\- Tu ne te méfies pas assez.

\- C'est toi qui te méfie trop.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'il vient de la famille Zoldik et qu'ils sont riches et puissants mais justement, tu crois qu'on atteint ce rang en étant doux ? Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas commis des actes répréhensibles.

\- Là je ne te comprends plus Retsu, soupira Gon. Au début tu l'admirais justement parce qu'il venait de cette famille, et maintenant tu lui reproches d'en faire partie. Décide-toi.

Retsu garda le silence. Gon la regarda longuement avant de dire.

\- Kirua est juste Kirua. Peu importe de quelle famille il fait partie. Il est lui-même. C'est mon ami et je le trouve super.

Elle ne trouva rien à lui dire. Gon lui sourit :

\- Tu te souviens, au début tu as dit qu'on avait la même odeur lui et moi, qu'on était du même genre. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que tu as voulu dire.

Retsu se mordit les lèvres et murmura :

\- Maintenant je ne suis plus sûre. Je crois que je me suis trompée.

Mais Gon secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non tu avais raison, dit-il.

\- Gon…

\- Bon je rentre. On se voit demain. Salut Retsu.

Sur ce, il se mit à courir et elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle se demandait si c'était une si bonne chose que Kirua et Gon soient proches.

Ils avaient une heure d'étude et Gon tentait de faire ses devoirs de maths sans rien comprendre. Kirua se pencha vers lui et commença à lui expliquer l'exercice. Au bout de deux minutes, de la fumée commença à sortir des oreilles de Gon et Kirua lui mit un coup sur la tête :

\- Idiot ! Sois attentif.

\- Oui Kirua, marmonna Gon en se frottant le crâne.

Gon se concentra à l'extrême mais les chiffres tournaient dans son crâne et tout s'emmêlait, il avait la tête qui tournait et des nombres qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Kirua continuait de parler, parler, parler, mais ses explications rentraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre, et Gon eut l'impression de se noyer dans une piscine de chiffres. Quand Kirua releva les yeux, il vit son ami le crâne en arrière comme s'il agonisait. Kirua soupira. Il se frotta les tempes pour réfléchir, puis prit le poignet de Gon pour le faire revenir sur terre et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

\- Uh ? Tante Mito. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Bien. On va utiliser ta tante Mito pour cet exercice.

Kirua commença à utiliser des exemples concrets pour parler de l'exercice. Et pour Gon les choses devinrent un peu plus claires, il réussit même à trouver la solution au problème. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Kirua et leva la main, Kirua tapa dedans avec la sienne et ils passèrent à l'exercice suivant. À un moment Gon le coupa :

\- Kirua ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu voudrais pas venir à la maison tout à l'heure ?

Kirua soupira. Gotô allait l'attendre devant le portail et il ne pourrait pas lui demander d'aller avec Gon sans parler de Gon. C'était compliqué comme situation. Il avait envie d'aller chez Gon mais comment pouvait-il faire ?

\- On verra, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur les maths.

Gon acquiesça.

Pendant la pause, Kirua réfléchit. Le collège était assez grand. Le portail était cependant l'unique entrée et l'unique sortie. Mais il y avait sûrement un moyen pour qu'il sorte avec Gon sans que Gotô ne les voit. Ils pouvaient peut-être passer par ailleurs. Par ailleurs. _Réfléchis Kirua, réfléchis._

Puis l'idée lui vint.

\- Gon !

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux venir chez toi tout à l'heure si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ? S'extasia Gon.

\- Oui, mais tu dois me promettre de me suivre et de pas poser de question quand on sortira du collège.

\- Okay c'est promis !

Retsu fronça les sourcils en les entendant. Elle prit la manche de Gon :

\- Tu l'as invité chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Répondit Gon.

\- Tu n'as jamais invité personne chez toi depuis que je te connais.

Gon se frotta les cheveux :

\- Ben… Je pense que j'habite un peu trop loin, mais avec Kirua ça ira sûrement.

Retsu le relâcha et parut un peu triste. Gon se pencha vers elle :

\- Retsu ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille lui sourit et secoua doucement la tête :

\- Non, non, tout va très bien. J'ai oublié mais je dois demander quelque chose à la déléguée, on se rejoint en classe.

Elle s'éloigna presque en courant et Gon la regarda faire sans comprendre sa façon d'agir. Kirua les avait observés, les mains dans les poches, Retsu avait un comportement bizarre, mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème.

Après les cours, Gon et Kirua sortirent du bâtiment, mais avant que Gon ne se dirige vers le portail, Kirua attrapa son poignet :

\- Viens par là.

Et il l'entraîna de l'autre côté.

\- Euh… Kirua… C'est pas par là l'entrée.

\- Je sais.

Il continua à emmener Gon avec lui jusqu'à arriver derrière le gymnase. Il pointa l'arbre près du mur.

\- On va grimper là et passer de l'autre côté.

Gon ouvrit la bouche pour demander :

\- Pourquoi on ne passe pas par le portail ?

Kirua approcha son visage du sien :

\- Tu as promis de ne pas poser de question.

Gon ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, et sa curiosité l'emportait :

\- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas que ton chauffeur te voit ?

\- Pas de question Gon.

\- Il ne te laisserait pas partir ?

\- Gooooon !

\- Est-ce que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller chez un ami ?

Kirua poussa un soupir :

\- Tu es vraiment têtu, tu le sais ça ?

Gon hocha la tête et Kirua lui mit un petit coup sur le crâne.

\- Je ne sais pas si Gotô me laisserait partir, dit Kirua, mais surtout, je n'ai aucune envie de lui expliquer la situation. Crois-moi, c'est plus simple de juste passer par derrière.

\- D'accord.

Gon arrêta enfin de poser des questions et suivit Kirua. Ils grimpèrent sur l'arbre, sautèrent sur le mur et passèrent de l'autre côté. Ils atterrirent tous les deux souplement sur le sol et échangèrent un sourire.

\- Il va falloir courir, expliqua Gon.

\- Pas de problème.

Kirua suivit Gon et il apprécia le sentiment de liberté. Il était dehors. Sans sa famille, sans ses intendants, sans personne pour lui dire quoi faire, où aller, que penser. Il n'avait plus les quatre murs du collège pour le garder. Est-ce que sa famille avait pensé à ça ? Qu'il puisse leur échapper ?

Kirua se sentait extrêmement bien et tout ça c'était grâce à Gon. Il aurait voulu lui dire _« merci »_ , lui dire _« je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré »_ , mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la ville, puis passèrent par un petit bois au pied d'une colline qu'ils grimpèrent, jusqu'à arriver devant une petite maison. Elle était minuscule à côté de celle de Kirua. Elle était entourée d'une petite haie. Le toit était en chaume, les murs roses, il y avait des fleurs en pot sur les bords de fenêtre et un petit jardin. La porte était toute petite et en bois. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec là où vivait le garçon. Il pensa un instant à l'immense portail qu'il fallait traverser avant d'atterrir sur un terrain gigantesque gardé par des chiens terribles, avant d'arriver chez lui, il fallait passer devant la maison des intendants qui étaient déjà six fois grosses comme celle-ci. Ensuite seulement on pouvait apercevoir l'endroit où lui-même habitait. Imposant sa présence dans le décor, sa maison écrasait de toute sa grandeur et sa froideur. Pas de jolies fleurs aux fenêtres, pas de mignonne porte en bois, pas de toit de chaumes. Juste une masse de béton posé sur le sol et une porte en fer de plusieurs mètres de haut. Aucune chaleur, simplement la représentation même du pouvoir et de la richesse.

Une femme aux cheveux roux sortit de la bicoque :

\- Gon tu es rentré vite, d'habitude tu traînes toujours en forêt.

La femme aperçu alors Kirua près de Gon. Il se tenait un peu en retrait, presque caché derrière son ami qui faisait la même taille.

\- Tu as ramené un ami ? Demanda la femme.

Gon hocha très vite la tête, se tourna vers Kirua, le poussa par les épaules pour le mettre devant lui et s'exclama :

\- Je te présente Kirua ! Mon ami !

\- Oh alors c'est toi le fameux Kirua, sourit la femme. Je suis Mito, la tante de Gon.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Gon continua de le pousser en avant :

\- Allez viens, rentre, je vais te montrer ma chambre !

Kirua fut emporté à l'intérieur par la tornade Gon. L'endroit était charmant et douillet, c'était chaleureux. Kirua se retrouva dans la chambre de Gon avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf. C'était une petite pièce, avec un lit une place, un placard pour ranger ses affaires, un bureau, une bibliothèque remplie de livres, et une télé dans un coin. Le sol était décoré d'un tapis bleu, et l'endroit était plutôt bien rangé.

\- C'est minuscule, commenta Kirua.

Gon rit :

\- Tu trouves ?

Mais même comme ça, c'était vivant et doux. Gon se débarrassa de son sac à dos et le posa dans un coin.

\- Tu peux poser le tien. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Kirua hocha la tête et Gon l'entraîna de nouveau à l'extérieur de la chambre. Dans la cuisine Mito prépara un plateau avec du jus d'orange et des gâteaux qu'elle leur servit sur la table du salon.

\- Merci tante Mito.

\- Merci, dit Kirua à son tour.

Mito s'assit en face d'eux et se tourna vers Kirua pour lui adresser la parole :

\- Il paraît que tu es très fort, dit-elle.

\- Euh… On peut dire ça.

\- Ne sois pas modeste Kirua, fit Gon, tu es incroyable !

Kirua détourna les yeux l'air complètement gêné :

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses aussi facilement idiot ! Marmonna-t-il.

Mito observa les deux garçons avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard. Pour Kirua c'était étrange d'être regardé comme ça. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement très à l'aise et se rabattit sur les gâteaux pour combattre son embarras.

\- Tu as bon appétit, s'amusa Mito.

Kirua haussa les épaules et croqua encore plus vite dans son gâteau. Gon, de son côté, s'empiffrait aussi. Il se servit un immense verre de jus d'orange, avant de le boire tout d'un coup et de pousser un long soupir satisfait ensuite.

\- Dépêche-toi Kirua, dit-il, après on va aller jouer dehors.

Kirua termina son gâteau, but son jus d'orange aussi et s'exclama :

\- J'ai fini.

\- Super !

Gon se leva et s'écria :

\- Tante Mito, on va aller se promener avec Kirua.

La jeune femme lui sourit, s'approcha de lui et décoiffa tendrement ses cheveux :

\- Sois prudent.

\- Oui.

\- Et ne rentre pas trop tard.

\- Promis.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kirua :

\- Est-ce que tu veux rester dîner à la maison ce soir ?

\- Non, désolé, je ne peux pas.

\- D'accord. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré.

Kirua baissa la tête et il sentit Gon lui prendre le poignet :

\- On y va, tante Mito.

\- Amusez-vous bien, sourit-elle.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main en les regardant partir. Kirua alla chercher son sac dans la chambre de Gon et ils sortirent ensuite de la maison. Kirua n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de la tante de Gon mais il la trouvait vraiment gentille. Rien à voir avec sa famille à lui.

\- On va où ? Demanda Kirua à Gon.

\- Tu verras.

Gon le conduisit jusqu'au petit bois puis lui dit de se montrer silencieux. Ça Kirua savait le faire, il avait appris à se déplacer sans faire de bruit, sois disant que ça lui servirait plus tard, ça aussi. Ils montèrent dans un arbre et Gon s'immobilisa complètement. Kirua l'imita. Quelques secondes plus tard, un écureuil sortit d'un trou dans le tronc, et s'approcha d'eux, il vint se mettre sur l'épaule de Gon qui lui tendit une noisette qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'animal la prit et couru la cacher dans son trou. Avant de revenir. Gon prit la main de Kirua et déposa une noisette dans sa paume :

\- À toi maintenant.

L'écureuil passa de l'épaule de Gon à celle de Kirua, puis il descendit sur son bras et se mit sur sa main pour attraper la noisette. Le garçon était paralysé et à la fois ébahi. Qu'un si petit animal se tienne ainsi sur lui, lui paraissait assez incroyable. L'écureuil ne resta pas longtemps avant de retourner dans son trou mais Kirua resta sans bouger un long moment. Gon le regarda en souriant et Kirua sentit une douce chaleur se répendre dans son corps.

\- Je voulais vraiment te le présenter, fit Gon.

\- C'est ton ami lui aussi ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Oui. Mais tu sais. Toi, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Kirua ouvrit grand la bouche alors que les paroles l'atteignaient comme des flèches.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Gon était si content et si sûr de lui. Kirua n'avait jamais eu d'amis, alors _« un meilleur ami »_. Malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Kirua avait l'air si heureux tout à coup, que Gon écarquilla les yeux et perdit son équilibre. Il tomba de la branche sur laquelle il se tenait, directement au bas de l'arbre.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : la fin de ce chapitre est un peu abrupte, mais tant pis. Pour ceux qui se demandent, on ne verra pas Kurapika dans cette fic, et à peine Léolio. C'est surtout centré sur Kirua et Gon, en fait.


	6. Le suivre à la trace

**6\. Le suivre à la trace.**

Kirua sauta de l'arbre et atterrit devant Gon qui se frottait le crâne en se plaignant de la douleur. Kirua s'accroupit vers lui :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Gon regarda Kirua et montra toutes ses dents dans un grand sourire :

\- Oui oui, rien de cassé.

\- Comment tu as fait pour tomber ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas trop, pendant un instant tu as eu l'air éblouissant et j'ai trébuché !

\- Qu… quoi ?

Kirua se releva d'un coup et tourna le visage.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Gon émit un petit rire puis bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Viens, il y a un autre endroit que je voulais te montrer.

\- Tu vas me présenter un ami sanglier ?

Gon se marra :

\- Non non, des amis poissons.

Il entraîna Kirua jusqu'à un lac caché entre les arbres dont l'eau était quasiment turquoise. Kirua vivait dans la richesse et l'opulence, pourtant il avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle. Il s'accroupit près de l'eau et y plongea sa main. Le liquide était froid. Gon s'éloigna pour fouiller dans la terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Je cherche des vers de terre.

Kirua grimaça quand Gon sortit le lombric de la terre. Le garçon s'approcha de lui avec le vers et Kirua recula l'air dégoûté.

\- Je vais accrocher ça à mon hameçon et tu vas pouvoir pêcher ! Expliqua Gon.

Kirua le regarda faire et Gon lui tendit la canne à pêche.

\- Tiens.

Kirua la prit dans ses mains et Gon lui montra comment lancer la ligne, bien que son ami l'ait déjà appris au collège.

\- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'assit sur le sol et regarda le bouchon qui dépassait de l'eau avec sérieux. Il ne voulait pas manquer le moment où un poisson se prendrait à l'hameçon et tirerait sur la ligne. Gon resta en retrait, assit lui aussi. Le silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, Kirua se sentait bien. La vue était très belle, il était proche de Gon _« son meilleur ami »_ , il était loin de sa famille dans un lieu où personne ne se doutait qu'il était, et il apprenait à pêcher. Il eut une pensée pour Aruka. Un jour il réussirait à délivrer sa petite sœur et il lui montrerait ce lac.

Au bout de dix minutes à rien se dire et sans que le moindre poisson ne morde, Kirua engagea finalement la conversation.

\- Ta mère n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle est morte. Répondit Gon l'air tranquille. J'étais vraiment petit alors je m'en rappelle pas. Pour moi maintenant ma mère c'est tante Mito.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois quand j'étais enfant. Tout ce que je sais de lui, je l'ai appris grâce à sa popularité.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais un jour je compte bien le retrouver, ajouta Gon.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu le vois ? L'engueuler pour son absence ?

Gon secoua la tête.

\- Non. En fait j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je me suis juste dis que je voulais le voir.

\- Ah bon.

\- Mais maintenant, il y a une chose que j'aimerais vraiment faire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Te présenter à lui et lui dire que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Kirua n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné, le bouchon coula à ce moment-là et il attrapa la canne à pêche pour sortir la ligne de l'eau, remontant ainsi un gros poisson. Gon lui montra comment le décrocher.

\- Tu sais on peut faire un feu, le cuir et le manger.

Kirua refusa :

\- Non, tu peux le ramener à ta tante. Moi je vais devoir rentrer.

\- Déjà ?

Gon fit la moue.

\- Oui. Gotô doit encore être en train de m'attendre devant le collège. Je lui dirai que j'ai été collé, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Gon acquiesça pour dire qu'il comprenait. Même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement tout. Pourquoi est-ce que Kirua devait se cacher ?

\- Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

Le visage de Kirua afficha un sourire :

\- Oui.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas…

Gon tendit son petit doigt et Kirua pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Donne ton petit doigt, expliqua Gon. C'est comme ça qu'on fait une promesse.

Kirua fit ce qu'il lui dit et Gon emmêla leur petit doigt.

\- C'est la promesse du petit doigt. Celui qui la rompt doit avaler une centaine d'aiguilles.

\- J'ai pas envie d'avaler une centaine d'aiguilles, marmonna Kirua.

\- Alors tu dois tenir ta promesse. Bon ensuite on doit coller nos pouces l'un contre l'autre.

Gon appuya son pouce contre celui de Kirua :

\- Et on la scelle d'un baiser.

Les cheveux de Kirua se dressèrent sur sa tête et il retira immédiatement sa main comme si Gon l'avait brulé.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est trop la honte !

\- C'est Mito qui m'a appris à faire les promesses comme ça, expliqua Gon sans comprendre la réaction de Kirua.

Le garçon soupira :

\- Bon j'y vais.

\- Tu vas retrouver ton chemin ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas… À demain Kirua.

\- Ouais. À demain Gon.

Kirua se mit à courir, laissant Gon derrière lui.

Gon le regarda partir. Puis il ramassa le poisson et sa canne à pêche, avant de prendre la route pour sa maison.

Kirua retourna devant le collège. Il regarda le mur de l'extérieur, puis trouva des poubelles sur lesquelles monter pour l'escalader. Il se retrouva à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école. Puis il se dirigea vers le portail, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le collège.

\- Monsieur ? Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer Gotô.

\- J'étais collé, mentit Kirua.

Gotô ne fit pas de commentaire et Kirua entra dans la voiture. C'était facile. C'était vraiment facile. Kirua pouvait simplement aller chez Gon et mentir ensuite. Personne ne le saurait. Gotô l'attendrait bêtement devant le portail le croyant toujours à l'intérieur du collège et Kirua arriverait plus tard, comme si de rien n'était. Le garçon se sentit gourmand, prit d'une envie de liberté. Il regarda son petit doigt, et puis il avait promis. Ce ne serait pas mal, tant que personne ne l'apprenait jamais.

Sa mère l'attendait à la maison.

\- Tu as encore été collé ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est décidé, cette fois-ci je vais aller voir tes profs et tous les menacer un par un. Plus personne n'osera te punir.

Kirua leva des yeux assassins vers elle.

\- Si vous intervenez mère, je vais réellement vous poignarder ! Après tout l'argent me couvrira non ?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Kikyô alors qu'elle mettait sa main devant sa bouche. Kirua poussa un soupir exaspéré quand elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

\- Mon fils, je suis si fier, tu grandis tellement vite.

Il la repoussa et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aruka.

Kirua avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il y avait une faille dans la prison de sa petite sœur. La fente pour faire passer les repas. Ce n'était pas pareil que l'avoir en face de lui, pas pareil que pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, mais il pouvait au moins lui parler.

\- Hey Aruka tu m'eeeeentends ?

\- Graaaand frère !

Bien évidemment elle avait des micros et des caméras dans sa chambre, pas moyen de parler de choses sérieuses, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il y passait toujours un moment dans la journée pour venir lui parler :

\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

\- Non pas du tout et j'attends toujours le moment où tu viendras me parler. Tu as fait quoi à l'école aujourd'hui ?

\- Et bien… Les mêmes choses que d'habitude.

Aruka rigola. Elle devait comprendre qu'il avait été avec Gon. Kirua aurait voulu lui dire que son ami était devenu son _« meilleur ami »_. Qu'il avait été chez lui. Qu'il avait vu sa tante. Rencontré un écureuil. Qu'il avait découvert un endroit magnifique.

\- Enfin si, il s'est passé quelque chose Aruka.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai encore été collé.

Kirua fit une grimace. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui dire. Il aurait peut-être pu lui écrire et lui passer le papier, mais ça aurait été quelque chose que ses parents auraient pu trouver sur Aruka et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il passa ses doigts dans la fente et il sentit sa petite sœur qui les touchait avec les siens.

Aruka ne posa pas de questions, elle savait qu'il y avait des choses que Kirua cachait au reste des Zoldik. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait dire qu'à elle, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter tant qu'elle serait surveillée. Mais elle comprenait. Elle savait. Au son de sa voix. Que son grand frère était encore heureux. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était avec Gon au collège. Aruka sourit et serra les doigts de Kirua avec les siens :

\- Je t'adore grand frère.

\- Je t'adore aussi Aruka.

Au cours du repas, Silva posa une boite sur la table, en face de Kirua.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un portable, répondit son père.

\- Non merci, fit Kirua. On n'a pas le droit au portable au collège.

\- Ça peut s'arranger pour toi.

Kirua s'agaça.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Si tu ne le prends pas, tu n'iras plus au collège.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu encore ? Demanda Kirua d'une voix froide.

\- Rien du tout. Ne sois pas si méfiant. Répondit son père. Nous voulons juste que tu nous préviennes quand tu seras collé, de cette façon Gotô viendra te chercher à la bonne heure.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de venir, marmonna Kirua, je peux rentrer seul.

\- Tu ne rentreras pas seul !

\- Vous savez, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, je suis assez fort pour…

\- Tu ne rentreras pas seul ! Répéta son père.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, il avait essayé. Sa famille n'avait pas peur qu'il se fasse kidnapper, au contraire, ils étaient du genre à penser que s'il se faisait enlever ça lui fournirait un bon entraînement. Ils voulaient simplement le garder à l'œil entre la maison et le collège. Et maintenant ils le suivraient au collège également. Kirua prit le portable, l'enleva de sa boîte et le mit dans sa poche.

\- Inutile de te dire que tu dois toujours l'avoir allumé sur toi.

\- Évidemment.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il tourna l'objet dans ses doigts. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné ça pour qu'il prévienne pour ses heures de colle. Ils l'avaient fait parce que le portable était doté d'une localisation GPS et qu'ils pourraient savoir à tout moment où il était. Sa famille avait donc des doutes. Kirua supposait que s'il enlevait la localisation, son père lui tomberait dessus. Il soupira. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si facile que ça de retourner chez Gon.

Kirua s'ennuyait pendant le cours, il faisait tourner son portable sur la table en cherchant une solution.

\- Cache ton portable, lui souffla Gon, tu vas te le faire confisquer.

\- Si seulement, marmonna Kirua.

Le matin il avait tenté de l'oublier, mais Irumi l'attendait devant la voiture :

\- Je crois que tu oublies quelque chose.

Son frère lui avait tendu son portable.

\- C'est un cadeau, ce serait dommage de ne pas toujours l'avoir sur toi.

Kirua l'avait pris en grognant.

Il se tourna vers son ami et dit :

\- Gon, dénonce-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis au prof que j'ai mon portable.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Fais juste ce que je te dis.

Gon leva la main :

\- Monsieur, Kirua joue avec son portable en cours.

Le prof arrêta son cours un instant. Il regarda Kirua qui ne cherchait même pas à cacher l'objet du délit, bien au contraire.

\- Kirua, est-ce que tu peux ranger ton portable ?

\- Non. Va falloir que vous me le confisquiez.

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu te contentais de le ranger.

\- Non.

\- Et bien… Je peux aussi te mettre deux heures de colle.

\- Je vois, les heures de colle c'est bon, mais me prendre mon portable non.

Le prof eut l'air gêné au maximum.

\- Combien mes parents ont-ils donné à l'école pour qu'on me laisse mon portable ?

Le silence devint très malaisant. Les élèves assistaient tous à la scène et le prof semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Kirua poussa un soupir et rangea son portable dans sa poche :

\- Laissez tomber, marmonna-t-il, je le range. Reprenez votre cours.

Mais c'était trop tard. La bombe était lancée. Autour de lui, les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ses parents ont donné de l'argent pour qu'il puisse garder son portable ?

\- C'est carrément possible non ? Les Zoldik sont hyper riches.

\- Wouah la chaaaaaaaance, moi si jamais j'emmène mon portable en cours je suis sûr de me le faire prendre.

Seul Gon resta silencieux et regarda Kirua un long moment avant de lui souffler :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va très bien, répondit Kirua.

Les griffes de sa famille se refermait sur lui.

Kirua s'amusa à éteindre son portable pendant la pause. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la directrice flippante entre dans la classe après pour lui demander de le rallumer.

\- Tes parents sont fortement inquiets de savoir que tu as éteint ton portable, ils croient qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave, veux-tu bien le rallumer ?

Elle paraissait d'une humeur massacrante et se permit de rajouter :

\- Et s'il te plaît ne l'éteint plus, tu perturbes juste les autres et le cours.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la classe et Kirua ralluma son portable. Gon lui demanda :

\- Ils sont magiciens dans ta famille ? Comment ils ont su que tu l'avais éteint ?

\- Il y a une fonction GPS sur le portable, expliqua Kirua, quand le portable est éteint, elle s'éteint. Ils l'ont remarqué comme ça.

\- GPS ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua plissa les yeux :

\- T'es sérieux ? C'est un moyen de localiser où je suis, en gros. Mais ça peut aussi t'indiquer le chemin.

Gon hocha la tête.

\- Oh d'accord. Alors avec ça tes parents savent toujours où tu es ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est super pratique. Si j'avais ça, tante Mito ne s'inquiéterait jamais pour moi.

Kirua tendit les bras et posa sa tête sur la table, l'air désespéré. Gon s'interrogea sur son comportement. Il appuya sa joue sur son bureau pour regarder Kirua, mais ne put pas le faire longtemps parce que le prof l'interrogea. Gon se redressa immédiatement, et essaya de répondre à la question en s'emmêlant les pinceaux. Kirua le regarda faire et se sentit sourire. Gon avait l'air tellement paniqué tout à coup, un peu idiot aussi. C'était amusant à regarder. Ça donnait envie à Kirua de lui tirer les deux joues pour l'enquiquiner. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il allait mal, Gon réussissait-il à adoucir un peu sa peine ?

Kirua écrivit un message à son père :

 _« Désolé, ce soir je suis collé deux heures »._

Après les cours, Kirua regarda par le portail. La Mercédès n'était pas là.

\- Gon je peux retourner chez toi ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais revenir si vite.

\- Mouais, c'est un concours de circonstance. Attends juste une seconde je reviens.

\- D'accord.

Kirua couru dans le bâtiment, ouvrit son casier et y déposa son portable, allumé. Puis il rejoignit Gon.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Si sa famille pensait qu'il se laisserait manipuler aussi facilement, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Quand il rentra chez lui, son père voulu le voir à part pour lui demander pourquoi il était collé aussi souvent.

\- Tu as pourtant de bons résultats.

\- Oui mais je jouais avec mon portable en cours, et comme le prof ne pouvait pas me le prendre, il m'a collé.

\- Et les autres fois ?

\- Apparemment je me serais montré insolent en disant que les cours étaient ennuyants.

\- Je vois.

\- Vous allez me demander de ne plus être collé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce serait mieux en effet. Ton image compte.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas payer l'école pour que je ne reçoive plus d'heures de colle ?

Kirua passa à côté de son père mais celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Nous n'avons pas fini de parler.

\- Moi j'ai fini, fit Kirua.

\- Ne sois pas insolent mon garçon. Écoute-moi.

Kirua poussa un soupir mais regarda Silva.

\- Tu veux jouer au collège dans les règles du jeu donc je n'interviendrai pas pour les colles. Simplement fait attention à ce que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent. C'est avec notre nom que tu joues. À ton avis, que se passerait-il si les médias trouvaient amusants de dévoiler à tous que mon fils passe ses heures en colle ? Et s'ils venaient à en déduire que tu étais un délinquant ? Pense à ton image. À notre image.

\- Si les médias n'ont rien de plus intéressant à faire que de s'intéresser aux heures de colle d'un collégien, je pense que le problème ne doit pas être très grave. Rétorqua Kirua. Je peux y aller maintenant ? J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Silva enleva sa main et lui sourit :

\- Oui bien sûr.

Kirua s'éloigna et son père l'observa partir. Irumi qui n'était pas loin rejoignit Silva.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a changé ?

\- Je suppose. Mais il reste ce qu'il est. Un Zoldik. Il ne peut pas y échapper. Il nous ressemble.

\- Tu as raison. Il finira toujours par revenir quoi qu'il arrive et il sera un grand Zoldik.

Kirua s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Aruka. Il tapa sur son portable :

 _« Coucou, je vais te parler comme ça maintenant. Tu sais Gon est devenu mon meilleur ami, je suis même allé chez lui… »_

Il écrivit à sa sœur tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il lui expliqua même l'histoire du portable et comment il avait fait pour tromper leurs parents. À la fin du message il écrivit :

 _« Efface ça, écris ce que tu veux et rends-le-moi »._

Finalement ses parents venaient de lui donner les moyens de communiquer avec sa sœur.

Les journées continuèrent à passer. Kirua ne retourna pas chez Gon. Les jours commençaient à se rafraichir avec l'arrivée de l'hiver. Kirua venait en cours avec une grosse écharpe et un immense manteau, Retsu se couvrait également, ainsi que tous les élèves de la classe. Alors que Gon portait à peine une petite veste et semblait ne pas avoir froid du tout.

\- Est-ce que tu as du feu qui coule dans tes veines ? Lui demanda Kirua.

Gon trouva ça très amusant et éclata de rire.

L'opinion des élèves sur Kirua évoluaient en même temps que le temps.

Même s'il avait un côté effrayant pour les autres élèves, ceux-ci ne pouvaient nier son intelligence. Il raflait toutes les meilleures notes partout, sauf en sport où il partageait sa première place avec Gon. Tous les deux étaient aussi abonnés aux heures de colle, ils en recevaient au moins une fois par semaine. Parce qu'ils se chamaillaient à voix haute en cours, parce que Gon s'endormait en classe et que Kirua disait un truc de travers à un prof. Cela rendait le Zoldik plus humain aux yeux de tous, il n'était plus seulement le gosse de riche avec des yoyos impossibles à soulever, un regard qui tue, un portable qu'on n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer et des manières exécrables. En fait, plus on le regardait et plus il devenait pas mal séduisant. Beau, intelligent, fort, il avait de quoi plaire et petit à petit, de loin, les autres commencèrent à l'admirer, voire carrément à l'aimer. Mais celui-ci ne remarquait rien du tout, il ne se préoccupait que de Gon, et comme il n'était pas facile d'approche, les élèves se contentaient de le contempler de loin.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Kirua ouvrit son casier pour prendre des livres pour le prochain cours et une enveloppe en tomba. Il se pencha pour la ramasser. Dessus il n'y avait que son nom d'écris _« pour Kirua »_. Il l'ouvrit et lu la lettre _« Pourrais-tu venir derrière le gymnase après les cours j'ai quelque chose à te dire »._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gon.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un veut se battre avec moi, répondit Kirua en lui tendant la lettre.

Retsu se pencha du côté de Gon pour regarder. Le papier dégageait une légère odeur de vanille.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, fit Gon. On ne cherche pas à se battre contre toi.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi alors ?

\- Je pense que quelqu'un essaye de te faire une déclaration d'amour.

Les yeux de Kirua s'arrondirent.

\- Quoi ?

Retsu acquiesça aux paroles de Gon.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Ça ressemble vraiment à une invitation à se battre.

Gon secoua la tête :

\- La lettre est parfumée, la personne te dit qu'elle a quelque chose à te dire, c'est du papier à fleurs. C'est clairement une lettre d'amour.

\- Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Qui voudrait te piéger ? Questionna Gon.

\- Bon ben si c'est une lettre d'amour, pas la peine que j'y aille, fit Kirua.

Retsu et Gon écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles, s'exclama Gon !

\- Mais je suis pas amoureux moi !

\- Et bien tu dois y aller et refuser convenablement et poliment !

\- Pff trop chiant, marmonna Kirua.

Gon secoua ses bras de façon idiote :

\- Il faut que tu le fasses Kirua.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas blesser les sentiments d'une personne qui nous aimes.

\- Je vais la blesser de toute façon non ?

\- Mais elle sera moins triste si tu t'excuses en face plutôt que de ne pas y aller du tout.

\- Et comment tu sais toutes ces choses Gon ? Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?

Gon acquiesça et c'est comme si une pierre tombait sur le crâne de Kirua.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Plusieurs fois. C'était souvent des femmes plus âgés qui voulaient un rendez-vous avec moi.

\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas tombé sur des femmes vraiment bizarres ?

\- Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Retsu grimaça et intervint :

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre Gon.

\- Ah bon ?

Gon haussa les épaules :

\- Bon ça n'a aucune importance. Tu dois y aller Kirua, d'accord ?

Kirua regarda la lettre et soupira :

\- Si tu insistes.

Après les cours, Kirua se dirigea vers le gymnase. Gon le suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

Kirua plissa les yeux :

\- Non tu ne viens pas.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

Gon le laissa partir. Mais il était inquiet alors il le suivit de loin, en se cachant. Il cacha si mal sa présence que Kirua le sentit, mais le laissa faire. Il attendit dix minutes derrière le gymnase et commença à sérieusement perdre patience jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille arrive en courant. Elle était brune avec de long cheveux qui ondulaient sur les pointes. Elle avait des yeux marrons chocolat. Kirua ne voyait pas qui c'était et elle n'était pas dans sa classe. Il fronça les sourcils, les mains dans les poches. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, se pencha pour reprendre sa respiration, essoufflée par une si petite course. Elle ne faisait pas bonne impression à Kirua.

\- Salut, dit-elle entre deux souffles, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

Elle se redressa et sourit à Kirua.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kirua d'une voix atone.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir. Elle devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans. Elle devait être d'une classe au-dessus. Mais elle l'avait remarqué.

\- En fait… Kirua… Je… Je… Je…

Au fur et à mesure de ses « je », elle baissait la tête et rougissait. Kirua perdit patience :

\- Tu tu tu quoi ? Accouche.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et finalement lâcha :

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Kirua.

Le garçon n'eut pas l'air heureux par la déclaration.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu amoureuse de moi ?

\- Et bien… Parce que je te trouve beau, et plutôt mystérieux, et intelligent aussi.

\- On s'est jamais parlé.

\- C'est vrai mais… Je t'ai beaucoup observé et… Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Kirua avait envie de l'envoyer balader, mais il aperçut Gon mal caché derrière un arbre qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux noisettes. Alors il décida de bien se comporter.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'éprouve pas la même chose que toi.

\- Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi pour essayer ?

Une veine gonfla sur le front de Kirua, mais sa vision de Gon l'aida à se calmer.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un si je n'ai pas de sentiment.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et les épaules.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas salut.

Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Kirua marcha droit vers l'arbre où se cachait Gon et lui mit un coup de poing sur la tête :

\- Aïe, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Je t'avais dit de pas venir, abruti.

\- Je voulais être sûr que tout se passait bien pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Tu avais peur que je sois méchant ?

Gon secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je m'inquiétais c'est tout. Et si ça avait été pour combattre ?

\- C'est toi qui a dit que c'était une lettre d'amour.

\- Et bien j'étais sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents que s'en était une.

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit-il, je suis assez fort pour me défendre.

\- Je sais. Je voulais juste être sûr.

Kirua lui tira l'oreille, et la tête que fit Gon à cet instant était si hilarante, qu'il se mit à rire.

\- Idiot, lâcha-t-il. Bon je dois y aller, Gotô doit sûrement être en train de m'attendre devant le portail.

Gon le laissa partir. Kirua couru jusqu'au portail.

\- Vous êtes en retard monsieur, dit l'intendant.

\- Ouais, je sais, une fille me faisait une déclaration d'amour.

Ça il pouvait le dire, parce que ça n'avait pas d'impact. Ça n'en avait aucune, parce qu'il avait refusé. À la limite, ça montrait juste qu'il plaisait aux filles. Et puis, peut-être qu'il l'avait dit aussi par pure provocation, pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bon il se passe pas grand-chose j'ai l'impression, mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira.


	7. Un cadeau pour Noël

**7\. Un cadeau pour Noël.**

C'est pendant le dîner que sa famille décida d'engager la conversation. Comme Kirua l'avait deviné, Gotô avait vendu la mèche. Donc il était bien chargé de le surveiller et de donner le plus d'informations possibles à ses parents. Kirua avait bien fait de se montrer méfiant dès le début.

\- Kirua, il paraît qu'une jeune fille t'a fait une déclaration d'amour, commença sa mère.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sortir avec n'importe qui, continua Kikyô.

\- Qui a dit que je sortais avec elle ?

\- Et bien tu pourrais être tentée. Alors je préfère être prévoyante. Si tu dois sortir avec quelqu'un il faut que ce soit une fille qui peut être utile pour notre famille.

\- En gros une gosse de riche, fit Kirua.

Il coupa sa viande en fin morceau avant de commencer à la mastiquer. Son père reprit la conversation :

\- Ne te méprends pas, tu peux t'amuser avec les filles, tant qu'à la fin tu choisis la bonne.

Kirua releva les yeux vers sa mère et son père :

\- Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, dit-il, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles.

Puis il recommença à manger tranquillement. Il savait ce que signifiait cette conversation, il savait que quand il aurait quinze ou seize ans, ses parents arriveraient avec une fille et lui annonceraient _« c'est ta fiancée »_ , et qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Ils seraient vendus comme un objet pour faire fructifier un peu plus l'argent des Zoldik. Kirua n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Son nom c'était son boulet, sa famille ses geôliers.

Il était tranquillement dans sa chambre en train de faire des pompes quand Irumi entra dans celle-ci. Kirua se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait continué ses échauffements, mais devant son frère il voulait pouvoir se défendre facilement, au cas où.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais, cette fille, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à ton argent.

\- Ah.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Les déchets ne veulent que ça. Ils se collent à nous parce qu'ils rêvent d'avoir notre argent et notre pouvoir.

Kirua se gratta la joue :

\- Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me le dire, j'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.

Irumi se pencha vers son petit frère, et attrapa son crâne entre ses mains.

\- Je veux être bien sûr que tu le saches, que tu te souviennes Kiru. Tous, ils ne veulent que ton argent, tous ils te trahiront ou tu les trahiras. Que ce soit ta petite amie, ou juste un ami.

Kirua tenta de rester de marbre, de ne rien laisser paraître. Est-ce qu'Irumi se doutait de quelque chose à propos de Gon ?

\- Tu ne peux avoir personne autour de toi à part nous.

\- Je… j'ai dis que…

\- Imagine si tu avais un ami. Le coupa Irumi. Il ne serait avec toi que pour l'argent. Il n'y aurait que ça qui compterait pour cet ami. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça Kirua, tu n'es pas fait pour être avec des gens à part ta famille. Tu te montrerais juste curieux de trainer avec une espèce différente et tu finirais simplement par leur faire du mal quand tu te lasserais. S'ils ne te font pas du mal les premiers.

Kirua se sentit devenir sombre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que les paroles de son frère tournaient dans sa tête. Irumi se pencha un peu plus vers lui, pour souffler ses mots directement dans son oreille :

\- Tu comprends ce que je te dis Kiru ? Il est inutile de croire que tu pourrais t'attacher à quelqu'un. Et puis… Dis-moi… Comment pourrais-tu protéger cette personne ? Tu n'es même pas capable de protéger Aruka.

Kirua ne put rien dire, rien faire.

\- Alors cette fille oublie-là, ajouta Irumi. Et toutes les autres personnes du collège, oublie-les.

Kirua ferma les yeux, Irumi parlait en général, il ne savait rien pour Gon. Rien du tout. Mais même comme ça, ses paroles avaient trouvé leur cible. Quand son frère quitta sa chambre, c'était comme s'il était encore là, ses mots tournaient dans la tête de Kirua. Irumi avait trop de pouvoirs sur lui.

Kirua s'assit sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Irumi avait raison. Il n'était pas fait pour avoir des amis, il le savait, parce qu'il leur ferait forcément du mal, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas les protéger. Au final, il en viendrait à trahir Gon.

Kirua eut l'air vraiment triste quand il commença à se dire que le mieux c'était de se séparer de Gon.

Il dormit très peu cette nuit-là, il n'arrêtait pas de cogiter, et plus il cogitait, plus il se sentait mal. Mais au matin, il n'avait réussi qu'à trouver une seule conclusion possible, qu'un seul choix. D'abord, il repousserait Gon et ensuite… Il arrêterait le collège. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme ce matin monsieur, lui dit Gotô.

\- La ferme et conduit, marmonna Kirua en jetant son sac à l'arrière et en s'avachissant sur le siège.

Gotô prit place derrière le volant mais demanda :

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ?

\- Arrête de tout cafter aux parents.

\- Je fais ça pour votre bien, se défendit Gotô.

Kirua ne répondit rien, il pencha sa tête vers la vitre et regarda l'extérieur. L'air malheureux. Gotô en fut troublé. Il n'avait jamais vu son maître ainsi.

Une fois devant le portail, Kirua sortit du véhicule et traîna des pieds jusqu'au collège. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Gon. Mais il allait bien devoir le voir pour lui dire qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. Qu'ils n'étaient plus rien.

Kirua ne sentit pas sa présence avant que Gon ne vienne poser sa main sur son épaule. Presque comme chaque matin. Kirua eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Gon. Il allait lui dire maintenant, comme ça ce serait fait, il serait libéré.

\- Gon je…

Gon ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et recula sa main presque aussitôt. Kirua resta bête à cligner des yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce Gon lui mette une feuille d'arbre sous le nez en souriant de toutes ses dents :

\- Tu avais ça dans les cheveux.

Kirua avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un autre genre de choc que celui de la veille avec son frère. Il ignorait comment une feuille avait pu lui atterrir sur la tête, mais le geste de Gon venait vraiment de le perturber.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Kirua ?

\- En fait je…

Gon continuait de lui sourire, il tenait toujours la feuille, il était si incroyablement naïf et spontané.

\- Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie que je te donne de l'argent pour t'acheter des trucs ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux, alors ?

Les yeux de Gon s'arrondirent et il se frotta les cheveux :

\- Je ne comprends pas Kirua.

\- Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te fasse envie ? Et qui coûte super cher ?

\- Ben, il y a bien quelque chose qui me fait envie, mais je ne sais pas du tout si ça coûte cher…

\- Dis-moi ce que c'est.

\- Je veux qu'on reste amis pour toujours.

Kirua rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le visage. C'était ça pourtant qu'il devait lui dire. _On ne peut pas être amis. On ne doit plus être amis_.

\- Je parlais de quelque chose qu'on pouvait payer !

\- Alors dans ce cas, je ne vois pas, fit Gon.

\- Tu n'es pas attiré par l'argent ?

Gon pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions tout à coup ?

\- Pour rien. Laisse tomber.

Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et entra dans le bâtiment du collège suivit par Gon. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas. Gon était son meilleur ami. Et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il le protégerait.

\- Ah je sais ! S'exclama Gon tout à coup.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Tu voulais m'offrir un cadeau de Noël et tu cherchais des idées, c'est ça ?

Kirua prit l'air blasé et le traita d'idiot. Gon réfléchit un moment :

\- Moi j'aimerais vraiment passer Noël avec toi, j'ai pas besoin d'autre cadeau.

Kirua lui mit un coup sur la tête et avança plus vite.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Gon en le rattrapant.

\- C'est impossible, répondit Kirua. Demande-moi autre chose. Quelque chose d'hyper cher.

\- Tu peux pas me donner des exemples ?

\- Un portable par exemple, ou un ordinateur, ou même un jet privé !

Gon éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un jet privé ?

\- Tu pourrais partir en voyage où tu veux avec ta tante !

Ils entrèrent en classe et Gon s'assit à côté de lui :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça.

Kirua soupira. Il se tourna vers Retsu qui arrivait et demanda :

\- Eh ! Si tu voulais quelque chose d'hyper cher, n'importe quoi, et que tu pouvais l'avoir, qu'est-ce que tu demanderais ?

\- Un théâtre de marionnette au complet, répondit-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Kirua interpella un autre élève de la classe et lui demanda la même chose :

\- Une console de jeu hyper puissante.

Il fit le tour de plusieurs personnes qui lui répondirent diverses choses. Et finalement Kirua se tourna vers Gon :

\- Tu vois ? Tu es le seul qui ne veut rien.

\- Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais, tu m'as dit que c'était impossible, s'agaça Gon.

\- Je t'ai dit de me demander quelque chose d'hyper cher.

\- Mais je ne sais pas moi ! S'énerva Gon. Tout ce que je veux c'est passer du temps avec toi parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Est-ce que c'est obligé de choisir quelque chose qui s'achète avec de l'argent ?

\- Oui !

\- Dans ce cas, offre-moi quelque chose à manger.

\- C'est tout ? Tu peux tout avoir et tu penses juste à bouffer ?

Gon fronça les sourcils et lui cria dessus :

\- Oui c'est tout ce que je veux, qu'est-ce que t'a à parler d'argent depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est parce que je veux t'offrir quelque chose de vraiment bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ! S'écria Kirua.

Il y eut comme un silence. Surtout que la prof venait d'entrer dans la classe.

\- Très bien, les scènes de ménage, ce n'est pas ici. Alors un peu de calme, dit-elle.

Kirua et Gon se rassirent convenablement à leur place et redevinrent silencieux. Au bout d'un moment Gon poussa un mot sur la table de Kirua. Celui-ci le déplia et lut.

 _« Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive ce matin, mais je suis content de ce que tu viens de dire. Que je suis ton meilleur ami. Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré Kirua. C'est pour ça que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour Noël. »_

Kirua aurait dû briser leur amitié aujourd'hui.

Il venait de la renforcer.

Tout le monde ne s'intéressait pas à l'argent, Irumi n'était qu'un idiot.

Kirua raconta tout ça à Aruka avec son portable. Il conclue par _« J'aimerais vraiment passer Noël avec lui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire »_. Aruka lui écrivit un long mot, elle aussi, avec marqué à la fin _« tu vas finir par trouver une idée. Tu es mon grand-frère et tu es le plus intelligent »_. Elle avait beau dire ça, Kirua se retrouva au début des vacances sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Sur un coup de tête, il avait donné son numéro de portable à Gon.

\- Appelle-moi pour Noël.

\- D'accord.

\- Ce sera pas pareil que se voir mais… On pourra discuter.

Gon avait souri de toutes ses dents, et hoché la tête avec le bonheur affiché sur tout son visage. Pour une si petite chose. Kirua lui avait pincé la joue, l'air agacé, mais secrètement heureux. Avant de se quitter, avant d'arriver au portail et de monter dans sa voiture, Kirua avait marmonné :

\- Moi aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu passer Noël avec toi.

Puis il avait accéléré le pas, pour arriver jusqu'à Gotô et partir vite. Gon l'avait rattrapé par le bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de monter en voiture et avait déposé quelque chose dans sa main.

\- C'est pour toi. Joyeux Noël.

Kirua n'avait rien dit, il s'était dépêché de rentrer dans le véhicule. Évidemment, Gotô avait posé des questions :

\- C'était qui ?

\- Juste un fan.

Kirua n'ouvrit sa main qu'une fois allongé sur son lit. Gon lui avait offert des chocorobots. Pourtant, il ne lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'il aimait ça. Au tout début. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'être content. Il tourna comme un idiot dans son lit et se gava de chocolat.

Quand il arriva au dîner, Irumi demanda :

\- Il y a quelque chose de particulier qui te rend heureux ?

Kirua regarda son grand frère sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Il paraît qu'un « fan » t'a offert un cadeau.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs frissonna. Gotô ne pouvait donc pas fermer sa grande bouche.

\- Oui et alors ?

Irumi se pencha vers lui :

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait devenir ton ami ?

Kirua avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et de s'éloigner, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

\- J'ai dit que c'était juste « un fan ».

\- Tu n'arriverais pas le protéger.

\- J'ai dit que…

Irumi prit son poignet :

\- Mon adorable petit frère, et si j'allais rendre une visite à ce fan hm ? Tu ferais quoi ?

Kirua se mit à trembler, il baissa les yeux. Il devait éloigner Irumi, il devait l'empêcher de faire du mal à Gon. Pourquoi est-ce que son corps refusait-il de bouger ?

\- Tu vois ? Tu es incapable de protéger qui que ce soit.

Kirua le haït. Parce qu'il gâchait toujours tout.

Plus tard, Kirua montra le petit robot à Aruka en le passant dans la fente. Elle écrivit sur le portable de son frère : _« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir rencontrer ton ami »_. Kirua récupéra son portable et resta longuement sans bouger. Puis il leva la main d'un coup et la posa sur la porte.

Son père l'avait prévenu. S'il faisait ça, il se recevrait une décharge électrique, le choc fut assez brutal mais malgré la douleur, Kirua se surprit à assez bien le supporter. Quand il était petit, il recevait des décharges pires que celles-là pour l'habituer à ce genre de torture, alors là, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ça faisait mal, mais ça ne l'assommait pas, il était capable de continuer à se tenir debout. Il pouvait sûrement faire quelque chose.

Kirua retira sa main.

Il allait juste devoir trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser de cette grosse porte en métal.

Gon l'appela la veille de Noël. Juste avant le dîner pour le réveillon. Les Zoldik avaient le droit à un repas gigantesque et de qualité, mais ils ne fêtaient pas vraiment Noël. Kirua ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais échangé des cadeaux avec un membre de sa famille, comme il avait pu le voir dans les films. Ils se contentaient de bien manger, la plupart du temps en silence, et il ne se passait rien d'autres. Les chocorobots de Gon étaient sans doute son premier vrai cadeau de Noël.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda son ami.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Super. Avec tante Mito on a fait un gigantesque sapin et on a mis des guirlandes électriques partout, c'était vraiment amusant. Tu as décoré ta maison toi ?

\- Non.

\- Ah, c'est dommage.

\- On ne fête pas vraiment Noël dans ma famille, expliqua Kirua.

\- Dans ce cas, t'es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Je dois y aller désolé, on va bientôt manger.

\- Okay.

\- Au fait Gon…

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour les chocorobots.

Kirua l'entendit sourire au bout du combiné.

\- De rien.

C'était le matin de Noël. Kirua était en cours avec un de ces précepteurs quand il entendit les chiens aboyer. Ce n'était pas si rare que ça. Des journalistes avaient souvent essayé d'entrer dans leur propriété, et plusieurs avaient déjà fini à l'hôpital, à cause des molosses qui gardaient l'endroit comme cerbère les Enfers. Irumi allait sûrement se charger de ça et Kirua plaignit ceux qui s'étaient introduit sur la propriété. Mieux valait tomber entre les pattes des chiens qu'entre les mains de son frère.

Miruki entra dans sa chambre, coupant la phrase du précepteur en pleins milieu :

\- Occupe-toi des gêneurs.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Le reste de la famille est actuellement en repas d'affaire avec un ministre haut placé. Il n'y a que toi et moi à la maison.

\- Et Aruka.

\- Cette chose ne compte pas.

\- Et les intendants ?

\- Ceux qui ne sont pas en congés ont accompagné nos parents.

Kirua s'étira et se leva :

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Je croyais que tu ne ratais pas une occasion de t'amuser ?

\- Chasser des gêneurs, ce n'est pas amusant, c'est ennuyant.

\- Tu me laisses le sale boulot.

\- Exactement Kiru, mais tu es doué pour ça non ? Ramasser la merde, ce genre de trucs.

Kirua bougea à une vitesse folle, attrapant le coupe papier sur son bureau d'une main et le glissant sous le cou de son frère.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis frangin.

Miruki déglutit et resta immobile. Kirua se recula et posa le coupe papier.

\- Le cours est fini monsieur, dit-il au précepteur qui était devenu pâle à cause de la scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui. J'y vais.

Kirua passa à côté de son frère sans le regarder et sortit de sa chambre. Miruki venait de l'énerver. Il allait passer ses nerfs sur les intrus.

Kirua pensait tomber sur un journaliste en train de se faire bouffer par un chien, mais à la place, il trouva un chat qui avait grimpé à un arbre et qui miaulait sur les molosses en dessous. C'était un banal chat de gouttière qui avait dû se faufiler sur la propriété sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Kirua l'observa. Le chat était assez grand, tout roux et le poil court. Une idée commença à naître dans son esprit en le regardant. Il calma les chiens et les renvoya ailleurs. Il grimpa sur l'arbre et attrapa le chat.

\- Toi mon gros, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Kirua retourna dans sa chambre avec la bête sous le bras et l'enferma dedans. Le précepteur était parti. Sa famille était absente, sauf Miruki. Mais connaissant son frangin, il était déjà de nouveau sur ses ordinateurs et ne se préoccupait plus du reste. C'était le moment d'agir. Kirua se dirigea vers la remise, immense bâtiment où étaient rangés les voitures et pas mal d'outils. Comme par exemple une scie circulaire à métaux et des gants en caoutchouc.

\- Okay, c'est parti.

Kirua prit l'objet et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur.

\- Aruka reste éloignée de la porte, lui dit-il à travers la fente.

Il enfila les gants et posa ensuite la scie contre la porte. Il vit le courant passer dans la lame mais celui-ci ne l'atteignit pas. Kirua sourit, il posa sa main sur la porte et ne reçut aucun choc électrique. Il avait envie de rire. C'était tellement simple franchement, à se demander pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à y penser. Silva pensait l'arrêter avec des petits tours de passe-passe, mais son père n'était pas là aujourd'hui, et personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ça lui prit du temps, mais il découpa un trou dans la porte, assez grand pour que sa sœur puisse passer sans avoir à toucher les parois.

\- Tu es libre Aruka, sourit-il.

La jeune fille se jeta à son cou.

Le reste fut plutôt simple. Kirua attacha un collier autour du cou du chat et y relia un petit sac où il mit son portable allumé dedans. Il se dirigea avec sa petite sœur vers le portail de leur maison. Les chiens grognèrent en voyant le chat, mais il les calma et les chassa. Il y avait des gardiens devant l'entrée, Kirua se contenta de les assommer et de sortir avec Aruka. Il détruisit les caméras qui se trouvaient au-dessus du portail. Il libéra ensuite le chat qui partit en courant droit devant lui, emmenant le portable et le GPS avec lui. Il faussait les pistes.

Kirua souleva sa sœur dans ses bras :

\- Je vais courir, lui dit-il, accroche-toi bien.

Elle resserra ses mains autour de lui et Kirua couru.

C'était incroyable. Il était avec sa petite sœur et il s'enfuyait loin de sa famille, c'était une sensation d'ivresse telle qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant devant la petite maison au toit de chaume et aux murs roses. Kirua déposa sa sœur sur le sol.

\- On est où ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est la maison de mon meilleur ami, répondit-il.

Aruka sourit et joignit ses mains :

\- Alors je vais le rencontrer ?

\- Oui.

Des choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il y avait des décorations aux fenêtres, des guirlandes étaient attachés sur les barrières autour de la maison. Les fleurs avaient fané à cause de l'hiver. Kirua resta devant le portail sans savoir comment s'y prendre pour entrer. Et s'il gênait Gon et sa tante ?

Kirua était venu sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de fêter Noël avec Gon et sa petite sœur, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux vraiment importants pour lui.

\- On ne rentre pas ? Demanda Aruka.

Kirua ouvrit la bouche, pile au moment où la porte s'ouvrait et que Gon sortait de chez lui en tenant un sac poubelle à la main. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent :

\- Kirua ?

Kirua hocha la tête et vit le sourire de Gon apparaître comme le soleil qui se lève le matin. Celui-ci lâcha le sac qu'il tenait et couru droit devant lui, il passa le portail et ouvrit ses bras si grands que Kirua fit un pas de côté pour lui échapper. Gon referma ses mains sur du vide et se tourna vers Kirua en gonflant les joues :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as évité ?

Kirua n'en savait rien, il avait juste paniqué.

\- Parce que tu te jetais sur moi comme un idiot.

\- C'est toi l'idiot qui t'écarte !

Aruka les regarda se chamailler et se mit à rire. Gon se tourna vers elle et pencha la tête. Kirua s'approcha de sa sœur et passa son bras autour d'elle :

\- Gon, je te présente ma petite sœur, Aruka.

\- Ooooh ! Tu as une sœur Kirua ?

\- Oui.

Gon tendit la main vers Aruka :

\- Enchanté, je suis Gon.

La jeune fille regarda la main sans savoir quoi faire et Gon sourit :

\- C'est bien ta petite sœur.

Il attrapa la main d'Aruka et la serra avec la sienne, puis secoua son bras de bas en haut, avant de la relâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Gon.

\- On est venu fêter Noël avec toi, répondit Kirua. On peut ?

Gon s'illumina et hocha très vite la tête :

\- Bien sûr !

Il les poussa tous les deux à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Je croyais que c'était impossible que tu viennes pour Noël.

\- Ben finalement je suis venu.

\- Avec Aruka ! Sourit Gon.

\- Oui.

Gon les poussa jusque dans le salon. Mito était en train de lire un livre dans le canapé, elle releva la tête vers eux.

\- Kirua est venu fêter Noël avec nous, il a emmené sa petite sœur !

Aussitôt la tante se leva et vint serrer les deux enfants contre elle. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Se demanda Kirua. Ses parents ne le faisaient jamais. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, alors il se laissa faire.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit-elle. Venez-vous asseoir, je vais vous servir de la bûche.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur le canapé.

Kirua et Aruka ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'immense sapin qui trônait dans le salon. Décoré de boules et de guirlandes, il était vraiment beau. Aussi bien le frère que la sœur n'en avaient jamais vu un d'aussi prêt. Aruka se leva pour aller toucher les boules, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel. Gon s'approcha et appuya sur un petit bouton, aussitôt le sapin s'illumina en rouge, bleu et blanc. Kirua et Aruka ouvrirent grand la bouche, les yeux arrondis par la surprise et l'admiration. Gon les observa avec un petit sourire. Il trouvait que le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mito déposa un plateau contenant une bûche sur la table basse, avec du lait. Aruka et Gon se rassirent tous les deux. Gon se retrouvant entre le frère et la sœur.

\- C'est gentil de passer nous voir, sourit Mito en découpant le gâteau pour le servir. Gon m'a dit que vous ne fêtiez pas Noël chez vous ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Kirua. Le repas est juste plus grand que d'habitude, c'est tout.

\- Mais c'est bien que vos parents vous aient laissé venir du coup !

Kirua et Aruka échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules en même temps, sans corriger la tante de Gon. Ils goûtèrent la bûche et trouvèrent ça très bon.

\- Ce n'est pas comme à la maison, dit Aruka.

\- Vos parents cuisinent ? Interrogea Mito.

\- Non, on a un cuisinier, répondit Kirua.

\- Oh vraiment ? J'imagine alors que ses plats doivent être biens meilleures que les miens.

\- C'est pas vrai du tout, fit Aruka avant que Kirua ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Cette bûche, elle est beaucoup plus… Chaleureuse.

Kirua baissa la tête. Il comprenait ce que sa sœur voulait dire. Ce n'était pas au niveau du goût, mais plutôt de l'ambiance.

\- Et bien en tout cas, mangez, et n'hésitez pas à en reprendre fit Mito.

\- Merci tante Mito, s'exclama Gon la bouche à moitié pleine.

Kirua s'empiffra à son tour, tandis qu'Aruka mangeait doucement et profitait de chaque bouchée, tout en regardant le sapin. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Kirua se tourna vers Gon :

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau.

Gon haussa les épaules :

\- Tu es venu. C'est ce que je voulais.

\- On peut rester ce soir ?

Gon hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr.

Mito aussi était d'accord. Kirua ne savait pas où ils iraient ensuite, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas penser à après. Juste se concentrer sur le moment présent. Ils jouèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Gon. Celui-ci montra à Aruka comment se servir de la canne à pêche et la jeune fille accrocha l'hameçon aux rideaux. Kirua alluma la télé pour regarder un dessin animé tout en mangeant les cookies que leur avait donné Mito. Au bout d'un moment, il fut rejoint par Gon et Aruka. Sa sœur se colla contre lui et il passa son bras autour d'elle.

\- Vous êtes vraiment proches, constata Gon.

\- On profite, marmonna Kirua en croquant dans un cookie.

Gon en piqua un dans l'assiette et l'engloutit.

\- Ça doit être sympa d'avoir une petite sœur.

\- Ouais. J'ai aussi trois frères tu sais, et c'est vachement moins sympa.

\- Ils sont comment ?

\- Hmmm… Plutôt froid je dirais. Mon petit frère trouve anormal que je ne fasse pas renvoyer sur le champ tous les profs qui m'envoient en retenu.

\- Oh. Et ils s'entendent bien avec Aruka ?

Aruka et Kirua échangèrent un regard et Kirua répondit :

\- Pas du tout.

Gon reprit un cookie :

\- Alors c'est bien que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux.

\- Oui.

Les deux garçons se concentrèrent sur l'écran et rigolèrent en même temps pour les mêmes choses. Aruka était plus calme, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle était avec son frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci, elle était plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle avait envie de rester ici le plus longtemps possible. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans une pièce où elle serait enfermée pour toujours. Où elle ne pourrait pas prendre son grand frère dans ses bras.

\- Ce serait bien… Murmura-t-elle.

Gon et Kirua se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ce serait bien si on pouvait rester ici, dit-elle.

Kirua passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Gon les regarda faire avant de dire :

\- Vous pouvez rester ici, aussi longtemps que vous en avez envie.

Kirua regarda Gon qui lui sourit avec sincérité. Aruka eut l'air ravie et avec innocence elle dit :

\- Dans ce cas on reste toujours, hein grand frère ?

Kirua aurait vraiment voulu que ce soit possible.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Kirua commence à prendre des décisions vraiment contraires à sa famille, où cela va-t-il les mener lui, Gon et Aruka ?


	8. Troubles fête

**8\. Troubles fête.**

La journée passa à toute vitesse. Le soir, ils dînèrent tous ensemble. Mito avait préparé un immense repas pour Gon et ses invités, qu'ils dévorèrent avec appétit.

\- Gon, je vais vous préparer un bain, tu iras avec Kirua.

\- Okay.

\- Et Aruka, tu prendras le tien ensuite.

Elle hocha la tête.

Gon s'amusa avec la mousse du bain, tandis que Kirua se lavait.

\- J'ai jamais pris mon bain avec personne, dit-il.

\- Même pas avec tes frères ?

\- Non. À la maison on a plusieurs salles de bain privées, alors chacun se lave dans son coin.

\- Quand j'étais tout petit, je prenais mon bain avec tante Mito. Mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris mon bain avec quelqu'un. C'est amusant.

En disant ça, Gon prit de la mousse dans ses mains et souffla tout sur le visage de Kirua qui grogna. Pour se venger, il éclaboussa Gon, qui fit pareil de son côté et en très peu de temps ils inondèrent la salle de bains tout en riant ensemble. Tante Mito leur fit la leçon ensuite et ils durent tout éponger avant de laisser la place à Aruka.

Gon prêta un pyjama à Kirua qui grimaça :

\- Tu portes que du vert ?

\- Non.

\- Prête-moi une autre couleur.

Gon farfouilla dans ses affaires et lui sortit un pantalon bleu et un débardeur blanc. Kirua commença à se changer.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le vert ?

\- Si, mais ça va mieux sur toi que sur moi.

Gon se mit à rire et Kirua lui mit une tape derrière la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à te soucier de tes vêtements.

\- Les vêtements c'est important Gon, je ne suis pas comme toi qui porte toujours la même chose.

Une fois changé, Gon s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol et Kirua se mit en face de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce genre de choses, dit-il.

\- On va dire que pour un Zoldik, l'image est importante. Le paraître. Ce genre de choses. Du coup je me suis habitué à faire attention à ce que je porte.

\- Je vois.

Kirua leva ses mains pour les mettre derrière sa tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Enfin je dis ça, mais mes deux grands frères s'habillent comme des pieds et mon petit frère ne porte que des yukatas.

Devant le sourire bête de Gon, Kirua fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis content.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me parles un peu de toi et de ta famille. Et que tu es là pour Noël avec ta petite sœur.

Kirua baissa ses bras et poussa le genou de Gon avec son pied.

\- Je suis content aussi, admit-il.

Il détourna le regard en disant ça.

Gon changea de sujet, parla d'autre chose, et les yeux de Kirua se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, sans qu'il ne soit plus capable de regarder ailleurs.

Mito entra dans la salle de bain alors qu'Aruka s'y baignait. Elle voulait lui prêter des affaires et les déposa sur l'étagère tandis qu'Aruka jouait dans la baignoire. Mito se tourna vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta la bouche ouverte en voyant Aruka.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Aruka.

\- Tu… es un garçon.

Aruka secoua la tête :

\- Non. Je suis une fille.

\- Mais…

Mito ne continua pas sa phrase. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre de Gon. Elle entra dans la pièce et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Kirua… Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

\- Oui, dit-il.

Mito vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son neveu tandis que Kirua s'approchait d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'Aruka était un garçon ?

Kirua fronça les sourcils.

\- Aruka est une fille !

\- Est-ce que vous jouez à un jeu tous les deux ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Aruka est ma petite sœur.

\- Je suis entré dans la salle de bain et j'ai bien vu que…

\- Je sais ce que vous avez vu. Mais Aruka est une fille. Pour toute ma famille c'est un garçon aussi, mais Aruka dit qu'elle est une fille, alors elle est une fille. Je crois ce qu'elle me dit. Ce n'est vraiment pas un jeu.

Mito se tourna vers Gon qui haussa les épaules :

\- Si Kirua dit qu'Aruka est une fille, alors c'est une fille.

Kirua regarda son meilleur ami et se sentit incroyablement reconnaissant par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre reconnaissait Aruka comme une fille. Sans même poser de question. Tout le monde la mégenrait, sa famille, les domestiques, les intendants. Et même maintenant, il avait dû se justifier devant Mito. Alors ce que venait de dire Gon, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir, ça le touchait profondément. Gon se contenta de lui sourire, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête, cachant le bonheur qui se peignait sur son visage.

Aruka entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Elle portait la chemise de nuit que Mito lui avait préparé et elle vint se jeter dans les bras de son frère en souriant. Ses longs cheveux étaient encore mouillés et Kirua attrapa la serviette qui était autour de son cou pour les sécher :

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne les sèches pas convenablement.

Mito se leva du lit, disparu un instant et revint avec un sèche-cheveux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te les coiffe ? Demanda-t-elle à Aruka.

Aruka hocha la tête et Mito la fit asseoir sur la chaise de Gon, brancha le sèche-cheveux et commença à s'occuper d'elle. C'était sans doute sa manière de se faire pardonner pour toutes ses questions.

Les parents d'Aruka ne s'étaient jamais vraiment occupés d'elle. Même avant qu'ils découvrent sa double personnalité, c'était les domestiques qui prenaient soin d'Aruka. Qui jouaient avec elle. Qui l'habillaient. La coiffaient. La seule personne de sa famille à être proche d'elle, c'était Kirua. Ça avait toujours été lui. Il la prenait dans ses bras, ils jouaient ensemble, il se préoccupait vraiment d'elle. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une fille, il avait tout de suite compris et l'avait appelé _« sa petite sœur »_. Il était aussi le premier à avoir rencontré Nanika, c'était même lui qui lui avait donné son nom, et il n'avait pas eu peur. Aruka s'était rendue compte depuis longtemps que Kirua était son frère le plus doux et le plus gentil. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour les autres. Une fois, ils avaient trouvé tous les deux un oiseau blessé, et Kirua lui avait fait des bandages pour tenter de le sauver. Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux quand l'animal était mort quand même. Irumi, Miruki et Karuto ne pleuraient jamais. En voyant l'oiseau, Irumi l'aurait sûrement tué en lui jetant des pierres et Miruki l'aurait juste ignoré. Il n'y avait que Kirua pour prendre réellement soin des autres. Aruka avait compris, elle, qu'il était différent des autres Zoldik, même si sa famille ne s'en rendait pas compte, persuadée qu'il deviendrait la bonne petite poupée qu'ils désiraient.

Aruka était contente que Mito s'occupe d'elle, c'était doux et agréable. La femme lui sécha les cheveux et lui fit une grande natte.

\- Merci, sourit Aruka.

Mito lui rendit son sourire. Elle débrancha le sèche-cheveux.

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Aruka, Gon avait installé des matelas sur le sol, avec des couvertures et des oreillers, pour que Kirua et sa petite sœur puissent dormir. Mito se dirigea vers la porte :

\- Bon je vous laisse, ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

\- Oui tante Mito.

\- Joyeux Noël les enfants, dit-elle et elle ferma la porte.

Kirua s'approcha de sa petite sœur et s'amusa à soulever sa natte :

\- Ça te va bien, dit-il.

Gon acquiesça :

\- C'est vrai, tu es très jolie Aruka !

La jeune fille eut l'air contente :

\- Merci Gon.

Gon sortit un jeu de cartes d'un tiroir :

\- Vous voulez jouer ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils s'assirent sur un des matelas et Gon dût leur apprendre un jeu.

\- Vous n'avez jamais joué aux cartes ?

\- Si. Je m'amuse à faire des châteaux de cartes dans ma chambre, dit Aruka.

\- Il m'arrive de devoir tirer sur des cartes qu'on me lance, fit Kirua.

\- Tirer ? Avec une arme à feu ?

Kirua hocha la tête. Gon arrondit ses yeux :

\- Tu ne sais pas jouer aux cartes, mais tu sais tirer ?

\- Oui.

\- Wouaaaaaaah !

Gon prit une tête toute impressionnée et Kirua leva le nez en l'air avec fierté.

\- Des fois je dois lancer des couteaux aussi.

\- Oh !

\- Ou bien je dois réussir à rattraper les cartes avant qu'elles ne tombent par terre, le plus vite possible !

Les yeux de Gon brillaient d'admiration et Kirua se laissait aller à raconter des choses beaucoup trop personnelles sur l'entraînement qu'il devait suivre.

\- Tu es incroyable Kirua ! S'exclama Gon.

Les joues de Kirua rosirent et il regarda ailleurs :

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, abruti !

\- Pourquoi ? Je le pense vraiment !

Kirua tritura les cartes qu'il tenait à la main :

\- Bon on joue ?

Gon fit oui avec sa tête.

La tête d'Aruka commença à dodeliner au milieu de la partie, et Kirua l'attrapa pour qu'elle pose son crâne sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- On finit la partie et on va se coucher, d'accord ?

\- Hm.

Kirua et Gon jouèrent juste les deux et Kirua crâna un peu quand il gagna. Gon grogna et ramassa toutes les cartes.

\- La chance du débutant, marmonna-t-il.

\- Admet juste que je suis le meilleur.

\- Pas du tout. La prochaine fois je gagnerai.

\- D'accord, on verra la prochaine fois alors.

Gon lui tira la langue, et rangea le jeu, pendant que Kirua allongeait sa sœur qui s'était endormie sur son matelas. Il s'occupa d'elle, la borda, toucha gentiment son crâne, embrassa son front. Puis il alla se coucher à son tour. Gon éteignit la lumière et se mit dans son lit. Le silence s'installa pendant un instant avant que Kirua ne murmure :

\- C'était sympa. De fêter Noël avec toi.

\- On n'a pas fait grand-chose.

\- Ça va. J'ai bien aimé ton sapin. Il est beau.

\- Oui.

\- J'aimerais bien décorer un sapin un jour.

\- L'année prochaine on le décorera ensemble, si tu veux.

\- Oui.

Kirua se tut, regardant le plafond. Il finit par lâcher :

\- En fait, on s'est enfuit de chez nous, Aruka et moi.

Gon se tourna dans son lit pour le regarder, tentant de l'apercevoir dans la pénombre. Kirua s'assit sur le matelas.

\- Je voulais vraiment fêter Noël avec toi, et ma petite sœur voulait te rencontrer. Alors… On s'est juste enfuit.

\- Je vois.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Mes parents veulent absolument que je devienne comme eux, c'est vraiment ennuyant. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire la même chose que toute ma famille.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'en sais rien du tout, mais pas ça.

Gon s'assit à son tour pour mieux voir Kirua.

\- Si tu veux, tu viendras avec moi à la recherche de mon père, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ce que tu veux faire ! Ce sera amusant d'être ensemble.

Gon avait dit ça sérieusement, et Kirua se détendit un peu.

\- Aruka pourra venir aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Alors d'accord.

Malgré la nuit, Kirua vit Gon lui sourire.

\- Tu es bizarre Gon.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu ne me dis pas que je suis stupide de m'enfuir. Tu ne me dis pas que j'ai de la chance d'être riche, de pouvoir m'acheter tout ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas du tout l'air de m'envier.

Gon posa son poing sous son menton pour réfléchir à ce que lui disait Kirua.

\- Euh ben… Je ne comprends pas trop mais apparemment tu as juste envie de pouvoir être toi-même. Je ne trouve pas ça stupide.

Kirua se mit à rire doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es un extra-terrestre Gon ! Tout le monde pense à l'argent tu sais. Tout le monde a envie de s'acheter des tas de trucs.

Gon secoua la tête et Kirua ajouta :

\- Même ton père, il est chasseur de trésors, c'est bien qu'il s'intéresse à l'argent.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Gon, je lui demanderai quand je le verrai.

Kirua se rallongea en poussant un soupir, ses bras sous son crâne et Gon continua de le regarder.

\- Toi non plus, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi non plus tu ne t'intéresses pas à l'argent.

\- Uh ?

\- Tu t'es enfuis de chez toi alors que tu es super riche non ? Sourit Gon.

Kirua tourna ses yeux vers Gon :

\- Alors tu vois, tout le monde ne pense pas à l'argent.

Un fin sourire se peignit sur le visage de Kirua.

\- Ouais… Tu as raison.

Gon se rallongea.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit Kirua.

\- Bonne nuit Kirua.

\- Bonne nuit Gon.

Kirua continua de regarder en direction de son ami, longtemps après que celui-ci se soit endormi. Irumi lui enfonçait les idées dans la tête comme s'il le poignardait, il lui montrait combien le monde était moche, combien il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et sur sa famille, il était comme un grand ciel noir et sombre et son ombre pesait sans arrêt sur Kirua. Mais maintenant il y avait Gon. Un peu naïf, tellement spontané. Qui lui disait ce qu'il pensait avec sincérité et bonne humeur. Kirua avait l'impression que le ciel s'éclaircissait et de pouvoir apercevoir le soleil en sa présence.

Kirua se sentait bien.

Il ferma les yeux.

C'est un bruit de moteur qui le réveilla. Kirua écrasa son oreiller sur sa tête en se demandant ce qui pouvait faire un tel raffut au milieu de la nuit. C'est Gon qui secoua son bras pour qu'il se lève.

\- C'est un hélicoptère, lui dit son ami.

Kirua sentit la panique grimper d'un coup. Qui viendrait en hélicoptère sur une petite colline tranquille au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- C'est eux, murmura-t-il.

\- Je vais vous aider à vous enfuir, souffla Gon. D'accord ?

Kirua hocha la tête. Il se leva d'un bond et alla réveiller Aruka, tandis que Gon prenait un gros sac à dos et coinçait dedans leurs affaires. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller y mettre des trucs à manger, avant de revenir. Kirua et Aruka étaient en train de mettre leurs chaussures. Gon sortit des pulls et les tendit aux deux :

\- Mettez ça, il fait vraiment froid dehors. Je vais aussi vous prêter des manteaux.

Mito arriva dans la chambre au moment où ils enfilaient les vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est la famille de Kirua et Aruka, expliqua-t-il, je les aide à s'enfuir.

Mito resta devant la porte :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils doivent retourner dans leur famille.

Kirua et Aruka se regardèrent et Gon secoua la tête :

\- Laisse-les partir.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser deux enfants s'enfuir !

Gon regarda sa tante :

\- Je suis désolé tante Mito, mais moi je vais les aider.

Elle continua de bloquer l'entrée mais Gon avait l'air confiant.

\- Il y a une porte de derrière, vous pouvez passer par là, ils ne vous verront pas. Ensuite allez-vous cacher près du lac, ce n'est pas un endroit visible depuis un hélicoptère. Tu te souviens où c'est Kirua ?

\- Oui.

\- Super.

Mito croisa les bras :

\- Gon, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

\- Kirua m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, alors je les aide.

\- Et je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

Elle tenta d'attraper le bras de Kirua qui se déroba à une telle vitesse qu'elle referma sa main dans le vide. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Mito, mais il était prêt à la pousser si elle ne bougeait pas du chemin.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas, souffla Kirua en serrant les poings.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer de leur parler, tu restes chez nous ce soir, et tu rentreras demain, proposa Mito.

\- Ils sont venus nous chercher en hélicoptère et vous pensez pouvoir les convaincre ? Laissez-tomber.

\- Tante Mito, laisse-les partir.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle. De si jeunes enfants… En pleine nature…

Kirua prit la main d'Aruka et regarda Mito :

\- Ils ont enfermé Aruka.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils l'enferment dans sa chambre, derrière une grande porte infranchissable, et ils lui passent un plateau de nourriture à travers une fente. Ils l'appellent « le monstre » ou « la chose ». Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne là-bas, mais Aruka ne peut pas prendre soin d'elle toute seule. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous partir.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils perdaient du temps, l'hélicoptère était en train d'atterrir. Mito aurait pu traiter Kirua de menteur, d'affabulateur, lui dire qu'il inventait, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux combien il était sérieux. Alors même si elle ne voulait pas laisser des si jeunes enfants dans la nature, elle s'écarta de la porte. Kirua entraîna sa petite sœur avec elle et Gon les suivit pour leur montrer par où passer.

\- Merci Gon, souffla Kirua.

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir au moment où Gon attrapait son poignet et le tirait contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Gon ?

\- Désolé. Juste… J'ai l'impression que je ne te reverrai jamais.

\- Tu me reverras. Je te le promets.

Kirua se recula et attrapa le petit doigt de Gon.

\- Tu vois ? Je me souviens de comment on fait.

Gon sourit, mais des grosses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je serai là à la rentrée, si je mens j'avalerai un millier d'aiguilles. Promesse scellé d'un baiser.

Kirua appuya son pouce contre celui de Gon et lui sourit.

\- On y va maintenant.

Gon hocha la tête. Kirua souleva sa petite sœur dans ses bras et se prépara à courir, quand la voix de son frère résonna dans toute la colline, à travers un porte-voix.

\- Message à l'attention de Kirua Zoldik, mon cher petit frère.

Kirua s'arrêta avant même de commencer à courir.

\- Nous savons que tu es là, alors ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher. En fait le mieux serait que tu rentres à la maison avec Aruka.

C'était du bluff, ils ne savaient rien. Mais dans ce cas, comment les avait-il retrouvés ? Kirua sentit Aruka s'accrocher plus fort à lui.

\- Évidemment, tu peux chercher à t'enfuir ou rester planqué, mais dans ce cas, nous pourrions nous en prendre à Mito et Gon Freecs. Ce serait simple. D'abord on les accuserait de détenir deux enfants, ensuite on détruirait toute leur vie, en commençant par leur maison.

Kirua eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un rocher. Gon le poussa :

\- Court ! Ne l'écoute pas.

Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Bien sûr ils seraient séparés et ne pourraient pas se revoir. Et tout ça à cause de toi Kiru, continua Irumi.

\- Court ! Cria Gon.

Kirua déposa sa sœur sur le sol. Celle-ci le regarda et il se tourna vers elle :

\- Je suis désolé Aruka, dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non c'est bon. Je comprends. Kirua.

Kirua fronça les sourcils. Aruka l'appelait grand-frère. Celle qui l'appelait par son prénom c'était…

\- Nanika ?

\- Oui.

Gon ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer et Kirua ne pouvait pas lui expliquer.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Kirua. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Nanika prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Je t'adore Kirua, dit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allons-y.

Kirua hocha la tête. Il fit demi-tour. Gon secoua la tête :

\- Non… Tu dois t'enfuir.

\- C'est bon Gon, t'inquiète pas. Finalement, je vais rentrer chez moi, avec ma sœur.

\- Mais…

\- C'est bon, répéta Kirua.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille détruire la vie de son ami. Il valait mieux laisser tomber. Kirua sortit de la maison avec sa petite sœur, devant l'hélicoptère qui attendait à côté. Gon voulut sortir à son tour, mais Mito le retint de toutes ses forces.

\- N'y va pas, souffla-t-elle.

Alors Gon cria après Kirua :

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse !

Kirua ne répondit rien. Irumi sourit en le voyant.

\- Tu es raisonnable petit frère.

Puis il se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Le plus drôle, c'est que nous n'étions même pas sûr que tu étais là tu sais. Si tu avais continué à te cacher, on n'aurait rien fait du tout.

Kirua se raidit. Sa main serra si fort la main de Nanika qu'il devait lui faire mal.

\- Mais bien sûr, je savais que tu sortirais si tu étais là. Ajouta Irumi. Tu es tellement facile à manipuler !

Irumi éclata de rire. Kirua baissa la tête, resta silencieux et monta dans l'hélicoptère avec sa petite sœur. Silva était là. Il posa sa grande main sur le crâne de son fils. Ce n'était pas protecteur. Ce n'était pas rassurant. Ce n'était pas _« je suis content de te revoir »._

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'assure que tu ne recommences pas.

Kirua sentit la tête de Nanika se poser sur son épaule. Kirua se surprit d'avoir envie qu'elle sorte un couteau de nulle part et fasse mal à toute sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas d'armes sur elle.

\- Comment vous avez su ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Et bien… Ce n'était pas évident. On a d'abord cherché ton portable et je dois dire que l'idée du chat était très judicieuse. Ensuite, on s'est un peu retrouvé dans une impasse, mais Irumi s'est souvenu de « ton fan », et on s'est dit que ça pouvait être une direction comme une autre. Après tout, il fallait bien que tu ailles quelque part. Donc on a demandé des précisions à Gotô sur le physique de ce « fan » et ensuite on a fait des recherches et on a trouvé ce qu'on voulait. Après c'était quitte ou double. Irumi était persuadé que tu sortirais sous la menace et je dois dire que cette fin m'a un peu déçu. Ne t'ai-je pas appris à d'abord te protéger toi-même plutôt que les autres ? Enfin bon, du coup te voilà.

\- Du coup me voilà, murmura Kirua.

Silva hocha la tête et fit signe au conducteur de démarrer l'hélicoptère. Irumi monta à l'intérieur au moment où il s'envolait. Et Kirua vit Gon débouler de la maison à toute vitesse, il criait quelque chose qu'on n'entendait pas à cause du bruit de l'appareil. Kirua regretta de ne pas savoir lire sur les lèvres.

\- Ton ami est étrange, fit Irumi. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'amis.

Kirua ferma les yeux, pour s'échapper de ce monde d'une autre façon. Et l'hélicoptère les emporta.

Gon avait crié de toutes ses forces :

\- Tu dois tenir ta promesse Kirua, je t'attendrai à la rentrée.

Puis il avait regardé l'hélicoptère partir et s'était sentit comme vide à l'intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait simplement vu la souffrance sur le visage de son ami, et cela le mettait en colère. En colère contre les Zoldik.

Mito le rejoignit :

\- Rentre à la maison Gon, il fait froid. Et tu es pieds nus.

Gon ne sentait même pas le froid, mais il se laissa emmener à l'intérieur. Sa tante l'emballa dans une énorme couette et lui mit des chaussettes aux pieds. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir, elle s'occupait toujours bien de lui. Elle lui prépara un chocolat chaud et essaya de le rassurer :

\- Tu sais, je suis sûre que les parents de Kirua vont bien s'occuper de lui.

\- Hm.

\- Il devait sûrement exagéré quand il disait qu'ils enfermaient Aruka.

\- Kirua n'est pas un menteur.

\- Non bien sûr, mais… Peut-être qu'il voulait juste dire qu'elle était punie dans sa chambre.

Gon serra de ses deux mains le chocolat chaud. Il savait que sa tante ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il s'inquiète, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Si Kirua s'était enfuit de chez lui, s'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait jamais y retourner, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison. En plus sa famille l'avait menacé pour qu'il rentre. Qui se comportait comme ça ?

La colère bouillonnait en lui, de plus en plus forte. Il but son chocolat chaud, sans que ça ne l'apaise du tout. Il retourna ensuite se coucher mais fut incapable de dormir. Le lendemain matin, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors, il alluma son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur les Zoldik.

Avant il s'en fichait, Gon se moquait de quelle famille venait Kirua, pour lui son meilleur ami était juste son meilleur ami. Qu'il soit riche ou qu'il vienne d'une famille super puissante, ça lui était égal, ce n'était pas ça qui comptait. Maintenant il voulait savoir. Dans quel milieu avait été élevé Kirua, où il habitait et comment ça se passait.

Il passa tout le reste de ses vacances à faire ça. Gon ne profita même pas du nouvel an. Il sortit à peine de chez lui. Même pas pour aller jouer dans la neige. La moindre petite donnée sur les Zoldik, il la notait.

Quand bien même il s'agissait d'une famille riche qui détenait pas mal de pouvoirs, ils restaient assez discrets. Apparemment les journalistes n'avaient jamais pu rentrer chez eux sans se faire attaquer par des chiens, et personne n'avait pu filmer l'intérieur de la propriété. Gon vit simplement des photos d'eux et quelques renseignements. Le grand-père : Zeno. Le père : Silva. La mère : Kyokô. Le premier fils : Irumi. Le deuxième fils : Miruki. Le troisième fils : Kirua. Le quatrième fils : Aruka. Le cinquième fils : Karuto.

Apparemment Irumi était allé dans une des meilleures universités, et s'était retrouvé major de sa promotion à chaque fois avec des résultats défiants toutes concurrences, il était désormais à la tête de plusieurs entreprises. Miruki avait reçu de nombreux prix dans toutes sortes de compétitions de jeux vidéo. Kirua avait été champion du monde du lancer de fléchettes à l'âge de sept ans, puis champion du monde de yoyo à dix ans. Karuto avait gagné des concours d'origamis et inventé des nouvelles méthodes, il avait même mis en vente un origami géant représentant un dinosaure, et avait fait fureur. D'Aruka, il n'y avait aucune trace.

Gon pouvait entendre la voix de Retsu à son oreille. Quand elle lui disait que la famille Zoldik était incroyable. Elle avait sans doute raison. Mais malgré ça, ils ne fêtaient même pas Noël.

Gon tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler Kirua, pour toujours tomber sur sa messagerie. Chaque fois ça le frustrait un peu plus. Chaque fois ça faisait grimper sa colère.

Le matin de la rentrée, Gon fut prêt en très peu de temps. Sa tante l'embrassa sur le front, mais elle ne réussit pas à le faire sourire.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, machinalement. Il prit son sac.

\- Au revoir tante Mito, lui dit-il.

\- Sois prudent Gon.

Il partit en courant.

Quand Gon arriva au collège, il regarda partout autour de lui mais ne vit pas Kirua. Il serra ses mains autour des lanières de son sac. Kirua allait venir, il l'avait promis. Il allait forcément venir. Gon entra dans la classe et vit Retsu qui le salua. Il lui fit un signe de la main et alla s'asseoir.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Kirua ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Quand le cours commença, le garçon était toujours absent, mais Gon se disait qu'il avait du retard. À la première pause, il commençait à ne plus y croire. Le midi, il sentait que Kirua ne reviendrait pas. Le soir, il comprit que son meilleur ami n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Il se retrouva devant le casier de Kirua sans vraiment y penser. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais Kirua était devenu tellement important pour lui que Gon se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé partir. De n'avoir pas su le protéger.

\- C'est ici que sont les affaires de mon petit frère ?

Gon se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Irumi.

\- Je suis venu chercher ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne reviendra pas au collège.

Irumi lui passa devant sans se préoccuper de sa présence, comme s'il n'était rien qu'un courant d'air, ou même moins que ça. L'homme tendit le bras pour ouvrir le casier mais la main de Gon atterrit sur son poignet.

\- Tu es son frère, lui dit-il, tu devrais prendre soin de lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de règles pour être un frère. Je le suis, c'est tout.

Gon serra ses doigts plus fort et tira Irumi vers lui le forçant à le regarder. La colère pouvait se lire dans son regard et sur tout son visage.

\- Tu ne prendras pas les affaires de Kirua, il va revenir.

\- Non. On a déjà décidé de le désinscrire. Il ne reviendra pas.

La prise de Gon se raffermit tellement qu'il entendit quelque chose craquer sous sa paume.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Laissez Kirua décider de ce qu'il veut vraiment !

Irumi le regardait avec le regard vide et attisait la colère de Gon à son égard.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne prendras pas les affaires de Kirua.

Gon le relâcha et se mit devant le casier de son meilleur ami, déterminé. Irumi se contenta de dire :

\- Je repasserai demain.

Gon grinça des dents :

\- Je vais venir le chercher.

\- Quoi ?

\- Kirua, je vais venir le chercher.

Irumi n'eut aucune réaction. Il se détourna simplement en disant :

\- C'est ça.

Gon le regarda partir, la rage était toujours là, elle avait même monté d'un cran. Irumi regarda son bras, ce gamin lui avait sans doute fêlé l'os. Peut-être devrait-il l'arrêter ?

Non.

Aucun moyen qu'il arrive jusqu'à Kirua.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : chapitre plus sombre. La famille de Kirua commence à s'immiscer, et les ennuies pointent le bout de leur petit nez.


	9. Sauvetage

**9\. Sauvetage.**

Gon rentra chez lui. Au repas du soir, il mangea comme dix. Il sourit à sa tante quand elle lui demanda comment s'était passé l'école.

\- Je me suis encore fait réprimandé en maths.

Mito ne songea même pas à le punir ou à le disputer parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Elle lui resservit à manger et il dévora toute son assiette.

Gon alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'échauffer, il se mit sur ses deux mains et commença à faire des pompes dans cette position. Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, il se changea, laissa sa tante s'occuper de lui et se coucha. Il s'endormit quasiment tout de suite.

Gon ouvrit les yeux à l'aube. Il regarda le plafond l'air déterminé. Il se leva, s'étira, s'habilla et attrapa son sac qu'il vida par terre. À la place il y mit de quoi boire et manger (surtout de la viande), et y accrocha sa canne à pêche.

Il attrapa une feuille et y écrivit un mot pour sa tante.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste chercher Kirua »._

Gon fit une dernière recherche sur l'ordinateur pour être sûr du trajet, puis il sortit de la maison et regarda le soleil qui se levait. Il faisait froid, mais la journée serait belle. Gon se sentait motivé et confiant. Il était encore en colère mais se savoir dans l'action était agréable. Il fit quelques étirements avant de lever les bras en l'air :

\- Bien ! C'est parti.

Gon se mit à courir.

xxx

Quand Kirua rentra chez lui, il fut immédiatement séparé d'Aruka. Il tenait toujours sa main mais Irumi l'avait poussé dans une direction et Silva avait emmené sa sœur dans une autre. Kirua avait tenu ses doigts aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu, mais il avait fini par les lâcher.

\- T'occupe pas de lui, il va juste retourner dans sa chambre.

\- C'est pas une chambre, c'est une prison.

Irumi le poussa pour qu'il avance sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'emmena dans une des pièces les plus dangereuses de la maison. Les Zoldik étaient riche, mais ce qu'ils cachaient n'était pas forcément reluisant. Kirua s'attendait à ce que son frère l'enchaine, mais à la place, il l'enferma dans la pièce. Le garçon s'assit par terre et soupira. Il se frotta les cheveux avec frustration. Il s'était montré trop sûr de lui, au final sa famille avait réussi à les retrouver quand même. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir fui, quelque part, il avait réussi à protéger Gon. Même si Irumi lui avait dit qu'ils n'auraient pas réellement fait du mal à Gon et à Mito, Kirua savait de quoi ils étaient capables, ils auraient très bien pu les menacer ou détruire leur vie.

\- Je suis capable de protéger Gon, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Irumi revint à ce moment-là et Kirua leva la tête. Son grand frère tenait un énorme baquet d'eau dans ses mains.

\- Debout, ordonna-t-il.

Kirua s'exécuta. Irumi lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec de la ficelle.

\- Tu es bien obéissant, constata-t-il.

\- Ça sert à quelque chose que je me débatte ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Kirua tenta de contracter ses poignets comme il l'avait appris, pour se libérer plus facilement des attaches, mais Irumi connaissait tous les trucs et serra bien trop fort, presque jusqu'à lui couper la circulation du sang. Kirua ne pourrait pas se détacher.

\- Tu es malin petit frère. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu retiens ce qu'on t'apprend.

Irumi attrapa son crâne par les cheveux et tira son visage en arrière pour le regarder :

\- Mais il va falloir qu'on te recadre un peu.

Kirua serra les dents et jeta un regard assassin à son grand frère.

\- J'aime tes yeux Kiru.

Irumi le fit avancer jusqu'au baquet. Kirua, instinctivement prit son inspiration et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Le garçon était plutôt fort en apnée mais Irumi le poussa jusqu'à sa limite, avant de lui retirer la tête de l'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'ami Kiru.

Kirua resta silencieux, se contentant de retrouver son souffle avant que son frère ne plonge à nouveau sa tête dans le baquet.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'ami, répéta Irumi quand il le fit ressortir.

Et ce fut ainsi pendant il ne sut combien de temps. Kirua finissait la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que le souffle vienne à lui manquer et il avait à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration, qu'il y retournait.

\- Dis le Kiru et ça s'arrêtera. Tu n'as pas besoin d'ami !

Kirua resta silencieux. Longtemps. Il endura la torture, il l'endura jusqu'à avoir l'impression de devenir complètement fou. Il l'endura jusqu'à s'évanouir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Irumi était toujours là, et les choses recommencèrent. Jusqu'à Kirua craque.

\- Je… je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, qu'il refinit la tête sous l'eau. Il fallait qu'il se montre plus rapide. Alors après avoir pris une grande inspiration il lâcha d'une voix faible :

\- J'ai pas b'soin d'mi…

\- Très bien Kiru. Continue.

Irumi lui fit répéter encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il le laissa enfin respirer un peu. Avant d'attraper à nouveau son crâne.

\- Tu dois faire ce qu'on te dit.

Kirua inspira et se retrouva à nouveau la tête sous l'eau.

Après _« l'avoir recadré »,_ Irumi le détacha, le laissa manger et dormir un peu, à même le sol. Puis Silva le réveilla et lui ordonna d'enlever son haut, il lui mit des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles. Kirua n'avait pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit, il se laissa faire, le crâne ballant, épuisé. Les coups de fouet l'empêchèrent de se rendormir, mais il n'y en eut pas beaucoup. Silva devait estimer qu'Irumi avait déjà fait du bon boulot.

On ne le détacha pas pour autant. Kirua s'en moquait. Il avait l'esprit complètement vide. Miruki s'éclata à lui donner la becquée pendant les repas, parce que c'était le summum de l'humiliation pour lui. Kirua mâcha une grosse boule de riz avant de tout recracher au visage de son frère.

\- Tu te montres encore impertinent Kiru, fit Miruki en s'essuyant. Je vais te montrer moi.

Il prit le fouet et s'acharna sur lui. Kirua garda la tête baissée, la douleur lui était égale.

Le soir, on le détachait et on le laissait dormir. Le matin on le rattachait.

\- Quel jour on est ? Demanda-t-il à Miruki après une durée indéterminée.

Miruki lui donna la date et Kirua serra les dents :

\- Je dois retourner au collège, dit-il.

Le fouet gifla son épaule.

\- Tu n'y retourneras pas, c'est fini.

\- Je dois…

Miruki le frappa plusieurs fois.

\- C'est fini j'ai dit !

\- Je dois y retourner !

Kirua avait fait une promesse à Gon. Il tenta de se débattre et de se détacher, et ignora les coups que lui donnaient Miruki. Ce dernier finit par aller chercher Irumi. Kirua se mit à trembler :

\- Je vois que ça n'a pas suffi, susurra Irumi.

Il referma sa main sur le cou de son petit frère et serra fort. Kirua n'arriva plus à respirer et il crut s'évanouir quand Irumi le relâcha enfin. Il se mit à tousser fort et son frère dit :

\- Tu n'iras plus au collège. Je vais aller chercher tes affaires et tu resteras à la maison.

\- D'accord, fit Kirua d'une voix faible.

\- Je suis content de ne pas avoir à te convaincre.

Irumi le laissa seul avec Miruki qui le fouetta encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et le détache pour la nuit.

Kirua s'aplatit sur le sol glacé, comme pour refroidir ses blessures. Il porta la main à son cou, il avait encore l'impression de sentir les doigts d'Irumi. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Est-ce que Gon le détestait maintenant ? De toute façon, quelle importance ? Il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Kirua finit par s'endormir, la tête et le cœur vides. C'est les aboiements des chiens qui le réveilla. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Kirua se demanda qui avait pu s'introduire dans la propriété.

xxx

Gon se retrouva devant un immense portail et leva les yeux.

\- Woh, murmura-t-il.

Il avait vu des photos de l'enceinte, mais la voir en vrai était drôlement plus impressionnant. Le garçon aperçut les caméras, il leva le bras et fit des grands coucous. Puis il se mit à crier :

\- Je suis venu voir Kirua !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il insista et répéta :

\- Je suis venu le chercher pour qu'il vienne à l'école avec moi.

Gon fit la moue devant le manque de réaction, et sauta devant les caméras pour se faire bien voir :

\- Je suis venu voir Kirua, ouvrez-moi ! C'est mon ami !

Il perdit patience assez vite quand il vit que personne ne venait lui ouvrir.

\- Bien.

Il sortit sa canne à pêche de son dos et lança la ligne derrière le mur. Gon fit une grosse grimace face aux caméras et commença à grimper. Il atterrit derrière le portail et fut immédiatement accueillis par quatre chiens féroces. Gon réagit tout de suite et monta dans un arbre. Il ouvrit ensuite son sac et en sortit la viande qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il la tendit devant lui :

\- Vous avez faim ? C'est l'heure de manger !

Gon jeta la viande au loin, les chiens se tournèrent un instant avant de recommencer à lui aboyer dessus. Le garçon fit la moue, il pensait que ça aurait marché.

\- Ils sont dressés pour ne pas accepter la nourriture aussi facilement tu sais.

Gon baissa les yeux vers la voix et découvrit une adolescente à la peau noire et aux cheveux tressés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle portait un uniforme et tenait dans sa main une canne.

\- Salut, sourit Gon, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Moi c'est Gon, je suis venu voir Kirua.

\- Kirua ?

\- Oui c'est mon ami. Je suis venu le chercher.

Un court instant, la jeune fille parût troublée, mais elle se reprit :

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu vas devoir quitter la propriété.

\- Je ne repartirai pas sans Kirua.

\- Alors les chiens te mangeront.

Gon regarda les bêtes qui grognaient en dessous de lui.

\- C'est embêtant, admit-il.

Elle resta plantée au pied de l'arbre, elle aussi, comme une nouvelle menace. Gon demanda :

\- Ils ne mangent que les intrus ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas…

Gon bascula de la branche, en se retenant avec les jambes et tendit son bras droit. Aussitôt un des molosses bondit dessus et y planta ses dents. Gon ne se plaignit pas de la douleur.

\- Désolé, dit-il, je n'aime pas faire du mal aux animaux.

De son autre main et de toutes ses forces il balança un coup sur la tête du chien, l'assommant. Celui-ci tomba en relâchant son bras. Gon le tendit à nouveau :

\- À qui le tour ?

L'adolescente vit le garçon se faire déchiqueter le bras et assommer les chiens un par un. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pensa même pas à l'arrêter. Quand il eut fini, Gon sauta sur le sol, son bras en sang, il grimaça et se plaignit enfin :

\- Ça fait mal.

Puis il la regarda l'air déterminé :

\- Tu peux m'emmener à Kirua ?

\- Je vais te jeter dehors.

\- Bon. Alors je vais le trouver tout seul.

Gon s'avança, déterminé à retrouver son meilleur ami, mais l'adolescente ne le laissa pas passer et lui mit un coup de canne sur la tête. Gon se releva et recommença à marcher, elle le frappa encore. Il insista, insista, insista. Son bras saignait, son visage était couvert de bleus mais il semblait s'en fiche.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que je veux voir Kirua et je ne repartirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu.

L'adolescente baissa sa canne.

\- Je m'appelle Kanaria, dit-elle.

Gon lui sourit.

\- Kirua est chez lui, ajouta-t-elle, la maison est plus loin. S'il te plaît, aide-le.

Le garçon acquiesça.

\- Merci.

Il avança et elle le laissa faire. Gon n'alla pas très loin avant de tomber sur une femme portant un immense chapeau.

\- L'intendante t'a laissé passer ? S'offusqua-t-elle. Vraiment, le personnel ce n'est plus ce que c'est de nos jours.

\- Je suis Gon, se présenta-t-il, je suis venu chercher Kirua.

La femme secoua sa main avec un certain mépris :

\- Kirua est occupé, il ne veut pas te voir. Tu peux repartir.

\- S'il ne veut pas me voir, il n'a qu'à venir me le dire lui-même !

Gon continua d'avancer sans plus se préoccuper de la femme, qui le poussa quand il arriva près d'elle.

\- Tu ne le verras pas je t'ai dit, maintenant va-t'en.

\- Je ne m'en irai pas.

\- Je suis la mère de Kirua et je te dis que…

\- Je ne m'en irai pas, cria Gon.

Il montra son bras ensanglanté :

\- Je devrais vite me faire soigner où je vais me vider de mon sang sur votre propriété. Je me demande comment vous pourriez régler le problème si ça arrivait.

Gon soupira :

\- Ça ferait vraiment tâche quand même dans les journaux. Un enfant se vide de son sang chez les Zoldik.

La mère leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai compris.

Elle appela :

\- Kanaria !

Aussitôt l'intendante arriva :

\- Je ne suis pas contente que tu ais laissé passer cet avorton.

\- Désolé madame.

\- Peu importe, c'est trop tard maintenant. Emmène-le à l'intendance et soigne ses blessures.

Gon sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Merci madame. J'espère que je pourrai voir bientôt Kirua.

Elle le fusilla des yeux et lui tourna le dos. Gon suivit Kanaria.

xxx

Miruki attacha Kirua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? J'ai entendu les chiens.

Son frère ne lui répondit pas et commença à le fouetter, jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Il décrocha, parla un moment, puis se tourna vers Kirua :

\- Ton ami est venu sur la propriété.

Les yeux de Kirua s'agrandirent.

\- Apparemment il s'est fait bouffer par les chiens. Bien fait pour lui.

\- Gon est là ?

\- Ouais. Mais tu ne le verras pas, cesse de rêver. Il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'ici.

Kirua sourit, ce qui énerva Miruki qui lui mit un coup de fouet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Gon est venu, dit-il.

Et ça le rendait heureux.

xxx

Kanaria s'occupa de désinfecter les plaies et de panser le bras de Gon pour arrêter le saignement.

\- Tu vas sans doute devoir aller à l'hôpital pour des points de suture, dit-elle.

\- J'irai quand j'aurai pu voir Kirua. Merci de t'occuper de mon bras.

La jeune fille lui sourit :

\- Je n'avais jamais vu personne d'aussi acharnée, dit-elle.

Elle mouilla un tissu et le passa sur le visage de Gon qui commençait à enfler.

\- Si c'est toi, tu pourras peut-être voir Kirua.

\- Bien sûr que je vais le voir, fit Gon, et on ira au collège ensemble !

Gon paraissait tellement sûr de lui, que Kanaria le crut. Elle le fit s'installer dans une salle de l'intendance avec des canapés.

\- Tu peux attendre là, lui dit-elle.

\- Non merci, je vais directement aller chercher Kirua.

\- Le jeune maître ne viendra pas, fit un homme en entrant dans la pièce.

Gon le reconnut :

\- Oh vous êtes le chauffeur de Kirua.

\- Je m'appelle Gotô et je suis intendant.

Gon hocha la tête.

\- Moi c'est Gon, je suis un ami de Kirua.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bras du garçon, celui qui était bandé. Il serra fort, le faisant saigner. Gon grimaça de douleur.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi gamin, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Je repartirai pas sans Kirua.

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour penser avoir le droit de lui parler ?

\- Pour son meilleur ami.

Il sentit que la prise de Gotô se raffermissait sur son bras mais Gon se contenta de dire :

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous faites, vous pouvez même me couper le bras si vous en avez envie, je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas au moins vu Kirua.

\- Tu veux le séparer de sa famille !

Gon haussa les épaules :

\- Ce sont plutôt les désirs de Kirua d'en être séparé.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, tu ne connais rien des Zoldik.

\- Je ne connais rien des Zoldik, mais je connais bien Kirua. C'est plutôt vous qui ne le connaissez pas non ?

Gotô eut l'air vraiment en colère mais Gon continua de parler :

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il s'est enfuit de chez lui hein ? En fait si vous voulez m'empêcher de le voir c'est parce que vous avez tous peur de le perdre !

Gotô le relâcha brusquement. La blessure s'était remise à saigner mais Gon n'y fit pas attention.

\- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas le voir, conclue l'homme.

\- Je vais me gêner.

xxx

Kirua demanda à Miruki si Irumi allait s'occuper du problème Gon.

\- Non, il n'est pas là, il avait un rendez-vous important, il est parti cette nuit.

Gon avait donc toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

\- Mais les intendants vont s'occuper de lui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- C'est ce que tu crois frangin, fit Kirua avec provocation.

Cela lui valut un coup de fouet, mais il s'en moquait.

\- Si Gon est là, ce ne sera pas si facile de le faire partir, affirma Kirua.

xxx

Les intendants empêchaient Gon de partir, alors il s'assit sur le canapé et se ficha de répandre son sang sur les meubles. Kanaria était assise à côté de lui, enfermée elle aussi, parce qu'elle voulait l'aider. Gon fixait Gotô avec mauvaise humeur. Il était au téléphone avec la mère de Kirua et quand il raccrocha, il se tourna vers Gon.

\- La maîtresse veut que nous appelions une ambulance et que vous déguerpissiez.

Gon se leva d'un coup et bondit sur les intendants devant la porte, essayant de passer, et se faisant arrêter. Il se secoua dans tous les sens alors que deux hommes le tenaient fermement. Quand ils le relâchèrent Gon fit semblant de se diriger vers le canapé mais se mit à courir dans le fond de la pièce, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Gon atterrit deux mètres en dessous, il se réceptionna sur ses jambes et se mit à courir en direction de la maison. Les intendants voulurent lui courir après, mais Kanaria se leva et par « inadvertance » en fit tomber deux avec sa canne. Gotô l'attrapa par le bras :

\- À quoi tu joues ?

\- J'aide Kirua, dit-elle. C'est la première fois qu'il a un ami. Ne devrions-nous pas l'aider ?

\- Nous devons obéir aux maîtres.

\- Kirua est mon maître aussi bien que ses parents.

Gotô regarda longuement Kanaria. Puis il soupira. Quand les intendants se relevèrent pour courir après Gon, il les assomma.

\- Je sens que je vais regretter ce que je suis en train de faire.

Kanaria lui sourit et Gotô se frotta le front.

\- J'espère que tu as raison Kanaria et que nous sommes bien en train d'aider Kirua.

\- Je pense que oui.

Gon poussa la porte de la maison et entra, pour se retrouver dans un endroit absolument immense. Un majordome apparut dans le couloir et Gon demanda :

\- Je viens voir Kirua, où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, je vais vous demander de partir.

Gon soupira :

\- Je demande juste où est Kirua.

L'homme s'approcha mais Gon l'évita et se mit à courir :

\- Tant pis, je vais chercher tout seul.

Il passa devant des domestiques qui ne lui dirent pas où se trouvait Kirua, il poussa des portes sans trouver son meilleur ami. Gon finit par tomber sur un enfant habillé en yukata. Il le reconnu.

\- Bonjour, tu dois êtres Karuto, je cherche ton frère, Kirua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon frère ?

\- Je suis son ami.

\- Un ami ? Pour quoi faire ?

Gon se frotta les cheveux :

\- Et bien pour s'amuser ensemble.

L'enfant n'eut pas vraiment l'air de comprendre. Gon lui demanda :

\- Tu peux m'indiquer où il se trouve ?

\- Kiru n'a pas besoin de toi. Il n'a pas besoin d'ami.

Gon ronchonna :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous dans cette famille ? Bien sûr qu'il a besoin d'amis, on a tous besoin d'amis ! Si tu veux pas me montrer où il est, je le trouverai tout seul.

Karuto pointa du doigt une direction :

\- Tu prends le couloir là, tu descends les escaliers et ensuite c'est à gauche, il y a une porte rouge, il est là-bas.

\- Merci, sourit Gon.

\- Il pourra te dire de lui-même qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi.

\- On verra, fit Gon.

Il se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée. C'était peut-être un piège, mais il devait essayer. Il trouva la porte au bout d'un moment, il inspira un bon coup et l'ouvrit.

Kirua vit Gon entrer dans la pièce avant Miruki. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit à sourire et s'écria malgré lui :

\- Gon !

Miruki se tourna, le fouet à la main. Gon regarda Kirua qui était enchainé et blessé et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son regard devint dur et froid et ses dents se serrèrent. Miruki ne vit pas le danger, il fit claquer le fouet sur sa main :

\- Et bien qui voilà. C'est lui ton ami ? Il est minuscule ! Se moqua Miruki. Je devrais peut-être lui donner une leçon à lui aussi.

Gon restait étrangement immobile, alors que Kirua se mit soudainement en colère :

\- Touche-le et je te tue Miruki.

\- Ah oui et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Tu es attaché je te rappelle.

Miruki leva le fouet en rigolant et Kirua tira de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes en vain. Le fouet partit comme une flèche vers Gon qui leva son bras bandé, et l'attrapa au vol. Miruki tenta de récupérer son arme, mais Gon tenait trop bien, il tira si fort sur le fouet qu'il échappa au Zoldik. La main de Gon serra la lanière si fortement que ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kirua ?

Miruki ne comprenait pas du tout que Gon était sérieux. Il se mit à rire :

\- Je donnais une leçon à mon petit frère, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce sont juste des affaires de fam…

La lanière du fouet claqua juste à côté de son oreille et Miruki referma sa bouche. Kirua regardait Gon, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Sa voix était plus grave, ses yeux tellement froid.

\- Détache-le, ordonna Gon.

Miruki leva le poing prêt à frapper ce petit morveux, mais Gon lui mit un coup de fouet sur le bras.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Je t'ai dit de détacher Kirua.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, ricana Miruki.

Le coup suivant atterrit direct sur son nez, le faisant saigner.

\- Sale morveux !

Miruki se jeta sur Gon qui bondit sur le côté et lui donna un autre coup de fouet sur le dos. Il se rapprocha de Kirua et tendit les mains pour détacher ses fers. Miruki crut qu'il pouvait en profiter pour attaquer mais en s'approchant trop près de son petit frère, celui-ci lui mit un coup de boule en pleins dans les dents. Gon lui détacha les mains et Kirua massa ses poignets avant d'enlever lui-même ses fers à ses chevilles. Miruki se tenait à juste distance, regardant le fouet dans la main de Gon.

Zeno entra alors dans la pièce. Gon protecteur se plaça devant son meilleur ami. Toujours aussi sombre et en colère. Il était même prêt à faire du mal à ce grand-père s'il fallait.

\- Ça suffit, lâcha le vieil homme.

Il regarda Miruki et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Mon garçon, tu es pitoyable. Te faire avoir par un gamin de douze ans !

Miruki fit la moue et tenta de se défendre mais Zeno leva la main pour le faire taire. Il s'approcha de Gon et de Kirua.

\- Silva veut vous voir dans sa chambre. Tous les deux. Allez-y. Kirua tu vas lui montrer le chemin.

\- Oui.

Kirua se releva, ramassa son débardeur qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce et l'enfila. Cela ne suffisait pas du tout à couvrir toutes ses blessures et la colère de Gon ne se calma pas. Il garda le fouet dans la main alors que Kirua prenait son bras sans bandage pour l'emmener avec lui.

\- Viens.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Gon marmonna :

\- Enfuyons-nous.

Kirua secoua la tête :

\- Ils vont te faire du mal si on s'enfuit comme ça, attendons d'abord de voir ce que mon père a à nous dire.

Gon serra les dents et Kirua s'arrêta, il se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement. La rage de Gon diminua un peu et il leva un sourcil :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'as vraiment une sale tronche ! Commenta Kirua rapport aux bleus sur son visage.

Il baissa les yeux vers le bras de Gon et ajouta :

\- Il paraît que tu t'es fait bouffer par les chiens.

\- C'est rien, fit Gon.

Kirua plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de son ami et lâcha :

\- Merci d'être venu.

Gon resta silencieux. Il avait l'impression d'arriver trop tard. Il voyait toutes les blessures de Kirua, il sentait le fouet sous sa main, ce fouet avec lequel Miruki frappait Kirua. Il en avait la nausée. Kirua l'entraîna à nouveau avec lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Silva, le garçon aux cheveux blancs frappa à la porte et ils entrèrent. Le père était assis sur son canapé et les invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils s'installèrent au bord de leurs sièges, comme prêt à fuir à tout moment. Silva les observa un instant puis soupira :

\- Tu nous rends la vie difficile Kiru.

Gon faillit exploser. Il avait envie de crier après cet homme qui laissait son fils se faire fouetter. Qui l'enchaînait. Qui le blessait. Kirua prit son poignet entre ses doigts pour qu'il se taise.

\- Mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais un ami aussi acharné et fidèle.

Gon serra les dents.

\- Je pensais que ce serait une mauvaise chose, dit Silva, je t'ai élevé pour que tu deviennes comme moi et que tu penses que les seules attaches possibles sont la famille. Mais il semblerait que tu as fait tes propres choix.

Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre :

\- Et bien… J'imagine qu'avoir un ami prêt à tout pour nous aider peut aussi être une bonne chose. Avoir un allié fort auprès de soi peut être un plus. J'ai donc réfléchi et décidé de te laisser aller au collège. Avec Gon.

Kirua leva les yeux vers son père :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais tu devras garder ton portable.

\- Et Aruka ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Kirua grinça des dents :

\- Cependant, nous avons remis une porte avec un verrou normal. Si tu me promets de ne plus le faire sortir, nous te laisserons le voir.

\- Où est le piège ? Interrogea Kirua. Ça me semble bien trop facile.

\- Tu auras le double de leçons pendant les vacances et si tu cherches à t'enfuir encore une fois, tu ne sortiras plus d'ici avant ta majorité. C'est compris ?

\- C'est vraiment tout ?

Silva hocha la tête. Kirua se tourna vers Gon et lui sourit. Son meilleur ami garda l'air sombre cependant.

\- Vous devez me promettre autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que quoi qu'il arrive, vous resterez amis.

\- Promis ! Fit Kirua sans réfléchir.

Gon resta silencieux. Silva le regarda et attendit sa réponse.

\- Kirua est mon meilleur ami, dit-il, je n'ai pas besoin de faire une promesse aussi stupide à quelqu'un comme vous.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste amis ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux. Mais je ne promettrai jamais rien à cet homme !

Kirua leva le petit doigt :

\- Dans ce cas-là, promet le moi à moi, ça te va ?

Gon hocha la tête et ils scellèrent leur promesse. Silva parut satisfait.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Gotô va vous emmener au collège en voiture.

Gon se leva immédiatement et sortit de la pièce suivit de Kirua.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, fit le Zoldik.

Gon se tut. Il jeta le fouet dans un coin et marcha vite pour sortir de cette maison. Kirua attrapa son bras non blessé :

\- C'est par-là, dit-il, suis-moi où tu vas te perdre. Je dois d'abord passer dans ma chambre me changer.

Gon le suivit. La chambre de Kirua était immense, mais Gon n'arrivait pas à l'admirer. Il attendit que son ami se change, et ils sortirent.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur de la maison Gon cracha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

\- Je les déteste.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les Zoldik. Je les déteste. Il n'y a que toi et Aruka que je ne déteste pas. Mais tous les autres, je les déteste vraiment.

Kirua se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il tapota gentiment son crâne.

\- Tu ne dois retenir qu'une seule chose, dit-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'Aruka et moi on est tes amis. D'accord ?

Gon prit le bras de Kirua et souleva sa manche pour apercevoir ses blessures.

\- Comment je pourrais oublier qui t'a fait ça ?

Kirua retira son bras et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Gon :

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser.

\- J'y pense quand même, marmonna Gon têtu.

Kirua lui pinça fort le nez et tira sur son visage :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi mais je les déteste tous !

Le Zoldik le relâcha et abandonna.

\- Quoi que je dise tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Bon. Mais il y a une chose que je veux avant qu'on y aille.

\- Quoi donc ?

Kirua tira ses lèvres pour former un sourire sur son visage :

\- Je veux que tu souris !

Gon attrapa ses mains pour qu'il les enlève :

\- Allez souris !

\- Kiruaaaaaa !

\- Souris, souris, souris Gon !

Gon fixa son meilleur ami qui faisais l'idiot et finis par lâcher prise et sourire. Kirua parût satisfait.

\- Allez on y va, on est déjà pas mal en retard.

Gon marcha à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne tout à coup. Il sentit ses jambes lâcher sans savoir pourquoi et ce fut le trou noir.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et c'est ainsi que Gon l'acharné alla sauver Kirua.


	10. Ça sert à quoi un ami ?

**10\. Ça sert à quoi un ami ?**

Gon s'évanouit et Kirua le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

– Gon ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Kirua regarda son bras, le sang dégoulinait du bandage et le Zoldik soupira :

– Est-ce que t'es vraiment idiot ? Tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne va pas avant d'atteindre tes limites ?

Il souleva Gon pour le mettre sur son dos et le porta jusqu'à l'entrée du portail où l'attendait Gotô et la voiture.

– Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

– Gon s'est évanoui, je pense qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital. Il saigne beaucoup.

Gotô aida Kirua à allonger Gon dans la voiture, le Zoldik se mit à côté de lui et posa la tête de son ami sur ses genoux. Gon était plutôt pâle et Kirua inquiet.

– Dépêche-toi, dit-il à Gotô, j'ai enfin le droit d'avoir un ami, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

Gotô obéit et accéléra. Il se gara devant l'hôpital, au plus proche de l'entrée. Kirua remit Gon sur son dos. Ce dernier avait laissé du sang sur la banquette arrière, mais le Zoldik s'en moquait.

– Voulez-vous que je le porte ?

– Non c'est bon. Il n'est pas lourd.

Le bras de Gon laissait une traînée de sang sur ses vêtements mais ça lui était égal. Le corps de Gon appuyait sur ses blessures, mais il ne le sentait même pas. À l'hôpital, Gon fut traité dans l'urgence et des médecins s'occupèrent immédiatement de lui. Kirua s'assit en salle d'attente et Gotô resta avec lui.

Le garçon joua sur son portable, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas appeler Mito pour la prévenir, mais en même temps, il avait peur de l'inquiéter. Il valait mieux lui dire quand Gon irait bien. Ils attendirent assez longtemps avant qu'on ne vienne leur dire que c'était bon.

– Votre ami avait besoin de plusieurs points de suture, son bras était déchiqueté à pas mal d'endroit. Il est réveillé, vous pouvez le voir.

Kirua ordonna à Gotô de l'attendre et se rendit seul au chevet de Gon. Son meilleur ami avait le bras dans un nouveau bandage, et il avait une perfusion.

– Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

Gon lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

– Très bien.

Kirua s'approcha du lit et Gon l'interrogea :

– Tu as fait soigner tes blessures ?

– T'inquiète pas pour ça.

– Tu l'as pas fait hein ?

– J'attendais que mon crétin de meilleur ami se fasse recoudre le bras.

– Tu aurais dû en profiter pour te faire soigner !

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose et j'ai l'habitude.

Gon grinça des dents, Kirua lui mit une pichenette sur le front.

– Tu es venu me chercher pour aller au collège et tu finis à l'hôpital, idiot !

Gon se frotta les cheveux :

– Tes chiens sont drôlement coriaces.

– Qui t'a dit de leur servir de repas ?

Gon fit une petite moue gênée :

– Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions.

Kirua s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, en face de Gon.

– Dans ce cas je vais te dire un secret.

– Lequel ?

– Les chiens se calment si tu leur siffles cette berceuse.

Kirua siffla quelques notes. Gon baissa la tête :

– J'aurais bien voulu le savoir avant.

– Je ne savais pas que tu débarquerais chez moi de cette manière.

Gon releva les yeux :

– Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais si je ne venais pas te chercher !

– Je sais. Désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse.

Gon appuya son pied contre son genou et le poussa.

– Tu es là maintenant, c'est le plus important.

Kirua hocha doucement la tête et fixa Gon comme s'il voulait enregistrer son image dans sa cervelle. Il avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, que sa famille lui avait pris l'une des seules belles choses de sa vie, mais Gon était là devant lui. Il était venu le chercher.

– Tu devrais aller au collège tu sais, les cours ne sont pas terminés.

– Y aller tout seul ? Non merci. Trop ennuyant.

– Eh ! Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu y retournes.

– Je m'en fiche, je sèche.

Gon le poussa avec son pied mais Kirua ne bougea pas.

– .A, va en cours, délinquant !

– Non, je préfère rester ici avec toi.

Gon essaya de le jeter du lit mais Kirua attrapa son pied et commença à le chatouiller. Gon éclata de rire et se tortilla pour que son ami le relâche.

– Oh tiens, j'ai trouvé ton point faible ! S'amusa Kirua.

– Eh, donne-moi ton pied, qu'on voit si je suis le seul !

Kirua enleva sa chaussure et lui tendit son pied.

– Je ne suis pas du tout sensible, prévint-il.

Gon passa ses doigts sur sa voûte plantaire, sans obtenir aucun effet. Il insista en vain. Il finit par prendre l'air boudeur.

– C'est pas juste ça Kirua.

– Que veux-tu ? La vie n'est pas juste !

Gon attrapa le pied de Kirua et pour se venger lui mordit le gros orteil.

– Aïe, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon aux cheveux hérissés sourit de toutes ses dents et Kirua le chatouilla en retour. Gon lui lança son oreiller à la tête et s'en suivit une bataille.

Ils se firent réprimander par un médecin.

– Vous devez reposer votre bras bon sang, sinon vous allez rouvrir vos blessures ! Gronda-t-il Gon. Et vous, ajouta-t-il en pointant Kirua du doigt, cessez de le dissiper.

Gon se frotta les cheveux, gêné et Kirua serra contre lui l'oreiller l'air penaud. Le médecin quitta la chambre, mécontent. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et se sourirent l'air amusé.

On apporta un plateau repas à Gon qui tendit sa cuillère à Kirua.

– Mange avec moi.

– Ça ira.

– Je veux pas que tu meurs de faim.

– Je vais pas mourir de faim parce que je saute un repas.

– Mange avec moi quand même.

– En fait tu as peur que la nourriture de l'hôpital soit mauvaise et tu veux que je m'empoisonne avec toi.

Gon tira la langue :

– Tu as deviné mon plan. Allez, prends cette cuillère et mange.

Kirua obtempéra. Ils se partagèrent le plateau de Gon à deux. Jusqu'au dessert. Gon tendit la pomme à Kirua :

– Tiens tu peux l'avoir.

Kirua fronça les sourcils :

– Je connais cette histoire.

– Quelle histoire ?

– L'histoire de la fille stupide qui mange une pomme puis qui meurt !

Gon rit :

– Est-ce que tu trouves que je ressemble à une méchante sorcière ?

Kirua fit semblant de réfléchir puis acquiesça :

– Carrément.

Gon lui fila un coup de pied.

– Bon ben tant pis, je la mange.

Il croqua dans la pomme. Le corps de Kirua bougea tout seul, il attrapa le poignet de Gon et mordit dans le fruit en même temps que lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le cœur de Gon manqua un battement. Celui de Kirua ne se porta pas mieux et il se recula brutalement, les joues rouges. Il se frotta les cheveux à toute vitesse et regarda ailleurs, avalant le morceau de pomme.

– C'était juste une plaisanterie, marmonna-t-il.

– Hm, fit Gon en mangeant la pomme le plus vite possible.

Il y eut comme un moment de gêne un peu bizarre, puis Gon poussa le plateau sur la table à côté et demanda :

– Tu ne vas vraiment pas aller en cours ?

– Non.

– Bon dans ce cas, faisons un jeu.

– Quel jeu ?

– Le Janken !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Gon lui expliqua les règles.

– Alors, tu joues ?

– Ça a l'air facile.

– Fais gaffe, je suis imbattable à ce jeu !

– C'est aussi une question de chance et de hasard non ?

– Alors je suis très chanceux, sourit Gon. Bon t'es prêt ?

Kirua hocha la tête. Ils tentèrent plusieurs parties et chaque fois Gon gagnait, en ricanant.

– Je te l'avais dit que j'étais imbattable !

– Encore une fois ! Réclama Kirua.

Gon remporta une nouvelle fois la partie et tira la langue. Kirua fronça les sourcils :

– T'as un truc n'est-ce pas ?

Gon se frotta l'arrière du crâne :

– Ça se voit tant que ça ?

– C'est évident, personne ne peut gagner autant de fois d'affilé sans avoir une technique spéciale.

Kirua se pencha vers lui :

– Bon explique-moi le truc !

Gon hocha la tête et lui montra comment faire.

– Il faut avoir une très bonne vue et de bons réflexes. Mais en gros, quand quelqu'un va faire pierre, il serre son poing, tandis que quand il a prévu feuille, ses doigts se desserrent instinctivement, si tu fais attention, tu peux deviner ce qu'il va faire, et agir en conséquence.

Kirua fronça les sourcils puis frappa le crâne de Gon avec son poing.

– Aïe !

– Toi ! Es-tu vraiment humain ?

– Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua hocha la tête. Après plusieurs défaites, Kirua trouva comment tromper Gon en utilisant ses deux mains. Et il réussit à le battre. Gon râla à voix haute tandis que Kirua se marrait.

– Je t'ai eu !

– Encore ! On recommence ! Fit Gon.

– Okay !

Ils jouèrent longtemps et se chamaillèrent en même temps. Kirua avait complètement oublié ses vacances horribles, sa famille, et même Gotô qui devait toujours l'attendre dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Les deux garçons s'amusèrent et discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tard. Gon finit par voir l'heure sur une horloge et s'exclama :

– Mince, j'aurais dû prévenir ma tante, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

– Tu veux l'appeler ?

Gon hocha la tête et Kirua lui prêta son portable. Gon composa le numéro de chez lui et discuta avec sa tante pour la rassurer. Au bout du fil, elle était plutôt inquiète et s'exclama qu'elle était à deux doigts d'appeler la police.

– Désolééééééééé, fit Gon d'un ton plaintif, je suis allé chercher Kirua et tout va bien maintenant, on est ensemble.

Où êtes-vous ?

Gon se mordit les lèvres :

– À l'hôpital.

– Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– J'ai juste été un peu blessé, mais tout va bien !

– Blessé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Des chiens m'ont mordu. Mais je t'assure, tout va bien.

– Je viens, s'exclama-t-elle.

– Mais tante Mito…

– Je viens, je vais prendre le bus. Tu ne bouges pas, tu m'attends.

– D'accord.

Elle raccrocha et Gon rendit son téléphone à Kirua.

– Elle va venir. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Kirua regarda son ami et grimaça :

– Et bien de quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer à tabac après s'être fait bouffer le bras.

– Elle va s'inquiéter ! Marmonna Gon.

Kirua soupira :

– Désolé, c'est ma faute.

Gon secoua la tête :

– Non. Pas du tout. Et puis tu es blessé toi aussi.

– Je t'ai dit que ça allait.

Gon fronça les sourcils et attrapa son bras pour le serrer fort. Kirua se plaignit de la douleur et son ami marmonna :

– Tu vois que ça va pas !

– Évidemment crétin si t'appuies dessus comme ça. Mais c'est bon, ça va guérir. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

– Quand tu dis ça, ça me met vraiment en colère tu sais ?

– Et Miruki ne frappe pas fort du tout, ajouta Kirua.

– Parce que tu crois que ça pardonne ?

– Tu t'inquiètes trop Gon.

– C'est normal non ? Je suis vraiment énervé contre ta famille !

Kirua attrapa son pied et le chatouilla pour le détendre et le faire rire.

Mito arriva alors que Gon essayait vainement de passer ses doigts sous le pied de Kirua en espérant qu'il commence à réagir. Quand elle vit l'état de son neveu, elle ne réussit pas à sourire et vint le prendre dans ses bras doucement.

– Oh Gon ! Mon chéri.

– Tout va bien tante Mito. Je n'ai pas mal du tout.

– Tu as vu ton état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Gon jeta un coup d'œil à Kirua et mentit :

– Je me suis fait attaquer par un chien, alors j'ai voulu monter à un arbre, mais j'ai glissé, je suis tombé sur le visage et le chien m'a mordu. Mais tout va bien. En plus Kirua m'a aidé. Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital !

Mito se recula et regarda Gon droit dans les yeux :

– Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité hein ?

– Comment tu le sais ? Tu as des pouvoirs magiques ?

Elle décoiffa son neveu avec tendresse :

– Je sais quand tu me mens, tu es mon neveu adoré.

Gon se mordit les lèvres mais resta silencieux. Elle soupira mais sourit :

– D'accord, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas tout me dire. Mais fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé !

– Oui. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter tante Mito.

Elle le reprit dans ses bras, caressant son dos doucement.

– Tu agis toujours comme ça, murmura-t-elle. Quand j'ai trouvé ton mot ce matin, j'ai cru m'évanouir. Je me suis demandé ce que tu allais faire. Le collège a appelé pour dire que tu n'y étais pas. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, Gon. Et maintenant, tu es à l'hôpital. S'il te plaît, arrête d'agir seul comme ça, d'accord ? Je comprends que tu ais voulu aller voir Kirua, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler.

– Désolé, murmura Gon.

– Si tu m'en avais parlé, on serait allé chez lui ensemble.

Kirua regardait Gon et Mito sans rien dire. Il culpabilisait. C'était sa faute si son meilleur ami était dans cet état. Il baissa la tête et commença à descendre du lit pour les laisser tous les deux, mais Gon le vit s'en aller et tendit la main vers lui pour attraper son bras.

– Kirua ? Tu t'en vas ?

Kirua regarda le sol alors que Mito se tournait vers lui. Gon tira plus fort sur sa manche et Kirua fut entraîné vers l'avant. Il perdit bêtement l'équilibre et se retrouva contre Mito.

– Tante Mito, tu devrais lui faire un câlin à lui aussi, Kirua… Il a été blessé aussi.

– Vraiment ? Où ça ?

Gon ne répondit pas mais il fit signe à sa tante de prendre Kirua dans ses bras. Elle obtempéra et Kirua écarquilla les yeux.

– Viens-là, lui dit-elle.

Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit près de Gon, et passa son bras autour de son neveu, les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras.

– Ne faites pas de choses dangereuses tous les deux. D'accord ?

– D'accord tante Mito, répondit Gon.

– D'accord, marmonna Kirua.

C'était vraiment étrange d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'était chaud et doux. Kirua aimait ça. Ses parents ne lui faisaient jamais de câlins, il n'y avait qu'Aruka mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était sa petite sœur. Pourtant, Mito, elle, lui en à Noël. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte. Il sentit alors le bras de Gon qui se refermait contre son dos. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans les orbes quasi-doré de Gon qui lui souriait. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur son visage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Gotô vit Kirua arriver les mains dans les poches, après avoir passé la journée à l'attendre.

– On rentre à la maison, dit-il, l'autre idiot s'est endormi.

Mito était restée au chevet de son neveu qui ronflait tranquillement dans son lit d'hôpital. Kirua monta dans la voiture l'air détendu.

– Vous avez passé une bonne journée monsieur ?

– Pourquoi ? Tu vas t'empresser de tout raconter à mes parents ?

Gotô resta silencieux et Kirua s'étira :

– Tu pourras leur dire que j'ai passé une excellente journée et que je compte en passer pleins d'autres des comme ça. Avec mon ami.

Quand il fut chez lui, Kirua courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de sa petite sœur. Il l'ouvrit et y entra. Elle le prit dans ses bras et Kirua lui raconta comment Gon était venu le chercher. Il se fichait des caméras désormais. Sa famille pouvait bien l'espionner si elle voulait, Silva lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester avec Gon. Kirua caressa finalement la joue de sa petite sœur et murmura trop doucement pour que les micros captent ce qu'il disait :

Aruka, je trouverai un moyen de te sortir d'ici, je te le promets.

Elle sourit :

– Grâce à Gon tu as le droit de venir me voir quand tu veux, ça me rend déjà très heureuse !

Kirua referma ses bras autour d'elle :

– Tu es très courageuse.

Il lui fit un long câlin. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Mito. Ce n'était pas non plus pareil qu'avec Gon. Est-ce que chaque câlin avait sa propre personnalité ?

Quand il sortit de la chambre d'Aruka, Irumi l'attendait.

– Je vois qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses pendant mon absence.

Kirua l'ignora et passa à côté de lui sans rien dire.

– Ne rêve pas Kiru, tu n'as pas besoin d'ami.

Le garçon tourna dans le couloir sans l'écouter. Ou peut-être en l'écoutant un peu. Quelque chose en lui avait été inscrit trop profondément pour être oublié aussi vite. Il avait peur de ne pas mériter Gon, de ne pas avoir le droit d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un comme ça. Mais pour le moment, il resterait quand même avec lui.

Au repas du soir, Karuto tira sur sa manche.

– Kiru… Est-ce que c'est bien d'avoir un ami ?

Kirua se tourna vers son petit frère sans savoir quoi répondre.

– Il a dit qu'un ami c'était pour s'amuser ensemble. Tu ne veux plus t'amuser avec moi ?

– C'est vrai ça Kiru, tu ne veux plus t'amuser avec nous ? Renchérit Irumi.

Kirua posa calmement ses couverts, prit la main de son petit frère pour qu'il relâche sa manche et murmura :

– Ce n'est pas pas pareil, ici on ne s'amuse pas vraiment.

– Alors comment tu t'amuses avec ton ami ? Demanda Karuto.

Kirua sortit un yoyo de sa poche et le donna à Karuto qui le souleva sans peine.

– Je ne sais pas jouer avec ça, fit-il.

– Je peux t'apprendre, proposa Kirua.

– Pas à table, intervint Silva. Rangez ça.

Karuto rendit son yoyo à Kirua qui l'enfonça dans sa poche.

– À moi aussi tu pourras m'apprendre Kiru ? Demanda Irumi.

Kirua ne répondit pas et recommença à manger.

Après le repas, Kirua fit venir Karuto dans sa chambre et lui montra comment manier le yoyo, son petit frère cassa une lampe et lui rendit l'objet :

– Ce n'est pas amusant, dit-il.

– Ah bon. Alors est-ce que tu veux faire une partie de Janken ?

– C'est quoi ?

Kirua lui expliqua et Karuto marmonna :

– Ça a l'air stupide.

– Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Karuto.

– Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un ami. Tu as déjà ta famille. Tu nous as nous. Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre.

Kirua soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

– Ce n'est parfois pas suffisant, la famille.

– Et Aruka ? Tu es proche de cette chose non ?

Kirua se releva d'un coup et fixa son petit frère avec colère :

– Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

– Tu es proche d'un monstre et d'un idiot, je ne te comprends pas.

Le regard de Kirua devint froid et assassin.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis Karuto, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon petit frère que je vais tout accepter.

Karuto baissa les yeux et Kirua se frotta les cheveux. Ce n'était pas facile de savoir comment se comporter avec son petit frère. Il était jeune mais plutôt froid. Il avait déjà bien intégré ce qu'on lui avait appris. Même lui voyait Aruka comme une chose.

– Karuto…

– De toute façon tu ne partiras jamais d'ici, parce que c'est ici ta place !

Les mots furent comme des coups de poignards pour Kirua. Karuto quitta sa chambre et Kirua serra les poings.

– Je le sais bien, murmura-t-il. Mais je trouverai un moyen…

Le lendemain, Gotô conduisit la voiture jusqu'au collège.

– Je veux aller à l'hôpital moi, râla Kirua.

– Votre père m'a dit de vous emmener à l'école.

– Dans ce cas je vais y aller à pied.

– Vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours.

– C'est une menace ?

– C'est un conseil.

Kirua soupira, il attrapa son sac et ouvrit la porte.

– Okay, j'ai compris, je vais aller en cours.

Il entra dans le collège les mains dans les poches. La journée allait être ennuyante sans Gon. Kirua se dirigea jusqu'à sa classe et regarda tous les petits élèves déjà présents. Ils n'étaient rien du tout pour lui, pas même Retsu, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de les revoir, parce que ça signifiait qu'il avait gagné une bataille. Il se mit donc à sourire et à dire bonjour, avant d'aller s'asseoir. Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, plutôt surpris, mais aussi contents. Retsu s'approcha de lui :

– Tu sais où est Gon ?

– À l'hôpital, répondit-il.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment il va ?

– Il va bien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Qui sait ?

– Tu dois bien le savoir puisque tu sais qu'il est à l'hôpital.

– Peut-être.

– Kirua ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui lui arrive.

– Il te le dira s'il en a envie.

Retsu n'eut pas l'air contente du tout :

– Espèce d'égoïste !

Kirua sentit la colère enfler d'un coup en lui, elle touchait une corde sensible, son regard devint vraiment froid et il se releva, prêt à la pousser, au moment où le prof rentrait dans la classe. Kirua s'arrêta. Retsu recula, et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Kirua se rassit, plus calme. Il était au collège sans Gon depuis à peine cinq minutes et ça tournait déjà mal. Sa famille avait raison, il n'était qu'un Zoldik après tout.

Le cours débuta, mais cinq minutes plus tard, la directrice flippante entre dans la pièce suivit par une personne que Kirua connaissait bien. Il se leva d'un coup :

– Kanaria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se reçu un regard meurtrier de la part de la directrice et se rassit.

– Voici une nouvelle élève, dit-elle. Je vous la laisse.

Sur ces mots la directrice fit demi tour et s'en alla.

Kanaria se présenta devant la classe. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait redoublé et qu'elle venait étudier ici. Les élèves lui demandèrent comment elle connaissait Kirua :

– C'est… Un ami d'enfance… Dit-elle avec hésitation.

Kirua posa sa tête sur sa main. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Kirua lui avait demandé pour qu'ils le soient quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'elle était là pour le servir, uniquement.

– Alors dans ce cas, tu es aussi riche que lui ?

Kanaria secoua la tête :

– Pas du tout, dit-elle. Mon mai… Enfin Kirua est beaucoup plus riche que moi, il est beaucoup plus important que moi.

 _Idiote,_ pensa Kirua. Le prof finit par la faire asseoir à côté de lui, puisque la place était libre. Kirua se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

– Tu es là pour m'espionner ?

– Vos parents m'ont demandé de veiller sur vous.

– Tu devrais me tutoyer ici, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

– Bien monsieur.

– Appelle-moi Kirua.

– Oui monsi… Kirua.

– Ne sois pas si formel !

– D'accord.

Kirua sourit et secoua la tête. À la pause, ils se retrouvèrent entouré de gens, comme il l'avait été au tout début. Kirua regarda autour d'eux, comme si Gon allait apparaître et lui demander de partir avec lui. Ce qui n'arriva pas.

– Tu peux nous parler de Kirua ? Réclama un élève. Il aime bien avoir l'air mystérieux, mais nous on veut en savoir plus sur lui.

– Je suis mystérieux ? Demanda Kirua l'air étonné.

– Oui.

Kanaria ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir, elle regardait Kirua comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Pour chasser les intrus, Kanaria était très douée, mais pour parler à des collégiens, c'était autre chose.

– Dis-leur juste ce que tu penses, conseilla-t-il

– Eh bien Kirua est… C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a un côté gentil et chaleureux et un côté sombre aussi.

C'était bizarre pour Kirua, d'entendre quelqu'un le décrire comme ça. Il s'éloigna du groupe :

– Je vous laisse discuter de ça entre vous.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches et alla passer la pause dehors. Kanaria chercha à le suivre, mais les autres élèves l'en empêchèrent en lui posant des tonnes d'autres questions. Depuis quand connaissait-elle Kirua ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient simplement amis ? Est-ce qu'elle savait s'il avait une petite amie ? Elle eut du mal à répondre à tout. Surtout les questions du style _« quel genre de personnes l'intéressent ? » « comment le faire tomber amoureux ? »._ La pauvre paniqua complètement et finit par dire que Kirua adorait les sucreries et qu'il tomberait sans doute amoureux d'une personne qui lui en donnerait tous les jours.

Kirua était assis sur le banc à jouer avec son yoyo quand il vit Gon entrer par le portail. Il avait son bras en écharpe sans doute pour qu'il ne le bouge pas trop et souriait de toutes ses dents. Kirua se leva immédiatement et fut en face de lui en quelques secondes.

– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? Le taquina-t-il.

– Et toi ? Répondit Gon.

Kirua n'avait pas remarqué qu'il souriait lui-même. Il passa son bras autour de la nuque de Gon et lui frotta les cheveux.

– J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennuie ! Se plaignit-il.

– Je n'ai pas été absent longtemps pourtant. Je te manquais tant que ça ?

Kirua frotta plus fort et Gon émit un bruit plaintif. Kirua finit par le relâcher quand la sonnerie retentit. Ils allèrent en cours ensemble. Quand Gon aperçu Kanaria il écarquilla les yeux et la pointa du doigt :

– Kanaria ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kirua appuya sur le bras de Gon pour qu'il le baisse. Kanaria haussa les épaules et s'assit derrière eux.

– Tu connais Kanaria ? Demanda Retsu en s'approchant.

– Un peu, répondit Gon. Salut Retsu.

– Salut. Tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant son bras du doigt.

– C'est rien, ça va.

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

– Oh… Euh… Un chien m'a mordu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

– Et le visage ?

– Je suis tombé.

Retsu se fichait bien d'être en classe, elle entoura Gon de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kirua sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ça. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils. Son cœur faisait des trucs vraiment bizarre.

Gon caressa la tête de Retsu avec gentillesse :

– Tout va bien, lui assura-t-il. Maintenant je détiens un secret pour calmer les chiens.

– Quel secret ? Demanda-t-elle.

– C'est un secret, fit Gon en se reculant avec le sourire.

Retsu dût aller s'asseoir parce que la prof entra dans la salle. Gon lui fit un petit signe de la main et se tourna vers le tableau. Kirua posa sa joue sur sa main et regarda Gon :

– Tu vas être capable d'écrire ?

– Tu veux écrire pour moi ?

– Tu m'as pris pour ton secrétaire ?

Gon lui tira la langue et prit son stylo de la main gauche :

– Je sais écrire des deux mains, dit-il.

Kirua eut un sourire de chat et le taquina :

– Et si tu apprenais plutôt à te servir de ta cervelle ?

– Méchant.

Gon commença à prendre des notes un peu brouillonnes avec son autre main et Kirua finit par lui prendre son stylo et son cahier et noter à sa place. Gon se pencha vers lui et murmura :

– Merci monsieur le secrétaire.

Kirua poussa son visage avec sa paume.

– C'est juste parce que tu es blessé à cause de moi.

Gon sourit :

– Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, lui assura-t-il.

Kirua haussa les épaules :

– De toute façon, je m'ennuie en cours. Ça me changera de prendre des notes.

Gon le laissa faire et commença à le regarder longuement, jusqu'à ce que Kirua murmure :

– Gon. Tu me fixes !

La chamaillerie bruyante qui en découla, leur valut deux heures de colle.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un chapitre un peu plus doux que les précédents.


	11. Sucreries et gâteaux

**Sucreries et gâteaux.**

Gon voulu que Kanaria les rejoigne pour manger, même si Kirua était plutôt contre.

– Elle est là pour m'espionner tu sais, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de Gon.

– Je lui fais confiance, répondit Gon, elle m'a aidé.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Donc quand quelqu'un t'aide une fois, ensuite tu lui fais confiance ?

– Oui. Pas toi ?

– Non.

– Mais tu as confiance en moi ?

Kirua haussa les épaules :

– Oui.

– Alors, c'est bon, sourit Gon.

– De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Retsu en les interrompant.

– De rien, répondit froidement Kirua. Kanaria, tu viens manger avec nous.

Kanaria prit une pause formelle pour acquiescer et Kirua posa sa main sur son épaule :

– Détends-toi.

– Oui. Dit-elle de manière pas du tout détendue.

Il eut l'air amusé et lui donna une tape dans le dos :

– Allez, on y va.

Kirua avança en premier et Kanaria le suivit. Retsu tira sur la manche de Gon pour qu'il s'arrête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Kirua a Kanaria maintenant, tu ne veux pas manger avec moi ?

– Mangeons tous ensemble, non ?

Retsu baissa la tête et Gon s'approcha d'elle :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Retsu ?

– Je pense vraiment que Kirua me déteste, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec lui. Mangeons juste toi et moi, comme avant.

– Mais Kirua est mon meilleur ami.

Retsu détourna les yeux.

– Et moi je suis quoi ? Je te connais depuis plus longtemps que lui.

Gon leva un sourcil étonné.

– Tu es mon amie Retsu, répondit-il.

Elle poussa un gros soupir et secoua la tête.

– C'est tout ?

– Tu es une amie chère à mes yeux, ajouta-t-il.

– Mais c'est Kirua ton meilleur ami. C'est lui que tu invites chez toi. C'est lui qui sait que tu es à l'hôpital. C'est lui qui sait ce qui t'est arrivé avant tout le monde !

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend Retsu ?

– Rien, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais manger avec d'autres personnes. Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Kirua et Kanaria.

Retsu s'éloigna de son côté. Gon ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Retsu avait l'air tellement énervé. Pourtant le matin, elle avait été contente de le revoir, et maintenant elle donnait l'impression de lui en vouloir. Il se frotta les cheveux et rejoignit Kirua et Kanaria qui étaient déjà entrés dans le self.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Kirua.

Gon haussa les épaules sans répondre.

– Elle est où Retsu ?

– Elle a dit qu'elle mangerait avec d'autres personnes.

– Ah. On y va ?

Gon acquiesça. Ils se servirent et allèrent s'asseoir tous les trois.

– C'est chouette que tu puisses venir au collège Kanaria, fit Gon.

– Ce serait encore mieux si elle était dans un classe à son niveau. Renchérit Kirua.

– C'est vrai, pourquoi tu es en cinquième ?

– Pour me surveiller. N'est-ce pas Kanaria ?

– Je dois veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pour le jeune maître.

Kirua planta sa fourchette dans son plat et marmonna :

– Tout se passe très bien pour moi, pas besoin de venir fouiner.

Il dévora son plat.

– Vous avez été collé, est-ce que vous voulez que je règle ça ? Demanda Kanaria.

Kirua avala une grande bouchée avant de répondre :

– Non merci. Et je t'ai dit ce matin de me tutoyer. Tu as déjà oublié ?

– Désolé.

– C'est bon, fit Kirua, je suppose que c'est une histoire d'habitude.

Kanaria hocha la tête. Gon assistait à la conversation en s'empiffrant. Il se coupa en pleins milieu pour demander à Kirua :

– Tu détestes Retsu ?

– Pas spécialement.

– Elle croit que tu la détestes.

– Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement non plus, ajouta Kirua.

– Pourquoi ça ?

Kirua haussa les épaules :

– C'est juste qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas.

– Elle est intéressante pourtant, elle sait manipuler les marionnettes comme personne, elle est gentille aussi et assez intelligente.

– Et alors ?

– Alors vous pourriez être amis !

Kirua avala une bouchée :

– Non. Sans intérêt.

– Kirua !

– Quoi ?

Gon pointa sa fourchette vers lui :

– Tu ne veux pas faire un effort ?

– Pourquoi je devrais en faire ?

– Tu ne veux pas des amis ?

Kirua secoua la tête.

– Non.

Gon fronça les sourcils.

– Ah bon ?

– Pas besoin, fit Kirua.

– Mais…

– Je t'ai toi non ? C'est suffisant.

– Oui mais quand même… Tu ne veux pas avoir pleins d'amis ? Ce serait bien non ?

Kirua demanda :

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour avoir pleins de personnes avec qui t'amuser !

Kirua sembla y réfléchir et finit par acquiescer.

– Je vois. Pourquoi pas alors.

– Tu feras des efforts avec Retsu ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua grimaça :

– Pas avec elle !

– Mais pourquoiiiiii ?

– Je sais pas trop, répondit Kirua. Tu vas manger ton beignet au chocolat ?

Gon acquiesça. Kanaria lui tendit le sien.

– Tenez…

Les yeux de Kirua s'agrandirent de plaisir :

– Merci Kanaria !

– Tu aimes vraiment les gâteaux, commenta Gon.

– Jiadore çia, fit Kirua la bouche pleine.

– Hmmmm.

Gon venait d'avoir une idée.

Il attrapa le bras de Retsu quand elle sortit du self quelques temps après eux et l'entraîna avec lui.

– Je sais ce que tu dois faire pour qu'il t'apprécie.

– Quoi ? Qui ?

– Kirua.

– Mais je me fiche qu'il m'apprécie ou non, Gon. C'est toi que je…

– Moi que tu ?

– Rien. Laisse tomber.

– Retsu, tu ne veux pas qu'on soit tous amis ?

– Peut-être. Si.

– Ce serait vraiment bien qu'on mange tous ensemble la prochaine fois non ?

– Oui.

– Alors j'ai une super idée. Pour Kirua.

Retsu acquiesça à contrecœur et laissa Gon lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

Quand il rentra chez lui après ses deux heures de colle, Gon demanda à sa tante de l'aider à préparer des cookies.

– Tu as fait tes devoirs ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Pas encore.

– Alors tu les fais d'abord, et ensuite je t'aide.

– Oui tante Mito !

Gon s'exécuta. Ensuite ils préparèrent la pâte ensemble.

– Il faut mettre beaucoup de chocolat, commenta Gon.

– Au fait pourquoi tu veux préparer des cookies ?

– Pour Kirua, répondit Gon.

– Tu cuisines des cookies pour Kirua ?

– Oui !

– C'est gentil, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas en faire aussi pour Retsu ?

– Non, fit-il. Ceux-là sont uniquement pour Kirua.

Mito regarda son neveu qui s'amusait à faire des petites boules avec la pâte pour les poser sur le plateau. Il était sérieux. Mito commençait vraiment à plaindre Retsu maintenant.

Quand les cookies furent prêts, Mito les emballa dans un joli sac et y accrocha un ruban.

– Tiens.

– Génial, sourit Gon, Kirua va être trop content.

Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain.

Gon partit super tôt pour arriver avant Kirua au collège et confier les cookies à Retsu.

– Tu es sûr que je dois faire ça Gon ?

– T'inquiète pas, je suis certain que ça va marcher.

Retsu soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle demandait. Elle prit le sac de cookies et ils attendirent dans la classe que Kirua arrive.

Kirua descendit de la voiture avec Kanaria. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de laisser l'adolescente monter dans le véhicule avec lui, plutôt que venir seule de son côté.

– Kanaria n'est qu'une simple intendante, pourquoi devrait-elle faire le trajet avec toi ? Avait demandé sa mère.

– Parce que c'est plus simple comme ça non ? On va dans la même direction.

Ils avaient cédé.

– Merci monsieur, vous n'étiez pas obligé, lui avait dit Kanaria.

Il avait simplement haussé les épaules :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos du tutoiement ? Et appelle moi Kirua. Kirua !

– Oui.

Ils entrèrent en classe ensemble et Kirua se dirigea immédiatement vers Gon. Retsu se dit que plus vite se serait fait, et plus vite elle serait débarrassée. Elle se leva et lui coupa la route.

– Retsu ?

– Bonjour Kirua. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Elle tendit l'énorme sac de cookies qu'il prit dans ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Des cookies.

Kirua s'adoucit presque immédiatement.

– C'est pour moi ?

– Oui.

– Woooh ! Merci Retsu !

Il ouvrit tout de suite le sac et prit un cookie pour le goûter, les yeux arrondis de plaisir.

– Tu es plus cool que je ne le pensais, commenta-t-il.

Tous les gens présents dans la classe assistèrent à la scène, et se regardèrent entre eux. Kanaria avait sans doute dit la vérité, pour atteindre le cœur de Kirua, il fallait passer par son estomac. Sans le savoir, Gon et Retsu avait provoqué un bouleversement dans le collège.

Kirua alla s'asseoir près de Gon et commença à dévorer les cookies.

– Alors, tu vois que Retsu est gentil, fit remarquer Gon.

– Ouais ouais. C'est vrai.

Kirua s'empiffra même pendant les cours :

– Kirua, on ne mange pas en cours, lui fit remarquer le prof.

Mais il n'écouta rien du tout et termina les cookies en un temps records, à lui tout seul. Après ça, il fut un peu plus doux avec Retsu, et la jeune fille mangea avec eux du temps de midi. Gon était très satisfait que son plan ait marché comme sur des roulettes.

Le soir, Mito lui demanda si Kirua avait apprécié les cookies et Gon hocha la tête.

– Il a tout mangé en un temps record, il était vraiment heureux.

– C'était ce que tu voulais ?

Gon acquiesça.

– Je me doutais qu'il ouvrirait plus facilement son cœur avec des gâteaux. Ça a super bien marché.

Mito avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser. Gon s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota le dos.

– Tu vas bien tante Mito ?

– Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Va faire tes devoirs.

– Oui.

Mito s'assit sur le canapé du salon tandis que Gon filait dans sa chambre pour travailler. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son neveu pour savoir qu'il disait ça avec innocence, mais quand même, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait besoin « d'ouvrir le cœur » de Kirua.

Kirua avait à peine fais un pas dans le collège, le lendemain, qu'une fille de sa classe s'approcha de lui. Kirua s'arrêta pour la regarder et elle lui tendit un sachet :

– C'est des gâteaux au chocolat, je les ai cuisinés moi-même. C'est pour toi.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Génial !

Kirua eut l'air vraiment heureux et la fille perdit complètement pied devant son sourire.

– Wouah t'as vu ça Kanaria, fit Kirua, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, mais il semblerait que les gens aient envie de m'offrir des gâteaux.

– Oui.

Kirua alla tout raconter à Gon qui acquiesça satisfait :

– C'est le moment de te faire de nouveaux amis.

– S'ils continuent à venir avec des sucreries, je veux bien.

Les jours qui suivirent, Kirua reçut plusieurs fois des gâteaux et des bonbons, et chaque fois il était content et se vantait auprès de Gon qui avait l'air ravi. Les personnes à lui offrir des sucreries par jour augmentèrent, parce que certaines en offraient tous les jours et se réjouissaient de recevoir un sourire de la part de Kirua. Le garçon acceptait absolument tous les gâteaux qu'on lui donnait, et se dépêchait de les dévorer comme si quelqu'un allait lui voler.

– À se demander comment tu fais pour rester aussi svelte, commenta Retsu un jour.

Kirua tira la langue l'air malin.

– Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me donne tous ces gâteaux soudainement.

– Ils veulent tous être tes amis, répondit Gon.

– Ils veulent tous sortir avec toi, fit Retsu.

Kirua grimaça. C'était effectivement possible. Les gens draguaient aussi comme ça dans les séries. En offrant à manger.

– Retsu, toi aussi tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il. T'es la première à m'avoir offert des gâteaux.

La jeune fille bugua et secoua la tête.

– J'ai pas du tout envie de sortir avec toi.

– Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as offert des cookies ?

Retsu regarda en direction de Gon l'air gêné. Kirua les regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– En fait… Commença Retsu. Et bien…

– C'était un plan, expliqua Gon.

– Quoi ?

– Je voulais que tu t'entendes bien avec Retsu, alors j'ai cuisiné des cookies et je lui ai donné pour qu'elle te les donne.

– Alors les cookies venaient de toi ?

Gon hocha doucement la tête. Kirua regarda son assiette. Gon avait fait des cookies en pensant à lui… Soudainement, il avait l'impression que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait mangé dans tous les gâteaux qu'on lui avait faits. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le cacha en avalant une grosse bouchée de nourriture.

– En tout cas, les autres ont l'air de faire ça pour me plaire.

– Je crois que c'est de ma faute, murmura Kanaria.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Kirua.

– J'ai dit que tu aimais vraiment les sucreries et que si on voulait te plaire, on devait t'en offrir.

Kirua n'eut pas l'air en colère, il leva les deux pouces et sourit de toutes ses dents :

– Et bien je te remercie Kanaria, grâce à toi, je mange bien tous les jours !

Le collège était assez grand, il y avait beaucoup de monde et pas mal de personnes craquaient sur Kirua. Parce qu'il était beau et riche, avec l'air mystérieux. Que désormais tout le monde savait qu'il acceptait toutes sortes de sucreries et que quand on lui en donnait, il avait toujours un sourire éclatant.

– Il est si mignon quand il sourit, disait ses fans.

– Et quand il mange.

– Quand je pense qu'il a dévoré mon brownie, ça me rend tellement heureuse.

Kirua ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux commentaires. Il retenait les visages et les noms des personnes qui lui offraient des gâteaux, mais ne devenait pas amis pour autant avec elles et ne s'y intéressait pas non plus. Il entretenait juste de meilleurs rapports avec les gens et de temps à autre, il s'approchait de l'un d'entre eux pour demander :

– Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi aujourd'hui ?

Et la personne désignée était aux anges, parce que Kirua s'était rappelé d'elle.

Mais il y eut un jour où Kirua abusa vraiment des bonnes choses. Beaucoup de personnes lui offrirent des sucreries et il ne se gêna pas pour tout dévorer comme à son habitude. C'est l'après-midi qu'il commença à avoir mal au ventre. Gon était en train de copier le cours quand il aperçut Kirua grimacer.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

– Ça va, souffla Kirua.

Gon fronça les sourcils. Kirua serra les dents, mais la douleur était vraiment forte. Gon n'était pas dupe, il voyait la transpiration sur le front de son ami, sa façon de se tenir un peu penché, son poing qui se comprimait. Il se leva d'un coup :

– Je vais emmener Kirua à l'infirmerie, dit-il, il ne se sent pas bien.

– C'est bon Gon… Souffla Kirua.

Gon ne l'écouta pas. Il prit son bras pour qu'il se lève et Kirua se retrouva plié en deux sur le sol à cause de la douleur dans son ventre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer aussi faible. Il était habitué à la torture, et il tombait vraiment rarement malade. Il n'avait eu mal au ventre que quand il était petit, quand ses parents lui donnaient à petite dose des poisons pour l'habituer. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se sentir mal juste à cause de quelques gâteaux. Gon s'accroupit, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'installa sur son dos.

– Je vais bien Gon, marmonna Kirua.

– C'est ça.

Le prof les laissa aller à l'infirmerie. Kanaria se leva, elle devait suivre le jeune maître et s'assurer que tout allait bien mais l'enseignant la retint :

– Gon va s'occuper de lui, inutile d'y aller aussi.

L'adolescente se rassit à contrecœur en regardant Gon emporter Kirua. Au moins le jeune maître était entre de bonnes mains, elle faisait confiance à Gon pour bien s'occuper de lui.

Kirua accrocha ses bras autour de Gon et posa sa joue sur son épaule :

– Je ne suis pas malade, grogna-t-il.

– Je crois que si, fit Gon.

– Je ne tombe jamais malade, c'est impossible.

– Est-ce que tu es un robot Kirua ?

– Non.

– Alors tu peux tomber malade.

Kirua soupira. Gon s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie et relâchant d'une main Kirua, il toqua à la porte, puis entra. L'infirmier était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs coupés en brosse et qui portait un costume bleu sous sa blouse blanche. Gon n'allait jamais à l'infirmerie, alors il ne connaissait pas très bien l'homme, il savait juste qu'il s'appelait Leolio, que c'était quelqu'un de gentil mais qui parlait fort et qui avait un sale caractère.

– Mon ami ne se sent pas bien, dit-il.

– Allonge-le sur le lit, ordonna l'homme.

Gon s'exécuta. Kirua se recroquevilla sur lui-même et appuya ses bras sur son ventre.

– Monsieur Leolio, vous voulez bien l'aider s'il vous plaît.

– Bien sûr puisque c'est mon boulot, pousse-toi de là.

Gon se recula et Leolio s'approcha de Kirua pour l'examiner. Seulement, le garçon ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa ses mains.

– C'est bon, dit-il, je me sens déjà mieux.

Kirua tenta de se relever mais la douleur le fit se plier en deux. Gon accouru à nouveau près de lui et poussa ses épaules pour qu'il se rallonge.

– Laisse Leolio t'examiner Kirua.

Kirua se montra récalcitrant :

– Pourquoi je devrais laisser un vieux me toucher ?

Leolio grogna :

– Je ne suis pas si vieux ! Et je dois bien voir où tu as mal !

– J'ai des médecins famille, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un pauvre infirmier s'occupe de moi.

L'homme s'énerva carrément et commença à crier. Gon posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kirua :

– Mais tu as mal non ?

– Presque pas.

– Laisse-le regarder, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

– J'ai plus mal.

Gon appuya sur son ventre et Kirua poussa un cri.

– Laisse-le t'examiner ou je recommence.

Kirua râla.

– Bien d'accord, d'accord.

Gon sourit satisfait et Kirua s'allongea de façon à ce que Leolio l'examine. Même si l'infirmier paraissait colérique, il prit soin de Kirua et l'ausculta doucement.

– Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

– Oui, un peu, admit Kirua.

– Je pense que c'est une indigestion. Je vais te donner un anti-douleur, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu vois un médecin.

L'infirmier donna un médicament à Kirua.

– Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit-il ensuite avant de retourner à son bureau.

Gon prit le portable de son ami dans sa poche :

– Je vais appeler ta famille pour qu'ils viennent te chercher.

Kirua attrapa le bras de Gon.

– Non… Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

Gon plia les jambes pour le regarder :

– Je comprends Kirua, mais de toute façon Kanaria va leur dire que tu es malade, alors ils le sauront. Autant que tu puisses vite voir un médecin.

Kirua se rendit à ses arguments et le laissa appeler sa famille. Gon tomba sur l'intendance et expliqua ce qu'il se passait. Il raccrocha :

– Ils vont venir te chercher.

Kirua poussa un long soupir. Gon remonta la couverture sur lui et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

– Les rôles sont inversés, dit-il.

– Hm ?

– Et bien à l'hôpital, tu veillais sur moi. Maintenant c'est l'inverse.

Kirua rougit et se tourna de l'autre côté. La douleur le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même et Gon fit le tour du lit pour se remettre en face de lui. Il vint poser sa main sur son ventre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Ma main est chaude, peut-être que tu auras moins mal.

– Est-ce que tu penses avoir des mains magiques Gon ?

Gon se marra et hocha la tête. Il ne retira pas sa main. C'était peut-être grâce au médicament ou à la main de Gon, mais la douleur reflua un peu et Kirua commença à s'endormir.

Gon resta près de lui jusqu'à ce que Gotô vienne le chercher, et même ainsi, il refusa de laisser Kirua aux mains de l'intendant immédiatement.

– Je vais le porter jusqu'à la voiture, fit Gotô.

– Je vais le faire, décida Gon.

Il prit son ami sur son dos encore une fois. Kirua était à moitié endormi, mais il resserra un bras autour de Gon et marmonna ensommeillé, sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait :

– Tu es chaud, c'est agréable.

Gon fit tout le trajet en étant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il déposa Kirua sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

– Je vais le ramener, dit Gotô.

Gon hocha la tête.

– Prenez soin de lui.

Gotô monta derrière le volant et Gon les regarda partir. Il espérait que tout se passe bien.

Kirua dormit pendant le trajet, mais il fut réveillé, une fois arrivé, par sa mère qui chouinait.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis quand tu deviens faible ? Mon fils ne peut pas tomber malade.

Kirua sortit de la voiture et se retrouva plié en deux à cause de la douleur qui revenait. Kyokô s'excita et cria à Gotô d'emmener Kirua dans sa chambre, qu'elle allait faire venir le médecin. Gotô s'exécuta. Kirua essaya de se relever pour dire que c'était bon, qu'il allait y aller tout seul mais il ne réussit qu'à vomir par terre et n'eut pas le choix de laisser Gotô s'occuper de lui. Le médecin de la famille l'ausculta ensuite et en vint à la même conclusion que l'infirmier. Il s'agissait d'une indigestion.

– Vous avez mangé quelque chose de particulier ?

– Hm, des tonnes de gâteaux, répondit Kirua.

– Alors le problème vient de là. Vous avez mangé trop de gâteaux.

Kirua le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Comment pouvait-on manger trop de gâteaux ?

– Je vais vous prescrire un régime spécial pour quelques temps.

Et dans son régime spécial, Kirua n'avait le droit de manger aucune sucrerie.

Son père vint le voir après le médecin.

– Tu vas subir un nouvel entraînement à partir de demain, lui dit-il. Il est hors de question que tu tombes à nouveau malade.

– Je suis pas un robot, marmonna Kirua en se souvenant des paroles de Gon.

– Peu importe, c'est déjà décidé.

Kirua ne discuta pas plus. Il savait que ça n'avait pas d'utilité, et il se sentait fatigué. Il s'endormit quasiment tout de suite après le départ de son père.

Le lendemain, il se retrouva obligé de refuser toutes les sucreries qu'on lui offrit. C'était à contrecœur mais il préférait ne pas retomber malade où ses parents allaient trouver le moyen de l'entraîner aussi le matin.

– Désolé, je n'accepte plus rien, dit-il à une des nombreuses personnes qui s'approcha avec des sucreries.

Gon passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le consoler et lui sourit :

– Au moins tu vas mieux, dit-il.

Kirua acquiesça.

Peu à peu, on arrêta de lui offrir des gâteaux, puisqu'il ne les prenait plus jamais. Les gens trouvèrent un autre moyen de lui confesser leur amour.

Ce jour-là, quand Kirua ouvrit son casier pendant la pause, une masse de lettres tomba de son casier devant l'air ahuri de Gon. Kirua en prit une pour la lire, puis une autre, et encore une autre. La plupart des gens lui donnaient rendez-vous à un endroit, sans doute pour se confesser, d'autres étaient anonymes et avaient écrit une lettre d'amour, certaines étaient signés.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de tout ça ?

– Il n'y a personne avec qui tu voudrais sortir ?

Kirua prit une tête blasée :

– Non.

– Alors tu dois tous les refuser poliment.

– Pas envie.

Gon observa Kirua qui ramassait toutes les lettres pour en faire un gros tas.

– Si je les ignore, ils vont bien comprendre que je suis pas disponible non ?

– Je sais pas. Peut-être.

Kirua décida d'agir comme ça, mais quand il ouvrit son casier le lendemain, il avait reçu une nouvelle salve de lettres. Et une autre le surlendemain. Kirua s'énerva et commença à toutes les déchirer, alors que Kanaria ramassait les papiers qui s'envolaient.

– Tu as du succès, commenta Retsu.

Kirua poussa un long soupir agacé et Gon lui demanda :

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir avec une de ces personnes ?

– Non.

– Hmmmm.

Il réfléchit et tapa du poing sur sa main :

– Dans ce cas il faut le dire.

Kirua le regarda :

– À quoi tu penses ?

– Je viens d'avoir une super idée de plan.

– Ça va marcher ?

– Euh je dirais à quatre-vingt pourcents sûr…

– Quatre-vingt pourcents ?

– Peut-être soixante-dix.

Kirua fixa Gon en fronçant les sourcils, puis finit par demander :

– Bon c'est quoi ton plan ?

À suivre.

L'autatrice : encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose. J'ai fais apparaître Léolio, mais ce sera la seule fois où on le voit je crois.


	12. La Saint Valentin

**12\. La Saint Valentin.**

Chaque fois, les parents de Kirua interrogeaient Kanaria sur la journée de Kirua. De façon générale, elle n'avait pas grand-chose de nouveau à raconter. Les jours se ressemblaient. Kirua passait beaucoup de temps avec Gon, un peu avec elle et Retsu. Il parlait assez peu aux autres, il s'ennuyait en cours et s'amusait à taquiner Gon pour s'occuper, des fois il était collé avec son meilleur ami, et la journée était finie. Kanaria ne savait pas vraiment ce que Silva et Kikyô attendaient d'elle, qu'elle découvre un mystère incroyable sur Kirua ? Un secret inavouable ? En vrai, elle n'avait rien à raconter.

Kanaria ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle leur narra que Kirua avait du succès au collège. Elle n'avait pas immédiatement discuté des gens qui lui offraient des gâteaux, mais elle parla des lettres d'amour. Peut-être qu'elle voulait avoir quelque chose à dire, ou peut-être qu'elle voulait montrer à ses parents à quel point leur fils avait du succès à l'école, à quel point il pouvait être aimé des gens et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'enfermer dans une prison dorée. Silva et Kikyô se regardèrent alors qu'elle donnait cette information et le père demanda :

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

– Il n'est pas vraiment intéressé.

– Évidemment, soupira la mère, mon fils ne peut pas aller avec une moins que rien.

Kanaria précisa bêtement :

– Il y avait aussi des garçons, dans le tas.

Silva fronça les sourcils :

– Kirua est un Zoldik, il doit faire vivre notre nom. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il irait avec autre chose qu'une femme ?

Kanaria préféra garder le silence.

– C'est bon Kanaria, tu peux y aller, merci pour tes informations.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla. Quelque part, elle regrettait d'avoir donné cette information aux parents de Kirua. Elle s'était pourtant jurée d'en dire le moins possible. Kanaria espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise.

xxx

Kirua avait écouté le plan de Gon et ne l'avait pas trouvé mauvais.

– Je passe, fit Retsu quand ils lui demandèrent si elle voulait les aider.

Ils se tournèrent vers Kanaria et elle accepta de participer. En même temps, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, elle devait juste attirer l'attention des profs ailleurs, loin. Kanaria se contenta de provoquer une bagarre assez bruyante pour les faire venir. Gon vola la clé de la salle de radio dans la salle des profs et ils s'y enfermèrent avec Kirua.

– Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua regarda les boutons :

– Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Il faut allumer le micro et ensuite parler dedans.

– Dans ce cas, je te laisse faire.

Kirua se frotta les mains puis poussa le bouton On. Il se pencha vers le micro et commença à parler :

– Bonjour…

Son message résonna dans les hauts parleurs de l'école.

– Je suis Kirua Zoldik.

Dans le collège, les têtes des élèves se levèrent pour mieux écouter, tandis que les profs se dirigaient en vitesse vers la salle de radio.

– Voilà vous êtes nombreux et nombreuses à m'écrire des lettres d'amour ces temps-ci. En fait je voulais vous dire, que ce n'est plus la peine de le faire. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec quelqu'un prochainement. C'est tout.

Il éteignit le micro et se tourna vers Gon :

– Tu crois que ça suffit pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille ?

Gon lui sourit :

– Je pense.

Les profs frappèrent à la porte à cet instant et les deux garçons regardèrent autour d'eux pour trouver une échappatoire. Mais la pièce ne contenait aucune fenêtre et zéro cachette. Ils étaient coincés.

– On peut essayer de s'enfuir, proposa Gon.

– Je suis à peu près sûr qu'on court plus vite qu'eux, renchérit Kirua.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et ouvrirent la porte, pour tomber sur une ombre malfaisante et totalement furieuse. Kirua fit un pas en arrière mais Gon ne bougea pas.

– Pamû.

– Gon, Kirua. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Les profs se tenaient derrière elle, complètement effacés par son aura sombre. Les deux garçons ne songèrent même plus à fuir et suivirent la sinistre directrice jusque dans son bureau. Kirua se pencha vers Gon et murmura :

– Tu crois qu'elle va nous découper en morceau ?

Gon secoua la tête :

– Mais non, elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle est gentille.

– Dans quelle monde cette femme a l'air gentille ?

Kirua avait beau regarder sous tous les angles, la directrice avait juste l'air d'une femme échappée d'un film d'horreur. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et elle les fit asseoir en face de son bureau. Elle s'assit sur son siège et les regarda avec ses yeux perçants. Kirua était fort et entraîné, mais il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Gon resta calme à côté de lui, il avait juste l'air un peu gêné, mais pas effrayé.

– Désolé Pamû, dit-il en joignant ses mains devant lui, on recommencera plus.

La directrice n'eut pas l'air de l'écouter, ses cheveux noirs voletaient tout autour de son visage sombre.

– Vous deux, est-ce que vous pensez que le collège est un cirque ?

Gon prit l'air contrit et secoua la tête, puis il donna un coup de coude à Kirua pour qu'il fasse de même. Kirua baissa ses yeux.

– Alors pourquoi vous faites les clowns ?

Ils gardèrent le silence.

– Je sais que vous êtes souvent en retenus tous les deux.

Elle sortit des papiers qu'elle regarda un instant et ajouta :

– Et si les notes de Kirua sont les meilleures, Gon en revanche tu as encore beaucoup d'effort à faire.

Gon se pinça les lèvres.

– Je devrais peut-être vous mettre à pied pour vous faire réfléchir.

Gon leva ses mains vers la directrice :

– Non je vous en supplie, ma tante va me tuer si je suis renvoyé.

– Les heures de colle n'ont pas l'air de vous faire réfléchir.

D'une voix un peu blasée, Kirua s'exprima :

– C'est ma faute cette histoire, inutile de punir Gon, il a juste voulu m'aider.

Gon secoua la tête :

– C'est notre faute à tous les deux, ce serait injuste qu'ils soient punis et pas moi.

– Non, ne le punissez pas !

– Si ! Punissez-moi.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se chamailler dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que la directrice casse un crayon sous ses doigts de colère :

– Est-ce que vous êtes en train de répéter un numéro dans mon bureau ?

Kirua et Gon s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler et regardèrent le sol. Pamû gratta de manière menaçante le crayon cassé sur son bureau, et Kirua fut persuadé qu'elle était en train de l'aiguiser pour les tuer.

– Bien. Je vais vous coller tous les soirs deux heures pendant une semaine.

Gon soupira de soulagement. Kirua accepta la sentence. Il avait commencé un entraînement tous les soirs à cause de son père depuis sa maladie, pas quelque chose de difficile en soit, il devait simplement courir et sauter partout pour améliorer ses capacités et renforcer son corps, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de sécher ça pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Gon. Quand la directrice les laissa sortir du bureau, Kirua leva la main pour que Gon tape dedans, mais à la place, son ami attrapa ses doigts et les serra :

– Kiruaaaaaa !

– Quoi ? Tu devrais être content ! On échappe au renvoie.

– On est collé pendant une semaine, je vois déjà la tête de ma tante.

Gon grimaça. Il tint la main de Kirua dans la sienne un moment avant de la relâcher.

– Ça va aller chez toi ? Demanda Gon.

– Je suppose.

– Tu vas pas te faire punir ?

– J'en sais rien.

– Ils ont pas intérêt de te faire du mal, grogna Gon.

Kirua lui sourit et tapa doucement sa paume de main sur son front :

– Ça ira. T'en fais pas.

Gon se frotta le front en regardant Kirua, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Les parents de Kirua ne furent pas ravis de la nouvelle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci pour être puni ? Demanda son père.

Kirua dit la vérité. Qu'il était allé dans la salle de radio pour y faire passer un message.

– Évidemment c'était totalement interdit.

– Pourquoi utiliser des méthodes stupides pour entrer dans cette salle, alors qu'il suffisait de soudoyer la directrice ?

Kirua haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait trouvé ça plus amusant comme ça. Silva et Kikyô étaient plus déçue qu'il n'ait pas utilisé ses relations, plutôt que le fait qu'il soit collé.

– Comment tu vas faire pour ton entraînement ? Demanda Silva.

– C'est pas comme si ça allait me tuer de le manquer pendant une semaine.

Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

– Tu ne le manqueras pas. Tu iras simplement te coucher plus tard.

– Comme vous voulez.

Kirua s'en moquait. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il acceptait cet entraînement en plus, simplement pour qu'on lui foute la paix.

La tante de Gon lui fit des remontrances pendant assez longtemps. Le garçon resta silencieux et contrit, regardant le sol sans oser rien dire, ni se plaindre. Il savait que Mito avait raison et qu'il avait tort, alors il ne chercha pas vraiment à discuter. Il ouvrit la bouche uniquement quand il voulut défendre Kirua, parce qu'elle n'était pas contente que le garçon ait entraîné Gon dans cette histoire.

– C'est ma faute, pas la sienne, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée. Kirua voulait juste faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

– Et il ne pouvait pas le dire directement aux concernés ?

– Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, c'était plus rapide comme ça.

Mito fronça les sourcils et recommença à faire la morale à Gon. Comme quoi ce n'était pas malin d'utiliser la salle de radio pour ces bêtises.

– Vous auriez pu vous faire renvoyer !

– Je suis désolé tante Mito.

– Ça ne suffit pas, tu seras puni ! Corvée de lessives, de vaisselles et de nettoyage pendant un mois !

– Oui.

En vérité, ce n'était pas une si grosse punition que ça, parce que Gon avait pris l'habitude d'aider sa tante.

– Et tu n'as pas intérêt de recommencer !

– D'accord. J'ai compris.

– J'espère bien que tu as compris.

Gon hocha la tête.

– Maintenant file faire tes devoirs, et tu as intérêt de bien les faire.

– Oui.

Gon ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Kirua s'attendait à ce que les heures de colle soient aussi chiante que d'habitude, mais étrangement, pour une fois, on le laissa s'asseoir à côté de Gon. La surveillante n'était pas la même que d'habitude, c'était peut-être pour cette raison. Gon lui sourit et leva ses deux doigts en signe de victoire. Tout en faisant leur travaille, ils s'écrivirent des mots. Quand Kirua termina ce qu'il avait à faire, il donna un coup de main à Gon. Ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit pour qu'on les laisse ensemble, et les deux heures de colle passèrent beaucoup plus vite ainsi. Ils sortirent de la classe hyper content.

– J'espère qu'on pourra être collé l'un à côté de l'autre toute la semaine, sourit Gon.

Kirua acquiesça.

C'est ce qui arriva. La surveillante les laissa à chaque fois l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils purent passer du temps ensemble. Kirua gribouilla un dessin stupide à Gon qui ressemblait à un mini Gon avec de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles. Gon lui tira la langue et prit la feuille pour tenter de dessiner un mini Kirua avec des moustaches de chat. Kirua se marra dans sa main et piquant le stylo à Gon il écrivit :

 _« Ça ressemble à rien »_

 _« Méchant, c'est censé être toi »_ , répondit Gon.

 _« Je suis vexé »._

Gon tenta d'améliorer le dessin mais l'empira. Kirua secoua la tête, amusé. Gon prit l'air boudeur et se concentra sur ses exercices.

Ils se battirent à coup de stylo, s'écrivant sur les mains et le visage, et faillirent se faire séparer, avant de se calmer et de promettre d'être sage.

Une fois Kirua s'endormit au milieu de la colle, après avoir fait ses exercices, la tête sur ses bras, tournée vers Gon. Gon était en train d'écrire mais ses yeux se tournèrent vers Kirua assoupit et son écriture se transforma en gribouillis sur la feuille. Gon posa son stylo et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour mieux observer Kirua. Il avait la peau pâle et ses cheveux blancs éclaircissaient un peu plus son visage. Il avait des mèches sur le bout du nez et Gon s'amusa à les repousser avec les doigts. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kirua attrape sa main et rouvre les yeux :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il.

Gon haussa les épaules.

– Je te recoiffe ?

Kirua referma les yeux et marmonna :

– Laisse-moi dormir.

Sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte, il garda sa main dans la sienne.

xxx

Gon fixait sa main l'air pensif alors que sa tante servait le repas.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle.

Gon ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa main.

– Gon ?

C'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Elle éleva la voix.

– Gon ?

Il releva enfin le regard vers elle :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tante Mito ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ta main ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Gon secoua la tête.

– Non c'est rien. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il commença à manger.

Gon était au collège, pendant la pause. Kirua était parti aux toilettes, et Kanaria avait été réquisitionné par un prof pour l'aider à porter des livres. C'était rare mais, Retsu et lui se retrouvaient tout seul.

– C'est chouette d'être un peu seul tous les deux, comme avant, commenta la jeune fille.

Gon ouvrait et refermait ses doigts et se contenta d'un _« hm »_ pour toute réponse. Retsu compris assez vite qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et lui donna un coup d'épaule :

– Eh Gon ?

Gon se tourna finalement vers elle.

– Retsu, tu savais que la main de Kirua est froide ?

– Quoi ?

– Mais quand il a tenu longtemps la mienne, elle a fini par se réchauffer.

Retsu changea de couleur et d'un petit filet de voix elle demanda :

– Vous vous êtes tenu la main ?

Gon acquiesça.

– Pendant les heures de colle, expliqua-t-il, Kirua a pris ma main alors qu'il dormait à moitié et il la gardé.

Les yeux de Retsu s'arrondirent :

– Il a fait ça ?

– Oui.

– Mais c'était juste parce qu'il dormait de toute façon.

– Sans doute.

– Ça veut rien dire.

– Ça devrait vouloir dire quelque chose ? Interrogea Gon.

Retsu rougit et secoua la tête.

– Rien du tout.

Gon pencha la tête sur le côté :

– T'es bizarre Retsu.

Elle croisa les bras :

– Je suis pas bizarre, c'est toi qui est bizarre Gon à parler comme ça de la main de Kirua.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma main ? Demanda Kirua qui revenait pile à cet instant.

Gon lui répondit sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit à Retsu un peu plus tôt. Qu'elle était froide mais qu'elle s'était réchauffée. Kirua sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête de gêne et ses joues chauffèrent. Il leur tourna le dos :

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ? Idiot. Les cours vont reprendre, j'y vais.

Et il s'enfuit à grand pas sous l'air étonné de Gon. Retsu se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Pendant la colle du soir, Gon apprit à Kirua les règles du morpion qui le battit au bout de deux parties, sans jamais plus le laisser gagner. Gon s'énerva et voulu combattre Kirua jusqu'à réussir à aligner trois ronds, mais les croix de Kirua remportèrent les parties à chaque fois qu'un des deux gagnaient, sinon ils faisaient simplement égalité. Gon essayait de faire ses exercices en même temps, mais son esprit de compétition l'emportait et il voulait continuer à jouer jusqu'à gagner.

– Tu ne gagneras jamais, s'amusa Kirua à voix basse.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est des maths, et tu es nul pour ça.

Gon lui tira la langue :

– Dans ce cas, il faut que je te déconcentre.

– C'est de la triche ça et comment tu comptes faire ?

Gon lui mit un coup de crayon sur le nez, avant de dessiner un rond dans une case.

– Ça va pas marcher ça, fit Kirua en dessinant une croix.

Gon fit semblant de travailler un instant avant de chuchoter :

– Alors qu'est ce qui marcherait ?

– Tu ne peux pas me déconcentrer, affirma Kirua.

Gon dessina à son tour tout en faisant son exercice et il perdit encore cette partie. Il poussa un énorme soupir, avant de redessiner des cases pour recommencer. Il fit tomber la trousse de Kirua. Gribouilla sur sa feuille d'exercice. Piqua sa jambe avec son stylo. Rien ne fonctionna et il continua à perdre. Il finit par approcher son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Kirua comme s'il cherchait à lire sur son front un moyen de le déconcentrer. Kirua cligna des yeux, il dessina une croix dans une case sans réfléchir, juste pour avoir une excuse pour se reculer. Gon regarda la feuille et pencha la tête sur le côté. Normalement Kirua aurait dû l'empêcher de faire une ligne de rond sur la droite, mais il avait mis sa croix à un autre endroit. Gon dessina son rond et les barra :

– J'ai gagné.

Kirua hocha la tête.

– Comment je t'ai déconcentré ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua montra du doigt la feuille d'exercice de Gon et sans répondre, il lui dit :

– Toi tu devrais te concentrer là-dessus.

Gon le fit, mais quand ils sortirent de colle, il attrapa le bras de Kirua :

– Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'a déconcentré ?

– Rien, je t'ai laissé gagner.

– Non tu ne l'as pas fait.

– Si je l'ai fait.

– Non.

– Et comment tu peux dire que je ne l'ai pas fait ?

– Parce que c'est pas ton genre de me laisser gagner.

– Tu me fatiguais de perdre tout le temps.

Gon secoua la tête :

– Peut-être que je te fatiguais mais tu ne m'as pas laissé gagner. Alors comment je t'ai déconcentré ?

Kirua continua de nier et Gon continua d'insister, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la voiture que Gotô conduisait.

– Bon ben je dois y aller. Salut à demain.

Gon l'attrapa par le poignet et le força à se tourner vers lui, puis il approcha son visage du sien :

– Dis-moi allez !

Kirua paniqua, et lui donna un grand coup de front, avant de le forcer à le lâcher et de presque s'enfuir s'enfermer dans la voiture.

– Démarre ! Ordonna-t-il à Gotô.

Il s'exécuta avant de demander :

– Quelque chose s'est passé avec votre ami ?

– Ouais, répondit Kirua. Il a gagné au morpion.

Kirua resta silencieux le reste du trajet. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais quand Gon se rapprochait aussi près, il avait tout à coup l'impression que son cœur se transformait en tambour et avait du mal à respirer, son esprit se déconnectait. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de ne plus réussir à réfléchir convenablement, de perdre pied. Ça n'avait pas du tout l'air de déranger Gon de le déconcentrer ainsi. En fait Gon n'avait même pas compris que c'était ça qui le déconcentrait.

Kirua se frotta les cheveux pour essayer de chasser ses idées. En rentrant, il subit son entraînement, dîna et alla voir sa petite sœur pour passer du temps avec elle.

– Comment va Gon ? Demanda-t-elle.

– J'en sais rien, marmonna-t-il.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Rien de particulier. On est collé ensemble en ce moment, et il fait l'andouille.

– Tu t'amuses bien, sourit sa sœur.

Kirua finit par acquiescer.

La semaine de colle prit fin. Au collège, Kirua avait cessé de recevoir des lettres d'amour. Mais de temps à autre, une personne venait lui faire sa déclaration ou bien lui demandait si ce qu'il avait dit dans les hauts parleurs de l'école était vrai. Il répondait par l'affirmative. Il ne comptait pas sortir avec quelqu'un. Les élèves amoureux de lui avaient l'air plutôt déçu mais comprenaient et acceptaient. Au final, Kirua ne sortit avec personne et ne se fit pas non plus vraiment d'amis.

– Demain c'est la Saint Valentin, commenta Retsu à table.

Gon tourna ses yeux vers Kirua :

– Tu as des chances de recevoir beaucoup de chocolat.

Kirua se lécha les babines.

– Essaye de ne pas abuser, lui dit Gon en appuyant son doigt sur sa joue.

Kirua lui tira la langue.

– On verra, dit-il.

Retsu regarda Gon et demanda :

– Et toi Gon ? Si on t'offre des chocolats, tu les accepteras ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Gon en souriant. Moi aussi je vais en offrir.

Kirua et Retsu l'interrogèrent en même temps :

– À qui ?

– Et bien à vous trois.

– T'es bête ou quoi ? S'exclama Retsu. Tu dois en offrir à la personne que tu aimes.

Gon sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit :

– Ben moi je vous aime tous les trois.

Kirua et Retsu rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Kanaria eut l'air amusé.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ce genre d'amour, commenta-t-elle.

Kirua planta violemment sa fourchette dans la viande dans son assiette :

– C'est super ridicule vos conversations là, marmonna-t-il en évitant de regarder qui que ce soit.

Ils parlèrent d'autre chose.

Kirua rentra chez lui et participa à son entraînement qui ne lui vida pas du tout la tête. Il n'avait jamais fêté la Saint Valentin. En fait il n'avait même jamais pensé à fêter ça. Il ignorait quasiment tout de cette fête, il ne s'y intéressait pas du tout et il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde était aussi excité par cette journée.

– Tu connais la Saint Valentin Aruka ? Demanda-t-il à se petite sœur.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était juste enfermée, il y avait pleins de choses qui lui échappait.

– C'est une fête pour les amoureux, expliqua-t-il. Les gens qui s'aiment s'offrent du chocolat.

– Tu vas offrir du chocolat à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kirua croisa les bras :

– Non, répondit-il sur la défensive.

Et il changea tout de suite de sujet. Parce que pendant un instant, dans son esprit, Gon et son grand sourire étaient apparus.

Gon demanda à sa tante de l'aider à cuisiner des petits gâteaux au chocolat. Elle le taquina :

– Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

– Je vais les offrir à Retsu, Kirua et Kanaria.

– C'est gentil. Dit-elle.

– C'est parce que ce sont mes amis.

Mito lui sourit tendrement.

Le lendemain, Gon offrit ses chocolats aux trois concernés. Kirua tourna le paquet entre ses doigts sans y penser et son meilleur ami lui dit :

– Ne les dévore pas trop vite.

– Je vais me gêner, sourit Kirua en se dépêchant d'en engloutir un.

Gon eut l'air amusé. Kanaria le remercia, et Retsu eut l'air très heureuse.

– Et vous ? Demanda Gon. Vous avez emmenez des chocolats ?

Kanaria secoua la tête alors que Kirua marmonna :

– Pourquoi j'aurais emmené des chocolats ?

Retsu resta silencieuse. Gon fit la moue :

– On aurait pu s'offrir des chocolats tous les quatre, ça aurait été marrant.

– T'as rien compris à la Saint Valentin Gon, grogna Kirua.

– Maiiiiiiiiiis !

Gon prit un des gâteaux dans le paquet et le pressa sur la bouche de son ami :

– T'es content non ?

Kirua ouvrit la bouche pour manger le gâteau et hocha la tête. Gon lui sourit.

Comme prévu, certains élèves tentèrent d'offrir des chocolats à Kirua. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il les refusa tous. Il expliqua à Gon, Retsu et Kanaria que c'était uniquement parce qu'il devait se freiner sur les sucreries, mais lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi il n'acceptait pas. C'était juste une fois. Juste un jour. Et beaucoup de chocolat. Il aurait pu dire oui. Mais il disait non. Il avait dévoré les gâteaux au chocolat de Gon pourtant, mais il avait accepté parce que Gon était son ami. Les autres ne l'étaient pas.

Ils venaient de finir leur repas au self, quand Retsu attrapa la manche de Gon :

– J'ai quelque chose à te dire, fit-elle.

– Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a Retsu ?

– Je voudrais… Je… Est-ce que je peux te parler seule à seul ?

– Bien sûr, sourit Gon.

Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Retsu s'éloigner avec Gon et eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il pose sa main sur sa poitrine sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

– Kanaria ?

– Oui ?

– Tu crois qu'elle veut lui dire quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle.

Kirua resta sans bouger puis secoua la tête :

– Je dois aller voir.

Il abandonna Kanaria et courut après Gon et Retsu.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : encore une fois il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, il est surtout là pour poser quelques bases.


	13. Rendez-vous d'affaire

**13\. Rendez-vous d'affaire.**

Retsu attira Gon jusqu'à un coin tranquille du collège où ils pourraient être à peu près seuls. Elle l'avait emmené dans la classe où ils avaient cours ensuite, et il n'y avait encore personne parce que tous les élèves profitaient de leur pause déjeuner.

– Gon…

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Retsu ?

– En fait…

Elle baissa la tête et commença à triturer la manche de son pull. Kirua arriva près de la classe à ce moment-là, et se planqua derrière le mur pour écouter la scène.

Retsu poussa un grand soupir pour se donner du courage, puis elle sortit de sa poche une petite boîte qu'elle tendit en direction de Gon :

– C'est pour toi. Ce sont des chocolats.

Le sourire de Gon fut immense quand il prit la boîte :

– Merci Retsu !

– En fait Gon… Je…

Gon pencha la tête sur le côté, attentif, les yeux rivés sur elle. Kirua serra le poing.

– Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, je…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Retsu ?

Retsu ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et regarda Gon :

– Je t'aime.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Gon répondit :

– Ben tu sais Retsu… Moi aussi.

Kirua eut l'impression que le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il n'eut aucune envie d'écouter la suite et s'en alla. Gon reprit :

– Mais… Je t'aime comme une amie.

Retsu baissa la tête, elle s'en doutait.

– Je suppose que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi…

– On peut avoir un rendez-vous si tu veux.

– En tant qu'amis ?

Gon hocha la tête.

– Et à la fin tu vas me dire que tu ne peux pas sortir avec moi ?

Gon acquiesça à nouveau.

– Laisse tomber.

– Je suis désolé Retsu.

Elle se mordit les lèvres :

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu…

– Hm ?

– Non rien. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

– De vouloir savoir quoi ?

Retsu secoua la tête.

– Gon…

– Oui ?

– Je… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule là, tu veux bien…

Gon comprit. Il sortit de la classe et Retsu s'accroupit et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle le savait déjà, mais… Elle avait quand même espéré. Et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Même si elle n'avait que douze ans, la douleur était bien présente quand même. Des tas de souvenirs avec Gon lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur rencontre, ses sourires, leurs jeux, leurs discussions. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler sur ses joues.

Mais même comme ça, même avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, elle n'était jamais allée chez lui, ils n'avaient jamais été collé ensemble, elle n'avait pas su immédiatement qu'il était à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas pu être là pour lui, ils ne s'étaient jamais tenus la main. Elle serra ses bras plus fort autour de ses jambes et pleura bien comme il faut.

Quand les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la classe, Retsu avait réussi à se calmer. Elle s'était assise à une place et faisait semblant de réviser ses cours. Lorsque Gon entra, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui. Elle sentit son regard sur elle mais Retsu resta le nez penché sur son cahier. Gon s'assit, Kanaria se mit derrière lui et la place à côté de lui demeura libre. Quand il avait quitté Retsu un peu plus tôt, il n'avait retrouvé que Kanaria, Kirua n'était pas là.

– Il s'est éloigné, avait expliqué Kanaria, il ne m'a pas dit où il allait.

Ils l'avaient attendu, mais Kirua n'était jamais revenu. Et il n'arriva pas plus alors que le cours débutait. Gon attendit la pause et fila faire un tour du collège pour retrouver son ami, en vain. Est-ce que Kirua était déjà rentré chez lui ?

Pendant le cours d'après, il regarda la place à côté de lui restée vide et finit par craquer, se lever et sortir.

– Gon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le rappela le prof.

– Désolé mais je dois aller aux toilettes, mentit-il avant de disparaître.

Il recommença à faire le tour du collège pour trouver Kirua.

Kirua n'était pas sorti de l'enceinte du collège. Il s'était juste installé entre deux buissons, l'air ailleurs. Il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre Gon dans sa tête dire à Retsu qu'il l'aimait, et ça l'empêchait de bouger et d'aller en cours. Il se frotta un nombre incalculable de fois les cheveux en se traitant d'idiot.

– Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Gon fait bien ce qu'il veut, raaaah.

Mais même en cherchant à se raisonner, il se sentait triste et n'arrivait pas à se relever pour aller affronter l'amour de Gon et de Retsu sous ses yeux. Il était intelligent, le meilleur en cours, et analysait facilement les situations, mais là, il n'arrivait même pas à se comprendre lui-même. Il était là depuis des heures quand soudain on s'accroupit face à lui et des yeux noisettes se plongèrent dans les siens.

– Je t'ai trouvé Kirua, sourit Gon.

Kirua écarquilla les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas en cours ?

– Je suis parti pour te chercher.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que t'étais pas en cours et que j'étais inquiet ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Kirua ne répondit pas à la question.

– Tu n'es pas avec Retsu ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

Gon eut l'air surpris :

– Retsu ? Elle est restée en classe. Pourquoi ?

Kirua haussa les épaules et resta silencieux. Gon voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et il réfléchit au moyen pour que Kirua retrouve son sourire. Il finit par sortir de sa poche la boîte de chocolat que lui avait offert Retsu et en proposa à Kirua.

– C'est pas du chocolat qu'on t'a offert ?

– Si, pourquoi ?

– Tu ne devrais pas l'offrir si facilement à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Tu n'en veux pas ?

Kirua hésita et finit par en prendre un et le manger. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Sous le regard amusé de Gon.

– Alors ? Interrogea Kirua. Tu sors avec Retsu ?

– Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ?

– C'est elle qui t'a offert les chocolats non ? C'est évident qu'elle t'aime depuis longtemps. Félicitation Gon.

Même s'il disait ça, Kirua n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureux pour son ami et il reprit un chocolat pour faire passer le goût amer dans sa bouche.

– Je ne sors pas avec elle, fit Gon.

Kirua releva les yeux vers lui :

– Hein ?

– Je lui ai proposé une rendez-vous, mais elle n'a pas voulu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle sait que je ne la vois que comme une amie.

– Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

– Non.

– Mais… Tu as dis que…

Kirua se tut. Il en avait trop dit. Maintenant Gon allait comprendre qu'il les avait vu.

– J'ai dit quoi ?

– Que tu l'aimais.

– Oui, je l'aime, comme une amie. Tu n'as pas écouté jusqu'au bout.

Kirua rougit et détourna les yeux.

– C'est pour ça que tu boudes ? Demanda Gon.

– Je boude pas.

– Si tu boudes.

– Non. Absolument pas.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler à ce propos et Gon tira sur les joues de Kirua pour le faire avouer. Celui-ci se vengea en attrapant Gon par le cou et en frottant son crâne avec son poing.

– Mais tu boudaiiiiiiiis, s'écria Gon.

– Non pas du tout.

Des goûtes d'eau commencèrent à tomber du ciel mais ils ne les remarquèrent que quand elles se transformèrent en véritable déluge. Ils se relevèrent d'un coup et coururent se mètrent à l'abri sous le préau du gymnase. Ils étaient trempés mais éclatèrent de rire sans aucune raison. Ils s'assirent par terre l'un en face de l'autre, mais tournèrent la tête pour regarder la pluie tomber. Kirua souriait. Il se sentait soulagé. C'était parfaitement stupide, mais c'était comme ça. Gon ne sortait pas avec Retsu.

Gon finit par tourner les yeux vers son ami. Kirua était concentré sur la pluie, ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et l'eau dégoulinait dans son cou mais il ne paraissait pas s'en préoccuper. Quand il cessa de regarder la pluie pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Gon, celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer. Kirua continuait de lui sourire et Gon en fit de même. Jusqu'à ce que son corps bouge tout seul. Gon se rapprocha de Kirua qui leva un sourcil mais qui ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la bouche de son ami atterrisse sur la sienne. Les yeux de Kirua s'écarquillèrent mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, parce qu'aussi vite, Gon se recula et le regarda avec autant de surprise que Kirua. Il se mit à rougir puis à bégayer :

– Je… Je… Je dois y aller.

Gon se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit sous la pluie. Kirua ne lui courut pas après, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand Gotô arriva avec la voiture, il vit Kirua marcher sous la pluie jusqu'à lui. Les mains dans les poches, l'air ailleurs. Kanaria arriva derrière lui avec un parapluie mais Kirua l'ignora, il rentra dans la voiture et attendit juste que Gotô démarre. Il fut dans la lune toute la soirée, l'entraînement se passa sous des trombes d'eau mais il ne le remarqua même pas, il entendit Irumi au repas parler des déchets de la société mais les paroles glissèrent sur lui. Il alla voir Aruka mais ne réussit pas à rester concentré et la laissa parler, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds et ne vit même pas sa mère qui venait vers lui. Elle dût l'arrêter en l'appelant quatre fois.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kiru, tu n'es pas encore malade au moins ?

– Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Comment ça se passe l'école ?

– Bien.

– Il paraît que tu as du succès auprès des filles.

Kirua haussa les épaules.

– Tu sors avec l'une d'elle ? Insista sa mère.

L'image de Gon apparu dans son esprit.

– Non, répondit-il.

Il recommença à marcher. Elle essaya d'insister mais il l'ignora et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et regarda le plafond. Gon l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait ni rêvé, ni halluciné. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres comme pour essayer de revivre cette sensation. Il avait tellement été surpris, qu'il n'en avait même pas vraiment profité. Est-ce qu'il aurait dût en profiter ? Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? La réponse était évidente mais oserait-il l'admettre ? Est-ce que ça servait vraiment à quelque chose de nier ?

– Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé espèce de crétin de Gon ?

Il se tourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Gon rentra chez lui complètement trempé jusqu'aux os. Sa tante en fut morte d'inquiétude et le força à se déshabiller pour aller prendre un bain et se réchauffer.

– Quand il fait un temps pareil, tu devrais prendre le bus Gon.

– J'ai pas réfléchi.

Il se plongea dans le bain chaud, se boucha le nez et enfonça sa tête sous l'eau. La seule chose qui apparut dans son esprit fut ce moment où il s'était penché vers Kirua et où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés. La bouche de Kirua était mouillée à cause de la pluie et froide, comme ses mains. Gon ressortit sa tête après un long moment d'apnée et commença à se laver.

Au dîner, les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

– J'ai embrassé Kirua.

Mito s'étouffa et Gon dût lui tapoter le dos.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle arrêta de tousser. Tu l'as embrassé sur la joue ?

– Sur la bouche.

Les yeux de Mito s'arrondirent de stupeur. Gon se frotta les cheveux :

– Je crois que c'était un accident, dit-il.

– Un accident ? Vous avez glissé ?

– Pas exactement.

Gon soupira.

– C'était vraiment un accident, insista-t-il.

Puis il se jeta sur la nourriture pour ne plus y penser.

Kirua ne dormit pas de la nuit. Du tout. Il toucha ses lèvres sans arrêt, et se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il rejeta plus d'une fois sa couverture pour s'asseoir et essayer de réfléchir sereinement, sans en être capable du tout. Son cœur refusait de se calmer. Son cerveau refusait d'oublier la scène. C'était comme si Gon n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait bien se mentir autant qu'il le voulait. En fait, il avait juste envie que Gon recommence.

Gon se leva au milieu de la nuit et commença à faire des pompes. Il se sentait nerveux, énervé, excité. Il avait du mal à dormir. Il passa la nuit à faire des étirements, et sa tante le trouva endormi sur le sol au matin. Elle le réveilla et il se frotta longuement les yeux devant son petit déjeuner.

– Pourquoi tu dors par terre ? Demanda Mito.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit-il.

– Donc tu as considéré que le sol était plus confortable que ton lit ?

Cela amusa Gon.

– Je me suis juste endormi en faisant des étirements, je me suis pas rendu compte.

Il dévora son petit déjeuner avec appétit et Mito hésita très longtemps avant de demander :

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, au sujet de Kirua ?

Gon répondit quelque chose la bouche pleine que Mito n'arriva pas à décrypter.

Kirua se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et l'air d'un zombie. Il tendit ses mains vers le pot de gel pour essayer d'améliorer bêtement sa coiffure, mais quand il se retrouva avec une coupe stupide, les cheveux tirés en arrière et tout aplatit, il grimaça, les lava et les laissa vivre leur vie. À la place il enfonça un bonnet sur sa tête, noua une énorme écharpe autour de son cou, enfila un long manteau noir qui dissimulait tout son corps. Il espérait presque que Gon ne le reconnaisse pas.

Évidemment, Gon le reconnut tout de suite, et posa sa main sur son épaule quand il le vit. Kirua faillit reculer quand il se reçut le sourire de Gon en pleine poire.

– Salut Kirua.

– Yo.

Kirua ne savait pas où regarder. Le sol, le ciel, sur le côté, partout sauf Gon. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout, en revanche. Peut-être qu'il l'avait été la veille, après l'avoir embrassé, mais il semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

– Kirua, pour hier…

Définitivement, le sol était vachement plus intéressant que les beaux yeux bruns de Gon. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ?

– Tu sais, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. C'était juste un accident.

Kirua fronça les sourcils. Un accident ?

– C'est juste arrivé comme ça, je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Le mieux c'est qu'on oublie.

Gon joignit ses mains et prit l'air suppliant.

– On oublie d'accord ? Insista-t-il.

Kirua se sentit vraiment énervé tout à coup, il releva un regard de glace vers Gon, et frappa son front avec sa paume de mains.

– C'est ça, marmonna-t-il, on oublie.

Puis il passa à côté de lui et entra dans le collège. Une fois dans la classe il s'assit le plus loin possible de Gon qui le regarda faire sans comprendre. Kirua l'évita toute la journée, il alla même manger tout seul. Mais Gon finit par réussir à le rattraper à la deuxième pause du soir et serra fort son bras :

– Je suis désolé Kirua, ne m'en veux pas. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. J'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je suis désolé.

Plus Gon parlait et s'excusait et plus Kirua se sentait triste.

– C'est rien Gon, soupira-t-il.

– Alors tu vas arrêter de m'éviter ?

– Je ne t'évite pas.

– Si tu m'évites complètement ! Et puis tu es en colère ça se voit.

– Je ne suis pas en colère.

– Arrête de mentir Kirua.

Kirua grogna :

– Je mens pas, m'énerve pas.

– Tu t'es assis loin de moi toute la journée, si t'appelle pas ça m'éviter, t'appelle ça comment ?

– J'avais envie de calme.

– Tu m'évitais !

Kirua leva les bras au ciel :

– Oui d'accord, je t'évitais, espèce d'idiot !

– Alors je suis désolé, je t'embrasserai plus jamais !

Kirua lui jeta un regard sombre et s'écria :

– Fais comme tu veux !

Avant de s'échapper. Retsu qui venait de tout entendre attrapa la manche de Gon :

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Gon soupira et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Et maintenant Kirua a l'air de m'en vouloir.

Retsu avait complètement buggué :

– Tu… Tu… Tu… Tu… Tu as embrassé Kirua ?

– Oui.

– Mais… Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ?

– Je crois que c'était un accident, répondit Gon.

– Un accident ? Comment ça peut être un accident Gon ?

– Je sais pas. Mais de toute façon j'ai déjà proposé à Kirua de tout oublier.

– Mais tu sais ce qu'il en pense lui au moins ?

– Ce qu'il en pense ?

– Gon… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les gens s'embrassent ?

– Parce qu'ils s'aiment ! Répondit Gon.

– Ben alors ?

– Mais là c'est pas pareil !

Retsu soupira, se frotta le front et secoua la tête :

– Laisse tomber, de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aiderais mon rival !

Gon fronça les sourcils :

– Ton rival ?

– Je ne dirai pas un mot de plus. Débrouillez-vous tout seul.

Gon la regarda s'éloigner avec des points d'interrogation pleins la tête. Kanaria avait assisté à toute la conversation mais était restée silencieuse. Elle savait déjà que jamais, même pas sous la torture, elle raconterait ça aux parents de Kirua. Kanaria se sentait contente, son jeune maître avait donc peut-être trouvé l'amour. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Kirua avait toujours été tellement seul, et maintenant il réussissait à avoir un ami et voilà que leur amitié se transformait en autre chose. Elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose.

Kirua continua d'ignorer Gon et monta dans la voiture de Gotô sans lui dire au revoir. Ce qui blessa son ami qui se mit à bouder tout seul. Il rentra chez lui en étant d'humeur maussade et décida de nettoyer toute la maison pour se changer les idées. Il était en train de frotter le sol avec la serpillière comme s'il cherchait à faire disparaître la couleur du parquet quand sa tante lui demanda :

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Kirua ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Je me suis excusé et je lui ai demandé qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui ai même promis de plus recommencer.

Mito le regarda passer la serpillière pour la millième fois au même endroit et interrogea :

– Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé n'est-ce pas ?

– Depuis il m'évite.

– Tu lui as demandé ce qu'il ressentait ?

– Non mais je suppose qu'il m'en veut puisqu'il ne veut plus me parler.

– Ou l'inverse.

Gon s'arrêta de frotter et leva les yeux vers sa tante :

– L'inverse ?

Mito regarda son neveu un moment, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire et si elle devait parler pour Kirua.

– Gon… Je pense que tu devais lui demander ce qu'il en pense. Peut-être que Kirua… Peut-être que lui… Voit les choses autrement.

Gon s'énerva :

– Pour pouvoir lui demander, il faudrait déjà qu'il accepte de me parler.

Mito se ficha que le sol était mouillé, elle avança vers Gon et vint prendre son neveu dans ses bras pour le rassurer :

– C'est ton meilleur ami, je suis sûr que quand il sera calmé, il te parlera à nouveau. Ne t'en fais pas.

Gon hocha la tête.

– Je regrette vraiment de l'avoir embrassé, dit-il.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

– Ben oui, si je l'avais pas fait, il serait pas autant en colère.

Mito se baissa pour pouvoir regarder son neveu bien en face.

– Gon… Je sais que tu penses que c'est un accident… Mais est-ce que tu ne l'as pas embrassé parce que tu en avais envie ?

Les yeux de Gon s'écarquillèrent. Pendant un instant il se revit sous le préau avec Kirua. Il souriait. Ses cheveux étaient tous mouillés à cause de la pluie. Il avait tourné son visage vers lui. Rien qu'en y repensant, Gon sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Les yeux de Kirua, tellement incroyablement bleu. Son regard posé sur lui. Le corps de Gon avait bougé tout seul. Parce que… C'était Kirua.

– Gon ?

– Je… Je crois que j'en avais envie, réalisa Gon.

Mito posa sa main sur la joue de son neveu avec tendresse. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux l'air un peu ahuri. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait vraiment eu envie d'embrasser Kirua.

Kirua n'était pas d'humeur, il aurait bien aimé s'entraîner mais son père l'attendait devant l'entrée.

– Il n'y pas d'entraînement pour toi ce soir, on a déposé un costume sur ton lit, va te changer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Un rendez-vous d'affaire plutôt important. Je compte sur toi Kiru.

Kirua n'avait vraiment pas la tête pour un rendez-vous d'affaire plutôt important, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se contenta d'obéir et d'aller se changer. Kirua avait la tête ailleurs, les paroles de Gon tournait en boucle dans sa tête et le torturait un peu. Gon était désolé. C'était un accident. Il voulait oublier. Il ne l'embrasserait plus jamais. En même temps, à quoi Kirua s'était attendu ? Que Gon lui fasse une déclaration d'amour mielleuse et qu'ils se jurent amour et fidélité pour toute la vie ? Ridicule.

Kirua enfila son costume avec colère, il avait hâte que ce foutu rendez-vous d'affaire soit terminé qu'il puisse se défouler en soulevant des poids, en faisant des pompes, en courant partout. Il sortit de sa chambre quand il fut prêt, pour tomber nez à nez avec Irumi, qui portait le même genre de fringue que d'habitude. Le genre moche. Kirua fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne portait-il pas de costume, lui ?

Irumi le regarda :

– Pas mal ton nœud papillon Kiru.

– C'est quoi ce rendez-vous d'affaire au juste ? Interrogea Kirua.

– Un rendez-vous unique, répondit Irumi.

Kirua sentit le coup fourré. Ce fut encore pire quand ils croisèrent Karuto qui portait un kimono tout simple. Il était évident que ce rendez-vous ne concernait pas ses frères, mais juste lui. Il commençait à voir ce qui était en train de se passer et n'avait aucun plan pour y remédier, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que ses parents lui feraient subir ça aussi vite.

Irumi le poussa dans la salle à manger où se tenait Silva et Kikyô en compagnie de trois personnes, puis il ressortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Kirua regarda les inconnus, assis à table en face de ses parents. Il y avait une femme et un homme du même âge environ que ses parents, et une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

– Kiru, tu es enfin là. Avance que je te présente.

Kirua resta figé. Mais son père fit quand même les présentations.

– Voici la famille Ito, qui possèdent tout une chaîne d'hôtels et de restaurants dans le monde.

Le jeune Zoldik ne bougea pas et ne dit rien.

– Et ils sont accompagnés de leur fille. Chieko

Kirua observa la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon très stricte. Elle était habillé d'un kimono à fleur. Ses yeux étaient petits et noirs et sa bouche maquillée très rouge. Elle était plus âgée que lui.

– Elle a dix-neuf ans, ajouta Silva.

D'un point de vue objectif, elle était très belle mais avait l'air complètement soumise. Chieko restait assise là en silence, entre ses deux parents, elle ne montrait aucun signe d'énervement, de lassitude, ou de joie. Elle était simplement obéissante. Kirua se prépara mentalement à la suite du discours de son père.

– C'est ta fiancée.

– Pourquoi si tôt ? Demanda Kirua. Je pensais que vous attendriez au moins que j'ai seize ans pour ça.

C'est sa mère qui lui répondit :

– Il paraît que tu te fais souvent courtiser au collège, nous voulions simplement que les choses soient claires pour toi. Tu n'es pas en mesure d'épouser n'importe qui Kiru.

Kirua serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il se demandait si casser tout ce qu'il avait sous la main ferait changer d'avis ses parents. Il pourrait balancer la table par terre, faisant valdinguer la belle vaisselle. Il pourrait viser le lustre avec ses yoyos et le faire s'écrouler sur le sol. Il pourrait briser les vitres. Utiliser un bout de verre pour menacer sa mère et son père ou même cette Chieko. Il pouvait faire tout ça et au final Silva ne ferait que l'arrêter, le forcerait à s'asseoir et à discuter avec sa fiancée, devant une table défoncée, un lustre foutu, l'hiver qui rentre par les carreaux brisés. Ça ne valait pas le coup.

Kirua vint simplement s'asseoir à côté de ses parents, en face de sa fiancée. Le repas commença à être servi en silence avant que Silva ne tourne la tête vers son fils :

– Puisqu'elle est ta fiancée, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'apprendre à la connaître ?

– Puisque je vais l'épouser et être obligé de vivre avec elle jusqu'à ma mort, j'aurai largement assez de temps pour le connaître, rétorqua Kirua, pourquoi voudrais-je tout apprendre maintenant ?

Silva lui ordonna :

– Pose des questions.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Chieko.

– Tu veux vraiment te fiancer à un gamin de douze ans ?

Silva eut l'air furieux mais Kirua haussa les épaules l'air de dire _« bah quoi ? Je pose des questions »_. Chieko ne répondit pas, son père le fit à sa place :

– Notre fille est parfaitement heureuse de pouvoir entrer dans la famille Zoldik. C'est un grand honneur pour elle et pour nous.

– Hmmmm dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas épouser Miruki, mon grand frère ? Il ferait un parfait partenaire. Il mange comme quatre, il est obsédé par les jeux vidéo, les ordinateurs et les figurines de femmes à moitié à poil. Je suis sûr que Chieko ferait très bien dans une de ses vitrines si elle acceptait de porter quelque chose de plus court.

Silva tenta de garder son sang-froid et commenta :

– Notre fils Miruki n'est pas adapté pour être à la tête de de notre famille, c'est pour cette raison que le meilleur choix est Kirua.

– Et Irumi ? Je sais qu'il a déjà tenté de poignarder deux de ses fiancées en les utilisant comme cible d'entraînement pour lancer de couteaux. Mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas un problème pour Chieko qui est tellement heureuse de pouvoir entrer dans la famille Zoldik.

Le père de Kirua tapa du poing sur la table mais retrouva vite son sourire figé devant la famille Ito.

– Excusez-le, il plaisante. Mon fils a beaucoup d'humour. Je pense qu'il est le plus adapté de mes fils pour votre fille.

– Bien entendu, fit l'homme. Et Chieko est ravie, n'est-ce pas ?

Obéissante, elle hocha la tête. Kirua commença à manger. Son insolence ne changerait rien à son sort, mais il devait admettre que ça faisait du bien. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, d'être la marionnette de sa famille et de jouer cette mascarade. Kirua ne réussit à penser qu'à Gon et au fait qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Pour ensuite s'excuser.

Et lui dire qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais.

Si Gon ne voulait pas de lui, ça n'avait aucune importance avec qui il se retrouvait fiancé. Depuis longtemps Kirua savait que les choses se passeraient comme ça. Il n'espérait même pas y échapper. Il voulait juste montrer que même si on le forçait à se fiancer, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait le faire en silence.

– Ma fille est passionnée par de nombreuses choses, commença à dire la mère. Elle cuisine très bien, elle est très intelligente et fait du piano admirablement bien. Je sais que c'est un peu dur pour le moment parce que tu as l'impression qu'on te l'impose, mais avec le temps tu te rendras compte que Chieko est un choix parfait.

– Elle a l'air de savoir faire tant de choses, commenta Kirua.

Les parents hochèrent la tête tout sourire.

– C'est absolument incroyable, continua-t-il.

– Oui oui, notre fille est incroyable, fit la mère.

– Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas capable de parler d'elle toute seule ? Conclue Kirua l'air blasé.

Les parents de Chieko se mirent à rougir et son père la bouscula un peu :

– Parle ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux d'un air d'humilité et parla d'une voix douce et calme :

– Ce que disent mes parents est vrai. J'aime beaucoup le piano.

Kirua ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son père le coupa :

– Nous possédons justement un piano, Chieko pourra en jouer à Kirua après le repas.

– Quelle bonne idée, s'extasia la mère de la fiancée.

Kirua ne fit plus de commentaires de tout le repas.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et oui, Kirua et Gon n'ont pas fini d'en baver.


	14. La fiancée

**14\. La fiancée.**

Chieko s'installa au piano et Kirua resta debout à côté. Leurs parents les avaient laissés seuls, pour qu'ils fassent connaissance. Son père lui avait fait comprendre d'un regard et d'une main sur l'épaule qu'il avait intérêt à bien se comporter. Kirua se demandait s'il le ferait fouetter s'il agissait mal vis-à-vis de Chieko. C'était bien possible.

La jeune fille commença à jouer. Elle se débrouillait bien comme elle l'avait dit. Kirua l'écouta en tripotant son nœud papillon. Il avait l'impression de jouer le rôle d'une mauvaise comédie romantique. Il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup, ses parents essayaient le plus possible de cibler ce qu'il devait regarder à la télé, mais ce qu'il avait vu ne l'avait pas vraiment passionné. Souvent des personnes désespérées qui se rencontraient et dont la vie changeait et après avoir vécu tout un tas de désagréments, ils finissaient par vivre une vie de bonheur ensemble avec des enfants. Ça n'avait jamais attiré Kirua. Les couples qu'il avait vus étaient tous hétéro. Et même s'il n'avait jamais eu d'autres modèles, il n'était pas stupide et se rendait bien compte depuis qu'il était au collège que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Les mecs non plus d'ailleurs à bien y penser. Le seul qui avait réveillé quelque chose chez lui, c'était Gon. Penser à Gon réveilla sa colère et il vint s'asseoir à côté de la pianiste et tapa ses doigts sur le clavier. Elle arrêta de jouer :

– Vous savez jouer ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kirua hocha la tête. Il commença à faire un morceau facile. Chieko l'écouta, avant de reposer ses doigts sur les touches et de l'accompagner.

– Vous vous débrouillez bien, dit-elle.

– C'est de la poudre aux yeux, sourit-il. Un Zoldik doit savoir tout faire pour pouvoir charmer les autres.

– Alors vous pouvez jouer de n'importe quel instrument ?

– Non. Juste quelques-uns. Et pas beaucoup de morceaux.

– Je suis quand même impressionnée, je ne sais jouer que du piano.

Kirua haussa les épaules.

– Mais je pourrai apprendre d'autres instruments.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Pour vous êtes utile si je deviens votre femme.

Kirua arrêta de jouer et regarda sa fiancée.

– Pour m'être utile ?

– Oui. Une femme se doit de soutenir son mari et de répondre à ses besoins.

Kirua grimaça :

– C'est quoi ces conneries ?

– C'est le rôle d'une épouse.

Kirua secoua la tête :

– Tu crois vraiment à ce genre de trucs ?

– C'est ce qu'on m'a appris.

– Et ça te fait vraiment envie ? D'abord te marier à un enfant, ensuite devoir le servir comme une domestique ?

– Je serais honorée de faire partie de la famille Zoldik.

Kirua ricana.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une domestique de plus dans ma vie, dit-il.

– Alors de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

 _De Gon_ , pensa Kirua.

– Est-ce que tu sais jouer du yoyo ? Demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit-elle, mais il paraît que vous avez été champion du monde.

Kirua acquiesça et sortit un yoyo de sa poche.

– Je peux t'apprendre.

Elle tendit sa main, il mit le yoyo dedans. Elle fut emportée par le poids de l'objet et il la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe puis récupéra le yoyo et l'enfonça dans sa poche. Ses parents lui avaient choisis une fiancée faible de corps, faible d'esprit, mais riche. Pensait-il qu'il préférerait quelqu'un de facile à manipuler ?

Et si elle avait su soulevé le yoyo et qu'il avait pu lui apprendre à jouer avec, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu l'aimer ? Ou bien cherchait-il simplement à reproduire un schéma qui lui avait plu et qui lui aurait rappelé quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Est-ce que tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi ou est-ce que c'est ta famille qui te l'impose ?

Chieko regarda longuement Kirua.

– Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avant de venir, dit-elle. J'avais un peu peur de tomber sur un vieux barbu pervers. Mais vous avez l'air plutôt gentil, vous avez du talent, vous êtes beau. Un peu jeune peut-être mais vous allez grandir. J'aurais bien pu plus mal tomber, alors pour répondre à votre question, je dirais les deux. Ma famille m'impose se mariage, mais si c'est avec vous, je pense que ça me conviendrait. Ce serait plus facile de vous épouser si je tombe amoureuse de vous.

– Et si moi je tombe amoureux de toi.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

– Pensez-vous pouvoir y arriver ?

Kirua regarda la jeune fille de haut en bas. Objectivement, elle était vraiment belle, mais complètement soumise. Elle était faible. Son intelligence ne devait lui servir qu'à se montrer utile pour un autre. Même en essayant très fort, elle ne tenait pas du tout la comparaison avec le caractère explosif de Gon. Il était parfois stupide mais il avait de l'instinct, il pouvait parler fort, il soulevait des yoyos de cent kilos à eux deux, et sautait sur les arbres, il devenait ami avec un écureuil, il acceptait la petite sœur de Kirua comme elle était, il souriait à s'en faire mal à la bouche, il lui offrait des chocolats, il mettait au point des plans bidons pour que Kirua se fasse des amis, il lui apprenait des jeux, il l'aidait à faire des bêtises, il le trouvait caché entre deux buissons. Il l'avait embrassé.

– Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

– Bien sûr, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aimer.

– Mais je suis obligé de t'épouser.

– Dans ce cas, m'aimer sera la meilleure solution pour vous.

Kirua reposa ses doigts sur le piano et recommença à jouer. La meilleure solution pour lui hein ?

Après cette mascarade, Kirua fut soulagé de voir sa fiancée partir avec ses parents. Il regarda les siens avec un air meurtrier :

– Satisfait ? Interrogea-t-il froidement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit sa mère, le mariage ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Nous voulions juste que tu ne te laisses pas influencer à sortir avec n'importe qui.

Kirua resta silencieux et elle ajouta :

– Mais si tu veux t'amuser, tu peux. Nous ne t'interdisons pas complètement d'avoir des relations avec d'autres filles, simplement tu sais que ce ne sera jamais sérieux entre vous.

– Trop aimable, marmonna-t-il.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se débarrassa de son costume et se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol. Ses parents venaient de lui accrocher un énorme boulet au pied. Un boulet en or, certes, mais un boulet quand même. Il rêvait d'évasion, il rêvait de faire le tour du monde, d'aller avec Gon chercher son père, d'être loin de sa famille étouffante, de sa prison dorée. Il n'avait pas envie de succéder à ses parents, il n'avait pas envie d'être vendu pour faire fructifier un peu plus leur empire.

Kanaria s'excusa dans la voiture le lendemain. Elle se disait que tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait parlé de son succès au collège, c'était à cause d'elle que ses parents s'étaient dépêchés de le fiancer. Kirua avait encore mal dormi, ça faisait deux nuits d'affilés, il se sentait épuisé rien qu'à entendre Kanaria parler. Il bailla et la coupa dans ses excuses :

– Ils m'auraient trouvé une fiancée même sans ton intervention, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Kanaria observa Kirua, le garçon avait posé son coude contre la portière, son menton dans sa main il regardait dehors l'air fatigué. Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, notamment à propos de Gon, mais elle n'osait pas.

Gotô se gara devant le collège et Kirua prit son sac et sortit de la voiture, suivit de Kanaria.

Gon était arrivé hyper tôt au collège, il était nerveux, il s'était réveillé à l'aube, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kirua. Quand il le vit il s'approcha immédiatement de lui, lui bloquant toute retraite possible.

– Je dois te parler.

Kirua regarda Gon qui avait l'air hyper sérieux et accepta de le suivre à l'écart.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je voulais te demander quelque chose, à propos du baiser.

– Tu veux reparler de ça ?

Gon hocha la tête :

– Kirua, est-ce que tu en avais envie ?

Kirua sentit ses joues chauffer, il regarda ses pieds et répondit d'un grognement :

– Ça n'a plus d'importance.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Mes parents m'ont trouvé une fiancée.

Les yeux de Gon s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Kirua releva la tête pour le regarder.

– De toute façon c'était un accident, n'est-ce pas ?

Gon secoua la tête l'air totalement désemparé :

– Fiancé ? Mais avec qui ?

– Une fille riche apparemment.

– Mais… Je ne comprends pas Kirua… Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

– L'amour n'entre pas en compte là-dedans Gon.

– Bien sûr que si. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux sortir avec personne, parce que tu es amoureux de cette fille ?

Kirua secoua la tête :

– Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je n'ai juste pas le choix !

Gon posa ses mains sur ses joues :

– Kirua, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je voulais te dire… J'ai réfléchis. Et en fait j'avais envie de t'embrasser, c'était pas un accident.

Kirua tenta de regarder ailleurs mais Gon continuait de tenir son visage :

– J'en avais vraiment envie.

– J'ai compris Gon...

– Et je veux vraiment recommencer.

Kirua écarquilla les yeux et vit Gon se rapprocher. Des sirènes d'alarme s'allumèrent dans sa tête et ses mains bougèrent pour repousser Gon et le maintenir à distance. Son meilleur ami s'arrêta. Il baissa ses bras, le relâchant.

– Désolé, fit Gon.

– Je…

– Tu as une fiancée maintenant, c'est vrai.

– Gon…

Gon lui sourit et se frotta les cheveux :

– Je suis un idiot pas vrai ?

Kirua ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de rattraper les choses mais Gon lui tourna le dos :

– Je vais en premier en classe. Tu as pas intérêt à m'éviter aujourd'hui !

Et il se mit à courir. Kirua laissa tomber sa tête en avant. C'était pas Gon l'idiot, c'était lui. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas laissé faire hein ? Il en avait au moins autant envie que Gon. Mais ne serait-ce pas compliquer les choses ? Kirua avait une fiancée, ses parents ne le laisserait jamais vivre avec qui il avait envie.

C'était mieux que Gon reste son meilleur ami.

Kirua alla en classe et s'assit à côté de Gon. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il lui écrivit ensuite un mot alors que le prof rentrait en classe.

 _« Tu es mon meilleur ami, et même si je suis du genre têtu, je vais faire ce que tu veux toi. Oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

Kirua lut le mot et regarda Gon ensuite. Il avait envie de le déchirer, de se lever, de crier qu'il avait pas envie d'oublier.

Et puis quoi ?

Ils sortiraient ensemble ?

Et ensuite ?

Les Zoldik détruiraient Gon plutôt que de laisser Kirua faire n'importe quoi. Gon n'était peut-être pas si fragile, il était venu de lui-même dans sa famille le chercher, et il avait réussi à convaincre Silva de le laisser rester avec Kirua, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose si Kirua jetait sa fiancée pour choisir Gon. Sa famille commencerait par s'en prendre à Mito, puis à Retsu, puis à tous les gens que Gon aurait croisé. Kirua était sûr que Gon ne le supporterait pas, que ça le rendrait fou de voir les autres souffrir.

Kirua allait protéger Gon en restant son meilleur ami.

Au repas du midi, Gon le noya de question sur sa fiancée tout en dévorant son plateau.

– Comment elle s'appelle ?

Kirua fronça le nez :

– Ça a vraiment une quelconque importance ?

– Tu as oublié son nom ?

– Chieko Ito, répondit Kirua.

Retsu ouvrit grand les yeux :

– Ito, comme la famille Ito ?

Gon se tourna vers elle :

– Tu connais tous les riches du pays ?

– C'est toi qui n'est pas normal de pas les connaître !

Retsu regarda Kirua l'air impressionné :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

– Tu vas te marier avec un membre de la famille Ito, c'est comme le mariage d'un prince et d'une princesse qui deviendraient encore plus puissant et riche.

Kirua n'eut pas l'air heureux et croqua dans sa cuisse de poulet.

– Elle a quel âge ? Demanda Gon.

– Dix-neuf ans.

– Elle est comment ?

– Riche.

– Elle ressemble à quoi ?

– À une fille.

– Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

– De nos fiançailles.

– Elle t'aime ?

Kirua ne répondit pas et se rabattit sur la nourriture dans son assiette.

– Vous allez vous marier quand ?

– Le plus tard possible j'espère.

– Mais si elle t'aime pas et que tu l'aimes pas est-ce que vous allez quand même vous marier ?

– Oui.

Les lèvres de Gon s'étirèrent vers le bas. Kirua ajouta :

– Mais elle a dit que je lui plaisais. Parce que je savais jouer du piano.

Gon cligna des yeux :

– Tu sais jouer du piano ?

– Un peu.

Kirua s'attendait à ce qu'il ait son regard impressionné et s'écrie quelque chose comme _« incroyable »_ , mais Gon eut l'air de s'assombrir un peu plus.

– Gon ?

– Je ne savais pas, dit-il, que tu jouais du piano.

– Parce que ce n'est pas important, fit Kirua.

Gon serra les poings.

– Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

– Hier soir.

– Hier soir et elle en sait déjà plus que moi ?

Retsu resta silencieuse, elle savait ce que Gon ressentait. Elle avait éprouvé la même chose quand elle avait appris que Kirua allait chez Gon, alors qu'elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps. Elle était jalouse, mais elle comprit que son ami avait sûrement des vrais sentiments pour Kirua, que le baiser n'était pas du tout un accident. Elle posa sa main à plat sur le dos de Gon qui tourna ses yeux vers elle, elle lui sourit.

– Bien sûr qu'elle n'en sait pas plus que toi, s'énerva Kirua en les voyant faire, on n'a pas causé plus de deux heures.

Gon inspira et expira et hocha la tête.

– C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre, dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon meilleur ami aurait une fiancée si vite.

– Ouais ben je pensais pas non plus que ça irait si vite. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Gon accepta et ils changèrent enfin de sujet. Kanaria observa Kirua, même s'il souriait à Gon, même s'il discutait avec lui normalement, elle pouvait remarquer comment ses épaules étaient baissées et comme il avait l'air fatigué. Et tout ça c'était à cause de sa famille.

Les choses revinrent à la normal entre Gon et Kirua. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de baiser, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Meilleur ami. C'était très bien ainsi. Ils discutaient comme d'habitude, faisaient des jeux, se taquinaient, se chamaillaient et se retrouvaient collés ensemble pour avoir fait le bordel en classe. Les journées s'écoulèrent de cette manière et Kirua trouva que c'était bien ainsi.

– Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de Gon en ce moment, lui reprocha sa petite sœur quand il vint la voir.

– Ah bon ?

– Il va bien ?

– Oui.

– Vous jouez encore souvent ensemble ?

– Tous les jours. J'ai encore été collé à cause de lui dernièrement.

– À cause de lui ?

Kirua revit la scène dans sa tête. Gon était en train de s'acharner sur un problème de maths et faisait vraiment une tête stupide, il marmonnait tout seul comme s'il essayait de jeter un sort à son exercice, et Kirua crut même voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Quand il le voyait comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embêter. Il lui donna un coup d'épaule et après lui avoir fait un sourire taquin, il lui avait donné un coup de crayon sur le nez :

– À mon avis j'irai plus vite en te coloriant tout le visage que toi avec cet exercice.

Gon avait sorti un feutre et avait peinturluré le visage de Kirua de chiffre :

– J'y arriverai mieux comme ça.

Kirua s'était vengé à coup de marqueur, ils avaient commencé à se battre tout en riant à moitié et le prof de maths avait fini par les séparer en les sermonnant et en leur donnant des heures de colle. Aruka éclata de rire :

– C'est toi qui a commencé. Tu l'as bien cherché !

– C'est de sa faute, il n'a qu'à pas être aussi stupide en maths. C'est pas croyable.

– Tu n'as qu'à l'aider grand frère.

– C'est déjà ce que je fais. Mais son cerveau ne doit pas fonctionner correctement, il ne retient rien du tout.

Aruka lui donna une tape gentille sur le bras :

– Ne dis pas ça de Gon.

– Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

Aruka hocha la tête :

– Il est gentil. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Kirua savait que sa sœur avait raison, mais il secoua la tête :

– Mais il est stupide, tellement stupide…

– Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai, fit Aruka. Tu le trouves vraiment stupide ?

– Totalement.

– Je ne te crois pas grand frère !

Kirua posa ses mains sur le sol et se laissa aller en arrière, il regarda la caméra au-dessus de la porte :

– T'en pense quoi Aruka ? Tu la trouvé stupide ?

– Non. Pas du tout.

– Hmmmm. J'imagine que ça dépend des moments. Tant qu'on ne lui parle pas de maths il s'en sort à peu près.

Aruka tendit ses bras vers son frère :

– Tu me fais un câlin grand frère ?

Kirua accepta. Une fois qu'il eut sa petite sœur contre elle, elle vint chuchoter à son oreille, à l'abri des caméras :

– Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup, et toi ?

Le cœur de Kirua trébucha comme s'il venait de se casser la gueule dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à rire pour se protéger et mis un terme au câlin :

– C'est mon meilleur ami, répondit-il évasivement.

Aruka pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit :

– Oui.

Mito avait demandé à Gon comment ça se passait avec Kirua et celui-ci avait répondu avec honnêteté :

– Il est fiancé, alors il préfère qu'on reste meilleur ami. J'ai essayé de l'embrasser une deuxième fois mais il m'a repoussé. Je pense que c'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un râteau.

Il s'était frotté les cheveux, il avait rigolé, il n'en avait plus reparlé. Mito n'avait jamais relancé le sujet. Gon continuait de parler de Kirua comme il le faisait avant, sans jamais faire mention de son baiser ou de quelconques sentiments à son égard. Mito savait que son neveu était d'une sincérité désarmante, il n'était pas du genre à cacher quelque chose sauf peut-être s'il voulait faire une surprise. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas étouffé de lui-même ce qu'il ressentait après que Kirua l'a repoussé. Elle essayait de se dire que Gon n'avait que douze ans, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir le cœur brisé, que si c'était le cas, il l'exprimerait. Elle essayait juste de se rassurer mais son neveu agissait vraiment comme d'habitude, alors elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Tout irait bien. Sans doute.

Cela faisait environ un mois que Kirua était fiancé et il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de Chieko, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Cela lui permettait de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Les cours venaient de se terminer, et lui et Gon étaient en train de se donner des coups de sacs en rigolant :

– Le dernier qui arrive au portail est une poule mouillée, s'écria Gon avant de se mettre à courir super vite.

Kirua démarra aussitôt et l'attrapa par la veste pour le retenir. Ils se donnèrent des coups de coude pour se ralentir, et finirent par arriver en même temps au portail tout en se tirant les vêtements et les bras. Ils étaient en train de rigoler tous les deux, lorsqu'ils furent coupés par une jeune fille en kimono qui s'approcha d'eux.

– Kirua ? Interpella-t-elle.

Kirua relâcha Gon et leva les yeux vers elle.

– Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

– Toi…

Gon pencha la tête sur le côté :

– C'est qui Kirua, tu la connais ?

Kirua ne sut pas quoi répondre. La jeune femme se présenta elle-même :

– Bonjour, je suis Chieko Ito, dit-elle.

Gon hocha la tête :

– Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Il se mit à réfléchir pendant que Kirua demandait :

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

– Je suis venue vous chercher pour vous proposer de dîner avec moi.

– Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea Kirua.

Gon tapa du poing dans sa main :

– Tu es la fiancée de Kirua, c'est ça ?

Chieko acquiesça.

– Et vous êtes ?

– Gon, le meilleur ami de Kirua. Mais tu peux me tutoyer !

– D'accord. Enchantée.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, s'impatienta Kirua.

– Je pensais qu'il serait bien que nous continuions à apprendre à nous connaître.

– J'en vois pas l'intérêt, marmonna Kirua.

– Vos parents sont d'accord, tout est déjà prévu.

Kirua poussa un long soupir tandis que Gon assistait à la scène.

– Tu devrais y aller Kirua, dit-il.

– Quoi ?

– Ben… C'est ta fiancée alors… Tu devrais y aller non ?

Kirua ferma les yeux. Gon ne pouvait-il pas le retenir ? S'énerver ? Plutôt que de le pousser dans les bras de cette fille ?

– Tu veux que j'aille avec elle ?

– Je pense que tu devrais…

– C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Gon ?

Gon commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Je disais juste que… Comme c'est ta fiancée… Tu…

– C'est bon j'ai compris.

Kirua attrapa le bras de Chieko :

– On y va.

Il l'entraîna avec lui d'un bon pas, se sentant énervé. Gon les regarda partir et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Kirua, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il baissa la tête, non c'était stupide, Kirua avait une fiancée. C'était mieux comme ça.

Kirua se retrouva au restaurant, assis face à sa fiancée. Il commanda pleins de trucs sur le menu, il avait une faim de loup et il voulait passer sa colère en mangeant.

– Vous avez un grand appétit, commenta-t-elle.

Kirua ne lui jeta même pas en regard et se jeta sur la bouffe.

– Je suis heureuse de vous voir aujourd'hui. Le collège vous plaît-il ?

– C'est rempli de crétins et les cours sont parfaitement ennuyants, pourquoi est-ce que ça me plairait ?

– Il paraît pourtant que c'est vous qui avez insisté pour vous y rendre.

Kirua coupa sa viande avec ardeur :

– Et bien je me demande bien pourquoi puisqu'il y a là-bas un véritable idiot en chair et en os, le plus idiot de tous les idiots.

– Un idiot ?

– Oui.

– Est-ce qu'il vous dérange ?

– Totalement.

– Cela doit pourtant être facile de s'en débarrasser non ?

– Pourquoi je voudrais m'en débarrasser ?

– Vous venez de dire qu'il vous dérange.

– Hm. Quand il fait le crétin comme ça, j'ai envie de lui tirer les oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en elfe !

– Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire envoyer dans un autre collège ? Vous en avez largement les moyens.

– Je vois que toi aussi t'es du genre à utiliser l'argent pour ce genre de fins.

– Et bien si ça facilite les choses…

Kirua posa sa fourchette et regarda sa fiancée :

– C'est ce que je devrais faire.

– Oui.

– Utiliser l'argent pour me faciliter les choses.

Chieko acquiesça, puis se sentit glacé quand le regard de Kirua changea et devint plus froid :

– Je devrais l'utiliser pour me débarrasser de toi, tu crois que je peux ?

– Kirua… Vous plaisantez ?

Il n'en avait pas l'air, il était même très sérieux. Mais il se calma presque instantanément en mangeant. Elle recommença à respirer.

– Cet idiot n'ira pas dans un autre collège, dit-il. C'est mon meilleur ami.

– S'agit-il de ce garçon ? Gon ?

– Oui. Si tu veux faire partie de ma vie, tu seras sans doute obligée de l'accepter lui aussi dans la tienne.

– Pourquoi dites-vous que c'est un idiot si c'est votre meilleur ami ?

Kirua mit du temps à répondre, pendant un moment il sembla à Chieko qu'il ne parlerait plus, qu'il se contenterait de manger. Pourtant, il finit par reprendre la parole :

– Est-ce que tu as des ami.e.s ?

– Je suis allée dans une école de filles où je me suis faites de bonnes amies oui.

– Est-ce que tu les vois encore ?

– Pas tellement.

– Tu n'es pas triste ?

– Non.

– Est-ce que c'était vraiment tes amies ?

Kirua se disait qu'après le collège, il irait dans le même lycée que Gon, et après le lycée, il resterait en contact avec Gon. Que même quand ils auraient vingt ans, ils resteraient amis, se réuniraient pour boire un café, manger des bonbons et faire des parties de Janken.

– Je ne pense pas que l'amitié soit si importante, dit-elle, la personne avec qui je vais passer ma vie c'est vous, pas mes amies.

Kirua leva un sourcil.

– Aussi important soit-il pour vous pour le moment, ce Gon ne restera pas indéfiniment dans votre vie, alors que moi si. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons d'abord devenir amis tous les deux, puisque nous resterons ensemble.

– Pitié, soupira Kirua, je veux pas d'une amie qui ressemble à ma famille.

– Quelle genre d'amie voulez-vous alors ?

Kirua avala une dernière bouchée, terminant ainsi ses plats.

– Quelqu'un de gentil, qui se fiche de l'argent et qui ne pense pas à l'utiliser pour écraser les autres, quelqu'un qui m'ouvre sa porte n'importe quand et qui vient me chercher même s'il sait qu'il n'a presque aucune chance d'y arriver, quelqu'un qui fait des plans bidons pour me trouver d'autres amis, quelqu'un d'un peu égoïste par moment, d'un peu idiot aussi parfois, mais qui reste honnête. Quelqu'un avec qui la vie serait amusante. Honnêtement, je me fiche que tu sois riche, belle, intelligente, et soumise, que tu saches jouer du piano, que tu me payes un repas, ou que tu penses que nous allons rester ensemble parce que nos parents nous ont fiancé, tu pourras peut-être devenir ma femme, mais il y a une chose de sûre. Tu ne seras jamais mon amie.

Sur ces mots, il se leva :

– Merci pour le repas. J'y vais maintenant.

– Kirua, attendez…

Kirua ne se tourna pas vers elle et ne s'arrêta pas non plus. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Sa fiancée se leva maladroitement, et l'attrapa par la manche.

– Je vous l'ai dit non, ce sera plus facile si nous tombons amoureux l'un de l'autre. Même pour vous. Vous serez plus heureux ainsi.

Kirua repoussa sa main.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui me rendrait vraiment heureux. Je pense que le mieux c'est que nous ne nous revoyons plus jusqu'au mariage. Ne viens plus me chercher au collège, c'est gênant.

– Kirua…

Il quitta la restaurant sans un regard pour elle. Chieko se rassit devant la table, elle détacha doucement ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur son dos et autour de son visage. Elle croisa les jambes et posa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, puis elle sortit un miroir et un rouge à lèvre qu'elle commença à se mettre. Elle avait totalement l'air d'une autre personne, beaucoup plus arrogante et plus du tout soumise.

– Ce sale gosse… Je ne pensais pas qu'il me plairait autant.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Alors, que pensez-vous de Chieko ?


	15. Je t'aime

**Je t'aime.**

Retsu était fatiguée ces derniers temps. D'abord elle s'était fait rejeter par Gon, ensuite elle avait appris qu'il avait embrassé Kirua, finalement elle avait compris qu'ils avaient sans doute des sentiments l'un pour l'autre même s'ils paraissaient ne pas vouloir aller plus loin. Avec l'arrivée impromptue d'une fiancée, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait peut-être encore ses chances, que Gon comprendrait qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Kirua, et qu'il se tournerait vers elle. Gon avait été dans tous ses états quand la dite fiancée avait débarqué au collège pour emmener Kirua, Retsu l'avait vu complètement désemparé, faire les milles pas devant le collège.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Avait-elle demandé.

\- Kirua est avec sa fiancée. Mais c'est normal qu'il soit avec elle, puisque c'est sa fiancée, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ?

\- Gon…

Il avait tourné ses magnifiques yeux bruns vers elle, lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui semblait plein d'hésitations.

\- Kirua n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir avec elle, est-ce que j'aurais dû le retenir ?

\- C'est sa fiancée, avait-elle dit, qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ?

Retsu pensait l'apaiser mais Gon avait eu l'air de vraiment se sentir mal. Un peu comme s'il tombait malade sous ses yeux et allait se mettre à vomir.

\- Je vais rentrer, avait-il dit, courir me fera du bien. Salut Retsu.

Elle l'avait vu partir en quatrième vitesse.

Retsu s'était donc dit que peut-être Gon se détournerait un peu de Kirua après l'avoir vu avec Chieko. Elle espérait. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme elle le désirait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Gon non seulement rester proche de Kirua, mais en plus de les voir presque flirter sous ses yeux. Leurs taquineries étaient les mêmes que d'habitude, mais leurs yeux s'accrochaient un peu plus longtemps, leurs visages se faisaient plus proches, leurs voix devenaient plus douces. Bon sang, ils se tenaient presque la main en faisant semblant de se battre. Retsu détestait assister à ça pile sous son nez, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Tenter de les séparer ? Intervenir ? Supplier Gon ? Toutes ces idées étaient stupides. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait réellement faire, c'était l'accepter.

xxx

Kirua s'était sentit en colère toute la nuit, et le lendemain il était prêt à s'engueuler avec Gon sans raison valable, parce qu'il l'avait poussé dans les bras de sa fiancée au lieu de la retenir. Et puis quand il avait vu Gon, ses cheveux dressés sur la tête, ses grands yeux bruns, et son sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents, il avait lâché l'affaire. Pourquoi s'engueuler à cause de cette fille qui ne l'intéressait même pas ?

\- C'était comment hier soir ? Demanda Gon.

\- Nul. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus envie de la revoir.

Gon avait souri, ça avait suffi à Kirua, qui s'était calmé instantanément. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, ils s'étaient comportés comme d'habitude. Ou peut-être avec un peu plus de proximité. Kirua n'était pas bien sûr. Des fois, il appuyait son genou contre celui de Gon au milieu d'un cours, ou il s'amusait à tirer sur ses cheveux et à lui tirer la langue, il jouait avec ses doigts et les tenait un peu trop longtemps, il le fixait trop souvent. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il jouait, il avait l'impression d'être possédé par moment, et puis Gon ne l'aidait pas, il paraissait même l'encourager. Par exemple en appuyant sa paume contre la sienne pour comparer la longueur de leurs doigts, puis en refermant ceux-ci sur les siens, un bref instant. Il lui faisait des sourires désarmants. S'approchait beaucoup trop prêt. Et disait des trucs trop honnêtes et à rendre fou _« j'aime bien tes mains, on dirait qu'elles sont piles à la taille exacte pour aller avec les miennes », « je comprends pourquoi tu plais, t'as quand même de super beaux yeux », « j'aime bien quand tu souris »_. Kirua devenait rouge à chaque fois et songeait à ne jamais quitter son écharpe pour pouvoir planquer son visage dessous, tellement c'était la honte. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi facilement franchement ?

En sport, ils avaient natation. Certains mecs pas très malins faisaient des commentaires scabreux sur les filles, commentaires que Gon ne comprit pas, et que Kirua ignora. Il ne fit même pas attention aux filles, il essayait déjà de ne pas regarder Gon. Ses épaules, ses bras et son torse assez musclé. De ne pas trop regarder Gon. Ses cheveux mouillés. C'était stupide, ils avaient déjà pris un bain ensemble, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait envie de le regarder de toute façon ?

\- C'est marrant Kirua, tu as les cheveux tout plat.

Comment ne pas frissonner alors que Gon pas très habillé se rapprochait de lui pour prendre une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts ?

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda Gon.

\- Ouais.

C'était tout le contraire. Il avait l'impression de crever de chaud. Gon le poussa dans la piscine en rigolant :

\- Il faut te réchauffer.

Et après s'être fait engueuler par le prof, il rejoignit Kirua en sautant pour faire le plus d'éclaboussures possibles.

\- Alors tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Gon.

\- L'eau est glaciale, abruti !

Kirua l'attrapa par le cou et commença à le couler, jusqu'à ce que Gon l'entraîne avec lui sous l'eau. Le prof péta un câble, en leur disant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser, mais pour nager, et que s'ils continuaient leurs conneries, il allait les mettre sur les bancs. Les deux garçons se calmèrent. Un peu. Ils firent quand même la course à celui qui nageait le plus vite. Et touchèrent le bord de la piscine en même temps. Kanaria fut très rapide elle aussi, faisant un meilleur score que le reste de la classe à part Gon et Kirua.

Le prof qui les avait engueulés quelques minutes plus tôt s'extasiait désormais et leur parlait du club de natation.

\- Vous pourriez gagner des médailles tous les trois.

\- Pas intéressé, marmonna Kirua.

Gon se frotta l'arrière du crâne l'air gêné :

\- Désolé, moi non plus, ça m'intéresse pas trop.

Kanaria resta droite et sérieuse :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de club, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Le prof soupira. C'était bien dommage. Tout au long de l'année, il s'était extasié sur les performances de ces trois-là, mais chaque fois ils n'avaient pas été intéressé par un quelconque club.

Après le cours, les enfants allèrent se changer.

C'est là que Gon se tourna vers Kirua alors qu'il se séchait :

\- Tu voudrais pas venir à la maison, ça fait longtemps.

Kirua regarda Gon et hocha la tête.

\- Okay.

\- Ça va aller pour ta famille ?

\- Au pire tu viendras chanter une berceuse à mes chiens, non ?

Gon acquiesça d'un air déterminé et Kirua sourit. Quand ils eurent fini les cours, Gon demanda à Kirua comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour aller chez lui.

\- On passe par derrière ?

Kirua secoua la tête :

\- On va demander à Gotô de nous emmener.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mon père a accepté qu'on se voit non ? Alors je devrais pouvoir aller chez toi si j'en ai envie.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu veux tester ?

Gon hocha la tête. Ils attendirent Kanaria et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le véhicule.

\- Gotô, commença Kirua, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener chez Gon aujourd'hui ?

Gotô leva un sourcil :

\- Mon père m'a bien dit que je pouvais le voir non ? Je devrais pouvoir aller chez lui non ?

\- Je l'ignore monsieur.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'emmener, j'irai par mes propres moyens, c'est tout. Tu diras à mon père où je suis et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à venir me chercher en pleins milieu de la nuit !

Gotô parut enfin se décider :

\- Montez, dit-il, je vais vous y emmener.

\- Merci. Tu viens Gon ?

Gon monta dans la voiture. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, il était évanoui et n'en avait pas profité mais cette fois-ci, il s'extasia de l'intérieur.

\- C'est immense, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas notre plus grosse voiture, commenta Kirua, assied-toi.

Gon obéit avec un air ébahi. Kanaria s'installa de son côté. Gotô démarra et Gon commença à remuer dans la voiture pour tester tous les sièges. Kirua le laissa faire en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Gotô s'agaça :

\- Restez assis dans le véhicule !

Gon fit la moue mais vint se rassoir à côté de Kirua.

\- Tu es incroyable, lui dit-il.

\- Parce que j'ai une belle voiture et que je suis riche ?

\- Parce que tu arrives à rester calme dans une telle voiture, surtout.

Kirua s'en amusa.

\- J'ai l'habitude tu sais.

\- C'est vrai. Tu montes dedans tous les jours.

Kirua hocha la tête. Kanaria demanda :

\- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis incroyable ?

\- Si tu es incroyable aussi Kanaria. Vous êtes tous les deux incroyables !

Kirua fit la moue et regarda par la vitre. Gon fit arrêter la voiture de Gotô en bas de la colline.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés, fit l'homme.

\- Mais c'est plus marrant d'y aller à pied à partir de maintenant, expliqua Gon.

Gotô les laissa faire, ils sortirent de la voiture :

\- Je ne rentre pas ce soir, pas la peine d'attendre. Dites à mes parents de pas s'inquiéter, je ne vais pas disparaître, juste passer du temps avec mon ami.

Gotô et Kanaria acquiescèrent et partirent avec la voiture. Kirua s'éloigna avec Gon.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

\- On verra, fit Kirua. On fait la course jusque chez toi ?

\- Oui.

Ils démarrèrent en même temps et s'amusèrent à essayer de se dépasser en trichant un peu, pour finalement arriver tous les deux au même moment devant la maison.

\- Mito va être contente de te voir, elle demande souvent de tes nouvelles.

Gon ouvrit la porte et appela sa tante qui vint les accueillir. Elle salua Kirua en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ici, ta famille t'a laissé venir ?

\- Je pense, répondit Kirua.

\- On ne risque pas de voir un hélicoptère débarquer en pleine nuit ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Normalement non.

Mito lui sourit :

\- Tu restes ce soir ?

Kirua hocha la tête.

Les deux garçons dinèrent ensemble, mais quand Mito leur proposa de prendre leur bain, ils refusèrent d'y aller en même temps. Kirua sentit ses oreilles chauffer comme jamais et la tante de Gon comprit.

\- Allez-y un par un, ce n'est pas important, dit-elle.

Gon s'enferma dans la salle de bain en premier. Kirua s'assit dans sa chambre en l'attendant. Il se sentait stressé sans raison tout à coup. Mito lui apporta un plateau avec des gâteaux et du jus d'orange en lui précisant que c'était pour tous les deux et il la remercia, en se jetant goulument sur les pâtisseries. Ce qui lui permit de se sentir moins nerveux. Un peu.

Quand Gon revint dans la chambre pour lui dire qu'il avait fini et que Kirua pouvait y aller, il retrouva son ami les joues gonflées d'avoir mis trop de gâteaux dans sa bouche et remarqua qu'il n'en restait plus aucun :

\- Ah ! T'as tout mangé ! S'écria Gon.

Kirua avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche :

\- Oups, désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter !

\- Kiruaaaaaaaaa !

\- Il reste du jus d'orange.

Gon attrapa l'oreiller et voulu le lancer sur Kirua, mais celui-ci assez vif, bondit hors de la chambre et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Gon se servit un verre de jus d'orange en l'attendant. Quand Kirua revint, Gon attrapa le coussin et le jeta sur son meilleur ami. Kirua rattrapa l'objet et lui lança dessus en retour.

\- Tu as mangé tous les gâteaux !

\- Tu m'en veux encore ? C'était il y a une éternité !

\- C'était il y a cinq minutes !

\- Je n'ai pas pris mon bain en cinq minutes !

Tout en se chamaillant ils continuèrent de se lancer les coussins et ils finirent par se mettre à rire et se rapprocher. Kirua voulut voler l'oreiller que Gon tenait dans ses mains en tirant dessus, et Gon se cramponna à celui-ci, et ils finirent par tomber à la renverse, l'un à moitié sur l'autre. Gon appuya le coussin sur le visage de Kirua en s'esclaffant, puis il poussa son meilleur ami sur le sol, se mettant au-dessus de lui, renversant la situation. C'était juste pour rire sur le coup, mais leur rire se tarit vite alors que leurs yeux s'accrochaient. Gon avait ses mains posées à plat autour du visage de Kirua, qui sentait son cœur battre trop vite et qui avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de s'en sortir comme il pouvait en prononçant le prénom de son meilleur ami :

\- Gon…

Kirua pensait que celui-ci comprendrait le message et se reculerait, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que Gon serrerait les dents et aurait l'air aussi désemparé.

\- Tu es vraiment fiancé Kirua ?

\- Hein ?

\- Avec Chieko.

\- Oui.

\- Alors vous allez vraiment vous marier et c'est avec elle que tu passeras ta vie et que tu aimeras ?

Kirua grimaça :

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser.

\- Tu peux pas te défiancer ?

\- J'aimerais bien, crois-moi.

\- Dans ce cas fais-le !

Gon avait l'air plus déterminé, son regard vissé à celui de Kirua :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Gon ?

\- Je sais que tu m'as repoussé, et je sais que tu es fiancé, mais Kirua, je crois vraiment que je t'aime.

Kirua ne trouva qu'une manière de réagir, il cacha son visage avec ses mains. Il était persuadé d'être devenu rouge écrevisse et se demandait de quel gêne Zoldik il avait pu hériter pour rougir aussi facilement alors que toute sa famille, à part Aruka, semblait toujours si froide.

\- Kirua, je suis sérieux.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il.

C'était bien le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? J'ai vraiment essayé de pas y penser et d'être juste normal, mais c'est trop dur pour moi. Il fallait que je te le dise honnêtement, seulement je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas qu'un jour j'aimerais quelqu'un ou en tout cas ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel je pensais, et même si j'y avais pensé, je me doutais pas que la personne que j'aimais ne m'aimerait pas en retour. Si je devais aimer quelqu'un je pensais juste qu'on ferait comme font tous les autres, sortir ensemble.

Kirua ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait juste de plus en plus gêné.

\- Abruti, souffla-t-il.

Il pensait que ça n'empêcherait pas Gon de continuer son discours, il pensait que ça ne le blesserait pas parce que ça ne le blessait jamais. Mais à travers ses doigts, il vit son meilleur ami devenir triste et il regretta. Il chercha un truc à dire, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne lui vint et quand Gon commença à s'éloigner et à se relever, le corps de Kirua bougea tout seul, dans l'urgence.

Il attrapa le bras de Gon pour le tirer vers lui et son autre main se posa sur la nuque de son ami pour appuyer dessus, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient tout prêt et que leurs bouches se touchent. Et il l'embrassa. Gon ouvrit grand les yeux un instant, mais les ferma presque aussitôt. Le baiser dura bien plus que leur premier, ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper en disant que c'était un accident, ils ne le voudraient pas de toute façon. Quand ils se séparèrent, Gon se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Kirua, tendant les mains au-dessus de sa tête et regardant le plafond. Il finit par se tourner vers Kirua pour le regarder :

\- Kirua…

Les yeux de Kirua s'accrochèrent à ceux de Gon.

\- Hm ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ?

Aussitôt, Kirua détourna le visage.

\- Hm…

\- C'est un hm oui ou un hm non ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua resta silencieux et Gon insista :

\- Alors ?

Kirua savait que s'il ne disait rien, Gon ne cesserait de réclamer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, mais même comme ça c'était difficile pour lui d'être aussi honnête et de dire quelque chose d'aussi incroyablement gênant.

\- Alors ? Insista Gon. C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- À ton avis ? Grommela Kirua.

\- C'est oui ? Tu m'aimes aussi ?

Kirua gémit, il avait trop chaud, il ferma les yeux et murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible :

\- Oui.

Aussitôt Gon, attrapa son visage pour le tourner vers lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ensuite il s'allongea de tout son long sur Kirua et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Gon, il va falloir garder le secret au collège. Si ma famille apprend… Ça… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu te sens capable de mentir ?

Gon hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Kirua :

\- Bien sûr, je suis un très bon menteur.

Kirua eut un petit rire :

\- Tu ne l'es pas du tout.

Gon releva les yeux pour le regarder :

\- Je peux vraiment y arriver !

\- Tu pourras t'empêcher de dire et de montrer tes sentiments à tout bout de champ ?

Gon grimaça :

\- Je peux au moins essayer de le faire discrètement.

Kirua posa sa main dans les cheveux de Gon et sourit :

\- On est foutu, dit-il.

Gon lui pinça les deux joues :

\- Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Kirua geignit et repoussa les mains de Gon avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité.

\- Je vais faire un effort tu vas voir !

Kirua continua de rire et Gon tenta en vain les chatouilles pour le faire s'arrêter. Kirua finit par attraper les poignets :

\- Tu es trop honnête c'est ce que j'...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et Gon leva un sourcil :

\- C'est ce que tu ?

\- Rien. Pousse-toi, t'es lourd.

Gon s'écarta et Kirua s'assit sur le sol.

\- Tu allais dire quoi ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua se pinça les lèvres. Il allait lui dire que c'était ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Parce que c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il aimait chez Gon. En plus de tout le reste.

\- J'allais dire qu'on doit trouver un plan.

Gon hocha la tête et se mit en tailleurs.

\- Tes parents risquent à nouveau de t'enfermer et de te faire du mal s'ils apprennent pour nous deux ?

\- Ils risquent de te faire du mal à toi, surtout.

Gon pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Et comment ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peuvent faire les gens riches et puissants quand ils veulent se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

\- Hmmmmmm. Tu crois qu'ils vont me kidnapper et me fouetter ?

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ?

Kirua haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Il hésitait à lui dire, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Gon. Il allait se contenter de le mettre en garde.

\- Mais ce ne sera pas quelque chose de gentil. Fais-moi confiance.

Gon hocha fort la tête comme s'il comprenait, mais il ajouta :

\- Je me fiche de moi, je ne veux pas que toi tu souffres.

Kirua lui mit une tape sur le front :

\- Idiot !

Gon se frotta le front en faisant la moue :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Parce que tu dis des bêtises.

\- Je dis pas de bêtises, je dis ce que je pense !

Kirua prit son poignet et tira Gon vers lui, afin que leurs visages soient tous proches :

\- Réfléchis un peu à mes sentiments !

\- Kirua…

\- Ne dis pas aussi facilement que tu t'en fiches de toi-même !

Gon finit par hocher la tête et Kirua l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit-il, pas de câlin, pas de bisou, au collège.

\- Hm.

\- Va falloir prendre sur toi Gon.

\- Hm.

\- À la rigueur si tu me prends dans tes bras on pourra l'expliquer, mais les bisous ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- Hm.

\- Gon ?

\- Hm.

\- Combien font deux plus deux ?

\- Hm.

Kirua sourit et perdit sa main dans les cheveux.

\- Je me demande si tu vas y arriver, souffla-t-il.

C'est Mito qui leur dit d'aller se coucher alors qu'ils regardaient un truc à la télé, assez proche l'un de l'autre. Gon alla s'allonger sur son lit et Kirua sur le matelas par terre. Gon se tourna et se retourna dans son lit avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de ramper vers le matelas de Kirua pour se coller contre lui. Kirua soupira :

\- Goooon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Kirua lui lança un regard fatigué :

\- Ton lit n'est pas plus confortable ?

Gon vint se blottir contre Kirua et sourit en le regardant :

\- Je te trouve bien plus confortable.

Kirua le traita d'idiot et lui demanda d'arrêter de dire des choses aussi gênantes, mais le laissa rester contre lui. Gon passa son bras autour de Kirua et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu deviendrais aussi vite aussi familier, murmura Kirua.

\- C'est parce que je suis content, souffla Gon.

\- À ce point ?

Gon hocha la tête :

\- Depuis que j'ai compris que je t'aime, j'avais vraiment envie d'être près de toi. Je respectais le fait que tu m'ais repoussé, mais c'était pas si facile.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit d'aller avec ma fiancée dans ce cas ?

Gon rouvrit les yeux :

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression que c'était la chose à faire.

Kirua prit la main de Gon dans la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Ne le fais plus, grogna-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Me pousser à aller avec ma fiancée, ne le fais plus.

\- D'accord.

\- Je serai vraiment super en colère si tu le fais Gon.

\- Je le ferai plus.

\- À ton avis, que va dire ta tante si elle nous voit comme ça ? Demanda Kirua.

Gon referma ses yeux :

\- Sans doute rien.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple avec ma famille qu'avec la tienne.

\- Oui…

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir Mito.

\- Hmmm.

Kirua regarda le visage de Gon, tout détendu, sa respiration qui était plus lente.

\- T'endors pas quand je te parle.

\- Hmmmmmmm.

Kirua leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main pour pincer le nez de Gon, mais au dernier moment, il s'arrêta et se contenta de lui caresser la joue.

\- Je voudrais juste pouvoir rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible, murmura Kirua.

Gon dormait déjà et ne l'entendit pas. Kirua le regarda un moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Ils se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps, le lendemain matin. Kirua avait le bras de Gon dans la tronche, tandis que sa propre jambe était sur celles de Gon. Kirua ouvrit les yeux et repoussa le bras de Gon qui se tourna vers lui en se frottant un œil.

\- Yo, fit Kirua.

\- Salut Kirua. Tu as bien dormi ?

Kirua hocha la tête et Gon s'assit en baillant. Il mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits, mais se souvint finalement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et pourquoi il dormait par terre avec Kirua. Il sourit. Et avant que Kirua ne puisse bouger, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Une seconde seulement. Avant de bondir sur ses deux pieds et de s'étirer, comme si de rien n'était. Kirua sentit son cœur faire le tambour dans sa poitrine et eu un temps de réaction qui lui parût infinis. Il finit par se lever à son tour. Gon était déjà en train de se changer. Ce type était une tornade, il l'embrassait et passait à autre chose, comme s'il ne venait pas de chambouler le cœur et l'esprit de Kirua en une seule seconde. Ça devait vraiment être facile d'être Gon, Kirua l'enviait. Il s'habilla en vitesse. Et alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec Gon.

Il se sentait gauche et stupide, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était à la fois un rêve et à la fois trop réel. Gon, lui ne changeait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, il avait l'air comme d'habitude. Il s'empiffrait comme si son petit déjeuner allait disparaître, tandis que Kirua hésitait devant son repas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Gon qui était pourtant à un mètre à peine de lui. Il pensait à ses baisers. À la chaleur de ses bras. À sa main dans la sienne. Et son estomac se nouait et il se retrouvait incapable de manger.

\- T'as pas faim Kirua ? Demanda Gon.

\- Pas trop.

Gon s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air malade.

Il l'était pourtant, dans un sens. Sauf que sa maladie n'était pas de celle que les médecins soignent. Kirua repoussa la main de Gon :

\- Ça va, dit-il.

Mito demanda :

\- Vraiment ?

Kirua hocha la tête :

\- Vraiment.

Il tenta de manger un peu pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage. Il faillit tout recracher quand Gon après avoir terminé, s'essuya la bouche et annonça très simplement à sa tante :

\- Kirua et moi on est amoureux !

Kirua gesticula comme un idiot, comme pour essayer de rattraper les paroles de Gon mais c'était trop tard, elles avaient atterri dans les oreilles de Mito qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ce que Gon veut dire… Murmura Kirua hésitant, c'est que…

\- Vous êtes amoureux ? Le coupa Mito.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Gon.

Kirua eut l'impression qu'une enclume lui tombait sur la tête, il fusilla Gon des yeux mais celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un sourire désarmant.

\- D'accord, finit par lâcher Mito. Je vois. Je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Interrogea Kirua.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle. En plus, toi et Aruka, vous faites déjà un peu partie de la famille.

Kirua se sentit réchauffé. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Si seulement Mito était sa famille. Il savait que les Zoldik ne réagiraient pas de la même manière s'ils apprenaient pour lui et Gon. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils le sachent.

Gon lui prit la main à l'extérieur de la maison et serra ses doigts. Kirua le laissa faire. Ils coururent ensemble, ainsi liés, jusqu'en bas de la colline. Alors Kirua relâcha la main de Gon.

\- Tu te souviens qu'on doit se cacher ? Demanda-t-il à Gon.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Et il sembla s'en rappeler au moins pendant une matinée. Mais quand ils furent à table avec Kanaria et Retsu, Gon ouvrit grand la bouche pour dire :

\- Kirua et moi on s'est emb…

Kirua réagit aussitôt et posa sa main sur la bouche de Gon :

\- Stop !

Il se rapprocha de Gon et marmonna :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand j'ai dit qu'on devait se cacher ?

Gon repoussa doucement la main de Kirua :

\- Mais Kanaria et Retsu sont nos amies, on peut leur dire la vérité.

\- Kanaria est une espionne, elle va se dépêcher d'aller tout raconter à mes parents.

\- Elle ne fera pas ça.

Gon regarda Kanaria :

\- J'ai confiance en elle.

\- Pas moi !

\- Ça va aller, elle dira rien.

\- Et si elle le fait ?

\- Elle ne le fera pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi idiot ?

\- Très bien je suis un idiot, donc je vais leur dire !

\- Fais ce que tu veux ! Idiot !

Kirua se rassit convenablement sur sa chaise et croisa les bras l'air fâché alors que Gon se tournait vers Kanaria et Retsu et annonça :

\- Kirua et moi on s'est embrassé. On est ensemble maintenant.

Kanaria sourit mais Retsu se ratatina sur sa chaise.

\- C'est un secret, ajouta Gon. Il ne faut le dire à personne.

Kanaria hocha la tête :

\- Je ne dirai rien.

Kirua la regarda et marmonna :

\- Surtout pas à mes parents.

\- Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis.

Kirua détourna les yeux, l'air blasé alors que Gon lui disait :

\- Tu vois ! On peut lui faire confiance.

Retsu se sentait raplapla et déprimé tout à coup. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne le sentait pas venir, mais avoir la vérité en face d'elle était quand même blessant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça devait rester un secret, mais honnêtement, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de raconter ça à qui que ce soit. Elle espérait même se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Mais pas de chance pour elle, c'était la réalité. Ces deux-là s'aimaient, c'était évident.

Kirua était toujours en train de râler après Gon et son incapacité à garder un secret, quand ils se rendirent au cours de musique. Un des cours les plus inutiles selon Kirua. Leur prof ne faisait que leur passer des vieux CDs de musique et de leur apprendre des chansons chiantes. Elle ne savait même pas jouer d'instrument, elle était juste là pour la galerie. Gon lui aimait bien, rien d'étonnant à cela, il s'amusait à chanter faux sur toutes les chansons et personne ne lui disait rien. C'était le seul cours où ils n'avaient jamais été collé ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et Gon taquina Kirua en dessinant un cœur sur sa table, que Kirua s'empressa d'effacer en grommelant que ce n'était pas drôle. Ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler quand la prof entra dans la classe, aussi ne remarquèrent-ils pas immédiatement que ce n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Ils sursautèrent cependant tous les deux en même temps en l'entendant se présenter :

\- Je suis Chieko Ito, je suis votre nouvelle prof de musique.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un chapitre où les deux marmots se rapprochent encore un peu.


	16. La prof de musique

**16\. La prof de musique.**

Kirua observa Chieko. Elle ne portait pas un kimono, mais un tailleur, chemise blanche, jupe noire, air strict. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés et Kirua se rendit compte qu'ils étaient extrêmement long et retombait plus bas que ses hanches. Elle avait mis des petites lunettes rondes, peut-être pour se donner un air sévère. Il avait envie de rire, ça ne faisait même pas une journée complète qu'il sortait avec Gon, et il y avait déjà des problèmes qui se profilaient. Il enviait les autres gosses. Ceux qui venaient de famille banale. Qui n'était pas riche et qu'on ne fiançait pas. Il sentit Gon lui mettre des coups de coude et se tourna vers lui :

\- C'est ta fiancée ? Chuchota Gon.

Kirua hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Aucune idée.

Chieko continuait de parler. Elle expliqua que la prof de musique avait pris des congés, voilà pourquoi elle la remplaçait. Kirua était impressionné, il savait que Chieko n'avait que dix-neuf mais elle arrivait déjà à avoir le statut de prof. Ses parents n'avaient pas menti quand ils disaient qu'elle était intelligente. Et en la regardant, il remarqua à quel point l'atmosphère était différente autour d'elle, entre leurs deux premières rencontres et celle-ci. Chieko semblait ne plus être la même personne. Elle n'était plus la femme soumise, elle paraissait plutôt sûre d'elle, parlait clairement et distinctement et regardait les élèves droit dans les yeux pour se faire écouter. Kirua tapota ses doigts sur son bureau. Il n'aimait pas ça. Que faisait-elle là ? Était-ce ses parents qui avaient prévu ça ou était-ce autre chose ?

Gon regarda Kirua, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Chieko et ne la lâchait pas. Il eut une boule qui se forma dans son estomac, quelque chose d'un peu douloureux. Il savait que leur relation était secrète, mais tout à coup il avait envie d'attraper le visage de Kirua pour qu'il arrête de regarder sa fiancée. Il faillit le faire, mais Chieko interpella Kirua à ce moment-là :

\- Kirua Zoldik, il paraît que vous jouez très bien du piano, et si vous nous faisiez une petite démonstration pour mon premier cours ?

Kirua sembla rester de marbre et se contenta de dire :

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous a donné cette info madame, mais elle est fausse.

\- Vraiment ?

Kirua hocha lentement la tête.

\- Venez quand même, j'ai très envie de vous écouter.

Kirua se leva et Gon attrapa sa manche. Le Zoldik tourna ses yeux vers lui, alors que l'autre garçon semblait désemparé. Kirua lui sourit pour le rassurer et à contrecœur Gon le relâcha. Chieko ne rata pas une miette de cet échange. Kirua s'avança, s'assit devant le piano de la classe de musique puis leva ses doigts devant le clavier. Avant de les faire tomber et de taper au hasard sur les touches, provoquant plus du brouhahaha que de la musique. Après son petit numéro, il se releva, fit un sourire de chat à Chieko et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Gon. La prof de musique l'observa un instant, Kirua croyait peut-être l'impressionner ou la repousser de cette façon, mais c'était tout le contraire qu'il se passait. Plus il agissait ainsi, et plus il lui plaisait.

\- Je croyais que tu savais jouer du piano, murmura Gon à l'oreille de Kirua.

\- Oui. Je sais, répondit-il. Mais je vois pas pourquoi je devrais le dire à tout le monde.

Gon leva un sourcil, sans comprendre les choix de Kirua.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé mon petit morceau ? Demanda-t-il.

Gon grimaça :

\- C'était assez bruyant.

Kirua lui tapota le bras :

\- Si tu veux un jour je te jouerai quelque chose.

Gon sourit et hocha la tête.

Chieko fit son cours normalement sans plus rien demander à Kirua, mais quand elle eut fini son cours, elle lui demanda de rester car elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Gon voulu accompagner Kirua mais celui-ci lui demanda de l'attendre dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas confiance.

\- Ça va aller. Contente-toi de m'attendre, okay ?

Gon obtempéra mais vraiment à contrecœur. Il jeta un regard froid à Chieko en passant à côté d'elle, mais elle l'ignora totalement. Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti sauf Kirua, la fiancée enleva ses lunettes, s'assit sur son bureau et croisa les jambes :

\- Alors sale gamin, ça te fait quel effet de m'avoir pour prof.

Kirua eut juste l'air blasé :

\- C'est donc ça ta vraie personnalité ?

Elle ricana et releva ses cheveux en chignon avant de prendre une petite voix :

\- Vous me préfériez peut-être ainsi Kirua.

\- Laisse tomber tes simagrées. Dis-moi qui t'envoie.

Chieko relâcha ses cheveux et sourit :

\- Personne, je suis venue de mon pleins gré.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle se releva et s'approcha de Kirua, puis elle se baissa vers lui, et posa un doigt sous son menton pour lever son visage :

\- Tu es malin, tu devrais deviner tout seul.

Il repoussa sa main assez brusquement, fronçant les sourcils :

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes avec toi. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, ça m'est égal.

Kirua lui tourna le dos pour sortir de la classe mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, Chieko reprit la parole :

\- Cette personne gentille, honnête, qui se fiche de l'argent, d'un peu idiote mais avec qui la vie serait amusante, il s'agit de Gon non ?

Kirua serra les dents.

\- Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui.

Il se tourna vers elle avec de la glace dans le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on se mette en travers de mon chemin, sourit-elle.

Chieko sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale devant la rage meurtrière qui se peignit sur les traits de Kirua.

\- Touche à Gon et tu vivras pas très longtemps.

Elle sourit :

\- Toi et moi sommes fait du même bois Kirua, au final c'est toujours vers moi que tu reviendras, parce que nous sommes plus compatibles.

\- Si tu cherches quelqu'un du même bois que toi, il y a tout une forêt de Zoldik. Tu ne m'auras pas.

Chieko se mit à rire :

\- Mais Kirua, tu oublies avec qui tu es fiancé ?

Kirua ne répondit pas et cette fois-ci sortit vraiment de la pièce sans un autre regard pour elle. Dans le couloir Gon se jeta littéralement sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'y avait personne autour mais Kirua se braqua quand même, méfiant du fait qu'on puisse les surprendre. Gon ne le lâcha pas.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Me dire qu'elle allait m'épouser.

Kirua sentit la prise de Gon se resserrer tellement sur lui qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

\- Tu ne vas pas te défiancer ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua posa sa main sur le dos de Gon et le tapota doucement.

\- Mais si, dit-il, je vais le faire, j'attends juste le bon moment.

Il le rassurait, mais il savait qu'il mentait. Ses parents n'accepteraient pas de le laisser tranquille aussi facilement, juste parce qu'il le demanderait. Gon ne le relâcha pas immédiatement et Kirua n'eut pas la force de le repousser.

Aruka regardait Kirua qui restait étrangement silencieux alors qu'il jouait avec ses poupées. Kirua était rentré et séchait l'entraînement pour discuter avec sa sœur. Son père allait sûrement s'énerver contre lui, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

\- Aruka ?

\- Oui grand frère ?

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis trop gourmand ?

Elle sourit l'air amusé :

\- Tu es très gourmand oui. Tu peux manger énormément de sucreries.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que j'en demande trop ?

Aruka pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Que tu demandes trop de bonbons ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais me contenter de ce que j'ai ?

\- De ce que tu as ?

\- Une famille, une adorable petite sœur, beaucoup d'argent. Je devrais peut-être m'en contenter.

Aruka perdit son sourire et eut l'air triste, parce que Kirua semblait particulièrement désespéré.

\- Tu veux aller acheter des bonbons ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kirua secoua la tête et arrêta de parler, jouant à nouveau avec les poupées.

\- Kirua ? Interrogea sa petite sœur.

Il releva les yeux :

\- Nanika ?

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il tenta de sourire :

\- Si tout va très bien.

Nanika se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'où les fixait la caméra. Elle arracha elle-même les câbles de l'appareil tirant si fort que la caméra tomba sur le sol, et Nanika tapa dessus à coup de pied, avant de se rasseoir en face de Kirua :

\- Parle.

\- Les parents m'ont fiancé, dit-il. Et ma fiancée est prof dans mon école. Elle menace Gon et veut que je l'aime elle.

\- Mais tu aimes Gon, conclue l'enfant.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Même Aruka l'a compris.

Kirua soupira. Sa petite sœur prit sa main :

\- Si tu aimes Gon, je suis de ton côté.

\- Merci Nanika, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, et il nous a accepté Aruka et moi.

Son grand frère hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux que je me débarrasse de ta fiancée ?

Kirua posa sa main sur la joue de sa petite sœur :

\- Je ne te demanderais jamais une chose pareille, tu le sais bien.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle murmura à son oreille :

\- Je sais. Je t'adore Kirua.

Chieko apparaissait de n'importe où, dans n'importe quel couloir, elle passait à côté de Kirua et lui souriait. Au self, elle se trouvait à côté de lui pour prendre à manger et lui glissait ses pâtisseries ensuite sur son plateau, que Kirua refusait de manger et jetait. Elle le faisait venir en salle des profs sous des prétextes bidons et battait juste des cils l'air innocent quand il se déplaçait pour elle. Elle s'incrustait dans sa voiture en souriant :

\- Je te raccompagne.

Et Gotô les emmenait.

Kirua n'en avait rien à faire. Il la trouvait collante tout au plus, il la calculait à peine. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup son sourire fière d'elle, ni ses manières, mais Kirua vivait avec Irumi depuis douze ans, alors à côté, Chieko était presque agréable à vivre. Celui qui commençait à se transformer en chien enragé, par contre, c'était Gon. Plus elle s'approchait de Kirua et moins il la supportait. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Chieko le provoquait lui aussi. Elle le faisait venir au tableau, soi-disant pour lui faire noter des partitions, puis elle murmurait à son oreille qu'elle obtiendrait Kirua, peu importe les moyens employés. La deuxième fois qu'elle avait fait ça, la craie s'était cassée entre les doigts de Gon, puis il l'avait serré si fort dans son poing qu'elle s'était émiettée. Kirua lui répétait de rester calme, de pas faire attention à ses provocations, et la plupart du temps réussissait à apaiser Gon.

\- Je me demande, dit-elle un jour où elle avait retenu Kirua après la classe, ce qu'il se passerait si ta famille apprenait que tu flirtes avec un garçon.

\- Je ne flirte avec personne.

\- Non bien sûr que non, sourit-elle, vous êtes assez prudent pour que tes parents et tes frères ne l'apprennent pas.

Kirua avait serré les poings et elle avait souri :

\- Ce serait drôlement amusant qu'ils le sachent, je n'aurais même pas besoin d'intervenir.

\- Tu comptes leur dire quelque chose ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils m'écouteront. Je préfère faire en sorte qu'ils l'apprennent par d'autres moyens, moins discret.

Kirua avait essayé de la frapper mais elle avait bougé assez vite et avait retenu son poignet.

\- Allons, frapper une prof mon petit Kirua, tu ne voudrais pas être exclu n'est-ce pas ? Comment pourrais-tu protéger Gon si tu n'es pas à ses côtés ?

\- Comment comptes-tu faire pour me plaire en étant aussi abjecte ?

Elle attrapa son visage avec ses doigts :

\- Tu m'appartiens déjà Kirua, j'ai bien le temps d'attraper ton cœur, n'oublie pas que nous serons ensemble toute la vie.

Kirua la repoussa :

\- Je préfère me jeter d'une falaise que de t'épouser.

\- Alors fais vite, rit-elle.

Kirua sortit de la classe en claquant la porte. Cela ne suffit pas à chasser ses inquiétudes.

Chieko savait à peu près sur quelle corde tirer. Elle aimait bien rendre Kirua fou de rage, elle se disait que s'il la détestait, il ne ferait que penser à elle sans arrêt. C'était facile. Même avec Gon. Presque un peu décevant, mais tellement amusant.

\- Voyons voir, s'amusa-t-elle, comment vais-je pouvoir les tourmenter ?

D'abord elle devait réussir à voir Gon seul à seule. Un petit tête à tête avec ce gamin ne serait pas mal, mais Kirua le collait comme son ombre et c'était encore plus évident quand elle s'approchait d'eux. C'était hilarant. Si Kirua avait eu des griffes à la place des mains, il lui aurait arraché le cœur pour l'arrêter. C'est ce crétin de Wing qui lui donna l'occasion. Il donnait des cours de soutien et bien sûr Gon en avait besoin et était inscrit automatiquement à ces cours. Un cours auquel Kirua n'avait pas besoin de participer. Un cours qui avait lieu du temps de midi.

Chieko entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé :

\- Monsieur Wing, il semblerait que la directrice ait besoin de vous voir.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon. J'y vais. Vous pouvez surveiller la classe pendant mon absence ?

\- Pas de problème.

Elle lui sourit et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis vint s'asseoir en face de Gon qui galérait sur ses exercices.

\- Un peu d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Vous êtes prof de musique non ? Pas de maths.

\- Mais je m'y connais un peu.

Elle lut l'exercice et commença à lui expliquer, puis se coupa en pleins milieu pour sourire gentiment à Gon :

\- Toi et moi, on est mal parti hein ? Forcément, je suis la fiancée de Kirua et toi tu es amoureux de lui.

Gon resta silencieux, mais son regard changea.

\- Je dois dire que vous êtes mignons tous les deux, c'est presque dommage de vous séparer.

\- On se séparera pas, cracha Gon.

\- Ne sois pas bête. Réfléchis, tu crois que sa famille vous acceptera ? Tu rêves.

\- Je me fiche de sa famille.

\- Et je suis sa fiancée, je vais l'épouser.

\- Je me fiche que tu sois sa fiancée.

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

\- Je n'aime pas le fait que vous vouliez lui faire du mal.

Chieko hocha la tête. Ce gamin était trop honnête, il en avait trop dit. Voilà donc son point faible hein. Pas la jalousie. La protection.

\- Je vois. Tu es gentil Gon, et honnête, exactement comme Kirua l'a dit.

\- Kirua a dit ça ?

Chieko hocha la tête.

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer Gon, Kirua et moi on va se marier et il suivra les traces de son père, comme c'est prévu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Kirua veut.

\- Il n'a pas le choix.

Gon grinça des dents :

\- Je l'en empêcherai.

\- Tu ne pourras pas. Kirua est destiné à vivre cette vie. Tu ne peux rien y changer Gon.

Le regard du gamin devenait de plus en plus sombre. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir avec ces yeux innocents qu'il avait normalement.

\- Au final on vivra ensemble et je ferai tout ce que je désire.

Elle vit les poings de Gon se serrer.

\- Kirua restera prisonnier de sa vie, tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Il se leva et tapa sur sa table, elle sourit :

\- Tu n'y peux rien Gon, enfin, tu pourrais peut-être montrer à tous à quel point tu aimes Kirua, bien sûr, ce qui m'obligerait à déclarer forfait sans doute, mais tu ne le feras pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu as trop peur du mal que les Zoldik pourraient te faire.

Il lui hurla dessus :

\- Je n'ai pas peur du tout !

Et elle le vit partir comme une comète de la classe, passant devant un professeur Wing qui ne comprit pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Il regarda Chieko :

\- La directrice ne voulait pas me voir.

\- Ah bon, j'ai dû me tromper.

\- C'est Gon qui vient de sortir de la classe ?

\- Oui, une envie pressante.

Elle sourit, tapota l'épaule de Wing en passant à côté de lui et sortit de la classe. Il y avait un événement qu'elle ne devait surtout pas manquer, elle suivit Gon.

Gon trouva Kirua, Kanaria et Retsu assis sur un banc à l'extérieur, les deux filles discutaient pendant que Kirua semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit débouler Gon :

\- Tu as fini plus tôt ?

Gon ne le laissa pas parler, il l'attrapa par les joues et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Kirua réagit aussi vite et le repoussa, mais Gon ne le laissa pas faire et se cramponna à lui pour tenter de l'embrasser à nouveau :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais triple andouille, on nous regarde.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, je vais te sortir de ta famille et te libérer de ta fiancée.

Kirua fronça les sourcils et maintint Gon à distance.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Je n'arrêterai pas ! Je n'ai pas peur de ta famille ! Si tout le monde doit voir que je t'aime pour qu'ils arrêtent de te torturer, alors je m'en fiche qu'ils s'en prennent à moi.

Kirua attrapa le bras de Gon :

\- Allons parler de ça ailleurs.

Et il l'entraîna avec lui, jusque dans les toilettes. Il vérifia que les cabines étaient vides puis tira le verrou de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Chieko m'a dit que vous étiez destiné à vivre ensemble, que tu serais toujours enfermé dans ta famille.

\- Mais ne l'écoute pas bon sang, je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle te provoquait.

\- Alors elle m'a menti ?

Kirua ouvrit la bouche pour dire que oui, mais la façon dont Gon le regarda lui fit admettre la vérité :

\- Non.

\- Tu ne vas pas te défiancer ?

\- Non.

\- Mais si je montre à tout le monde que je t'aime, elle m'a dit qu'elle abandonnerait.

\- Là elle t'a menti par contre. Elle n'abandonnera pas. Elle veut juste que mes parents soient au courant pour nous deux. Si ma famille t'écarte de mon chemin, elle n'aura pas besoin de le faire.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ta famille.

\- Tu devrais, tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, cria Gon.

\- Gon ! Il ne s'agit pas que de toi ! Mes parents vont aussi s'en prendre à Mito et à Retsu pour t'atteindre !

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de la bouche de Kirua et il aurait voulu les rattraper et les ravaler, surtout à la vue de la tête que fit Gon à cet instant.

\- Tu veux dire que si tes parents apprennent pour nous deux, ils vont s'en prendre à ma tante et à Retsu ?

Kirua fut obligé de hocher la tête. Il vit Gon faire un pas en arrière.

\- Ils vont leur faire du mal ?

Une nouvelle fois Kirua acquiesça et Gon recula encore.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vu quand je t'ai embrassé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Au pire on leur dira que c'était un pari ou que tu as perdu la tête. Ça devrait aller.

Gon hocha la tête.

\- Tu es calmé ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Oui.

\- Alors on peut sortir de là.

\- Tu devrais sortir en premier, si on sort tous les deux ensemble, les gens vont se poser des questions.

Kirua accepta ces conditions, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. Gon avait mis une sacrée distance entre eux depuis qu'il lui avait dit que sa famille s'en prendrait aux gens que Gon aimaient.

Il attendit un peu avant de sortir des toilettes à son tour et rejoignit Gon ensuite. Celui-ci avait l'air préoccupé, il s'était assis à côté de Retsu qui lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Rien, fit Gon, je me suis senti mal à cause de quelque chose qu'on m'a dit, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Kanaria interrogea Kirua du regard qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Quand les cours reprirent, Gon expliqua à Kirua qu'il allait s'asseoir avec Retsu pour une fois. Le garçon ne dit rien et se mit avec Kanaria.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, répondit Kirua.

Il passa le cours à regarder du côté de Gon. Celui-ci prenait des notes et de temps en temps chuchotait des trucs à Retsu, et ils se souriaient. Le cœur de Kirua se serrait dans sa poitrine, et il savait ce qu'il ressentait. De la jalousie.

Kirua dormit mal cette nuit-là, il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Gon quand il lui avait avoué que les Zoldik s'en prendrait à Mito et Retsu. Il le voyait reculer. Il le voyait lui dire qu'il allait s'asseoir avec Retsu. Kirua se leva le lendemain, avec l'inquiétude au ventre, il espérait que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre et il alla en cours un peu à reculons. Gon le salua en lui souriant quand il le vit et Kirua se sentit un peu rassuré. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose avait changé. Gon, sans être totalement distant, avait comme placé une vitre invisible entre eux. Il lui parlait comme avant, lui faisait les mêmes sourires, et réagissait aux taquineries. Mais. Il y avait un mais. Si Kirua avait le malheur de le frôler, il se reculait instinctivement, il n'engageait aucun contact, et évitait son regard. Ils ne ressemblaient plus du tout à un couple, mais Kirua se demandait s'ils ressemblaient même à des amis. Il ne dit rien au début, il espérait que Gon s'apaiserait de lui-même et briserait cette vitre, mais les jours passaient et il avait l'impression que le fossé se creusait. Gon parlait de plus en plus à Retsu, il rigolait avec elle et il passa même son bras autour d'elle une fois, alors qu'il refusait que Kirua lui touche ne serait-ce que l'épaule. C'était douloureux. Et Kirua ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter d'avoir mal.

Quand ils eurent à nouveau cours de musique, Kirua espéra que ça aiderait Gon à revenir vers lui, que Chieko dirait quelque chose qui le ferait sortir de ses gonds, n'importe quoi. Il voulait que Gon referme ses bras sur lui et lui prouve qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il serait là pour lui.

Ses espoirs ne durèrent pas longtemps. Gon fut encore plus distant avec lui devant Chieko, qu'il l'était pendant les autres cours. Il ne lui parla pas, ne se tourna pas vers lui, ne lui sourit pas. Kirua sentit sa gorge se serrer. Alors c'était comme ça hein ? Gon avait choisi de protéger Retsu et Mito.

C'était normal non ? Il s'agissait de Gon après tout, il voulait protéger les gens qu'il aimait.

Kirua posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Ne faisait-il pas parti des gens que Gon aimaient ?

Chieko n'était pas aveugle, elle remarqua le changement d'attitude. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il était dû puisqu'elle avait tenté de faire tout l'inverse. Elle avait énervé Gon pour qu'il se montre imprudent, qu'il affiche sa relation avec Kirua devant tous, et que la famille Zoldik se débarrasse de lui. Ceci étant dit, ce retournement de situation, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Peu importe ce qui avait conduit Gon à mettre de la distance entre lui et Kirua, il ne serait plus en travers de son chemin ainsi, et elle pourrait profiter de cette faille pour s'immiscer dans la vie et le cœur de son fiancé. Elle avait juste besoin d'attendre un peu, plus Kirua souffrait de la situation et plus elle pourrait le consoler.

Gon était en pleine discussion avec Retsu et Kirua se faisait du mal en les regardant. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant que Gon avait ce comportement, et Kirua commençait à comprendre que ça ne changerait pas. Il s'était fait larguer en silence, sans dispute, sans discussion. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, Gon n'était plus en danger désormais. Il était libre aussi de tomber amoureux de qui il voudrait. Peut-être même de Retsu. Il aurait une vie tranquille et il n'aurait pas besoin de se méfier de sa belle-famille. Même si ça avait été hyper court, Kirua avait été heureux de pouvoir être avec Gon, de sentir ses baisers, d'être réchauffé par ses étreintes, de recevoir ses déclarations si simples et spontanées. Mais il était un Zoldik, il était évident que ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas durer. Gon lui avait offert un moment de répit, voilà tout.

Kirua se leva et s'éloigna. Kanaria le suivit mais il lui dit de rester avec Gon et Retsu, qu'il allait juste aux toilettes. Il marcha sans but dans les couloirs du collège, les mains dans les poches et s'arrêta en voyant Chieko arriver vers lui. Sa fiancée lui sourit.

Kirua ne sut pas pourquoi il la suivit et entra dans une salle vide avec elle. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau et se mit à côté de lui.

\- Tu dois penser que je suis une garce, dit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui.

Elle s'étira et ensuite laissa tomber sa main sur l'épaule de Kirua :

\- J'étais comme toi moi aussi. Quand j'étais plus jeune. Je t'ai dit que j'étais allée dans des écoles de filles n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais là-bas, j'étais une rebelle parmi les rebelles. Je ne supportais pas les choses qu'on voulait m'apprendre. Je ne voulais pas de la vie à laquelle on me destinait. J'aspirais à d'autres choses. J'avais des amies mais elles étaient toutes coincées, elles me disaient de me calmer, elles trouvaient que j'avais de la chance parce que ma famille était riche, que j'étais comme une princesse et que je pourrais avoir tout ce que je désirais.

Kirua tourna les yeux vers elle pour la regarder. Chieko plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens :

\- Je me sentais plutôt prisonnière.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de cette vie non plus, et avec qui je suis fiancée. N'est-ce pas une chance ? Si on est tous les deux, on pourra s'échapper et faire ce qui nous plaît. Il suffit juste qu'on tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre, pour être heureux.

Kirua ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Gon disait qu'il t'aimait non ? Mais au final, ça ne devait pas être si fort que ça pour qu'il t'abandonne à la première difficulté. Il ne te comprenait pas comme moi je te comprends, il n'a aucune idée de ce que tu ressens, alors que moi si. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber parce qu'on est lié tous les deux, le mieux c'est que tu acceptes ce mariage et tu pourras enfin t'échapper.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Gon n'est pas fait pour toi. Il est fait pour une autre vie. Il n'a même pas besoin de toi. Alors que moi si.

Kirua se sentit triste en entendant tous ces mots. Gon n'avait pas besoin de lui. Gon l'avait abandonné. Gon ne le comprenait pas.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle. Alors que Gon non.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux du garçon. Elle les essuya doucement avec ses pouces.

\- Choisis-moi.

Elle passa une main dans son dos et approcha son visage du sien. Kirua ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- Gon…

\- Il t'a trahi.

Kirua ne bougea pas et attendit que Chieko l'embrasse.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà voilà, désolé pour le retard, hier j'avais oublié qu'on était vendredi. J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous déplaire.


	17. Annonce aux parents

**Annonce aux parents.**

Gon était en train de discuter avec Retsu, mais il remarqua tout de suite quand Kirua s'éloigna. Il ne bougea pas immédiatement. Ce serait suspect non ? S'il bougeait. S'il suivait Kirua. Est-ce que les gens comprendraient qu'il l'aime ? Gon resta immobile. Il n'entendit pas ce que Retsu lui dit, il n'arrivait pas à l'écouter.

C'était trop compliqué.

Gon aimait que les choses soient claires, il aimait dire ce qu'il pensait, il aimait faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire au moment où il avait envie de le faire. Si Kirua était d'accord avec ça, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas l'embrasser quand il en avait envie, ou le prendre dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il le désirait. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre sa tante et Retsu en danger, il devait les protéger et se contenir. Si Kirua s'approchait trop près, Gon avait envie de le serrer contre lui, si Kirua le touchait, Gon avait encore plus envie de le toucher, s'il regardait trop longtemps Kirua, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Alors il faisait tout pour n'avoir aucun contact avec Kirua et ne pas le regarder.

Gon souffrait, parce qu'il se mentait à lui-même, qu'il mentait aux autres et surtout à Kirua. Mais si les Zoldik s'en prenaient à Mito et à Retsu à cause de lui, il ne le supporterait pas. Il devait réfléchir et trouver un moyen pour tout arranger.

Cela faisait au moins cinq minutes que Kirua était parti et Gon estima que c'était largement suffisant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se leva donc :

\- Je vais voir ce que fait Kirua.

Et s'éloigna.

Kirua était assis à côté de Chieko et l'écoutait parler. En temps normal il aurait trouvé les mots pour lui montrer à quel point il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle lui disait, combien il n'était absolument pas intéressé par elle et serait simplement parti en la plantant là. Mais Kirua n'était pas dans son état habituel, il se sentait faible et fatigué, il avait l'impression que les mots de Chieko étaient comme des poignards dès qu'elle prononçait le nom de Gon. Kirua savait au fond de lui qu'elle lui racontait des conneries, mais il la laissa dire quand même, parce que de toute façon il pensait ne rien pouvoir y faire. Elle le comprenait ? Elle pourrait le libérer ? Il serait heureux avec elle ?

Foutaise.

Elle n'était qu'un boulet à son pied qui l'empêchait une fois de plus d'avoir la vie qu'il désirait.

Mais quelle importance ? Pourquoi se battre ?

S'il ne pouvait pas être avec Gon, autant simplement se laisser faire.

Il la laissa essuyer ses larmes.

Il ferma les yeux.

Kirua sentit Chieko se reculer brusquement et hurler avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Gon qui tenait la main de Chieko. Vu comme il la serrait, il avait dû lui casser les doigts. Gon la relâcha :

\- Je n'ai pas trahi Kirua, s'écria-t-il, sale menteuse !

Puis il prit le bras de Kirua et l'entraîna avec lui. Kirua se laissa faire sur le coup et le suivit. Il était surpris de l'apparition soudaine de Gon. Il pensait qu'il était avec Retsu et qu'il se fichait bien de lui.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout, marmonna Gon, j'ai eu du mal à te trouver.

Kirua se revit bien des jours plus tôt, caché entre deux buissons, avec Gon devant lui qui lui souriait et s'exclamait _« je t'ai trouvé »_. Mais les choses avaient changé. Kirua retira son bras de la prise de Gon et s'arrêta. Gon se tourna vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kirua. Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

\- Parce que tu as disparu, bien sûr.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Gon leva un sourcil :

\- Je m'inquiétais.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé avec Retsu pour y faire attention.

\- Kirua…

Kirua secoua la tête :

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais mais maintenant tu me fuis.

Il essaya de passer à côté de Gon pour s'en aller, mais Gon le retint par le bras. Kirua se tourna vers lui et le força une nouvelle fois à le lâcher :

\- Quand je t'ai dit pour Retsu et Mito, c'était pour que tu fasses attention, pas pour que tu me jettes complètement.

\- Je devais protéger tante Mito et Retsu, tu comprends ?

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kirua qui s'écria :

\- Et moi ?

La bouche de Gon s'ouvrit en grand alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Kirua ne voulait vraiment pas pleurer, mais les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes s'échappant de lui sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il, tu devais protéger Mito et Retsu. Elles comptent beaucoup pour toi. Alors que moi, je ne fais que vous mettre tous en dang…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors que les bras de Gon se refermait sur lui. L'autre garçon le serra fort à l'en étouffer et il l'entendit dire :

\- Pardon. Pardon Kirua.

Kirua resta sans bouger.

\- Je suis stupide, souffla Gon. J'avais tellement peur qu'elles soient en danger à cause de moi, que j'ai oublié que tu étais en danger aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas en danger, murmura Kirua.

Mais Gon n'en croyait pas un mot. Après tout il avait vu Miruki fouetter son propre petit frère.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Gon. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Tu ne feras plus quoi ?

\- Cacher mes sentiments.

\- Gon…

\- Tu peux dire à ta famille que s'ils s'en prennent aux miens je les attends.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Gon se recula sans pour autant le relâcher. Son regard était déterminé.

\- Je n'ai plus peur.

Kirua ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé.

\- Je vais te protéger, Kirua. Je vais rester avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, je te le promets.

\- Mais…

Gon posa sa main sur sa joue :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je t'embrasse là maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

\- Je pense qu'ils vont d'abord s'arranger pour que ta tante perde sa maison et que vous vous retrouviez à la rue. Tu ne pourras plus venir au collège non plus. Ils empêcheront ta tante d'être embauchée partout où elle ira et elle ne recevra sans doute aucune aide non plus. Tu seras sûrement rejeté de tous les collèges où tu voudras étudier.

\- Et Retsu ?

\- Sa famille subira le même sort. Ils perdront boulot, maison, argent, et elle ne pourra plus aller à l'école.

\- Woh. Ils sont effrayants dans ta famille. Ils peuvent vraiment faire ça ?

\- Je les ai déjà vu faire, alors oui.

Gon hocha la tête et Kirua crut qu'il allait se reculer, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la bouche de Gon atterrisse sur la sienne. Kirua le repoussa presque immédiatement :

\- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

Gon hocha la tête et l'embrassa encore. Kirua le prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner à nouveau.

\- Gon !

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils vont faire Kirua, je vais leur prendre leur plus grand trésor.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- De toi.

Kirua rougit et quand Gon l'embrassa encore une fois, il le laissa faire. Le couloir où ils s'étaient arrêtés était fréquenté, alors des élèves les virent faire, et certains en écarquillèrent les yeux de surprises. Gon et Kirua étaient en train de s'embrasser au milieu du collège, cramponnés l'un à l'autre. Chieko observa la scène de loin. Ce Gon lui avait cassé tous les doigts de la main droite et maintenant il osait lui voler ce qui lui appartenait, sous son nez. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se venger.

Les Zoldik l'accueillirent à bras ouvert, le soir-même. Kirua était là aussi, mais il paraissait ailleurs. Il regardait Chieko et il savait ce qu'elle annoncer, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait bizarrement anesthésié. Avant le dîner, elle réussit à se retrouver seule avec lui :

\- Il m'a cassé les doigts.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est ce qu'une pianiste a de plus important, tu sais.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Chieko attrapa Kirua par la joue de sa main non blessée :

\- Écoute moi sale gosse, tu m'appartiens. Tu comprends ? Je te laisse une dernière chance. Si tu dis que tu veux rester avec moi, si tu agis comme je le désire, alors je laisserai Gon tranquille et je ne dirai rien à ta famille.

Kirua repoussa sa main et lui tordit le poignet dans l'opération :

\- On est loin de la petite Chieko qui me disait qu'elle répondrait à tous mes désirs, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu vas le regretter Kirua.

\- Sans doute, mais tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir. Ni dans cette vie, ni dans aucune autre, je ne dirai que je veux rester avec toi. Tu me dégoûtes.

Il la relâcha et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour le dîner, sans se préoccuper de la rage qui animait Chieko. Le repas se passa un moment en silence. Silva avait l'air satisfait d'avoir sa belle-fille à table. Cette dernière attendit le dessert avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je suis très honorée pour ce repas, dit-elle, et pour être si bien accueillie dans votre famille.

Kirua attendit.

\- Cependant, il y a une chose que je pense que vous devez savoir. Concernant votre fils et son supposé ami.

Silva et Kikyô se regardèrent et la mère de Kirua demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Irumi lui-même avait arrêté de manger, soudain l'air très intéressé par les paroles de Chieko. Cette dernière regarda Kirua et lui sourit de façon mauvaise avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Le yoyo atterrit dans son assiette et la brisa en plusieurs morceaux, la faisant sursauter.

\- Kirua ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'énerva son père.

\- Qu'allait-elle nous révéler que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle dise ? Demanda Irumi plutôt malin.

Kirua se leva et rangea son yoyo :

\- Oh ! Si je l'ai coupé, ce n'était pas pour que vous ne sachiez pas, dit-il, c'était pour vous l'annoncer moi-même.

Tous les yeux se retrouvèrent rivés vers lui, même ceux de Chieko qui comprenait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Mais trop tard. Kirua ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, les prochaines paroles allaient sans doute mettre en danger l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait avoir une chance de gagner contre Chieko et contre sa famille, il allait devoir attaquer en premier.

\- J'ai décidé de rompre les fiançailles.

Sa mère posa une main choquée sur sa bouche, Miruki ricana, Karuto ne bougea pas et Irumi attendit. Silva eut l'air furieux :

\- Kiru, quand as-tu cru que tu pouvais…

Kirua coupa la parole à son père.

\- Je vais rompre ces fiançailles, répéta-t-il. Chieko m'ennuie profondément. Elle est faible et stupide.

Les yeux de Chieko lui jetèrent des éclairs :

\- Comment oses-tu ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- Il paraît que dans son école de fille c'était une rebelle, mais au final ce n'est qu'une fille soumise comme une autre. Aussi intéressante qu'un pot vide. Franchement, vous auriez pu trouver mieux, je suis un Zoldik quand même.

Elle devint pâle, la fureur se lisait sur tout son visage et son corps. Le pire c'est que les autres membres de la famille de Kirua commençaient à la jauger aussi. Kikyô fut la première à dire :

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air très intéressante, on devrait peut-être trouver mieux pour notre fils.

Irumi renchérit :

\- Si Kiru dit qu'elle est ennuyante, on peut peut-être se débarrasser d'elle.

Silva commença à hocher la tête et Chieko se leva d'un coup et tapa du poing sur la table :

\- Vous ignorez tous ce que Kirua fait au collège, alors je vais vous le dire moi. Kirua et Gon …

Kirua la coupa à nouveau, le yoyo frôla sa joue et l'égratigna, laissant Chieko la bouche grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Kirua se leva à son tour calmement et annonça :

\- Gon et moi sortons ensemble.

Un lourd silence tomba sur toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Je n'ai que douze ans, alors je ne peux pas dire que ça durera toute la vie, mais j'aime Gon et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi, et je voudrais pouvoir être avec lui aussi longtemps qu'on aura envie d'être ensemble.

\- Comment tu peux dire que tu aimes un garçon ? S'exclama sa mère.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'aimer une garce comme Chieko, sourit Kirua. Gon est quelqu'un de bien, il est fort en plus. Il a réussi à venir me chercher jusqu'ici alors que j'étais enfermé. Je crois qu'il est celui qui me convient le mieux. Je crois… Qu'il pourrait vous tenir tête, et rester avec moi, même si vous le menacez.

Le regard noir d'Irumi tenta de l'emprisonner quand il lui dit :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une chose aussi futile que l'amour.

Kirua inspira un bon coup et lui répondit :

\- Toi tu n'en as peut-être pas besoin, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, rétorqua Kirua. Gon me rend plus fort, plus sûr de moi. J'ai décidé de ne plus être votre marionnette. Vous pouvez toujours m'attacher et me punir, si ça ne vous plaît pas, ça n'y changera pas grand-chose.

Il ajouta finalement :

\- Tu peux toujours me torturer grand frère, me mettre la tête dans une bassine d'eau autant que tu veux, tes méthodes n'ont pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner.

Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches :

\- J'ai fini de manger. Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre.

Il quitta la pièce sans que personne ne tente de le retenir. Silva se leva et claqua des doigts. Des domestiques apparurent :

\- Raccompagnez Chieko dehors, elle rentre chez elle.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander si les fiançailles tenaient toujours mais l'atmosphère de la maison avait totalement changé. Elle avait l'impression que c'était devenu étouffant. Elle fit l'erreur de regarder Irumi, et elle eut peur. Il avait l'air plus que menaçant, comme s'il allait se jeter sur elle et la punir pour ce désastre. Finalement, elle se fichait bien de ces fiançailles. Que les Zoldik se gèrent entre eux, elle avait mieux à faire.

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Interrogea Kikyô quand Chieko fut partie.

C'est Miruki qui répondit :

\- Il ne mentait pas.

Karuto demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que Kirua va se marier avec Gon ?

Silva frappa si fort la table qu'elle se brisa et que tous les couverts tombèrent au sol.

\- Irumi, dit-il, je te laisse t'occuper de ça.

\- Bien père.

\- Assure-toi que Gon Freecs ne s'approche plus jamais de mon fils.

Kirua ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et tendit la main à Gon qui était assis sur le rebord.

\- Tu avais raison, dit-il en prenant sa main et en entrant dans la pièce, tes chiens s'endorment dès qu'on leur siffle la berceuse. Ensuite Kanaria m'a aidé à trouver ta chambre de l'extérieur.

Kirua lui sourit.

\- Tu as réussi à éviter les caméras ?

\- Je suis juste passé par le mur.

\- Il y a des barbelés, s'amusa Kirua.

\- Comme si ça allait m'arrêter.

\- J'oubliais que je parlais à celui qui a laissé mes chiens bouffer son bras.

Gon s'assit sur le lit de Kirua et demanda :

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Eh bien Chieko allait tout raconter, du coup je suis intervenu et je l'ai fait à sa place.

\- Tu es devin Kirua, tu avais dit que ça se passerait comme ça.

\- Pour le moment ils sont trop sous le choc pour venir me punir, alors disons qu'on a un peu de répit.

Kirua s'assit à côté de lui. Après que Gon l'ait embrassé au collège, ils étaient sûr que la rumeur se répandrait à toute vitesse à propos d'eux. Ils savaient que même si Chieko ne disait rien, les Zoldik l'apprendrait, alors ils avaient décidé d'agir d'eux-mêmes. Kirua avait dit à Gon ce qui se passerait.

\- Chieko va vouloir tout raconter à mes parents pour se venger.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais parler à sa place.

Et c'était ce qui était arrivé. Gon avait été tellement stressé par cette idée qu'il avait insisté pour venir le rejoindre.

\- Et tu vas dire quoi à ta tante ?

\- La vérité, que je viens dormir chez toi.

Mito lui avait demandé un million de fois si ça allait vraiment et Gon avait dû la rassurer longtemps avant de pouvoir s'échapper et courir pour aller chez Kirua.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux là, dans l'immense chambre de Kirua.

\- Si jamais mon père arrive, planque-toi sous le lit.

\- Okay.

\- Et n'intervient pas, peu importe ce que tu entends, tu pourras faire ça ?

Gon hocha la tête, mais Kirua ne le crut pas. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et l'attira à lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Pendant un moment, il avait eu peur de le perdre, il avait même cru l'avoir perdu, et il pensait que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, mais maintenant, il était prêt à se battre pour pouvoir garder Gon auprès de lui. Il sentit les bras de Gon l'entourer et ses mains se poser dans son dos.

\- Tu n'as pas peur Gon ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sans doute en danger maintenant, à cause de moi.

Gon secoua la tête.

\- Ça ira, dit-il. Je vais rester avec toi.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Fit Kirua.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Je crois que tu es complètement cinglé.

Gon rit contre lui. La sensation fut agréable. Kirua se sentait tellement apaisé, il espérait que cette sensation ne partirait jamais et que Gon resterait vraiment avec lui. En attendant, il allait le protéger, peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour ça.

Ni Silva, ni aucun autre membre de sa famille ne vint le déranger dans sa chambre. Kirua ne savait pas s'ils lui laissaient un moment de répit ou bien s'ils étaient trop occupés pour le moment à discuter de comment lui pourrir la vie. Au moins, il était tranquille avec Gon.

Ils discutèrent jusque tard en se tenant la main, puis ils finirent par se coucher l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ton lit est vraiment immense, commenta Gon. Tu dois te perdre dedans.

Kirua pensa à ce moment-là à un truc vraiment ridicule du genre _« tant que je ne te perds pas toi »_ , mais il le garda pour lui. Vu le fond de ses pensées, il était content que Gon ne puisse pas lire dans sa tête. Gon passa son bras autour de lui et marmonna :

\- Je vais m'accrocher à toi pour pas te perdre.

Kirua sentit ses joues chauffer. Cet idiot n'avait vraiment aucun filtre et voilà qu'il lui disait quelque chose de presque similaire à ce qu'il pensait. Kirua lui donna une pichenette sur le front :

\- Dors, au lieu de dire des idioties.

Gon lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, des minutes où l'angoisse commença à torturer la cervelle de Kirua qui finit par murmurer :

\- Gon ?

C'est un petit _« oui »_ ensommeillé qui lui répondit :

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Ma famille est vraiment dangereuse.

Gon rouvrit les yeux. Deux orbes quasi dorées pleines de douceur et de détermination se fixèrent sur lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes, ajouta Kirua dans un murmure.

\- Je suis sûr de moi, répondit Gon. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne ferai plus la même erreur.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand ils attaqueront vraiment tu…

Gon posa sa main sur la bouche de Kirua. Quand il la retira Kirua reprit :

\- Je devrais peut-être aller leur dire que j'ai menti pour les embêter, que je vais me fiancer avec qui ils veulent et que je ne te reverrai plus jamais alors qu'ils ne doivent pas s'en prendre à toi.

\- Tu comptes m'abandonner ? Demanda Gon.

\- Non, mais…

Gon attrapa ses joues et les tira fort jusqu'à ce que Kirua geigne et le repousse.

\- J'essaye de te réveiller Kirua, dit Gon.

Kirua se frotta les joues.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, ajouta Gon, je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner pour me protéger. Va falloir que tu trouves un autre moyen.

\- Gon…

\- Kirua.

Kirua soupira :

\- Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber n'est-ce pas ?

Gon secoua la tête.

\- Non.

Kirua l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre mais se réveillèrent le matin, complètement éparpillés dans le lit. Gon dormait en diagonale, son pied sur le torse de Kirua. Il ouvrit les yeux le premier et bailla, avant de se tourner dans le lit pour rejoindre Kirua et poser sa joue contre son épaule. Kirua se réveilla à son tour et passa son bras autour de Gon.

\- Bonjour, fit Gon.

\- Yo.

Kirua caressa les cheveux de Gon qui sourit, puis ils se levèrent.

\- Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger.

Gon hocha la tête.

\- Tu m'attends ici, et si quelqu'un entre tu te planques sous mon lit.

\- Compris.

Kirua sortit de la pièce et Gon l'attendit.

Kirua croisa son petit frère et Miruki, mais ils paraissaient être les seuls présents à la maison.

\- J'imagine que les parents et Irumi sont occupés, dit-il.

\- Si tu n'es pas encore attaché et puni c'est parce qu'ils ont d'abord d'autres choses à faire avant, commenta Miruki.

Kirua hocha la tête alors que son frère se gavait de brioches en se marrant.

\- J'aimerais pas être à la place de ton copain, petit frère.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais ce qu'ils ont prévu ?

\- Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. C'est beaucoup plus drôle de te voir souffrir.

Miruki tendit la main pour prendre une nouvelle brioche et le couteau atterrit pile dans celle qu'il prit.

\- Si tu sais quelque chose, tu ferais mieux de me le dire.

Miruki soupira et retira l'arme de la brioche :

\- Je sais rien du tout, père a demandé à Irumi de s'en occuper, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste les bras croisés en attendant. Mère doit déjà être en train de te chercher une nouvelle fiancée.

Kirua l'écouta tout en préparant un plateau avec de la nourriture dessus.

\- Tu vas te marier avec Gon ? Demanda Karuto.

Kirua regarda son petit frère et hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Mais il est même pas riche.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, fit Kirua, il a une tante qui vaut bien toutes les richesses.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Kirua sourit :

\- C'est pas grave Karuto si tu ne comprends pas. Je crois que toi, tu es bien ici.

Kirua prit le plateau et ajouta :

\- Je vais manger dans ma chambre.

Gon l'attendait la tête en bas, faisant des pompes.

\- Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

Gon se remit sur ses pieds et secoua la tête. Kirua posa le plateau sur la table basse de sa chambre et Gon s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ils mangèrent ensemble ce que le Zoldik avait ramené, tout en essayant de parler d'un plan d'attaque.

\- Pour le moment, agis comme d'habitude, fit Kirua. Il faut déjà en apprendre plus sur ce qu'ils vont faire.

Gon acquiesça tout en s'empiffrant.

\- Reste sur tes gardes.

\- Oui.

Kirua croqua vaguement dans un bout de brioche, il avait l'estomac noué. Il avait l'impression qu'une guerre venait de commencer. Gon lui frotta le dos :

\- Ça va aller, dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'en sortir.

Kirua aurait aimé avoir la même assurance que Gon, mais ses paroles le rassuraient quand même. Il prit un bout de brioche et le poussa contre la bouche de Gon :

\- Allez manges va !

Gon repartit par la fenêtre, après avoir embrassé rapidement la bouche de Kirua. Celui-ci se changea, prépara son sac et sortit de la maison. Gotô l'attendait à l'extérieur avec la voiture. Kirua en déduit qu'il avait encore le droit d'aller au collège, pour le moment.

\- Où est Kanaria ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est punie. Vos parents n'ont pas été heureux qu'elle leur ait caché votre relation avec Gon.

\- Je vais prendre sa place, fit une voix.

Kirua regarda la fille qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle portait les vêtements des intendants, un peu plus âgé que Kanaria elle avait de long cheveux noirs détachés et l'air pas commode.

\- Amane ? C'est ridicule. Personne ne croira que tu es une collégienne.

\- Je ne viens pas en tant que collégienne. Je serai votre garde du corps. Ordre de vos parents.

Kirua soupira mais la laissa monter dans la voiture avec lui.

\- Gotô, dit-il, tu m'arrêteras devant un magasin de téléphone portable avant d'aller au collège.

\- Je ne dois pas m'écarter du trajet, fit l'homme.

\- Eh bien tu le feras quand même.

\- Monsieur…

\- Il va falloir te décider une bonne fois pour toute Gotô, si tu es du côté de mes parents ou du mien. Si tu les choisi eux, je me passerai de ton aide.

Amane voulut intervenir mais Kirua leva la main pour la faire taire :

\- Inutile de parler Amane, tu es mon garde du corps non ? Tu n'as pas à faire de commentaire.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais très bien que tu es là pour me surveiller. Alors tu préviendras mon père que je suis allé acheter un téléphone portable. Maintenant, je veux ta réponse Gotô.

L'homme serra le volant et répondit :

\- Je vais vous conduire au magasin.

Gon attendait Kirua, à l'entrée du collège. Il trouvait qu'il mettait beaucoup de temps à arriver. Il espérait que ses parents ne l'avaient pas empêché de venir. Le visage de Gon s'éclaircit quand il vit la voiture arriver. Kirua en descendit, accompagné d'une autre fille que Kanaria.

\- Gon, je te présente Amane, dit-il. C'est une de nos intendantes. Elle est là pour me surveiller.

\- Je suis votre garde du corps, corrigea Amane.

\- Peu importe, fit Kirua.

Il ouvrit son sac et tendit une boîte à Gon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un portable, répondit Kirua. J'ai payé un forfait. Assure-toi qu'il soit toujours branché et de toujours l'avoir sur toi. Mon numéro est déjà enregistré dedans. Je veux que tu m'appelles au moindre problème. D'accord ?

Gon hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la boite et prit le portable pour le mettre dans sa poche. Puis il tendit la main vers Kirua.

\- On y va ?

Kirua voulu s'avancer sans lui prendre la main mais Gon l'attrapa quand même et serra ses doigts, puis l'entraîna avec lui dans le collège. Amane les suivit.

La journée fut bien trop calme aux yeux de Kirua. Il se passa pourtant pleins de choses. Pas mal d'élèves prirent très mal le fait que Kirua sorte avec Gon. Une fille alla même jusqu'à s'avancer vers Gon et le gifler abruptement.

\- Kirua avait dit qu'il ne sortirait avec personne, pour qui tu te prends ?

Gon s'était contenté de sourire et de répondre :

\- Pour son petit ami.

La fille s'était mise à pleurer et si Gon avait paniqué, Kirua s'en moquait totalement. Il y eut quelqu'un qui voulut se jeter dans les bras de Kirua, et Amane l'arrêta plutôt violemment, l'étranglant à moitié, faisant soupirer Kirua :

\- Ce n'est qu'un collégien, laisse-le tranquille.

Amane relâcha l'élève. Gon tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Amane :

\- Tu devrais te détendre un peu.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fusilla des yeux, sans pour autant l'impressionner, parce que Gon se contenta de lui sourire. Amane repoussa sa main brutalement, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Ce gamin était bizarre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Kirua pouvait lui trouver.

Ils apprirent aussi que Chieko avait démissionné, et comme ils eurent une heure de vide à la place de musique, Kirua emmena Gon avec lui dans la salle pour lui jouer du piano.

\- Donc tu sais vraiment en jouer.

\- Un peu. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que Chieko.

Gon appuya sur n'importe quelle touche du clavier et marmonna :

\- Je m'en fiche. Je suis content qu'elle soit partie.

Kirua lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui :

\- Je vais t'apprendre à jouer un morceau.

\- D'accord.

Ils passèrent l'heure ainsi.

Le soir ils se quittèrent à contrecœur.

\- Appelle-moi au moindre soucis, d'accord ? Prévint Kirua.

\- Toi aussi, fit Gon.

Kirua lui tourna le dos mais Gon attrapa sa main, lui fit faire demi-tour et le serra dans ses bras. Le cœur de Kirua se mit à battre plus vite, mais son estomac se serra en même temps. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient continuer ainsi longtemps ?

Gon rentra chez lui et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la voiture garée près de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas la rater. Elle était grande, grosse, et semblait dire _« j'appartiens à un homme riche »_. Gon entra chez lui, prêt à défendre sa tante à coup de poing.

Un homme se tenait assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, et buvait le thé que Mito lui avait sans doute préparé. Quand Gon l'aperçut, il se sentit en colère immédiatement. Il le reconnu tout de suite. Irumi.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : le début des ennuis. Kirua et Gon seront-ils tranquilles un jour ?


	18. Menaces

**18\. Menaces.**

Gon regarda Irumi, assit sur son canapé avant de demander froidement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'attendais, viens assied toi.

Gon s'avança mais resta debout. Irumi décroisa les jambes et pencha la tête sur le côté. Mito se tint près de son neveu, comme pour le protéger.

\- Je me demande ce que mon petit frère te trouve.

\- C'est pas tes oignons. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta Gon.

\- Je suis venu passer un marché avec toi.

\- C'est non. Tu peux repartir.

\- Tu ne veux pas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais te montrer raisonnable. Je suis venu te faire une proposition que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

\- Je refuse.

Irumi décida de continuer quand même :

\- Je suis venu te laisser une dernière chance. Je vais te donner beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'argent. En échange tu devras juste partir très très loin d'ici avec ta tante et bien faire comprendre à mon petit frère que tu ne faisais que jouer avec lui.

Gon serra les poings :

\- Tu comptes me donner beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'argent pour que je mente et fasse du mal à Kirua ?

\- Voyons, ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal. Mon frère est un Zoldik, il se remettra de cette stupide relation en quelques secondes.

\- Je t'ai déjà cassé le bras une fois, je peux très bien recommencer.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressé par l'argent.

Les yeux de Gon se remplirent de colère. Il attrapa la tasse de thé posée sur la table basse et la jeta au visage d'Irumi.

\- Sors de chez moi, et garde ton sale argent pour toi. Je ne me séparerai pas de Kirua.

\- Tu vas regretter de ne pas le faire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

Irumi jeta un regard meurtrier à Gon qui ne tressaillit même pas.

\- La porte est par là, lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Irumi quitta la maison. Mito se laissa tomber sur le canapé :

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point cet homme est effrayant Gon ?

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de dire que la maison était belle et que ce serait bien dommage qu'elle soit détruite.

Mito regretta d'en avoir dit autant en voyant la rage prendre possession de son neveu.

\- Mais ça va aller, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, c'était juste des menaces en l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

Gon ne répondit pas et sortit son portable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mito.

\- C'est Kirua qui me l'a acheté pour qu'on reste en contact. Il m'a dit de l'appeler au moindre soucis.

\- Gon, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe mais… Toi et Kirua, vous êtes des enfants encore. Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tante Mito, on s'occupe de tout.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je m'inquiète. Gon vous n'avez que douze ans ! Vous ne devriez pas à avoir à vous occuper de tout ça. Cet Irumi là, il est dangereux non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte vous faire si vous ne lui obéissez pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Gon. Mais je ne compte pas lui obéir. Je vais appeler Kirua.

Mito vit son neveu s'éloigner avec le téléphone et poussa un long, très long, soupir. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Pas pour elle bien sûr, mais pour ces deux enfants.

Kirua était en plein entraînement quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha tout en continuant de courir partout.

\- Kirua ?

\- Oui Gon. Je t'écoute.

\- Ton frère est venu à la maison.

Kirua s'arrêta d'un coup.

\- Quoi ?

Gon lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé alors que Kirua se remettait à courir. Il sourit quand Gon raconta qu'il avait jeté le thé à la figure d'Irumi, puis il grimaça :

\- Tu sais que tu viens de le mettre en colère là ?

\- Et alors ? Il m'a vraiment énervé ! Je lui aurais bien mis mon poing dans la figure.

Kirua se sentit bizarrement apaisé à l'entendre. Il savait que Gon venait juste de balancer de l'huile sur le feu, mais qu'il tienne tête à Irumi, ça lui faisait plaisir.

\- Tu n'as pas été tenté par l'argent ?

\- L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, grommela Gon à l'autre bout du combiné, c'est pas à des bouts de papiers que je veux faire des câlins, c'est à toi !

Kirua trébucha sur ses pieds et failli s'étaler sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu dis toujours des choses aussi gênantes ? Gémit-il en se rattrapant.

\- En quoi c'est gênant ? Interrogea Gon. C'est la vérité.

\- Bon à part ça, fit Kirua pour changer de sujet, il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Il a menacé ma tante en parlant de détruire la maison.

\- Il va sûrement tenter de le faire alors, tiens-toi sur tes gardes.

\- Okay.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire Gon.

\- Je sais, je te fais confiance.

Kirua se sentit tout réchauffé. Malgré les épreuves qui les attendait, il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il mit fin à la conversation téléphonique et recommença à se concentrer sur son entraînement. Jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec son père. Par automatisme, il mit sa main dans sa poche. Il était prêt à appeler Gon pour le prévenir, si son père avait prévu de l'enchainer.

\- Père.

Silva lui fit signe de le suivre. Kirua avança derrière lui et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de son père.

\- Kiru, pourquoi est-ce que tu rends les choses si difficiles ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de jeu ?

Kirua resta silencieux.

\- Je t'ai autorisé à aller au collège, et même à avoir un ami, j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses voir Aruka.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Sans compter que tu n'as jamais manqué de rien ! Ta mère et moi t'avons offert la meilleure vie possible.

Si on ôtait les tortures, les entraînements intensifs, les cours de haut niveau, les divers empoisonnements, ce n'était pas faux. S'il demandait le super nouveau jouet dernier cri qu'il désirait, alors il l'obtenait. Grâce à ce qu'il avait subi, il était aussi devenu plus résistant, plus fort et plus intelligent que la moyenne, il était élevé pour diriger l'empire de sa famille. Et c'est là qu'il tiqua.

S'il pouvait le diriger, il pouvait aussi le détruire.

Kirua se sentit sourire malgré lui alors que son père fronçait les sourcils :

\- Est-ce que ce que je te dis t'amuse ?

\- Père, je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé aller au collège comme tout le monde, les cours y sont médiocres et les élèves pas très intéressants, mais je me suis rendu compte de ce que je voulais vraiment. Et ce n'est pas du tout me marier avec une femme riche et vous succéder. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, je veux faire mes propres choix.

\- Et donc pour ça tu traines notre nom dans la boue en sortant avec un garçon ?

\- Non. C'est juste que…

 _Je l'aime_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Je veux être avec lui, dit-il.

\- Kiru, tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Et puis tu as fait une promesse. Gon et toi deviez rester meilleurs amis.

\- On est toujours meilleurs amis, affirma Kirua, on est juste… Ensemble aussi.

\- Et encore une fois, je ne peux pas te laisser faire, répéta son père.

Kirua ne dit rien. Il était à deux doigts d'appeler Gon à nouveau mais son père le laissa sortir de son bureau :

\- Pour l'instant je vais te laisser assister à ce qu'il va se passer, et si la punition n'est pas assez grande, alors je m'occuperai de toi.

Kirua se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur, et il commença à vraiment bosser. Autant qu'il mette ses capacités à son service, plutôt que d'attendre que sa famille détruise tout. Ils avaient fait de lui une sorte de monstre prêt à diriger, alors il allait diriger.

Son téléphone sonna le lendemain, tôt le matin. Kirua avait peu dormi et fait des recherches toute la nuit, il décrocha en marmonnant :

\- Quoi ?

\- Kirua, c'est moi.

Kirua s'assit sur son lit aussitôt :

\- Gon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a des ouvriers devant notre maison. Ils disent que le terrain va être utilisé pour faire un énorme centre commercial et que la maison doit être rasé. Ils nous laissent jusqu'à demain soir pour déménager.

C'était le début des hostilités.

\- Reste dans la maison avec ta tante, ils ne pourront rien faire si vous êtes là.

\- Ils ont dit que si on ne sortait pas dans deux jours, la police viendrait nous sortir de force.

\- Pour le moment, vous avez deux jours, vous ne bougez pas. Je m'occupe de tout.

\- Et le collège ? Interrogea Gon.

\- Tu n'y vas pas pour le moment.

\- Okay.

\- Gon, je te promets qu'ils ne détruiront pas ta maison.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de leur machine. Pendant ce temps tu vas trouver un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Kirua ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ils ne nous sépareront pas.

\- Non.

\- Je t'aime.

Kirua rougit et marmonna :

\- Je raccroche. Je te rappelle plus tard.

\- D'accord.

Kirua se frotta les tempes. Il attrapa son ordinateur pour travailler avant de partir au collège, il allait devoir faire vite.

Le collège sans Gon paraissait vide à Kirua, il avait beau avoir Amane près de lui, il se sentait un peu seul. Retsu lui demanda où Gon était et il répondit :

\- Chez lui.

\- Il est malade ? Pourquoi il ne vient pas ?

\- Il a un problème, mais je vais le régler.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer Retsu :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Des ouvriers veulent détruire sa maison.

La jeune fille eut l'air choqué :

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ils veulent apparemment construire un centre commercial sur la colline.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Kirua commenta :

\- Il a dit qu'il allait trafiquer les machines.

\- Mais c'est super dangereux ! S'affola Retsu.

\- Sans doute.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Kirua était sur son portable et pianotait à toute vitesse. Ce qui énerva Retsu :

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Gon va sans doute perdre sa maison et il se met en danger et toi tu joues sur ton portable ?

\- Je ne joue pas.

Retsu fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de parler ? J'essaye de me concentrer.

La jeune fille se fâcha et commença à lui crier dessus. Kirua se frotta l'oreille en marmonnant :

\- Tu es tellement bruyante.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu t'en fous à ce point de Gon ? Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble, mais apparemment il n'y a que lui pour qui ça a de l'importance. Sale égoïste.

Kirua hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Retsu leva la main mais Amane ne la laissa pas toucher Kirua qui soupira :

\- Éloigne-là s'il te plaît, mais ne lui fais pas de mal.

\- Bien monsieur.

Amane insista pour que Retsu, qui était furieuse, s'éloigne. Cette dernière finit par aller s'asseoir loin de Kirua, en serrant les poings. Amane revint près de son maître au moment où le prof entrait pour faire son cours. Kirua ne lâcha pas son portable de la journée. Il toucha à peine à son plateau au self le midi, et il resta seul – seulement accompagné d'Amane - jusqu'au soir. La batterie de son téléphone portable avait lâché bien avant ça, mais il était allé demander un chargeur dans la salle des profs. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il se montra menaçant :

\- Mon père serait fâché si mon portable était éteint et qu'il apprenait qu'on ne m'avait pas prêté de quoi le rallumer.

On lui avait prêté trois chargeurs, il n'en avait pris qu'un.

Retsu avait bouillonné toute la journée à voir faire Kirua et elle s'était inquiétée pour Gon aussi. Elle ne pouvait avoir de ses nouvelles qu'à travers Kirua et ça l'énervait. Ce type ne méritait pas Gon, il ne le méritait pas du tout. Quand elle passa à côté de lui le soir, elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui prit, elle avait emmagasiné du ressentiment toute la journée envers lui et elle avait eu besoin de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle détestait son comportement. Elle attrapa son portable des mains et le jeta sur le sol. Kirua cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son regard se changea soudainement, même son aura devint sombre et dangereuse. Retsu se recula.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas cassé, parce que si Gon ne peut plus me joindre, tu seras responsable de ce qui arrivera.

Retsu paniqua. Elle se baissa pour ramasser le portable et l'essuya avant de le rendre à Kirua. Il n'avait rien, il fonctionnait toujours. Elle demanda :

\- C'est ça que tu as fait toute la journée ? Parler avec Gon ?

\- Entre autres. Il a mis trois plombes avant de réussir à écrire un SMS normal. Cet idiot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'il va bien. Apparemment les ouvriers ont déjà fait monter une pelle mécanique pour détruire la maison. Gon attend qu'il fasse nuit pour aller la trafiquer.

Retsu secoua la tête :

\- Empêche-le de le faire Kirua, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Tu as déjà réussi à empêcher Gon de faire quelque chose quand il a une idée en tête ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Mais c'est toi. Il t'écoutera.

\- C'est Gon, dit Kirua, il peut le faire, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Retsu sentit la colère monter à nouveau en elle :

\- Si tu l'aimes tu devrais le protéger !

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire !

\- Non, parce que tu ne l'empêches pas de faire des trucs dangereux !

Kirua s'énerva à son tour et cria :

\- Je lui fais confiance ! Gon a déjà décidé de trafiquer les machines, il essaye de sauver sa maison à sa manière, et j'essaye de l'aider à ma manière. Je peux lui dire de ne pas le faire, mais non seulement il ne m'écoutera pas mais en plus ça ne lui rendrait pas service. Comment tu crois qu'il se sentirait si je lui disais de ne rien faire alors que des gens menacent sa maison ? Comment je pourrais lui demander de rester assis bien tranquillement et d'attendre ? Il est fort, je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Si j'avais le moindre doute, je serais déjà là-bas pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il va juste trafiquer les machines, il ne va pas se battre en duel avec mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton frère a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Rien, mentit Kirua. J'y vais, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Retsu le retint par le bras.

\- Tu vas vraiment l'aider ?

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider, répondit Kirua. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

Elle sentit qu'il était sincère et le relâcha. Retsu avait du mal à comprendre Kirua, mais elle commençait à saisir qu'il devait vraiment aimer Gon, à sa manière. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre contre ça.

\- Prend soin de lui, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture avec sa garde du corps.

\- Gotô, dit-il, il y a un endroit où je dois aller avant que tu me ramènes à la maison.

Gotô le déposa à l'endroit demandé, un grand centre commercial, et Amane descendit de la voiture avec Kirua. Ce dernier passa d'abord dans une boutique de vêtements et commença à s'acheter le fond du magasin, faisant porter tous les sacs à sa garde du corps.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de tous ces habits soudainement ?

\- Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas besoin ?

Il s'arrêta boire un coup dans un café, sans lui en proposer. Puis finalement il lui dit qu'il devait passer aux toilettes. Amane l'attendit devant les portes. Elle vit plusieurs personnes sortir, des enfants, comme des adultes, mais pas de Kirua. Elle finit par rentrer dans les toilettes pour hommes, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient complètement vides et que son maître avait disparu.

Kirua avait vu ça dans un film un jour. Il avait d'abord acheté des vêtements qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, il avait pris plusieurs chapeaux et casquettes, des écharpes, assez d'habits pour qu'Amane ne retienne pas ce qu'il avait pris, au cas où elle y aurait fait attention, et aussi pour lui occuper les mains et la déconcentrer. Ensuite, il avait emporté un sac avec lui aux toilettes, s'était changé, et était sorti en même temps qu'un autre garçon agissant comme s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami au monde. C'était simple à faire, il n'avait eu qu'à se représenter Gon – même si Gon était plus que ça encore. Il était passé devant Amane, et elle n'y avait vu que du feu.

Il sortit son portable et éteignit la localisation GPS, puis il se rendit tout seul à l'endroit où il devait réellement aller. Il s'auto-congratula :

\- Je suis trop malin.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il faisait nuit, toute sa famille était en alerte et deux intendants tentèrent de l'attraper quand ils le virent. Kirua les jeta par terre sans trop se forcer et alla se présenter à ses parents. Sa mère paraissait affolée :

\- Où étais-tu ? Nous avons envoyé des voitures chez Gon pensant que tu serais là-bas, et tu n'y étais pas !

\- Non, je ne suis pas allé chez Gon, pourquoi y serais-je allé ?

\- Nous avons pensé qu'il te cachait et nous l'avons menacé, mais il n'a pas cédé une seule fois. Quand nous avons voulu rentrer chez lui pour vérifier, il nous a claqué la porte au nez.

\- Il a bien fait.

\- Ton père a voulu défoncer la porte, alors il est sorti de la maison et s'est mis devant en disant qu'il pouvait toujours le frapper lui, mais que sa tante serait là pour prendre des photos et les publier sur Internet.

\- Malin.

\- Kiru ! De quel côté es-tu bon sang ?

\- Du sien, répondit Kirua honnêtement.

Silva intervint à cet instant en levant la main sur son fils et en lui retournant une telle gifle qu'il fut projeté sur le côté. Kirua resta debout sur ses deux jambes et leva un regard déterminé vers son père.

\- Tu veux me punir ?

\- Oui. Mais pas comme tu le penses. Je vais te montrer à quel point ce que tu fais est absurde, en commençant par détruire la maison de ce Gon.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire ? Sourit Kirua.

\- Demain matin, il n'aura plus de chez lui. Je vais faire avancer les travaux.

Kirua grimaça :

\- Même si vous lui prenez sa maison… Ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments.

\- Ce n'est que le début Kiru, assied toi et regarde.

Kirua serra les dents, et tourna le dos à ses parents pour partir. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et fit quelques pompes pour se calmer. Ensuite il prit son portable et appela Gon.

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler au moindre souci ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Désolé Kirua, j'avais plus de batterie mais j'allais t'appeler.

\- Apparemment tu as bien géré mes parents.

\- Oui.

\- À cause de ça, ils vont avancer les travaux à demain matin, tu penses pouvoir vraiment trafiquer la pelle mécanique ?

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Tiens bon Gon, je vais bientôt arranger le problème.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On va se barricader à l'intérieur avec Mito, une fois que je me serai occupé de la pelle mécanique. Ils ne nous chasseront pas comme ça.

\- Gon…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça. C'est ma faute.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Kirua. Je vais te libérer de tes chaînes, et si je dois faire face à des destructeurs de maison pour ça, alors ça me va.

\- Tu es le type le plus idiot que je pourrai rencontrer dans ma vie, tu le sais ça ?

Il entendit Gon se marrer à l'autre bout.

\- Je suis peut-être un idiot, mais c'est moi que tu aimes !

Kirua cria très fort quelque chose comme _« Abruti »_ et raccrocha.

Gon sourit devant son téléphone avant de le ranger.

\- C'était Kirua ? Interrogea sa tante assise sur le canapé près de lui.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Gon, je m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas si tout ça est une bonne idée tu sais. Tu n'as que douze ans, tu pourras tomber amoureux pleins d'autre fois, est-ce que tu ne crois pas que vous devriez abandonner pour cette fois-ci ?

Gon regarda sa tante et répondit sérieusement :

\- Je pourrais retomber amoureux plus tard, mais je ne pourrais plus me faire confiance. Quelle personne je serais et je deviendrais si j'abandonnais Kirua maintenant ? Tu penses que ce qu'on vit est grave ? Tu ne sais pas ce que lui a vécu à côté.

Mito vit Gon serrer son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle savait quelques petites choses. Qu'ils enfermaient Aruka. Qu'ils étaient capables de venir en hélicoptère au milieu de la nuit menacer les amis de Kirua. Qu'ils pouvaient défoncer une porte si l'envie leur en prenait. Qu'ils menaçaient de détruire des maisons quand quelque chose ne leur plaisait pas. Qu'est-ce que Kirua avait pu subir lui ?

\- Tu as peur tante Mito ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pour toi oui. Et je m'inquiète aussi pour Kirua.

\- On va s'en sortir. Kirua est la personne la plus forte et la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Et moi, je vais aller détruire cette machine ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Mito prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Oui.

Gon sortit de la maison alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il avait pris une lampe de poche pour y voir plus clair, mais ses yeux s'accommodaient assez bien à la nuit. Il n'y avait personne. Tous les ouvriers étaient rentrés chez eux. Gon s'en amusa. Irumi n'était pas très prévoyant non ? Il croyait qu'il allait rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'on lui détruise sa maison ? Il devait avoir l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil et ne pouvait s'imaginer que quelqu'un se rebelle. Gon s'approcha de la pelle mécanique et commença à sectionner un câble reliant la pelle à son bras. Il ne le fit pas complètement, son intérêt n'était pas que ça se voit, mais que les ouvriers le découvrent trop tard. Il continua son petit manège, dévissa des boulons, endommagea certaines parties de l'appareil, trafiqua par-ci et par là. Il s'amusa même à enfoncer des clous sur le siège dans la cabine, personne ne les verrait avant de s'asseoir et de sentir la douleur. Quand Gon eut fini, il était sale, transpirant et fatigué, mais il souriait.

Il rentra chez lui. Sa tante s'était endormie sur le canapé. Gon mit une couverture sur elle, puis commença à déplacer les meubles pour barricader les entrées de la maison. Au matin, Mito le retrouva endormi, affalé contre une armoire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, posa la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle, sur lui, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Dehors, les ouvriers revenaient un par un, prêt à travailler. Mito réveilla Gon pour qu'il vienne manger, faisant comme si tout était normal. Comme Gon avait utilisé les tables pour bloquer la porte, ils mangèrent assis sur le canapé.

\- Pour le moment, tu ne peux pas aller à l'école, mais ne crois pas que ça t'exempte de bien travailler, dit Mito à Gon.

\- Oui.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte et l'ignorèrent. Ils ne réagirent pas plus en entendant des cris et des injonctions pour qu'ils sortent de la maison. Ils continuèrent à manger, puis Gon aida Mito aux tâches ménagères. La voiture de police qui se gara devant leur maison fit beaucoup de bruit, mais pas autant que ceux qui tentèrent d'entrer en défonçant la porte. Mito était en train de laver le linge et Gon passait l'aspirateur pour avaler les autres bruits. La tante et le neveu avaient l'air calme, mais tous les deux se sentaient stressés. Quelqu'un cassa une vitre avec un caillou pour tenter de les faire sortir et Gon ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'à renvoyer le caillou à l'envoyeur, le touchant en plein sur le crâne. Les autres hésitèrent à lancer les pierres qu'ils tenaient en main.

\- Sortez de là, vous ne pourrez pas rester indéfiniment !

Quand une deuxième voiture de police arriva, Gon envoya un SMS à Kirua pour le prévenir qu'ils ne tiendraient sans doute pas très longtemps au vu de l'acharnement de ceux qui se tenaient dehors. Il ne tarda pas à recevoir la réponse de Kirua :

 _« Tu as déréglé la pelle mécanique ? »_

 _« Oui »_

 _« Tenez le plus longtemps possible, mais laissez-vous faire s'ils rentrent dans la maison. Ils ne pourront pas la détruire immédiatement sans pelle mécanique »._

 _« Okay »._

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mito et Gon virent les policiers entrer dans leurs maisons après avoir brisé la porte et poussé les meubles. Ils se laissèrent menotter comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal à part tenter de protéger leur maison. Gon repensa aux SMS de Kirua pour réussir à rester calme, parce qu'il était à deux doigts de péter les plombs et de s'en prendre à ceux qui étaient là. On les fit asseoir dans la voiture de police, où était également assis Irumi, à l'avant.

\- Comme je suis gentil, je vais vous laissez regarder votre maison se faire détruire.

Gon le regarda, les yeux vides. Il se demandait comment on pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça sans même sourciller.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ? Interrogea Gon.

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Jouer avec la vie des autres.

Irumi se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux de Gon.

\- Je suis le maître du jeu, dit-il, tous les autres sont mes pions. Alors je ne fais que jouer.

\- Et Kirua ?

\- C'est ma marionnette préférée.

Gon fonça droit sur lui et lui planta son front dans le nez. Puis il se recula. Il se sentait à peine mieux en voyant le nez d'Irumi soudainement dégouliner de sang. Le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit et il murmura :

\- Je vais te laisser voir ta maison se faire détruire et je m'occuperai de toi ensuite.

Mais Gon ne vit rien du tout. Quand l'ouvrier monta dans la machine, il se mit d'abord à hurler. Gon repensa aux clous si savamment planté dans le siège, et se félicita intérieurement. Sa tante tendit ses mains menottées vers lui et prit la sienne entre ses doigts. Ensuite la pelle mécanique démarra et fit un drôle de bruit, elle avança vers la maison, mais longtemps avant de l'atteindre elle commença à se déglinguer de partout, la pelle tomba sur le sol, le bras se tordit, la cabine grinça et il y eut un horrible bruit de moteur avant que de la fumée en sorte.

\- Je crois que ma maison ne va pas être détruite aujourd'hui, commenta Gon.

Irumi sortit de la voiture alors que Gon regardait sa tante en souriant.

\- Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Moi non plus, dit Mito.

Les ouvriers ne tardèrent pas à comprendre que la pelle mécanique était complètement foutue et qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour le moment, à part en faire venir une nouvelle, ce qui allait prendre du temps. Gon et Mito étaient toujours dans la voiture de police, les menottes aux poignets et attendaient. Finalement un policier rentra dans le véhicule et se mit derrière le volant :

\- On vous emmène au commissariat.

\- Vous n'allez pas nous relâcher ? Demanda Mito.

\- Vous êtes accusé de dégradations de biens matériels, donc non. Et de toute manière, vous n'avez plus le droit de retourner dans cette maison, elle va être détruite.

Irumi monta dans la voiture avec eux :

\- Je vais m'assurer qu'ils soient punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Mito commença à se sentir mal, inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver à son neveu mais Gon la rassura en étant celui qui serre ses doigts. Puis aussi discrètement que possible, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son portable pour écrire à Kirua ce qu'il se passait. Il le rangea ensuite et attendit.

Kirua reçut le SMS en pleins cours, il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans préoccuper de la prof. Aussitôt il passa un coup de fil. Quand il eut fini, il commença à écrire un texto à Gon, puis l'effaça finalement. Si Gon était dans une voiture de police et qu'on l'emmenait au commissariat, il était mieux qu'il ne cherche pas à regarder son portable pour voir sa réponse. C'était plus prudent pour le moment de ne rien lui dire. Gon lui faisait confiance, alors ça irait. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Gon et Mito étaient assis sur des chaises inconfortables, devant un bureau. Un policier prenait des notes sur son ordinateur, écrivant leurs noms, prénoms, âges et situations, avant de commencer à poser des questions plus sérieuses. Irumi se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et Gon coupa la parole au policier en plein milieu de son interrogation :

\- Cet homme fait partie de la police ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi il reste là ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- C'est parce que c'est un Zoldik ? Vous avez peur qu'il vous fasse virer c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, s'agaça le policier.

\- Comme vous avez pas envie de perdre votre travail, vous osez pas lui demander de partir, vous allez faire en sorte de nous punir même si on n'a rien fait, c'est un peu injuste. C'est quand même lui qui veut détruire notre maison, pas l'inverse.

\- Vous êtes ici pour dégradation de bien matériel.

\- Parce que détruire notre maison c'est pas une dégradation de bien matériel ?

\- Votre maison est sur un terrain où un centre commercial va être construit, vous êtes donc dans l'obligation de la quitter et de vous reloger ailleurs.

\- Donc si c'est pour construire un centre commercial c'est pas une dégradation matériel mais si c'est pour protéger sa maison s'en est une ?

Le policier commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne et soupira :

\- J'ai dit que c'était moi qui posais les questions ici, alors maintenant tu vas te taire et me laisser parler.

Gon ferma sa bouche.

\- Bien. Donc, première question, avez-vous démontez la pelle mécanique cette nuit ?

Gon resta silencieux et Mito, suivant son neveu, ne dit pas un mot. Le policier reposa trois fois la question, avant de crier :

\- Répondez à la question !

\- Vous m'avez dit de me taire, rétorqua Gon.

Le policier tapa du poing sur son bureau, en comparaison Gon était très calme et sa tante l'admirait de garder son sang-froid ainsi. Mito avait l'impression qu'il essayait de gagner du temps. Elle l'avait vu écrire son message à Kirua, mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir répondu. Est-ce que Gon savait ce que Kirua avait en tête ? Ou est-ce qu'il lui faisait juste confiance pour agir ? Et qu'est-ce que pouvait faire un gamin ? Mito n'avait pas autant de confiance que Gon, et elle avait vraiment peur pour lui. Elle était à deux doigts de se dénoncer pour la dégradation de la pelle mécanique, à la place de son neveu, quand ils furent arrêtés au milieu de l'interrogatoire.

\- Monsieur et madame Freecs, vous avez le droit de ne pas répondre aux questions.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? S'insurgea le policier.

\- Je suis leur avocate. J'imagine que vous les avez prévenus qu'ils avaient le droit d'en avoir un avant de leur faire passer un interrogatoire ?

Le policier referma sa bouche. Irumi s'avança et demanda :

\- Qui vous a fait venir ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Irumi Zoldik.

\- Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Mes clients sont Gon et Mito Freecs, je n'ai besoin de parler qu'avec eux, pas avec vous.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ? Fit Irumi.

\- Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, et vous n'êtes pas mon client. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec eux. Seuls à seule.

Irumi fut obligé de se retirer, et le policier laissa Gon et Mito seuls avec l'avocate. Celui-ci se présenta comme étant Cheadle Yorkshire.

\- J'ai été appelé par Kirua Zoldik afin de vous protéger au mieux.

Gon sourit.

\- Enchanté, dit-il, merci d'être venu.

Mito la salua aussi, sentant la boule dans son estomac fondre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer, les rassura Cheadle, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez aucun problème. Maintenant, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Gon raconta.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un chapitre un peu sous tension.


	19. Chantage

**19\. Chantage.**

La jambe de Kirua ne cessait de tressauter à cause du stress, et en même temps, il pianotait sur son portable. Il était dans une sorte d'état d'urgence et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait autour, il n'entendit même pas quand le prof l'appela six fois pour qu'il passe au tableau, et ne réagit pas plus quand on lui dit qu'il était collé deux heures. Il n'attendit même pas midi pour quitter le collège. Il éteignit sa localisation mais Amane le suivait comme si elle le tenait en laisse et elle ne serait pas facile à semer. Kirua ne pouvait pas utiliser la même stratégie une nouvelle fois et il était persuadé que contrairement à Gotô et Kanaria, elle raconterait tout à ses parents. Kirua se plaça devant un arrêt de bus et attendit.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda Amane.

\- Tu le sauras quand on y sera.

Kirua ne prit aucun des bus qui s'arrêta devant eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait deux d'affilés qui se stationnent. Il entra dans celui où il y avait le moins de monde qui montait, paya un billet à lui et Amane et attendit. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment, Kirua s'élança et sauta du bus, laissant sa garde du corps coincé de l'autre côté. Il courut vers l'autre bus et grimpa à toute vitesse, validant le billet qu'il venait d'acheter. Les portes se refermèrent juste derrière lui et le bus démarra. Kirua vit Amane descendre de l'autre véhicule, mais c'était trop tard, il partait.

Kirua s'arrêta deux arrêts plus loin, et se rendit à sa destination en courant.

À midi, tout était réglé.

Alors que les ouvriers étaient en train de faire monter une nouvelle pelle mécanique sur la colline, ils reçurent un coup de fil qui les fit râler, tous. Ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin et voilà que les plans changeaient, la plaie. S'ils avaient su, ils ne se seraient pas précipité quand on leur avait demandé de le faire. Ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour, quand Irumi Zoldik arriva dans sa voiture. Il venait s'assurer que la maison allait être bel et bien détruite et pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant les ouvriers redescendre de la colline.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On n'a plus rien à faire ici, répondit l'un.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On vient de nous appeler pour nous dire que les travaux étaient annulés. Le centre commercial ne sera pas construit. Alors on rentre.

\- Annulés ? Ce n'est pas possible. Allez immédiatement sur la colline où je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas.

Les ouvriers se regardèrent entre eux sans savoir trop quoi faire, on les prévenait qu'ils devaient rentrer, et voilà maintenant qu'on les menaçait s'ils le faisaient. Une deuxième voiture arriva et se gara près d'eux. Irumi leva un sourcil. Cheadle, Gon et Mito furent les premiers à sortir du véhicule, ce qui énerva passablement le Zoldik. Il s'était arrangé pour que ces deux-là finissent en prison et doivent payer une amende et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient sauvés par une avocate en rien de temps. Il se tourna vers les ouvriers avec l'air menaçant pour qu'ils se dépêchent d'aller détruire la maison des Freecs et ne vit pas la dernière personne sortir de la voiture.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les ouvriers sont à l'arrêt ? Vous n'avez plus le droit d'être là, dépêchez-vous de partir.

La voix qu'il entendit, Irumi la connaissait bien, même très bien. Son corps fit demi-tour et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux bleus de son petit frère.

\- Kiru.

\- Ah, salut Irumi. Tu peux leur dire de bouger, on voudrait monter à la maison, on a quelque chose à fêter.

\- Tu n'es pas au collège ?

\- Disons que j'optimise mon temps. Les cours sont ennuyants et les profs n'ont pour le moment rien à m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà. J'ai donc décidé de faire quelque chose d'utile.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai acheté toute la colline.

\- Tu… Quoi ?

\- J'ai acheté toute la colline, tu es désormais chez moi, Irumi.

L'aura d'Irumi changea du tout au tout. Il devint sombre et plus que dangereux. Plus dangereux encore que Kirua quand il se mettait en colère. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Kirua se serait recroquevillé sur lui-même face à ça, il se serait fait aussi petit que possible, aurait baissé la tête, aurait fait en sorte que son frère ne lui fasse aucun mal et ne s'approche pas de lui. Puis il aurait écouté ses paroles et elles l'auraient blessé. Mais cette fois-ci, Gon vint vers lui et lui prit la main, alors il se sentit fort, même contre son frère. Et puis, il venait de le battre à son propre jeu.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Demanda-t-il à Irumi.

\- Toi… Kiru… Tu dois m'obéir et m'écouter.

\- J'ai décidé de ne plus le faire, c'est trop ennuyant.

Kirua regarda les ouvriers :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Partez !

Ils remontèrent dans leurs véhicules, redémarrèrent la pelle mécanique, et partirent.

\- Bon, Irumi, on te laisse, nous on y va.

Cheadle et Mito remontèrent dans la voiture.

\- Ce n'est pas fini Kiru, menaça Irumi.

Gon voulu s'avancer pour frapper cet enfoiré mais Kirua tira sur sa main pour le retenir.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je resterai avec Gon.

Puis il fit demi-tour, entraînant Gon avec lui :

\- Allez viens, ne t'occupe pas de lui.

Ils remontèrent en voiture et Cheadle démarra, passant à côté d'Irumi qui les regardait partir avec une envie de tuer.

Kirua aida Gon à remettre les meubles en place et à réparer la porte. Pendant ce temps Mito proposa à boire à Cheadle. Elle ne cessait de la remercier pour son aide et Cheadle, très strictement lui répétait que c'était son travail. Gon pendant ce temps interrogeait Kirua pour savoir comment il s'y était pris.

\- J'ai passé mon temps sur Internet, fit Kirua. D'abord, il fallait que je trouve qui mon frère avait engagé pour construire un centre commercial, et ensuite il fallait que je lui fasse une offre plus intéressante que celle d'Irumi afin d'acheter la colline complète.

\- Tu as vraiment acheté toute la colline ?

\- Oui. Et crois-moi ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Qui aurait fait confiance à un gamin de douze ans pour signer un tel contrat ? Et surtout aussi rapidement ?

\- Alors comment ils t'ont fait confiance ?

\- J'ai engagé un acteur pour me remplacer. Peu de personnes connaissent mon vrai visage parce que mes parents m'ont pour l'instant caché au monde. On peut trouver des photos de moi en cherchant bien parce que j'ai remporté le concours de Yoyo, mais personne ne pense à chercher. Par internet j'ai embauché un acteur et je lui ai envoyé son rôle par mail, ensuite je l'ai rencontré hier soir et on est allé ensemble proposer le contrat à ceux qui gèrent les terrains.

Gon avait les yeux arrondis, impressionné.

\- Tu as fait tout ça en si peu de temps ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, j'ai embauché Cheadle qui est une des meilleures avocates du monde pour qu'elle nous aide, et elle t'a bien servi apparemment.

\- Oui.

\- Finalement, j'ai signé un chèque tout à l'heure pour l'obtention de toute la colline. Et normalement je devrais faire passer le terrain en espèce protégée, donc vous ne devriez plus rien craindre.

\- Mais si tu as utilisé l'argent de tes parents, est-ce que la colline t'appartient vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé l'argent de mes parents. L'avantage d'avoir étudié depuis si longtemps, c'est que je joue en bourse depuis mes dix ans.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'ai gagné pas mal d'argents par moi-même, suffisamment pour me payer plusieurs collines.

Plus Kirua parlait et plus Gon était impressionné.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable Kirua !

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir et marmonna :

\- Tu es incroyable aussi, tu as complètement détruit la pelle mécanique. Elle va peut-être rester là.

\- J'espère qu'ils viendront la chercher, ça fait moche dans le paysage, commenta Gon.

Quand ils eurent fini de ranger la maison, Mito leur servit à boire à eux aussi. Ils trinquèrent avec leur jus d'orange pour leur victoire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas fini, soupira Kirua. Quand mes parents vont apprendre que je leur mets des bâtons dans les roues, ils ne me laisseront plus agir aussi facilement.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à rester là pour le moment. C'est chez toi après tout, maintenant.

\- C'est chez nous, corrigea Kirua.

Gon lui fit un sourire tendre qui lui retourna le cœur. Il ajouta :

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils débarquent en hélicoptère en pleine nuit ?

\- On leur lancera des cailloux s'ils font ça.

Mito acquiesça :

\- Gon a raison, reste à la maison pour le moment.

Cheadle finit par se lever :

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Si vous avez de nouveau besoin de moi, vous avez mon numéro. Monsieur Zoldik, je vous enverrai mes honoraires. Sur ce…

Gon la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui fit des grands saluts depuis l'entrée pour lui dire au revoir. Il vint se rasseoir près de Kirua ensuite.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non quoi ? Demanda Kirua.

\- On va passer le week-end à jouer et à oublier tout ça, d'accord ?

Kirua ne put pas refuser.

Il envoya un message à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il était chez Gon et que ce n'était pas la peine de réveiller tout le pays pour le chercher, que ce n'était pas non plus la peine de venir le déranger, parce qu'il allait rester là pour le moment. Il ajouta qu'ils étaient prêts à leur lancer des cailloux et conclue _« vraiment, ne venez pas ! »_. Bizarrement, ils ne vinrent pas. Kirua ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Irumi avait prévu beaucoup de choses pour pourrir la vie de Gon, il se rendit au collège afin de convaincre la directrice de ne plus laisser cet enfant y mettre les pieds. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci défende ses élèves becs et ongles et sorte un couteau du tiroir de son bureau pour le menacer. Irumi n'eut aucunement peur, bien évidemment, ce n'était pas cette femme bizarre qui allait l'effrayer, armée ou non. Il tenta donc de la menacer et parce qu'il l'énerva, elle lui coupa une mèche de cheveux et le vira de son bureau en sortant un deuxième couteau. Bien. Il allait s'arranger pour faire virer cette directrice aussi, s'il le fallait.

C'est ce que se dit Irumi sur le coup, mais son petit frère l'avait énervé, et ce Gon encore plus, et cette directrice n'avait pas amélioré son humeur. Il détestait perdre, ce n'était même pas envisageable, ce mot n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à une petite directrice minable de toute façon ? Irumi allait simplement passer directement à la vitesse supérieure. Il y avait un moyen très efficace pour se débarrasser de Gon et être sûr qu'il ne revienne jamais. Une solution radicale. Il suffisait juste que Gon ait un petit accident. Et Irumi récupérerait son frère, pour de bon.

Kirua passa une super bonne journée avec Gon. Ils se levèrent hyper tôt pour aller pêcher au lac. Le temps était frais mais ça allait, tout était super calme et les poissons mordirent bien. Ils rentrèrent avec leur prise et Mito voulu montrer à Kirua comment préparer le poisson. Celui-ci commença à se sentir très mal et Gon le taquina :

\- Tu deviens vert.

\- Non.

\- Tu vas tourner de l'œil.

\- Non.

\- Tu joues en bourse, mais couper le poisson c'est pas ton truc hein ?

Kirua voulu lui prouver le contraire, prit le couteau et commença la découpe, mais au bout de quelques secondes son estomac se retourna et Gon le vit sur le point de vomir. Il lui prit le couteau des mains et le poussa en arrière :

\- Laisse-moi faire, c'est pas pour toi cette tâche.

Kirua croisa les bras l'air vexé, mais en même temps soulagé de ne plus avoir à toucher le poisson. Il alla s'asseoir plus loin et attendit simplement que Gon et sa tante aient fini de cuisiner pour manger avec eux. L'après-midi, ils le passèrent tous les deux à jouer aux cartes en grignotant des chips. Ils regardèrent une émission à la télé, assis l'un près de l'autre. Ils évitèrent de parler d'Irumi et profitèrent simplement d'être ensemble comme si tout était normal. Comme si la famille de Kirua était une famille banale qui le laissait avoir les relations qu'il voulait sans menacer la vie des autres gens.

Gon vint poser sa tête sur ses jambes sans aucune gêne en plein milieu de l'émission et Kirua râla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

\- Tes jambes sont confortables, répondit Gon sans bouger.

Kirua aurait bien ajouté quelque chose pour le plaisir de se plaindre, mais Gon tourna son visage vers lui et tendit ses bras vers le haut pour l'attraper par la nuque.

\- Tu veux que je m'enlève ?

Kirua se mit à bafouiller comme le dernier des idiots :

\- Non… Non c'est bon… Tu peux rester.

Gon leva la tête et embrassa rapidement la bouche de Kirua avant de se réinstaller et de regarder l'écran de la télévision. Kirua posa sa main sur son cœur qui avait décidé de faire la fête et finit par timidement aller perdre ses doigts dans la chevelure de Gon. Au fur et à mesure, ses gestes devinrent plus sûrs. Kirua s'amusa à le décoiffer et tenta de lui aplatir les cheveux. Kirua se disait que même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, il avait envie que ce genre de moments simples durent toujours.

Ils dînèrent ensemble avec Mito, se lavèrent séparément, mais s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit de Gon. Gon passa son bras autour de Kirua pour l'attirer contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule :

\- Merci Kirua, murmura Gon.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir acheté la colline. Ma tante n'est plus en danger maintenant. Ils ne peuvent plus lui prendre la maison. C'est grâce à toi.

\- C'est de ma faute s'ils ont voulu prendre la maison.

\- C'est de la mienne, rétorqua Gon. Tu veux qu'on se batte pour savoir qui est le plus coupable ?

Kirua secoua la tête et Gon lui pinça la joue.

\- Alors arrête de culpabiliser !

Gon le relâcha et lui sourit.

\- Je suis juste content d'être avec toi.

Kirua l'attira un peu plus contre lui pour toute réponse. Lui aussi était tellement content. Tellement.

Kirua fut réveillé tôt le matin à cause de son portable qui vibrait. Il poussa le pied de Gon qu'il avait dans le visage et se leva doucement pour aller le chercher. C'était un message d'Irumi. Il lui avait envoyé une vidéo. Kirua hésita une seconde à la lancer, il regarda vers Gon qui dormait profondément, la bouche grande ouverte, ronflant légèrement, le corps étalé sur tout le lit. Il s'approcha de lui, et doucement remit bien la couverture sur lui. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la joue de Gon qui se mit à sourire dans son sommeil. Kirua se sentit mieux et plus courageux, il s'éloigna du lit et commença à lire la vidéo. Ce qu'il vit lui serra les entrailles. Il fut obligé de s'asseoir. Irumi n'avait pas seulement passé la vitesse supérieure, il lançait carrément une bombe.

La vidéo était simple. Il ne s'agissait que d'images d'Aruka en train de jouer dans sa chambre, rien de grave. Mais Kirua comprit immédiatement le sens de cette vidéo et la menace derrière. Le message qui suivit fut assez clair : _« La chose va bien, pour le moment. Si tu ne veux pas que ça dérape, alors tu vas devoir me rejoindre à l'adresse que je vais t'indiquer. Ne préviens personne d'où tu vas, ne montre pas ce message à « ton ami » si tu veux que tout se passe bien. Si jamais Gon ou qui que ce soit d'autre viens avec toi, c'est Aruka qui payera, compris ? Je te laisse trois heures »._

Kirua enregistra l'adresse dans sa mémoire et regarda le trajet pour s'y rendre. Puis il effaça la vidéo et le message, pour que Gon ne tombe pas dessus, même par accident. Il se recoucha près de lui un instant, il le regarda, caressa ses cheveux et son visage, jusqu'à ce que Gon ouvre les yeux.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Kirua.

Gon ne répondit pas, il attira Kirua contre lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir et le plus doucement possible, Kirua le repoussa et se leva. Il se changea, prépara ses affaires et quand il eut fini, Gon était à nouveau réveillé et le regardait :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ma famille veut que je rentre pour qu'on ait une discussion, mentit Kirua.

Gon bondit sur ses deux pieds hors du lit :

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Ils veulent seulement discuter. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient m'écouter et qu'on allait se mettre d'accord.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils ont dit ça ?

\- Ils m'ont appelé pendant que tu dormais.

Gon soupira :

\- J'ai pas confiance, je devrais vraiment venir avec toi.

Kirua attrapa ses mains :

\- Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je te promets de t'appeler.

Il lui fit la promesse du petit doigt.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tu sais, ils avaient l'air de dire qu'ils abandonnaient le combat, alors on va certainement pouvoir être ensemble.

Kirua réussit à faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Gon. Celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Kirua sortit mais avant de partir, il se tourna vivement vers Gon, attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Il enregistra en lui les sensations. Les joues chaudes de Gon sous ses paumes, le goût de sa bouche. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant, alors il voulait tout garder en lui, ne jamais rien oublier. S'il devait perdre Gon, il voulait se souvenir de tout. Il se recula et le regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Kirua ne savait pas ce qu'Irumi voulait, sans doute que sa famille allait l'enfermer à double tour quelque part dans un endroit pire que des oubliettes là où personne ne pourrait jamais le trouver, mais il se jura que même comme ça il reverrait Gon. Si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce serait peut-être dans un an, dans deux ans, dans dix ans. Ils ne pourraient pas le maintenir prisonnier indéfiniment.

Kirua inspira un bon coup, puis tourna le dos à Gon et partit en courant.

Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous bien avant que les trois heures de délais soient arrivées à leur terme. Pourtant Irumi était déjà là et l'attendait. Il tendit la main vers son petit frère :

\- Ton portable.

Kirua lui remit l'appareil et Irumi le fit tomber par terre avant de le casser avec son pied. Kirua demanda :

\- Comment va Aruka ?

\- Bien, pour le moment. Monte dans la voiture.

Kirua s'exécuta :

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Tu verras.

La voiture roula un moment avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment au toit rouge. Des lampions étaient accrochés devant la porte, et une enseigne indiquait le nom de l'endroit : _« Au tigre rouge »._ Cela ressemblait en tout point à un restaurant. Kirua cacha sa surprise, garda ses questions pour lui et suivit Irumi à l'intérieur. Une femme habillée en kimono leur indiqua le chemin. Kirua comprit que l'endroit ne faisait pas que ressembler à un restaurant, que s'en était un. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

La femme les conduisit jusqu'à une salle un peu plus privée et les fit entrer. Kirua pénétra dans la pièce après son frère et observa les lieux. Une grande table était dressée et ses parents se tenaient assis d'un côté. En face d'eux, se trouvaient une femme, un homme et ce qui devait être leur fille. Kirua avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Sauf qu'il était chez lui et portait un costume. Mais pour le reste tout semblait pareil. Son père se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Te voilà enfin Kiru, assieds-toi avec nous.

Kirua s'exécuta, et Irumi se mit sur la dernière chaise, près de son frère.

\- Tu es en avance, mais c'est très bien comme ça, fit Silva, je vais pouvoir te présenter. Voici la famille Uchida. Ils sont à la tête d'une…

\- Entreprise de téléphonie, je sais, coupa Kirua.

Il avait fait pas mal de recherches ces derniers jours et il en avait appris beaucoup sur ceux qui détenaient l'argent et le pouvoir dans leur pays.

\- Et voici leur fille Masami.

\- Ma fiancée, soupira Kirua.

\- Exactement.

Kirua ne bougea pas. Il mangea les plats qu'on leur apporta. Il discuta avec les parents de la fille tranquillement. Il posa des questions à sa nouvelle fiancée comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il se montra attentionné, polie, doux comme un agneau. Mais il ne retint rien de ce qu'on lui raconta, ni même le visage de celle avec qui on allait le marier. Il comptait les minutes dans sa tête, qui s'égrenaient et le séparaient de Gon. Il réfléchissait à un plan pour se sortir de là sans que sa petite sœur ne soit blessée, il essayait de comprendre à quoi jouait sa famille. Est-ce que le fiancer était leur façon de l'enfermer ? Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment prudent. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais s'ils le laissaient en liberté, Kirua réussirait sans doute à contrecarrer ces fiançailles et leur plan en même temps. Et puis ça ne ressemblait pas à Irumi de ne pas le punir, de ne pas tenter par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait tort. Il y avait autre chose, il y avait forcément autre chose, qui échappait à Kirua pour le moment. Une lente inquiétude se glissait comme un serpent dans son corps. Quand la famille Uchida partit, Kirua resta assis là et finit par demander :

\- Et pour Gon ?

Silva et Kyokô ne lui répondirent pas, mais Irumi ne put s'empêche de se vanter.

\- C'est trop tard pour lui, Kiru.

Kirua eut l'impression qu'une main venait de se refermer sur sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien il se peut que des intendants l'aient prévenu qu'on voulait le voir, il se peut aussi qu'ils lui aient dit que tu étais parti en hélicoptère dans un pays à côté, et qu'ils l'aient emmené à un autre hélicoptère posé sur un de nos immeubles pour te suivre. Malheureusement, il semblerait que ce même hélicoptère ait eu des petits soucis en chemin, comme c'est dommage.

C'est comme si Kirua venait de se prendre un coup, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

\- Non…

\- Bon, en fait, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait arrivé. Ils sont en chemin vers l'hélicoptère, seulement. Mais s'il te venait à l'idée de tenter quelque chose, c'est Aruka qui en payerait le prix. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Ces paroles le rassurèrent à peine, il avait encore le temps.

\- Tu me demandes de choisir entre Gon et Aruka ?

Irumi hocha la tête, Silva et Kyokô restèrent silencieux. Kirua se leva calmement et resta immobile quelques secondes, puis soudain il attrapa un couteau et le planta dans l'épaule de son frère avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir. Il entendit sa mère pousser un cri, il sentit son père se lever dans son dos, Irumi, lui, resta silencieux mais ses traits trahissaient pour une fois une émotion. La surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son cher petit frère s'en prenne à lui de cette façon. Mais très vite, il redevint le Irumi que Kirua connaissait :

\- Si tu me tues, tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier.

\- Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te tue, répondit Kirua, j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais je te préviens…

Il regarda alors son père et sa mère et se corrigea :

\- Je vous préviens… S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Gon, je me vengerai pour ça. Je me vengerai.

Kirua sortit de la pièce en courant, puis du restaurant. Il regarda la voiture un instant, en se disant que conduire serait plus rapide mais il ne savait pas si sa taille le lui permettrait. Il n'avait qu'un moyen, courir et vite. Il s'élança avant que quelqu'un ne le retienne par le bras. Kirua faillit frapper celui qui osait, mais il reconnut Gotô.

\- Jeune maître, c'est moi qui ai conduis vos parents aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de moi.

\- Gotô !

\- Montez, vite, je vais vous emmenez. Où voulez-vous aller ?

Kirua ferma les yeux une seconde. Il devait faire un choix, et vite. Il répondit :

\- Il faut d'abord que tu m'emmènes à la maison, je dois aller chercher Aruka.

\- Bien.

Kirua entra dans le véhicule et Gotô démarra.

La voiture se gara devant chez Gon et Mito un long moment après que Kirua soit parti. Aussitôt, les deux se méfièrent et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fallut beaucoup de temps aux deux intendants présents pour les convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'en prendre à Gon et à Mito, mais juste pour leur parler. Gon finit par sortir, mais il refusa de les laisser entrer, il ne leur offrit rien à boire et il resta raide comme un piquet prêt à attaquer s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit.

\- On est là pour vous faire parvenir un message.

\- Quel message ?

\- La famille Zoldik et monsieur Kirua souhaitent vous parler.

\- Qu'ils viennent, s'ils souhaitent me parler.

\- Ils se trouvent qu'ils ont changé de pays.

Gon fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à revenir.

\- Monsieur Kirua savait que vous seriez réticent, il nous a dit que vous lui faisiez confiance et que vous viendrez s'il vous le demandait.

\- Il ne me l'a pas demandé.

Les intendants sortirent un portable et lui firent écouter une bande son de Kirua.

\- Gon c'est Kirua, je savais que tu te montrerais difficile et que tu ne leur ferais pas confiance, tu as bien raison. Mais je voudrais que tu me rejoignes, ma famille veut te parler et c'est en bien, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Tu n'as qu'à les suivre et nous serons bientôt réunis.

Gon l'écouta plusieurs fois avant de décider d'accepter de suivre les intendants. Bien sûr, il ignorait que la bande son était une fausse, qu'il avait suffi à Irumi d'utiliser les paroles enregistrées que Kirua partageait avec Aruka et de les disposer dans un ordre précis pour créer ce petit message. Irumi sous-estimait Gon, pour lui ce gosse n'était qu'un crétin comme un autre et il marcherait tout de suite dans le plan. Gon tenta d'appeler plusieurs fois Kirua pour toujours tomber sur sa messagerie.

\- Son portable n'a peut-être plus de batterie, tenta de lui expliquer un des intendants.

Seulement Gon trouvait tout ça bizarre. Certes il avait entendu le message de Kirua, mais pourquoi son ami ne l'avait-il pas prévenu directement ? Pourquoi ne pas juste lui envoyer un message ? Et pourquoi laisser son portable se décharger alors qu'il était si important qu'il fonctionne ?

Ce n'était pas trop son truc de réfléchir à Gon, mais il sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce que Kirua était en danger ?

Gon devait s'assurer avant ça que ce n'était pas un piège.

\- Arrêtez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Si l'intendant ne le faisait pas, Gon allait leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais il freina et se gara :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les intendants avaient pour ordre de ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons chez Gon, et pour cela, ils devaient lui faire croire qu'il était complètement libre.

\- Je voudrais que vous fassiez un détour. J'ai envie d'aller acheter un gâteau pour les Zoldik.

\- N'êtes-vous pas pressé de retrouver monsieur Kirua ?

\- Oui je le suis mais je ne peux pas me rendre là-bas les mains vides. Si vous ne voulez pas m'emmener, déposez-moi ici et dites-moi où on se retrouve.

\- On va vous emmener.

\- Bien.

Gon les regarda prendre une autre route. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le laisser aller seul, mais est-ce que c'était pour un plan étrange ou parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils n'obéissaient pas aux ordres ?

Gon mit beaucoup de temps à choisir un gâteau, il les balada dans trois pâtisseries différentes avant de les faire revenir à la première pour se décider. Entre temps, il continua à essayer de contacter Kirua, sans succès.

Alors qu'il tenait le gâteau dans ses mains, et que la voiture partait pour leur destination, il commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens et se plaignit d'avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes. Ils durent une nouvelle fois s'arrêter, se garant devant une station-service. Gon prit tout son temps et laissa de longues minutes s'écouler. Il ne pouvait plus appeler Kirua parce que la batterie de son portable était naze à trop l'avoir utilisé, et désormais l'autre garçon ne pouvait plus le contacter.

Les intendants allaient commencer à se poser des questions s'il ne les suivait pas, et puis peut-être qu'ils ne mentaient pas. Après tout, Gon avait entendu la voix de Kirua lui dire de venir. Gon rejoignit la voiture et cessa de tergiverser. Il verrait bien. Au pire, s'il s'agissait d'un piège, il foncerait dans le tas et ne se laisserait pas intimider. Et il savait que Kirua ne l'abandonnerait pas. Tout irait bien.

Gon monta avec les deux intendants au dernier étage d'un immeuble afin de prendre l'hélicoptère qui les attendait.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Mais que va-t-il se passer ?


	20. Déguisements et vengeance

**20\. Déguisements et vengeance.**

Irumi avait été malin. Il avait confisqué les portables de tous les intendants présents au restaurant. Dont celui de Gotô. Il avait dû penser que Kirua tenterait d'aller sauver Gon et il s'arrangeait pour qu'il ne puisse pas le contacter. Irumi devait être persuadé d'avance que son petit frère échouerait. Surtout s'il devait d'abord prendre soin d'Aruka. Ça faisait mal à Kirua de le reconnaître, mais Irumi avait sans doute raison. Il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'il arrive trop tard, s'il ne mourrait pas avant dans un accident de voiture parce que Gotô roulait à tombeau ouvert. Il grillait tous les feux rouges, doublait n'importe où, conduisait bien au-dessus des limitations. Même comme ça, Gon était sans doute déjà dans l'hélicoptère, même comme ça, Kirua n'arriverait sans doute pas à temps pour le sauver. Et ça lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de le trahir parce qu'au lieu de lui courir après, Kirua allait déjà sauver sa petite sœur. Kirua savait ce qui allait se passer si Gon mourrait. D'abord, il prendrait soin d'Aruka, il s'arrangerait qu'elle puisse avoir une belle vie, qu'elle reçoive les soins nécessaires, qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de lui. Il le ferait, pour sa petite sœur, parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule, mais il vivrait avec la culpabilité au fond du corps. Une culpabilité qui le bousillerait et l'empoisonnerait si bien, qu'il finirait sans doute par en mourir. Pourtant, encore une fois, il ne mériterait pas de rejoindre Gon dans la mort, parce qu'il l'aurait trahi, parce qu'il l'aurait abandonné, parce que tout ça était sa faute.

Kirua n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et aussi inutile. Il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire, il se sentait comme enchaîné.

\- Accélère ! Ordonna-t-il à Gotô qui roulait déjà pied au plancher.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Gon s'en sortirait.

Arrivé à la demeure, Kirua couru jusqu'à la chambre d'Aruka. Celle-ci était surveillée par de nombreuses personnes, que ce soit des intendants ou de simples gardiens, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Kirua sortit ses yoyos :

\- Poussez-vous, j'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Il attaqua. Gotô vint le rejoindre, suivit de Kanaria qu'il avait prévenu.

\- Vous trahissez la famille Zoldik, leur fit remarquer un intendant.

\- La famille Zoldik c'est aussi Kirua et Aruka, rétorqua Kanaria.

Kirua n'était pas en mesure de s'excuser ou de se retenir, il cassa des dents, des côtes, des jambes. Jusqu'à atteindre la porte et l'ouvrir en grand. Il entra dans la pièce et attrapa sa petite sœur, la soulevant du sol dans ses bras :

\- Désolé Aruka, pas le temps de t'expliquer, on y va.

Aruka ne posa pas de question et se cramponna à lui :

\- Kanaria tu as ton portable ? Interrogea Kirua.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, tu viens avec nous, c'est parti.

Une fois dans la voiture, Gotô demanda :

\- Vous savez où on doit se rendre ?

\- Kanaria passe-moi ton portable, ordonna Kirua sans répondre.

Elle s'exécuta et Kirua essaya de pister le portable de Gon sans succès. Il tenta également de l'appeler pour le prévenir, mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Est-ce que c'était trop tard ?

\- Irumi a parlé d'un de nos immeubles. Quel est celui d'où les hélicoptères partent ?

\- Il y en a deux principaux.

\- Essaye le plus près.

C'était comme tomber dans un trou, Kirua avait l'impression de dégringoler et il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il toucherait le fond. Il ne cessait d'appeler et de rappeler Gon sans succès. Aruka restait silencieuse et ne posait pas de question mais l'inquiétude de son frère était contagieuse.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas le premier immeuble. Kirua en aurait pleuré de rage. Ils faillirent avoir un accident avant d'atteindre le deuxième en grillant un feu rouge. Une voiture leur fonça dessus mais Gotô l'évita de justesse et après avoir fait quelques tours sur lui-même, il était reparti comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'avait réagi dans la voiture. Kirua était dans un état second, Gotô et Kanaria étaient entraînés pour ce genre de scène, Aruka s'inquiétait pour son grand frère, pas pour un éventuel accident.

\- Plus vite, s'écria Kirua à un moment.

Gotô ne pouvait pas.

Avant même que l'intendant ne se gare devant l'immeuble, Kirua se jetait de la voiture encore en marche et courait à l'intérieur pour prendre l'ascenseur, sans attendre personne. Il s'échauffa comme un fou sur le bouton qui appelait la cabine, tout lui paraissait trop lent. Il avait du mal à respirer et du mal à réfléchir. S'il n'était pas au bon immeuble encore ou s'il était arrivé trop tard, il allait devenir dingue. L'ascenseur arriva enfin et Kirua monta dedans.

xxx

Gon avança vers l'hélicoptère à petit pas. Il s'arrêta pour demander :

\- Vous m'avez dit que Kirua était où déjà ?

Les intendants lui répondirent patiemment et Gon recommença à marcher. Une fois devant l'appareil, celui-ci démarra. Les pâles se mirent à tourner et Gon se rendit compte que ça faisait un boucan d'enfer. Un intendant monta en premier et lui passa un casque pour le mettre sur ses oreilles. Gon le prit et demanda en hurlant à quoi ça servait.

\- C'est pour limiter les bruits et pouvoir communiquer entre nous. Tu peux monter maintenant.

Gon hocha la tête, il posa le pied sur la marche afin de monter dans l'appareil, tout en levant le casque vers ses oreilles pour le mettre.

Kirua arriva sur le toit. Gon montait dans l'hélicoptère et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de courir jusqu'à lui. Il savait que l'appareil allait décoller et que ce serait trop tard. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose, crier et espérer que Gon l'entende. Alors Kirua inspira un bon coup et il y mit tout son corps, toute son âme, tout son souffle, il usa ses cordes vocales et le son partit de son estomac. Il y déversa sa peur et son amour pour Gon. Il hurla si fort le prénom de Gon, qu'on dû l'entendre sur trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Et Gon l'entendit. Bien sûr qu'il l'entendit. Le casque qu'il tenait en main n'atterrit pas sur sa tête, parce que ses mains le relâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol. L'intendant qui se tenait derrière lui tenta de le pousser de force dans l'hélicoptère, mais Gon ne se laissa pas faire, il lui fonça dedans de tout son poids, le déséquilibrant suffisamment longtemps pour que Gon puisse s'enfuir. Il courut vers Kirua qui venait vers lui également. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et leurs bras s'attrapèrent et s'entourèrent, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Kirua plus fort que Gon sans doute. Il se mit à trembler alors qu'il s'entait les mains de Gon dans son dos, son menton sur son épaule, toute sa personne contre lui. Il avait réussi à le sauver, il était arrivé à temps. Mais s'il était arrivé une minute plus tard ? Mais si Gotô s'était arrêté à un feu rouge ? S'il y avait eu un intendant de plus devant la chambre d'Aruka ? S'ils avaient eu cet accident ? Si Irumi avait un peu tardé à lui parler de son plan ou pire, s'il ne s'en était pas vanté du tout ? Kirua avait l'impression qu'il y avait tellement de choses qui auraient pu le faire arriver trop tard ou même jamais, qu'il sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux. De peur et de soulagement.

\- Gon… Tu es vivant. Tu es vivant.

\- Oui, fit Gon, tout va bien.

Kirua l'étouffa un peu plus.

\- Si je t'avais perdu…

\- Tu ne me perdras pas le rassura Gon, je suis là.

Les jambes de Kirua lâchèrent et Gon le suivit dans sa chute, ils se retrouvèrent à genoux l'un contre l'autre, Kirua pleurant à moitié sur l'épaule de Gon et Gon caressant lentement son dos pour le rassurer. Entre temps Gotô, Kanaria et Aruka étaient arrivés sur le toit et les deux intendants s'occupaient de ceux qui avaient tenté d'emmener Gon.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Kirua pour se reprendre, pour cesser de pleurer et de trembler. Il finit par relâcher Gon, sans complètement se reculer non plus. Gon qui sentait qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, lui prit sa main et enroula leurs doigts. Kirua souffla un bon coup et se releva. Il s'approcha des intendants que Gotô et Kanaria avaient maîtrisé et se retint de les frapper.

\- Kanaria tu restes ici et tu t'occupes d'eux. Aruka, Gon, Gotô et moi on prend l'hélicoptère.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Gotô monta à l'avant de l'appareil pour le conduire.

\- J'ai trouvé un plan, dit-il, je sais où l'hélicoptère devait exploser.

\- Bien, fit Kirua.

Lui et les deux autres se mirent à l'arrière tandis que Kirua vérifiait le nombre de parachute, il n'y en avait que trois.

\- Je prendrai maître Aruka avec moi, dit Gotô.

\- Tu peux l'appeler maîtresse Aruka, c'est une fille, corrigea Kirua, ensuite, même si vous serez accrochés l'un à l'autre, c'est elle qui aura le parachute.

\- Bien.

\- Dans ce cas c'est parti.

Ils mirent tous un casque sur la tête et Gon expliqua à Kirua, sur le trajet, ce qu'il s'était passé et comment il avait ralenti les intendants. Kirua remercia dans sa tête Gon d'avoir été aussi malin et aussi méfiant. Kirua de son côté raconta ses nouvelles fiançailles et le plan d'Irumi.

\- Mais alors tu as une nouvelle fiancée ? Se fâcha Gon.

Kirua qui tenait toujours sa main et secoua la tête :

\- J'ai jamais accepté de me fiancer avec qui que ce soit. Alors non.

Gon soupira de soulagement et Kirua se sentit sourire.

\- Le fait qu'Irumi ait essayé de te tuer ça ne te fait pas réagir ?

\- Bah si mais je voulais pas que tu sois à nouveau fiancé, grogna Gon.

Kirua se sentit bizarrement euphorique, à cause de Gon. Parce qu'il était vivant. Parce que tout allait bien. Parce que Gon était Gon. Fidèle à lui-même.

\- Au fait, pourquoi on prend l'hélicoptère s'il doit exploser ?

\- On va sauter en parachute avant qu'il n'explose. Je veux juste que ma famille pense pendant quelques temps qu'on est mort. Histoire d'avoir le temps de leur faire payer.

\- On est bientôt arrivé maître Kirua, prévint Gotô.

\- Très bien.

Kirua tendit son parachute à Gon et aida ensuite Aruka à mettre le sien, avant d'enfiler son propre parachute. Gotô lâcha les manettes et vint s'accrocher à la petite Aruka.

\- Prend soin d'elle comme si tu détenais la survie de l'humanité entre tes mains, le prévint Kirua.

\- Bien.

\- Gon, tu sais comment ça marche ?

Gon montra une ficelle :

\- Je tire là-dessus ?

\- Tu comptes jusqu'à dix et tu tires, oui.

\- Okay.

\- On y va !

Gotô sauta le premier, Gon en deuxième et Kirua quitta l'hélicoptère en dernier. Celui-ci n'explosa que deux minutes après, alors qu'il volait toujours en hauteur, sans passager.

Ils atterrirent tous au bord du lac, au-dessus duquel l'hélicoptère avait été programmé pour exploser, mais à des endroits opposés. Kirua rejoignit Gon à pied et l'aida à se débarrasser de son parachute, tandis que Gotô s'occupait d'Aruka. Ils se rassemblèrent tous les quatre et Gotô sortit de sa poche le plan qu'il avait gardé.

\- Où voulez-vous aller maintenant monsieur ?

\- Il faudrait trouver un hôtel où on pourrait être tranquille, expliqua Kirua. Et j'ai une petite idée pour ça.

Kirua exposa son plan et Gon fronça les sourcils :

\- Ton idée c'est d'aller te cacher dans un des hôtels appartenant à ta famille ?

\- On n'est jamais mieux caché qu'en étant sous le nez de nos ennemis. Il faut juste qu'on se déguise un peu.

\- Je pourrai prévenir ma tante ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- Oui, fit Kirua, mais il faudra qu'elle fasse semblant de t'avoir perdu.

Gon regarda certains des morceaux d'hélicoptère qui étaient tombés du ciel droit dans le lac et qui flottaient à la surface :

\- Tu penses que ta famille croira que nous sommes morts ?

\- Peut-être pas, mais ça leur fera perdre un peu de temps de devoir chercher.

Gon hocha la tête et Kirua lui prit sa main :

\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour me suivre ?

\- Bien sûr.

Kirua serra ses doigts mais l'empêcha de continuer à parler en attrapant aussi la main de sa petite sœur et en s'exclamant :

\- On y va !

Il avait peur que Gon le mette encore mal à l'aise en disant un truc stupide – même si c'était un truc stupide qu'il avait envie d'entendre - il en avait marre de rougir tout le temps. C'était sans compter sur Gon qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire et qui dit très sincèrement :

\- Je te suivrai toujours, où tu iras Kirua.

\- J'ai compris c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas.

Kirua essaya de lui échapper en marchant vite, même s'il tenait toujours sa main et Gon le regarda avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi- attendrit.

xxx

Gon se regardait dans le miroir avec l'air un peu étonné de ce qu'il voyait. Ils avaient longtemps marché jusqu'à arriver dans un magasin de vêtements et de perruques. Gon observait ses longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos, sa jupe verte qui montait au-dessus de ses genoux. Quand Kirua avait parlé de déguisement, Gon n'avait pas pensé à ça. Son petit-ami portait une perruque blonde de cheveux frisés qui retombaient sur ses épaules, il avait une robe blanche et bleue aux manches courtes, et il était en train de s'occuper d'Aruka qui portait un short et un débardeur. Kirua attachait les cheveux de sa petite sœur en arrière, puis les remonta en chignon et la coiffa d'une casquette.

\- Je suis désolé Aruka, tu vas devoir porter ça pour le moment, ça donne l'impression que tu as les cheveux courts.

Elle lui sourit.

\- On fait un échange, dit-elle, tu as les cheveux longs et j'ai les cheveux courts.

\- Exactement.

Gotô se contenta de porter une fausse barbe et de mettre une tenue un peu plus décontractée. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'hôtel sous un faux nom. Gotô fit passer Kirua et Aruka pour ses enfants et Gon pour une de leur cousine. Enfin sauf qu'ils s'appelaient désormais Kiera, Haru et Ginko.

Kiera se montra arrogante au possible et réclama qu'on lui trouve un ordinateur portable dans les plus brefs délais. Haru et Ginko paraissaient plutôt complice, et avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

Une fois dans leur chambre, qui ressemblait plutôt à une suite, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit un peu épuisés par la journée. Surtout Kirua. Gon se releva vite pour se diriger vers le téléphone et prévenir sa tante. Celle-ci s'inquiéta d'abord de sa santé, puis lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire pour l'école le lendemain.

\- Pour l'instant on ne peut pas y retourner.

\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas y retourner ?

\- Et bien les choses sont compliquées…

\- Je me fiche qu'elles soient compliquées, pendant combien de temps encore tu comptes sécher les cours ?

\- Pas longtemps. On va trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avec Kirua.

Gon savait que sa tante n'était pas vraiment en colère, elle faisait juste son devoir de tante de s'assurer que tout allait bien et que son neveu ne profitait pas de la situation pour échapper à l'école.

\- S'il te plaît Gon, promet-moi de faire attention d'accord ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Gon ne lui parlerait jamais de cette histoire d'hélicoptère explosif.

\- Appelle-moi aussi.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tout sera bientôt fini ?

Gon regarda en direction de Kirua qui somnolait sur le lit, Aruka dormant à côté de lui et répondit :

\- Oui bientôt. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

Après l'avoir encore rassuré longuement, Gon finit par raccrocher. Il vint se mettre à côté du frère et de la sœur et installa la couverture sur eux. Kirua attrapa son bras et le força à se coucher près de lui, Gon posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il entendit à son oreille, le cœur de Kirua battre. C'était un son apaisant, berçant aussi, Gon ne tarda pas à s'endormir blottit contre Kirua. Gotô resta éveillé de son côté, gardant un œil sur les trois enfants dont il avait la charge. C'est lui qui réceptionna l'ordinateur que Kirua avait réclamé, mais il ne réveilla pas son jeune maître et le posa sur la table.

Quand Kirua émergea, il ne bougea pas tout de suite et écouta la respiration de Gon qui s'était un peu plus étalé sur lui pendant son sommeil. Sa perruque était complètement de travers mais Kirua ne tenta pas de lui remettre convenablement. Il lui caressa un moment la joue, puis fini par lui pincer le nez pour le réveiller et Gon ouvrit les yeux et releva le visage en grognant. Kirua lui tira la langue :

\- Je dois bosser, expliqua-t-il.

Gon poussa la main de Kirua pour qu'il le relâcha et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Arrêter ma famille.

\- Tu sais comment faire ?

\- J'ai une idée. Je voulais pas en arriver là, mais puisqu'ils sont allés aussi loin, j'ai pas le choix. Disons que je vais me venger.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Kirua se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de l'ordinateur.

\- Qui mieux que moi connaît les Zoldik ? Je sais tous les secrets de ma famille. Je sais tellement de choses sur eux, que ce n'est pas bien difficile pour moi de lâcher par erreur quelques informations aux journalistes.

Gon vint se mettre à côté de Kirua pour regarder l'écran.

\- Et ça va changer quelque chose ?

\- Ça risque de leur faire un peu de mauvaise pub, et de leur faire perdre un peu de temps, c'est tout.

\- Alors à quoi ça sert ?

\- Ça va suffisamment les embêter pour qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à ce que je vais vraiment faire.

\- Et tu vas vraiment faire quoi ? Interrogea Gon.

Kirua pianota sur le clavier et une page s'ouvrit sur l'écran. Gon lut ce qui était marqué sans comprendre :

\- Phantom lance une nouvelle marque de chaussures. C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches et je pense que ce groupe est le concurrent direct de ma famille. Apparemment on en sait peu sur ceux qui font parties de ce groupe, ils seraient treize membres avec à leur tête un homme du nom de Kuroro Lucifuru, ils ont comme logo une araignée, et il paraît qu'ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. Disons qu'ils ne se font pas de l'argent qu'en faisant des choses honnêtes.

\- D'accord, fit Gon.

\- Je voudrais rentrer en contact avec eux, même si ça risque d'être difficile.

\- Tu veux les utiliser pour te venger de ta famille ?

Kirua hocha la tête.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Tu ne risques pas d'être blessé aussi dans l'histoire ?

Kirua soupira :

\- J'en sais rien, mais ça vaut le coup de tenter, tu ne crois pas ?

Gon posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kirua, doucement, en soutient.

\- Oui, dit-il, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je viens avec toi.

Le ton était ferme et n'offrait pas de possibilités de discussion. Kirua hocha la tête.

\- Okay. On fait comme ça.

Gon alla se chercher une chaise, et il resta prêt de Kirua qui mettait en place ses manigances.

La famille de Kirua apprit donc que l'hélicoptère avait bel et bien explosé, mais avec à bord leur fils. Ils se fichaient bien d'Aruka, pour eux, il n'était qu'un boulet qu'ils devaient se traîner, une sorte de malédiction, que celui-ci soit mort leur enlevait plutôt un poids. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour Kirua. Leur fils prodige ne pouvait pas mourir, ne devait pas mourir. Plus que de l'inquiétude, les parents ressentirent une sorte de trahison. Comment Kirua osait-il les défier en mourant ?

\- Faites fouiller les décombres, ordonna Silva.

Miruki était le seul plutôt content de la nouvelle. Il espérait presque qu'on retrouve le cadavre de ses deux petits frères au fond du lac, pour lui, ce ne serait pas une grosse perte. Il ne comprenait pas ce que tous les autres pouvaient bien trouver à cet idiot de Kirua bien trop sentimental pour être un Zoldik. Karuto se sentait un peu triste, son grand frère était quelqu'un d'original, de différent un peu, il ne le comprenait pas, mais pour autant il l'aimait quand même. Irumi ne croyait pas un seul instant que Kirua ait pu mourir aussi bêtement, son petit frère savait que l'hélicoptère devait exploser, il avait dû sauter avant. Bien entendu les faits lui donnèrent raisons. Ils eurent beau drainer le lac de fond en comble, ils ne trouvèrent pas de cadavre, mais les recherches leur firent perdre une journée. Ils en perdirent d'autres en explorant la ville à la recherche d'un homme et de trois gamins. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés.

\- Ils se planquent juste quelque part, dit Irumi.

C'était facile à dire, mais où ?

Kiera et Ginko étaient assises à la terrasse de l'hôtel et sirotaient une boisson tout en faisant des recherches sur l'ordinateur. Haru étaient là aussi, sa sœur lui avait offert un cahier de coloriage avec des feutres et il s'amusait ainsi. Ils étaient tous les trois parfaitement campés dans leur rôle, si bien que personne en passant à côté d'eux n'auraient pu se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils affirmaient être.

Kiera se frotta les mains en lisant le mail qu'elle venait de recevoir :

\- J'ai enfin trouvé un journal qui est prêt à nous entendre.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle et Ginko n'avaient essuyées que des refus. On avait cru à des canulars de leur part et Kiera n'avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'elle disait vrai. Elle n'avait pas de photo sur elle, ni rien de compromettant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire allait devoir être cru, ce qui n'était pas évident, surtout pour des journalistes méfiants qui n'avaient pas envie de débiter n'importe quoi.

\- C'est un petit journal, mais pour commencer ça fera l'affaire, commenta Kiera.

\- Tu vas leur raconter quoi ? Demanda Ginko.

\- Bof, trois fois rien. Je confirme l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Okay, parfait.

Le journaliste s'était dit qu'il y avait peut-être une opportunité en recevant le mail d'un certain Kirua Zoldik qui lui disait qu'il était prêt à donner des informations sur sa famille. Kirua Zoldik était connu pour être l'un des fils Zoldik, le journaliste avait vérifié. Il était très peu médiatisé, quand bien même il avait été champion de Yoyo. On ne trouvait pas vraiment de photos récentes et il était même difficile d'en trouver des anciennes. Ses deux grands frères étaient plus connus que lui. Mais même là, les informations étaient filtrées et passaient au compte-goutte. Si le mail que le journaliste avait reçu était vrai, il y avait moyen de gagner beaucoup dans l'affaire, seulement voilà, il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de Kirua Zoldik qui lui avait écrit et il y avait de grandes chances que tout ça soit une arnaque. Mais il fallait qu'il tente sa chance.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit débarquer deux gamins au point de rendez-vous.

Gon regarda Kirua avant d'entrer dans le café blindé de monde, où ils devaient rencontrer le journaliste :

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'aller ici alors qu'il y a tous ces gens et qu'on n'a pas nos déguisements ?

\- Le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, c'est dans la foule. Il n'y a rien qui ressemble à une personne qu'une autre personne, fait moi confiance.

\- Si c'est ta famille qui t'a appris ça, tu ne crois pas qu'ils y penseront ?

\- En fait je fais l'inverse de ce que m'a appris ma famille. Ils auraient choisi un lieu discret, sans caméra, d'où il est facile de s'échapper. Ils ne penseront jamais que je peux aller à l'envers de ce qu'ils m'ont enseigné.

Gon sourit :

\- Et comment t'as eu cette idée de nous entraîner dans la foule ?

\- J'ai vu ça dans un film. Allez ! Rentre.

Gon s'exécuta et Kirua le suivit. Ils repérèrent le journaliste assez facilement, à la tenue qu'il portait et qu'il avait décrite dans le mail. Les deux garçons s'assirent devant lui et Kirua se présenta.

\- Je suis Kirua Zoldik.

Gon resta silencieux. Le journaliste prit l'air suspicieux.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer deux gosses.

\- Vous devriez relire ma biographie alors, Kirua Zoldik a douze ans.

\- Et votre ami ? Qui est-il ?

\- Le savoir ne vous servira à rien. Je suis venu donner des informations sur ma famille, pas sur mes relations.

\- Et comment je peux être sûr que vous n'essayez pas de m'embobiner ?

Kirua sortit un yoyo de sa poche :

\- Tendez la main, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tendez la main, insista Kirua.

Le journaliste le fit et Kirua mit le yoyo dedans. L'homme fut emporté par le poids. Kirua récupéra l'objet et se leva :

\- Je suis champion du monde d'accord ? Alors je vais vous prouver que je ne mens pas.

Kirua lui fit une petite démonstration de ce qu'il savait faire et le journaliste accepta de le croire.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me donner des infos sur votre famille ?

\- Ça leur fera les pieds, répondit Kirua. Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Bien sûr. Je peux vous enregistrer ?

\- J'aimerais mieux pas. Prenez des notes.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, je vais commencer par vous parler de mon père.

Kirua exposa des faits sur chacun des membres de sa famille, il épargna seulement Aruka et lui-même, et il donna au journaliste quelques moyens de vérifier les faits.

\- Mais après c'est votre boulot, c'est aussi à vous d'enquêter sur ce que j'ai dit.

\- Pas de problème, répondit le journaliste. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Kirua lui donna une dernière info, mais non des moindres :

\- Il y a une astuce, pour calmer les chiens chez moi.

\- Laquelle ?

Kirua lui siffla la berceuse.

\- Ça ne vous empêchera pas de tomber sur les intendants, mais vous aurez déjà franchis une étape.

\- Merci, sourit le journaliste.

Kirua haussa les épaules puis il se leva.

\- On y va, dit-il à Gon.

Gon le suivit. Une fois à l'extérieur, il lui prit la main.

\- Et si on faisait un détour ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Tu veux aller où ?

\- Je sais pas, on peut se balader dans les magasins. Ceux où y a pleins de monde pour pas qu'on nous remarque.

Gon lui sourit l'air de dire _« t'a vu j'ai retenu la leçon »._ Kirua se frotta le crâne et fut tenté de refuser mais Gon le regardait avec tellement d'insistance qu'il finit par céder.

\- D'accord, faisons ça.

Gon l'entraîna dans toute sorte de magasins. Une boutique de bonbons, où ils remplirent un énorme sac de tous les bonbons proposés. Ils se régalèrent en chemin, le sucre se déposant sur leurs doigts. Un magasin de chapeaux, où ils en essayèrent de nombreux, le chapeau melon comme le bonnet péruvien, Gon trouva Kirua mignon avec le serre-tête avec des oreilles de chats, Kirua trouva que les oreilles de chien étaient parfaitement adaptées à Gon. Ils rirent tous les deux en essayant un bonnet avec une tête de girafe.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un bric à brac et commencèrent à se chamailler à cause d'un vase que Kirua trouvait hideux et Gon beau.

\- Il plairait à ma tante, marmonna Gon.

\- Tu vas pas lui offrir un truc aussi moche, ça va pas aller avec la déco de ta maison.

\- Il est très beau ce vase !

\- Moche !

\- Beau !

\- Moche !

\- Beau !

\- Totalement moche !

\- Totalement beau !

Kirua appuya ses doigts sur les côtes de Gon le faisant sursauter :

\- C'est moi qui gagne, sourit-il.

Gon ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareil puisque Kirua n'était pas chatouilleux. À la place, il attrapa son visage et s'approcha si près que leur souffle se mélangeait. Kirua se retrouva paralysé, ses yeux dans ceux de Gon, son cœur martelant sa poitrine. Gon embrassa rapidement sa bouche et se recula en s'exclamant :

\- C'est moi qui gagne !

Mais Kirua n'en avait plus rien à faire du vase. Et à vrai dire, Gon pareil.

Ils firent le tour de l'endroit et il ne fallut que quelques secondes où Kirua fut inattentif pour que Gon disparaisse. Le Zoldik sentit l'inquiétude poindre malgré lui et après avoir fait dix tours du magasin sans le trouver, il sursauta quand Gon arriva dans son dos :

\- T'étais où ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Dans le magasin, répondit Gon.

Kirua devenait parano, il suffisait qu'il le perde des yeux deux minutes pour imaginer le pire. Il souffla et Gon lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer sur un banc pour manger une glace qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Kirua y planta des bonbons avant de la dévorer.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel discrètement et remirent leur déguisement. Aruka était restée avec Gotô qui avait joué avec elle. Ils allèrent dîner tous ensemble tous les quatre avant de rentrer se coucher. Gotô se posa sur son lit sans parler. Aruka ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Gon et Kirua, en revanche, restèrent un peu éveillés, allongés l'un près de l'autre. Gon jouait avec la main de Kirua et finit par murmurer :

\- Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire.

Kirua se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil :

\- Sérieusement ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

Gon hocha la tête et Kirua lui pinça la joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire espèce d'idiot, marmonna Kirua.

Gon fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un pin's en forme de chat :

\- Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans le magasin de tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé à toi.

\- C'est pour ça que t'avais disparu ?

Gon acquiesça à nouveau. Kirua prit le pin's et roula des yeux :

\- Normalement c'est à moi de t'offrir un cadeau, t'es au courant ?

\- Bah j'ai pas besoin de cadeau, commença Gon, parce que…

Kirua posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus :

\- T'allais dire un truc incroyablement niais et gênant là n'est-ce pas ?

Gon admit d'un signe de tête que c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Kirua retira sa main, se mit sur le dos et tourna le pin's entre ses doigts devant ses yeux.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Gon posa sa joue sur son épaule.

\- Tu es mon meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire, murmura-t-il.

Kirua rougit et désespéra. Il ne pourrait jamais empêcher Gon de dire les trucs les plus gênants qui lui passent par la tête. Il allait devoir faire avec. Il referma sa main sur le pin's et sourit, Gon était aussi son meilleur cadeau.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : on approche doucement de la fin de cette histoire. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais la semaine dernière j'étais au concert de bigflo et oli et donc pas moyen de poster.


	21. Quitter sa famille

**21\. Quitter sa famille.**

Silva déchira le journal qu'il tenait en main, le roula en boule et le jeta dans la poubelle. Depuis qu'un misérable petit journaliste avait publié un article au titre accrocheur _« La famille Zoldik, secrets inédits »_ , tous les autres s'étaient penchés sur l'affaire et on ne parlait plus que de ça dans les nouvelles. Pire. Les journalistes avaient réussi à pénétrer chez eux en endormant les chiens. Bien entendu les intendants étaient intervenus, mais parfois trop tard – puisque les chiens n'avaient pas aboyé. Heureusement, on avait récupéré et détruit tous les appareils photo, mais ce qu'il se passait était inadmissible. Silva avait fait changer les chiens, pour d'autres moins bien élevés pour le moment mais qui ne s'endormait pas facilement. Il avait aussi ordonné à Irumi de s'occuper du problème journaliste et de faire disparaître aux plus vite les infos sur eux. Mais le mal était fait. Les gens parlaient. De cette fiancée qu'Irumi avait malmené, de cette étudiante qui s'était faite voler son idée de jeu vidéo par Miruki, de ces personnes écartées par Silva parce qu'elles devenaient trop gênantes, et d'autres choses encore.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà trop. Kirua avait fait ça pour leur montrer quel pouvoir il avait sur eux et comment il comptait s'en servir. Ils avaient en plus de ça reçu une carte postale le matin même, avec marqué comme message _« ce n'est pas fini »_.

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve et vite !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Kirua et Gon avaient réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Kuroro Lucifuru le matin même. La mauvaise publicité des Zoldik dans les journaux lui avait fait prendre les propos du petit Kirua au sérieux quand il avait reçu son mail. Il savait des choses sur sa famille et il était prêt à vendre ces informations. En savoir plus sur ses principaux concurrents permettraient de gagner plus d'argents et plus de pouvoirs.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur la banquette dans le bureau de l'homme sans montrer aucune peur mais plutôt une grande détermination. Cela plu à Kuroro.

Mais pourquoi Kirua aurait-il eu peur ? Il avait été élevé par une des familles les plus effrayantes du pays. Kuroro ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. Gon aurait pu se montrer impressionné lui, mais il se fichait de la place de cet homme dans le monde, pour lui il n'était qu'un humain comme tous les autres, et il avait fait face à Irumi. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

Kuroro se montra courtois et poli. Il était aimable, parlait d'une voix tranquille et écoutait. Mais Kirua ne se laissait pas prendre au piège, cet homme était dangereux quand bien même il agissait avec une certaine forme de douceur. Quand Kirua eut fini de donner des informations à Kuroro sur le fonctionnement de l'empire Zoldik, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Pourquoi me donner des informations sur votre famille ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me justifier, répondit Kirua.

Sa réponse parut amuser Kuroro.

\- Vous savez que si je me sers de ces informations, vous risquez de perdre beaucoup d'argents dans l'histoire. Peut-être même que toute votre famille pourrait s'écrouler.

Kirua resta silencieux. Mais il ne pensait pas que sa famille s'écroulerait si facilement. Ce qu'il avait fait serait certes un coup de poignard, mais les Zoldik s'en relèveraient. Il n'en avait pas révélé assez pour que la pyramide s'effondre. Il voulait juste que ses parents prennent conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait entre les mains, afin de faire un marché avec eux. _Je me tiens tranquille, si vous nous rendez ma liberté à moi et à Aruka_. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Kirua et Gon ne remirent pas leur déguisement après cette visite. Aruka enleva le sien. Gon appela sa tante pour dire qu'il restait à l'hôtel encore ce soir-là mais qu'il retournait au collège dès le lendemain. Gotô lui, s'occuperait d'emmener Aruka chez la tante de Gon.

\- On a fait ce qu'on devait faire, dit-il.

\- Et tu rentres à la maison ?

\- Oui.

\- Et Kirua ?

\- Il va venir chez nous avec Aruka, ils peuvent ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Kirua dit qu'il payera une pension pour lui et sa sœur.

\- C'est parfaitement stupide, s'offusqua Mito, ils sont les bienvenus.

Kirua s'approcha du téléphone et dit dans le combiné :

\- On tient à participer. On ne veut pas profiter de votre générosité.

\- Si vous voulez participer, rétorqua Mito, alors vous m'aiderez dans les tâches quotidiennes.

Kirua insista, Mito ne céda pas. Gon lui sourit après avoir raccroché :

\- Tu nous aideras à payer les courses, t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais je pourrais donner plus.

\- On n'a pas besoin de plus.

Ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

En voyant Gon revenir au collège, Retsu se pendit à son cou. Elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle avait vu les journaux et les rumeurs sur la famille Zoldik, mais ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé pour savoir où étaient passés Gon et Kirua. Son ami lui expliqua assez peu de chose, il fut impossible pour lui de tout lui raconter. Gon parla de sa maison qui avait failli être détruite et de Kirua qui avait racheté la colline. Il raconta l'hôtel et les déguisements pour ne pas qu'on les reconnaisse, et aussi la visite au journaliste. Il garda sous silence l'hélicoptère explosif et leur rencontre avec Kuroro.

La journée fut incroyablement banale, Kirua s'ennuya devant des cours qu'il jugeait trop faciles et Gon galéra en essayant de comprendre ce que racontait les profs. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si leur vie n'avait pas été bouleversée. Le monde continuait de tourner normalement. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme s'ils pouvaient avoir une vie simple, être juste des enfants qui vont à l'école.

\- On a retrouvé Kiru, annonça Irumi à ses parents, il est retourné au collège avec Gon.

\- Va le chercher, ordonna Silva, je veux qu'il soit là le plus vite possible !

Irumi obéit à son père et se rendit au collège. Il arriva pendant la pause de l'après-midi. Kirua était avec Gon et Retsu, à l'extérieur. Il entra dans la cour et s'arrêta devant son petit frère :

\- Tu rentres avec moi.

\- Non, répondit Kirua.

\- C'est un ordre de père.

\- Père devrait d'abord se mêler de ses affaires, il risque d'avoir quelques soucis dans pas longtemps.

Irumi resta placide mais demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise en te le disant. Mais je serais toi, je ne perdrais pas mon temps ici.

Irumi leva la main sur son petit frère mais celui-ci se prépara à se défendre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gon attrape un énorme caillou sur le sol et le jette à la tronche d'Irumi. Si fort, que le front du grand frère se mit à saigner.

\- Casse-toi d'ici ! Cria Gon.

Irumi changea de cible, mais Kirua sortit ses yoyos et se mit devant Gon.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à ton grand-frère Kiru.

\- Si, répondit-il. Et comme je te le dis, tu as mieux à faire. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Très bien, je vais te le dire. J'ai vendu nos données à la concurrence. Dans peu de temps, vous allez vous écrouler.

Irumi s'arrêta.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça.

\- Je l'ai fait.

Kirua soutint le regard de son frère, et celui-ci finit par faire demi-tour. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Silva, immédiatement.

Même si Kirua avait prévenu Irumi, les Zoldik ne réussirent pas à empêcher le groupe Phantom d'utiliser les données que Kirua leur avait vendu, contre eux. Silva n'eut plus du tout le temps de se préoccuper de Kirua et de Gon, il avait mieux à faire. Il devait réparer les bêtises de son fils d'abord, il verrait comment le punir ensuite. Pas mal de choses s'écroulèrent. Le groupe Phantom réussit à leur voler du terrain sur pas mal de marché, et les Zoldik durent faire fermer plusieurs entreprises. Ils se prirent une claque en bourse également. Silva était furieux mais il n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent facilement ou rendent les armes. Il prit le taureau par les cornes, et se battit contre son concurrent. Il utilisa la pub, mais également un remaniement total de son centre commercial, et d'autres de ses entreprises. Il investit son temps, celui de sa femme, et de ses enfants. Cela prit énormément de temps et Kirua en profita largement pour vivre librement avec Gon et Aruka. Mito donnait des cours particuliers à la petite sœur, tandis que les deux garçons finirent leur année de collège ensemble. Gotô n'était plus l'intendant de la famille Zoldik, et il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Mito et les enfants, alors il habitait dans une petite maison en ville que Kirua lui avait payé et il était embauché par l'enfant pour être son intendant à lui. Il le protégeait, aidait Mito à s'occuper de son jardin, chassait les intrus (même s'il n'y en avait pas), conduisait les enfants où ils le désiraient. Par rapport à son ancien boulot pour la famille Zoldik, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais il s'était tellement attaché à Kirua que ça ne le dérangeait d'être devenu son intendant à lui, à plein temps. Kirua avait aussi récupéré Kanaria. Elle vivait avec Gotô et avait recommencé à aller au collège, toujours dans la classe de son jeune maître. Elle avait encore moins de travail que Gotô, simplement elle aurait donné sa vie pour Kirua.

Tous ensemble, ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Kirua quand celui-ci eu treize ans et ce fut étrange pour le garçon. D'habitude il avait seulement droit aux félicitations de sa famille, de l'argent de poche et des remarques du genre _« nous comptons sur toi »_ puis _« que ça ne t'empêche pas d'étudier et de t'entraîner aujourd'hui »_. Il eut le droit à un cadeau et un câlin de Mito. Aruka lui avait fabriqué deux peluches qui étaient censé les représenter elle et Gon, mais qui avait juste une tête un peu bizarre. Gotô et Kanaria n'étaient pas très doués pour choisir quoi offrir, alors ils avaient suivi les conseils de Gon et lui offrait un énorme panier de sucreries. Finalement Gon sortit le serre-tête avec les oreilles de chat que Kirua avait essayé un jour et lui mit sur la tête. Ils mangèrent tous du gâteau, surtout Kirua qui s'empiffra. Ils firent des jeux. L'ambiance était festive, ils rirent beaucoup, même Gotô se dérida. À la fin de la journée, Kirua se sentait épuisé et il se laissa tomber sur son lit dans sa chambre qui était aussi celle de Gon. Mito l'avait emménagé pour qu'ils y vivent tous les deux, ils avaient acheté un lit pour lui, même si elle savait très bien que les deux garçons pouvaient se rejoindre dans la nuit pour dormir ensemble. Pour Aruka, Mito avait vidé et nettoyé le débarras et l'avait transformé en chambre.

Gon vint se mettre près de Kirua qui fit semblant de le repousser :

\- T'as ton lit Gon.

Le garçon sourit mais ne se poussa pas. Kirua se souleva, se tourna vers Gon, posa sa main près de son visage et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, son corps penché vers lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- J'ai réfléchi à un cadeau que je pourrais te faire pour mon anniversaire, murmura-t-il. Je me suis dit que n'importe quoi pourrait te faire plaisir alors que ça devait être quelque chose de spécial, et j'ai trouvé une idée parfaitement ridicule.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua embrassa sa bouche et Gon posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Le baiser dura longtemps. Kirua s'étonnait toujours de sentir son cœur battre la chamade, comme s'il ne s'habituait jamais. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Gon interrogea Kirua :

\- C'était ça mon cadeau ?

\- Non.

Gon attendit alors et Kirua se mordit les lèvres avant de regarder ailleurs et de rougir. Ses yeux mirent quelques temps avant de retrouver à nouveau ceux de Gon et son visage était cramoisi.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Gon s'arrondirent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire et ses joues à lui rougirent également. Kirua ne l'avait jamais dit, pas de cette manière en tout cas, même s'il l'avait admis, même si dans ses gestes il le trahissait, entendre les mots fit plaisir à Gon.

\- C'était ça mon cadeau ? Murmura-t-il.

Kirua secoua la tête, il s'assit sur le lit, sortit un truc de sa poche et le lança sur le torse de Gon.

\- Tiens.

Gon attrapa l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une simple bague en plastique coloré, plutôt super mignonne. Kirua regarda ses pieds et marmonna :

\- Voilà, c'est juste un truc stupide comme ça. T'es pas obligé de la porter.

Gon la mit à son annulaire et sourit comme le dernier des idiots. Kirua lui jeta l'oreiller sur la tronche en le voyant faire :

\- T'es vraiment pas obligé de la porter et surtout pas à ce doigt !

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est fiancé ? S'écria Gon.

Kirua laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux et cacha son visage avec ses bras :

\- Crétin !

Gon garda la bague à son annulaire et ne cessa de regarder sa main pendant longtemps, Kirua fut obligé de l'attraper et de la garder dans la sienne pour qu'il arrête.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi Kirua, s'exclama-t-il alors.

Kirua regarda ailleurs, mais sourit. De sa bouche sortirent les mots :

\- Moi aussi.

Finalement, Silva demanda à voir son fils. Gon refusa de laisser Kirua y aller seul, et Kirua s'arrangea pour voir ses parents hors de la maison. Silva ne fut pas heureux de voir Kirua accompagné de Gon, mais les deux se moquaient totalement de ses sentiments à ce propos.

\- Si c'est pour me dire de rentrer à la maison, je ne rentrerai pas, fit Kirua avant même que son père ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Sois raisonnable mon fils. Tu es fiancé à une femme, et tu es destiné à un grand avenir. Ce que tu as fait prouve à quel point tu as le sens des affaires, tu es intelligent et impitoyable pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

\- Père, je pense que vous ne m'avez pas compris. Le destin dont vous me parlez ne me fais pas envie, je n'ai jamais accepté cette fiancée que vous voulez m'imposer, et je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Je compte rester avec Gon.

\- C'est parfaitement ridicule ! Comme si une histoire aussi dégoutante pouvait durer. Tu as tout pour reprendre efficacement les rênes, alors tu vas m'obéir et rentrer à la maison.

\- Non. Répondit froidement Kirua.

\- Kiru !

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Alors je te traînerai de force.

Gon prit la main de Kirua et Silva grimaça.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas emmener Kirua, fit Gon.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'un parasite, je peux t'écraser entre mes doigts en un rien de temps.

Le regard de Kirua changea alors. Sa voix aussi se fit beaucoup plus menaçante.

\- Essayez de me trainer si vous voulez, mais si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de Gon, je m'arrange pour détruire toute la famille. Ce que j'ai fait avec les journalistes et le groupe Phantom, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que je pourrais faire vraiment, croyez-moi.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça.

\- Ne me tentez pas.

Silva le défia du regard, mais Kirua ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Vous voulez garder votre argent et votre pouvoir ? Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Je vais rester vivre avec Gon, Aruka également. Tentez quoi que ce soit pour nous rendre la vie difficile, et je m'arrangerai pour vous le faire payer au centuple.

Silva finit par laisser tomber.

\- Et bien j'imagine que j'ai trop souvent ignoré le fait que tu étais une personne différente de nous Kiru. Comme tu es si doué, je pensais vraiment que tu serais celui qui reprendrait la tête de la famille, mais je vois que je me suis complètement trompé.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à mettre Irumi à la tête.

\- Irumi est très doué, je le reconnais, mais il est trop imprévisible parfois.

\- Alors formez Karuto.

\- Tu ne proposes pas Miruki ?

Kirua leva un sourcil.

\- Miruki parle mieux aux ordinateurs qu'aux gens, rétorqua-t-il.

Silva acquiesça.

\- Ta mère va être déçue, fit Silva.

\- Ça m'importe peu.

\- Si un jour tu changes d'avis, sache que tu pourras revenir.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Kirua se leva et Gon suivit le mouvement. Silva appela :

\- Gon !

Le garçon se retourna pour le regarder :

\- Sache que je n'accepterai jamais votre relation.

\- Je m'en fiche complètement de votre avis, répondit Gon, moi au moins, je ne le torture pas.

\- On ne le torturait pas, on le rendait plus fort !

Gon lui jeta un regard terrible, avec tellement de rage dedans, d'une voix colérique il lança :

\- Ne vous approchez plus de lui. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne sera pas le seul à agir.

Gon prit le bras de Kirua et l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur.

\- Il m'énerve ! S'écria-t-il une fois sortit.

Kirua lui tapota le dos pour le calmer.

\- J'avais vraiment envie de le frapper ! S'énerva Gon.

Ses paroles firent sourire Kirua. Son corps bougea tout seul et il embrassa la joue de Gon, les faisant rougir tous les deux.

Les jours commencèrent alors à s'écouler paisiblement. Kirua n'était plus forcé de subir des entraînements, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se dépenser à fond et de faire de nombreux étirements avec Gon, organisant même un concours à celui qui faisait le plus de pompes. Kirua n'avait plus non plus de précepteurs mais ça ne lui manquait pas, et au pire il étudierait ce qu'il devait savoir au collège, puis au lycée, comme tout le monde. Mito leur apprenait à cuisiner à lui et à Aruka, mais également à faire la lessive et le ménage. Des choses que les deux enfants n'avaient jamais eu besoin de faire. Kirua détestait le bruit de l'aspirateur et ronchonnait chaque fois qu'il devait le passer, il grimaçait dès qu'il devait couper des oignons, du poisson ou de la viande, et il avait du mal à plier et ranger tous ses vêtements convenablement. Sans parler de devoir nettoyer les toilettes et la salle de bain. N'empêche qu'il préférait mille fois ça, à tout ce qu'il devait subir chez lui.

Kirua apprit aussi que ça pouvait être drôle de faire les corvées quand on était plusieurs.

Aruka sortait énormément. Elle courait dehors, se rendait au lac, apprenait à grimper dans les arbres. Elle avait été enfermée si longtemps, qu'elle ressentait une sensation de liberté rien qu'à pouvoir sortir de sa chambre quand elle le désirait. Mito, Gon et Kirua s'occupaient d'elle et la choyaient. La tante de Gon l'avait même inscrite à l'école pour la rentrée, et elle irait dans le même collège que son frère. Personne n'avait peur de Nanika ici, et quand celle-ci apparaissait, elle n'avait pas envie d'attaquer et de blesser. Elle n'était pas si dangereuse que les Zoldik l'avaient toujours dit, c'était simplement qu'elle avait besoin d'être encadrée et entourée par des gens qui l'aimaient et qui ne faisaient pas de mal à Aruka. Nanika était simplement comme une protectrice, elle était née des tortures que subissait la petite fille par sa famille pour elle aussi la rendre plus forte. Tant qu'Aruka allait bien, Nanika était apaisée.

Mito avait plus de travail à devoir s'occuper de trois enfants, plutôt que d'un, mais à aucun moment elle ne regretta d'avoir laissé Kirua et Aruka rentrer dans leur vie.

Gon et Kirua avaient l'impression que tout était fini maintenant, et ils se méfiaient de moins en moins et profitaient simplement.

Ils étaient en pleine partie de cache-cache sur la colline avec Aruka, quand Gon, voulant se cacher au sommet d'un arbre, tomba nez à nez avec Irumi.

\- Je suis venu chercher Kiru, annonça-t-il.

Gon resta sur son passage et écarta les bras :

\- Faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

\- D'accord, fit Iurmi en avançant droit sur lui.

Gon le repoussa de ses deux mains.

\- Kirua ne veut pas revenir !

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça, fit Irumi, si je t'élimine, il n'y aura plus de problème.

\- Essaye toujours, cracha Gon.

Irumi lui attrapa le bras et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre. Gon se releva immédiatement, sans faire attention à la douleur. Prêt à se battre.

\- Si tu veux te battre, on peut se battre. Mais si je gagne, dit-il, tu devras laisser Kirua tranquille !

\- Kiru est à moi, je suis venu le récupérer.

\- Kirua n'appartient à personne, ce n'est pas un objet !

Irumi se fichait de ce que gamin pouvait dire. Pour lui Gon n'était qu'une vermine, une misérable punaise, il allait s'en débarrasser en deux temps trois mouvements et aller récupérer son petit frère. Il refusait d'accepter ce qu'il se passait. Kirua était à lui, c'était son frère, sa marionnette, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse vivre une autre vie que celle qu'on avait prévu pour lui.

Irumi frappa Gon plusieurs fois, mais le gamin était résistant et se relevait à chaque fois. Il ne se laissait pas non plus faire, il était souple, bondissait avant de se faire toucher, et réussissait à attaquer Irumi de son côté. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que prévu et cela agaçait grandement Irumi qui avait l'impression qu'une maudite mouche lui tournait autour. Il finit par attraper le bras de Gon et le retourner dans son dos.

\- Tu m'agaces, dit-il, je vais me débarrasser de toi.

Et il lui cassa le bras. Gon serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Irumi cru à tort que ça suffirait mais dès qu'il relâcha le gosse en le poussant sur le sol, celui-ci se releva et se mit à nouveau sur son chemin. Gon réussit à lui mettre un coup de front dans la tronche et à le frapper avec son poing valide.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas emmener Kirua. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas !

Irumi commença à vraiment être en colère, pourquoi est-ce que cette vermine ne dégageait pas de son chemin ? Il allait lui briser tous les os. Mais Gon ne se laissa pas attraper si facilement une deuxième fois. Malgré son bras en moins, il ne laissait pas Irumi passer, il réussissait même à le faire reculer. Irumi ramassa une grosse branche et le frappa au visage, faisant saigner le front de Gon, mais celui-ci se remit sur ses pieds aussi sec.

Irumi perdit patience. Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait se débarrasser de ce môme définitivement.

Kirua compta jusqu'à cent avant de commencer à chercher sa petite sœur et Gon. Aruka était devenue très très douée pour trouver des cachettes. Un vrai petit caméléon. En revanche, Gon, n'était en général pas discret du tout. Il avait tendance à toujours choisir le même genre de cachette. Il se mettait dans un arbre, derrière des feuilles. Son grand avantage, c'était qu'il arrivait à rester tellement immobile, que même les animaux prenaient confiance et s'approchaient de lui. Il savait si bien être invisible, que n'importe qui d'autre que Kirua et Aruka qui étaient des habitués, ne le trouveraient pas. Mais Kirua le connaissait bien, et il lui suffisait de se balader le nez en l'air pour finalement l'apercevoir sur une branche. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit pour commencer. Kirua se baladait tranquillement les mains dans les poches. Il faisait chaud, le temps était agréable, c'était les vacances, aucune raison de se presser. Aruka était toujours ravie quand il mettait beaucoup de temps à la trouver, mais elle était aussi super heureuse, quand il la trouvait tout de suite. Ce n'était pas une petite sœur difficile à vivre.

Si Kirua avait su ce qui était en train de se passer, il aurait couru, mais il ne savait pas. Il était à douze mille lieux d'imaginer qu'Irumi s'était pointé et était tombé sur Gon. Aruka ne savait pas non plus. Elle avait trouvé une cachette imparable dans le trou d'un arbre où elle avait réussi à se faufiler. Aruka se disait que son frère aurait bien du mal à la trouver et elle se préparait à attendre longtemps. Aruka savait être très patiente, elle avait été enfermée pendant un paquet d'années, ça aidait à apprendre la patience. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle sortirait de là d'elle-même, après avoir entendu comme un bruit de détonation puis un cri à déchirer le cœur.

Pour le moment elle était là, et souriait avec amusement en pensant à Kirua.

Irumi venait de donner un nouveau coup de bâton à Gon, qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, que ce soit dans son bras, à la tête et dans le reste de son corps, Gon se releva.

Kirua, qui le cherchait, arriva à ce moment-là.

Il vit d'abord Gon, le nez par terre, en train de se remettre debout. D'abord il pensa que son petit ami avait dû tomber de l'arbre sur lequel il se cachait, mais il vit le sang dégouliner de son visage, son bras tordu d'une manière étrange, et surtout ses yeux pleins de colère. Kirua regarda alors derrière Gon, et son estomac se tordit. Irumi était là, menaçant, dangereux, furieux. Prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de Gon qui se mettait sur son chemin. Kirua le vit mettre la main à l'intérieur de sa veste, et il savait ce que son frère allait en sortir. Gon ne se relevait pas assez vite, il était toujours dos à Irumi, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait, ni même fuir.

Le grand frère Zoldik sortit une arme et la pointa sur Gon, prêt à tirer. Il visait calmement et sûrement, il était sûr de ne pas se rater. Adieu vermine.

Gon ne vit que trop tard le pistolet pointé sur lui, en se retournant vers Irumi. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ni bouger, ni fuir, ni éviter la balle qui partit droit vers lui quand l'homme tira. Il allait simplement mourir et pensa à Mito, à Retsu, à Kanaria, à Gotô. Et surtout, à Kirua.

Kirua qui le poussa brutalement.

La balle frappa en plein cœur.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Cette fic est donc déjà presque finie. Le temps passe trop vite.


	22. Quand le monde ne s'arrête pas

**22\. Quand le monde ne s'arrête pas.**

Les yeux de Kirua s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Il eut envie d'appeler Gon, mais il fut incapable de parler. Il resta debout une seconde, peut-être deux. Une éternité. Comme si le temps s'était figé le temps d'un instant. Puis, ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula. Gon le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

\- Kirua !

Il eut beau frapper ses joues et l'appeler, Kirua ne réagit pas.

\- Kirua, répond s'il te plaît.

Gon prit sa main et la serra. Elle était froide. Kirua avait toujours les mains froides. Des larmes commencèrent à dégouliner des yeux de Gon.

\- Tu n'es pas mort hein ?

Il serra fort ses doigts :

\- Tu vas te réveiller hein ?

Irumi tenta de s'approcher de son petit frère en l'appelant :

\- Kiru…

Mais Gon lui jeta un regard furieux et lui hurla dessus :

\- Ne t'approche pas !

Irumi s'arrêta. Gon embrassa les joues de Kirua et murmura :

\- Ouvre les yeux, allez, s'il te plaît Kirua, ouvre les yeux.

Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, elles dégringolaient comme des torrents, et Kirua resta immobile dans ses bras. Le regard de Gon commença à s'éteindre. Quelque chose en lui était en train de se briser, de s'émietter. Tout ça c'était sa faute, sa faute à lui. Parce qu'il avait fait le malin, parce qu'il avait cru pouvoir aider Kirua, rester et vivre avec lui, parce qu'il pensait que tout était terminé. Il n'avait pas été assez sur ses gardes, il avait été trop sûr de lui, et Kirua s'était sacrifié pour lui. C'était sa faute, c'était sa faute, c'était sa faute. Il poussa un cri inhumain.

Aruka sortit de sa cachette et devint Nanika quand elle arriva auprès de Gon, Kirua et Irumi. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle saisit assez vite la situation. Nanika se jeta sur Irumi et Gon ne l'empêcha pas. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour, il était comme parti, alors que la douleur se diluait en lui comme un poison. L'arme que tenait Irumi tomba sur le sol. Nanika voulu la ramasser, mais Gon tendit la main et l'attrapa. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de son geste, il agissait plus par automatisme, alors que tout en lui paraissait s'éteindre. Il pointa Irumi avec. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre maintenant ?

Il n'appuya pas sur la détente pourtant. Parce que Nanika se mit devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas défendre Irumi, elle voulait simplement que Gon ne fasse pas cette bêtise.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

La main de Gon trembla et Nanika se rapprocha :

\- Ne gâche pas ta vie pour lui.

L'arme s'échappa des mains de Gon et il baissa la tête vers Kirua qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Sa vie était déjà gâchée maintenant. Sa vie venait de perdre tout son sens.

Nanika, cette fois-ci, ramassa le pistolet et menaça Irumi avec :

\- Va-t-en ou je tire.

Irumi savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il pouvait tenter de la provoquer, mais Nanika tirerait. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas bien viser, mais elle viderait son chargeur sur lui s'il le fallait.

\- Pars ! Cria-t-elle.

Irumi fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Gon releva la tête :

\- Non, fit-il. Non !

Il était prêt à poursuivre et tuer Irumi, à venger Kirua, à se venger lui-même. Mais Nanika se tourna vers lui et s'accroupit vers Kirua.

\- Ne le laisse pas partir, cracha Gon.

\- Je le laisse partir maintenant, parce qu'on doit s'occuper de Kirua d'abord.

\- Ne le laisse pas partir ! Cria Gon tout en fureur et en désespoir.

Nanika secoua la tête :

\- On doit d'abord s'occuper de Kirua, répéta-t-elle.

Gon resserra son bras valide autour du garçon. Il tremblait. Il pleurait. Il était vide et enragé en même temps. Complètement perdu. Il voulait courir après Irumi et le tuer. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Kirua.

Nanika lui demanda :

\- Tu as ton portable ?

Gon le sortit de sa poche et lui donna. C'est elle qui appela les secours.

Gon n'avait jamais imaginer, ni penser que Kirua pourrait mourir. Pas une seule fois l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Pas même quand sa propre vie avait été en danger. Pas même quand il avait compris que les Zoldik était capable de le mettre dans un hélicoptère piégé pour se débarrasser de lui. Dans sa tête, il sauverait Kirua et celui-ci pourrait vivre librement. Pour lui, l'option « Kirua meurt » n'existait tout simplement pas. En même temps, Gon n'avait que treize ans. Il ne connaissait pas sa mère, il n'avait jamais vécu avec son père, il avait été élevé par sa tante et n'avait jamais connu la mort d'un proche, c'était donc difficile pour lui d'imaginer un événement si dur. D'autant plus que Kirua se prenant une balle et s'écroulant dans ses bras était un choc, un épisode plutôt traumatisant.

Gon en faisait des cauchemars la nuit, il entendait le coup de feu, il voyait Kirua s'écrouler, il revivait la scène et des fois elle était pire. Des cadavres s'ajoutaient, du sang aussi. Il se réveillait en sursaut, dégoulinant de transpiration et haletant. Il n'arrivait jamais à se rendormir.

Mito voyait les cernes qui se creusaient sous les yeux de son neveu, mais celui-ci semblait tenir bon. Il mangeait bien, il lui souriait, il s'occupait d'Aruka comme un parfait grand frère, il faisait convenablement ses corvées. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour voir la défaillance, ses moments de fatigue, comme les instants où il paraissait s'arrêter de fonctionner. Gon prenait sur lui, il restait fort malgré tout, mais des fois son regard paraissait s'éteindre pendant un instant.

Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était un peu comme s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Des hurlements de l'ambulance, des pompiers, des médecins, il avait tout vécu en état de choc et ne s'était pas réveillé tout de suite. On lui avait plâtré le bras, des policiers avaient écouté son témoignage et celui de Nanika. Tout avait été comme un mélange de sons et de couleurs et Gon était incapable de mettre des mots dessus.

Depuis, Gon faisait des cauchemars, se retournait sans cesse comme s'il était suivit par Irumi alors que celui-ci avait été interpellé et arrêté par la police, enfermé dans l'attente de son procès. Gon sursautait quand une porte claquait, et sentait parfois les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La maison lui paraissait silencieuse sans Kirua. C'était étrange parce que Gon avait vécu plus de temps sans lui qu'avec lui, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, tout semblait vide. Aruka était moins souriante, moins gaie, elle donnait l'impression d'être devenue une petite ombre silencieuse. Elle s'accrochait beaucoup à Gon et il ne lui refusait pas son affection. Aruka suivait Gon un peu partout, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux s'il se séparait d'elle trop longtemps. Alors Gon la prenait dans ses bras, ou lui faisait un large sourire pour la consoler, jouait avec elle ou lui occupait l'esprit en l'emmenant dehors ou en lui proposant de cuisiner quelque chose avec lui. Il prenait énormément soin d'elle, comme Kirua aurait voulu qu'il le fasse, et parce qu'il l'adorait. Sans oublier qu'elle était aussi une bouée pour lui.

Le plus dur pour Gon c'était de voir que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Les jours défilaient. Un jour sa tante lui dit qu'ils devaient préparer la rentrée. La sienne et celle d'Aruka. Acheter des affaires, préparer les sacs. Ça paraissait irréaliste pour Gon. Il avait envie de demander _« pourquoi on fait tout ça ? Ça n'a plus de sens »._ Pourtant quand l'école reprit, Gotô vint les chercher lui et Aruka et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au collège. Kanaria était venue elle aussi, et elle descendit la première de la voiture.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir nous chercher, fit Gon à Gotô.

\- Je pense que c'est ce que monsieur Kirua voudrait.

\- Il ne peut même pas vous payer.

\- Ça n'a guère d'importance, je tiens à vous conduire vous et sa petite sœur à l'école. Et partout ailleurs. Ce n'est pas la peine de me demander d'arrêter.

Gon n'insista pas. Il prit la main d'Aruka et ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture devant le collège. Normalement, Aruka aurait dû rentrer un jour plus tôt que Gon, pour lui permettre de s'habituer à la sixième, mais comme elle n'était jamais allée à l'école et au vu des récents événements, Gon avait préféré qu'ils y aillent ensemble en même temps.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Aruka.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je ne pourrai pas être avec toi en classe, la prévint Gon pour la dix millième fois.

\- Ça va, assura-t-elle. Je sais que tu seras pas loin. Et je suis contente d'aller au collège, comme mon grand-frère.

Gon lui sourit et lui tapota les cheveux :

\- Tu es courageuse.

Aruka acquiesça, l'air déterminé. À la sonnerie, Gon l'accompagna jusqu'à sa classe et la laissa rentrer toute seule, faire la connaissance de ses nouveaux camarades. Gon se sentit vraiment comme un parent qui abandonne son enfant. Il eut du mal à rejoindre sa propre classe et arriva en retard à son premier cours.

La journée fut incroyablement banale, mais Kirua manqua à Gon encore plus que tous les jours d'avant. Il avait l'impression de le voir et de l'entendre à côté de lui, alors que c'était Retsu qui était assise à sa place. Gon ne cessait de soupirer, d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs et Retsu remarqua bien que Gon n'était plus tout à fait le même. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, éteint. Il donnait le change, il se montrait fort, il tentait d'écouter les cours et d'écrire, mais il paraissait ailleurs, loin. Sans doute près de Kirua.

Retsu connaissait à peu près les événements pour les avoir lus dans les journaux. Kirua s'était fait tirer dessus. Quand elle l'avait su, elle n'avait même pas pu contacter Gon, pour montrer qu'elle était là pour lui. Et maintenant qu'elle avait son ami à côté d'elle, elle ne savait pas comment en parler sans lui faire mal. Alors pendant la pause, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur son bras et de lui dire :

\- Je suis là, si tu as besoin, si je peux faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Gon lui sourit et lui demanda :

\- Tu serais libre ce soir ?

\- Si je peux appeler mes parents pour les prévenir, oui je pense.

Gon lui tendit son portable.

\- Appelle-les alors, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

Retsu s'exécuta.

Le midi, Gon présenta Aruka à Retsu. La plus jeune sourit à Retsu de toutes ses dents, attrapa sa main et la salua.

\- C'est vraiment la petite sœur de Kirua ? Demanda Retsu. Elle est plus polie que lui.

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid et Retsu se mit à rougir et à bafouiller.

\- Je suis désolé ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je… Pardon.

Gon lui tapota l'épaule gentiment :

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il, tu as parfaitement raison. Aruka est carrément plus polie que Kirua.

Ils allèrent manger tous ensemble. Aruka bava devant les beignets au chocolat et Kanaria lui donna le sien.

\- Merci Kanaria !

Retsu le garda pour elle, mais même si elle était plus polie que son grand frère, Aruka était tout aussi gourmande.

\- Comment ça se passe dans ta classe ? Lui demanda Gon.

Aruka avala le morceau qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre :

\- Ça va bien.

\- Tu as un peu discuté avec les gens ?

Aruka hocha la tête.

\- Ils ont demandé si j'étais riche parce que je m'appelais Aruka Zoldik. Et j'ai dit que non j'étais pas riche et que je vivais dans une petite maison avec toi et Mito. Alors on a parlé d'autres choses.

\- Et les cours, tu as compris ?

\- Oui. Même si j'étais enfermé, on me donnait beaucoup de livres à lire et à étudier, alors je comprends.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux me demander, fit Gon.

Aruka acquiesça en souriant et recommença à manger. Le reste du repas fut assez silencieux, même s'ils étaient à une table de quatre et que toutes les chaises étaient prises, il y avait comme un vide au milieu, et c'était difficile d'en faire abstraction.

À la fin de la journée, Gon, Kanaria, Aruka et Retsu montèrent tous ensemble dans la voiture. Gotô n'eut pas besoin de demander où ils voulaient aller, il le savait déjà. Cela faisait des jours qu'il emmenait Gon et Aruka au même endroit, et il savait que même s'ils avaient commencé l'école, ils auraient quand même envie d'y retourner. Retsu se sentait nerveuse, elle avait bien une idée d'où ils allaient, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait y faire pour aider Gon.

Gotô se gara sur le parking et tous descendirent de la voiture, même l'homme. Gon prit la main d'Aruka, c'était une manière de lui donner de la force et de s'en donner aussi. Retsu se triturait les doigts en avançant et Gon lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour l'encourager :

\- Ça va aller, lui dit-il, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle regarda ses yeux et son sourire, et elle se sentit un peu rassurée. Un peu seulement. Son stress remonta en flèche quand Gon poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital et qu'elle se retrouva face au lit où était allongé Kirua. Il ne paraissait pas mort, mais il ne semblait pas vivant non plus. Il était connecté à une machine, il avait des tuyaux dans les bras, apparemment il respirait. Gon l'attrapa par les épaules pour la pousser devant le lit :

\- Kirua, je t'ai emmené Retsu ! Annonça-t-il.

Retsu murmura :

\- Salut Kirua.

Ce qui avait sauvé Kirua, c'était le stupide cadeau de Gon. Ce pin's chat que Kirua portait toujours avec lui, c'était ça qui avait empêché la balle d'entrer directement dans le cœur. Elle avait été déviée et n'avait pas atteint d'organe vitale. Mais malgré ça, Kirua était dans le coma et semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller. Gon se disait qu'il devait être fatigué, à cause de sa famille, qu'il avait besoin de prendre beaucoup de repos pour le moment, mais qu'il finirait par ouvrir les yeux. Les médecins, eux, préféraient ne pas se prononcer.

Depuis, Gon venait voir Kirua tous les jours. Il lui apportait des sucreries, il prenait sa main, il discutait pendant des heures. Il laissait Aruka lui parler également. Il attendait que Kirua revienne. Le plus dur, ça avait été de laisser les Zoldik voir Kirua. Gon s'était battu avec eux, il n'avait pas voulu les laisser approcher de la chambre, il se fichait que Kirua soit le fils de Silva et Kikyô. Pour Gon, tout ça c'était leur faute. Il avait aussi peur qu'ils soient là pour faire du mal à Kirua, l'achever, se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

\- C'est de toi qu'on veut se débarrasser, s'était agacé Silva, pas de notre fils.

\- Si vous le laissiez vivre la vie qu'il a envie, il ne serait pas dans ce lit d'hôpital, avait rétorqué violemment Gon.

Les parents de Kirua avaient quand même pu entrer dans la pièce où dormait leur fils, mais Gon était resté avec eux tout du long. Il les avait empêchés de toucher Kirua ou de trop s'approcher de lui. Il avait grincé des dents tout le long de la visite et bouilli devant les inepties qu'ils racontaient.

\- J'espère que tu vas vite te réveiller Kiru, avait dit sa mère, je suis sûre qu'après cette épreuve tu comprendras que le mieux c'est de rentrer à la maison.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été si désobéissant, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, que ça te serve de leçon, avait surenchérit son père.

Ces deux-là ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'était l'empathie.

\- Avec des paroles pareilles, il n'est pas près de se réveiller, avait marmonné Gon.

Ils avaient fini par décréter que ça ne servait à rien de parler à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas les entendre, et qu'ils reviendraient quand Kirua serait réveillé. Gon s'était senti soulagé quand les Zoldik étaient partis, et s'était rapproché de Kirua pour prendre sa main et avait murmuré pour plaisanter :

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, tes parents sont partis.

Mais Kirua n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

Retsu n'avait pas été à l'aise les premières minutes, mais maintenant, elle se laissait aller à jouer aux cartes et manger des bonbons avec Gon, Aruka et Kanaria. Ils posaient les cartes sur les jambes de Kirua sans aucune gêne, ils rigolaient fort et s'amusaient. Gotô s'était assis plus loin et lisait un livre. C'était un peu comme si Kirua n'était pas dans le coma, mais qu'il participait à la partie. Gon espérait que les cris, les rires, l'odeur des bonbons, donnerait à Kirua l'envie de se réveiller. Ils restèrent ainsi pas mal de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tard et que Retsu doive vraiment rentrer chez elle.

\- Raccompagnez tout le monde, dit Gon à Gotô, je vais rester ici encore un peu. Je rentrerai à pied.

Personne n'insista pour qu'il vienne avec eux, ils savaient tous à quel point Gon était têtu. Quand tout le monde sortit de la chambre, le silence s'installa et Gon se retourna vers Kirua. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, entremêla leurs doigts. Gon portait toujours la bague que Kirua lui avait offerte, il ne l'enlevait jamais, même pas pour dormir. Il avait dû la changer de doigt, parce qu'Irumi lui avait cassé le bras gauche, mais elle était toujours là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te réveiller Kirua ? Que mon bras guérisse ? Il est bientôt guéri, on m'enlève bientôt le plâtre, alors dépêche-toi d'ouvrir les yeux.

Kirua n'eut aucune réaction mais Gon continua de lui parler. Il discuta de Retsu qui était venu exprès pour lui, de sa petite sœur qui avait fait son entrée au collège, de Gotô qui tenait encore à les conduire, de Kanaria qui retournait à l'école avec lui.

\- Tu as déjà manqué un jour, fit Gon. C'est ça ton plan ? Tu as décidé de sécher les cours. C'est plutôt efficace je le reconnais. Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, je prends des notes exprès pour toi et quand tu vas te réveiller je vais te forcer à tout réviser et à faire tous les exercices que tu manqueras. Alors plus tu tarderas à ouvrir les yeux et plus tu auras de travail. Tu devrais donc te dépêcher !

Quand Gon eut fini de raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, il resta un moment de silencieux pour observer Kirua. Celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, respirait tout doucement et avec des tuyaux dans le nez. Gon avait tenté de l'embrasser sur la bouche, pour faire comme dans les contes, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été efficace. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait réveiller Kirua, il espérait juste que celui-ci ouvrirait bientôt les yeux.

\- Tu me manques, souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa son front.

\- Reviens vite, s'il te plaît.

Trois mois passèrent. Gon se fit retirer son plâtre. Aruka s'adapta au collège et commença à se faire des amis de son âge. Kirua restait obstinément dans le coma. La vie continuait, personne ne s'arrêtait même si Kirua s'était arrêté. Le voir endormi tous les jours pesait de plus en plus sur Gon qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réveiller. Il l'avait supplié, il lui avait ordonné, il lui avait crié dessus, il avait pleuré, il avait ri, il lui avait mordu la main. En vain.

Le procès d'Irumi commença sans Kirua. Et il fut difficile. Gon était témoin avec Aruka et ils se firent malmener. L'avocat d'Irumi les rabaissa sans cesse. Il réussit à faire passer Gon pour un pauvre garçon qui avait manipulé Kirua Zoldik afin de lui voler sa fortune. Il avança pour preuve que Kirua lui avait payé un portable mais avait aussi acheté toute une colline pour lui. Que Gon ne se gênait pas de continuer à utiliser Gotô l'intendant de la famille pour se déplacer. Selon l'avocat, Gon s'était même introduit chez les Zoldik afin de les importuner et avait emmené de force Kirua avec lui.

\- Il était évident que Kirua Zoldik avait été manipulé par ce garçon et n'était pas dans son état normal. Irumi a seulement tenté de protéger et sauver son petit frère de ces manigances. Cela a hélas mal tourné.

Gon s'en étouffait de colère. Il avait envie de hurler que tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Que la famille Zoldik enfermait leur fils et l'enchaînait pour le faire fouetter, et qu'il n'avait jamais manipulé Kirua. Il se leva pour crier, mais on l'empêcha de parler et on le fit se rassoir. La seule chose qui le calma ce fut quand on lui dit que passer pour un fou colérique ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Alors il réussit à se taire et à ronger son frein.

Ce fut encore plus dur quand l'avocat s'en prit à Aruka et Nanika. Il invalida son témoignage en disant que la jeune fille était folle et souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité qui rendait ses propos complètement faux. Aussi fut-elle à peine écoutée.

Pire encore, quand Irumi témoigna, il eut le culot de dire que Gon s'était servi de son petit frère comme d'un bouclier, le faisant passer pour un moins que rien alors que c'était lui qui avait tiré. Il réussissait à manipuler l'assistance pour se faire passer pour la victime alors qu'il était le coupable.

Gon en tremblait. Quand le procès se termina pour la journée, le garçon ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que prendre la petite sœur de Kirua avec lui, la soulevant dans ses bras, et de courir à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas Aruka qui était avec lui, c'était Nanika et elle était à la fois furieuse et sous le choc. Elle se cramponnait à Gon et il l'entendit murmurer qu'elle allait tuer Irumi.

\- Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu étais le premier à vouloir le tuer.

\- Mais Kirua est vivant, et je ne veux pas que sa petite sœur finisse en prison, dit-il.

\- Tu protèges Aruka ? Demanda Nanika.

\- Je vous protège toutes les deux, répondit Gon.

Une fois à l'hôpital, il déposa Nanika sur le sol et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Kirua. Gon prit la main de l'endormi et s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit, avant de laisser tomber sa tête près de Kirua. Il se sentait furieux et épuisé à la fois. Nanika s'installa sur un autre siège. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux un long moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de parler du procès, ou même de s'en souvenir. Ils se demandaient comment tout ça finirait. Si Irumi était finalement relâché, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de finir ce qu'il avait commencé ? Gon avait peur pour Kirua. Il poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passait aussi mal ? Gon avait cru naïvement que les méchants étaient punis au final, mais il avait l'impression que ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme ça.

\- Réveille-toi Kirua, marmonna-t-il.

Comme si ça allait marcher cette fois-ci alors que les neuf mille autres fois ça n'avait pas été le cas. Gon sentit les larmes de cette mauvaise journée couler sur ses joues.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il.

Le silence de Kirua l'acheva.

Gon ferma les yeux. Et si Kirua ne se réveillait jamais ? Et s'il restait couché là pendant des années et des années et qu'il finissait par mourir sur ce lit ? Gon était resté optimiste pendant tout ce temps, mais après la journée qu'il venait de passer, il ne savait plus. Quelque chose en lui lui intimait de se secouer, de reprendre les rênes, de ne pas s'apitoyer, mais la fatigue prenait le dessus.

Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il faisait nuit. Gon se frotta le visage et se leva. Aruka était endormi sur le siège, et sans la réveiller, il la mit sur son dos. Il faisait sombre mais Gon se déplaça aisément jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour sortir.

Kirua avait du mal à sortir du sommeil. Il se réveillait mais se sentait lourd comme le plomb. Il sentait la main chaude de Gon dans la sienne, il entendait ses paroles mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Quand Gon relâcha ses doigts, il voulut les retenir et réussit à bouger mais trop tard. Il l'entendit partir et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Mais Gon ne le voyait pas, il ouvrait la porte pour s'en aller. Alors dans un souffle parfaitement inaudible, Kirua l'appela :

\- Gon.

Ce n'était pas un cri, ce n'était rien, à peine un soupir dans le silence. Mais Gon s'arrêta. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu, peut-être que c'était juste le désir de voir Kirua réveillé, peut-être que c'était simplement l'instinct mais il retourna dans la chambre pour vérifier. Il vit les yeux de Kirua cligner et posa Aruka sur le sol doucement, la réveillant dans le même temps. Elle se tint debout l'air fatigué alors que Gon attrapait à nouveau la main de Kirua :

\- Kirua, tu es réveillé !

Aruka ne fut plus ensommeillée du tout. Elle se jeta au cou de Kirua en s'écriant :

\- Grand frère !

Cela permis à Kirua de se sentir moins engourdit, et il leur sourit.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Apparemment j'ai dormi longtemps.

Gon hocha la tête et relâcha sa main, uniquement pour lui aussi l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

Kirua réussit à bouger ses bras et il posa ses mains sur le dos de sa petite sœur et de Gon.

\- Je suis là, assura-t-il.

Kirua ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ne savait pas non plus combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il sentait qu'il devait les rassurer. Comme Gon l'avait fait quand Kirua avait eu peur qu'il monte dans un hélicoptère piégé.

Aruka et Gon ne rentrèrent pas cette nuit-là. Ils restèrent avec Kirua.

Bizarrement, les jours qui suivirent, le procès fut bien plus supportable. L'avocat pouvait bien blablater autant qu'il voulait, Kirua et Aruka ne pensaient qu'à Kirua. Celui-ci mit du temps à remettre les choses en place dans sa tête, mais il se souvint suffisamment de ce qu'il s'était passé pour être appelé à témoigner. Kirua eut des propos très dur en parlant de sa famille, et décrivit Irumi comme un psychopathe.

\- Quand ils ont quelqu'un sur leur chemin, ils s'en débarrassent. Ils ont essayé de me fiancer de force et n'étaient pas content que je fasse mes propres choix.

Il décrivit ensuite les événements. Comment Irumi avait frappé Gon avant de sortir une arme et de lui tirer dessus. Comment, lui-même, Kirua s'était mis devant Gon pour le protéger.

Peut-être que son témoignage ne suffirait pas pour faire inculper Irumi, dont l'avocat avait si bien saboté le procès, d'autant plus que celui-ci réussit à détourner ses mots. Le faisant passer pour blessé, pour manipulé également, pour un enfant qui voulait simplement se rebeller. Mais Kirua rassura Gon en lui disant que même si Irumi s'en sortait, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller en prison tout de suite après en s'en prenant à eux. Ça irait. Gon voulut bien le croire.

Kirua retourna au collège. Les élèves le saluèrent avec joie, on le félicita comme s'il avait accompli un autre exploit que celui de se réveiller du coma. Il comprit assez vite que malgré les cours qu'il avait loupé, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il soit en retard. Gon souriait comme un idiot, jusqu'aux oreilles, incapable d'arrêter malgré les remontrances des profs et de Kirua lui-même qui lui demandait de se calmer. Mais c'était impossible. Impossible aussi d'écouter les cours, alors que les yeux de Gon ne voulaient pas quitter Kirua.

\- Arrête de me fixer, c'est gênant.

\- Mais je t'aime !

Kirua se leva si brutalement, que sa chaise tomba par terre, faisant un boucan terrible.

\- Mais tais-toi ! Cria-t-il

Et Gon rigola, pas discrètement.

Ils écopèrent tous les deux de deux heures de colle. Gon ne fut jamais aussi heureux de se retrouver collé.

Les parents de Kirua cherchèrent à le rencontrer, mais il refusa de les voir et quand ils insistèrent, il leur fit comprendre que les menaces qu'il avait proféré à leur égard étaient toujours d'actualité. Ils finirent donc par leur laisser tranquille, non sans essayer de le culpabiliser d'abord _« as-tu pensé à ton petit frère à qui tu manques ? »_ ou bien _« que va devenir la famille sans toi ?»_ ou encore _« comment oses-tu te retourner contre nous et contre ce pauvre Irumi ?»._ Ce n'était pas très crédible et Kirua n'y prêta pas attention. Il se contenta de leur tourner le dos et espéra ne pas les revoir de sitôt. Quand bien même ils étaient ses parents, Kirua aspirait à la liberté. Et puis Gon, Aruka et Mito étaient sa vraie famille pour lui.

Finalement, le procès déboucha sur une condamnation. Irumi passerait vingt ans en prison. Son avocat avait fait de son mieux, mais les jurés avaient préféré croire le témoignage des enfants. Gon en éprouva un fort soulagement, heureusement Irumi ne s'en était pas sorti aussi facilement.

La vie reprit son cours. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y eut plus de nuages à l'horizon. Les principaux problèmes de Gon concernaient surtout ses notes, et ceux de Kirua c'était quand il se retrouvait de corvée de nettoyage de toilettes. Aruka s'accrochait à ses deux grands frères mais petit à petit, elle réussissait aussi à se détacher d'eux, surtout au collège où elle commençait même à aller manger avec d'autres copains, copines. Ça faisait bizarre à Kirua de voir sa petite sœur élargir ses connaissances, mais ça lui faisait plaisir aussi. Elle s'épanouissait, elle était libre d'aller où elle voulait et de vivre sa vie. C'était ce qu'il désirait pour elle. Ils fêtèrent Noël tous ensemble et même Gotô et Kanaria furent invités.

Les trois enfants s'étaient amusés à faire toutes les décorations et la maison semblait briller sous toutes les guirlandes accrochées partout.

Gon, Kirua et Aruka s'empiffrèrent de bûches, ils s'offrirent tous des cadeaux, ils rirent et s'amusèrent. Ce Noël fut à l'image des jours qui passèrent ensuite.

Heureux.

xxx

Gon était en train de faire un plan de voyage dans sa chambre, quand Kirua entra dans la pièce. Il venait de finir de nettoyer toute la maison et il s'approcha de son petit-ami et pencha la tête sur ses notes :

\- Tu vas vraiment partir pour le rechercher ?

\- Oui, c'était mes projets depuis le début.

\- Tu sais que ta tante n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis que tu as annoncé que tu partais vraiment ?

\- Je sais. Mais je reviendrai.

\- Je comprends que ce soit si important pour toi de retrouver ton père, mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de te voir lui, ça expliquerait qu'il n'ait jamais donné de nouvelles tu vois.

\- Ça reste mon père et je veux le rencontrer.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ?

Gon regarda Kirua et sourit :

\- Pour lui parler de toi bien sûr !

Kirua avait beau avoir dix-huit ans depuis peu, il sentit quand même ses joues chauffer. Gon ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je te l'ai toujours dit. Que je voulais qu'on y aille ensemble. Comme ça, je pourrai te présenter directement.

\- Et ensuite ?

Gon se leva et appuya son front sur celui de Kirua :

\- Ensuite on revient ici et on se marie.

Il fallut beaucoup de self contrôle à Kirua pour ne pas devenir rouge écrevisse.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Tous les deux partirent à la recherche de Ging Freecs, en suivant le récit de ses exploits. Ils écrivirent à Aruka, Mito, Retsu, Kanaria et Gotô. Ils voyagèrent deux ans et virent pas mal le monde. Si Gon n'était pas apparu dans la vie de Kirua, celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu se sentir aussi libre, vivre sa vie ainsi, et voir le monde comme il le désirait. Il n'aurait fait que des voyages d'affaires, pour ne parler qu'à des gens importants, et serait resté enfermé chez lui derrière des barrières, des chiens et des intendants. Gon avait bouleversé sa vie en tous sens, et il était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Quand ils rencontrèrent enfin Ging, celui-ci se montra polie, il leur parla des endroits où il avait vécu, des choses qu'il avait vues, il partagea un peu de sa vie avec eux, mais pas de son amour. Il n'avait jamais été un père, il n'en serait jamais un, mais Gon le savait déjà et ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il avait pu le rejoindre, le rencontrer, et lui présenter la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors ils rentrèrent.

Kirua ouvrit une boutique de bonbons et de pâtisseries comme il l'avait rêvé, Gon décida de travailler à ses côtés. Aruka continua ses études, elle avait décidé de devenir assistante sociale afin d'aider les familles et surtout les enfants qui en avaient besoin. Retsu était devenu marionnettiste et animait des spectacles, Kanaria faisait des études de droit pour devenir avocate et tenter de défendre ceux qui en avaient réellement besoin. Gotô avait pris deux ans de vacances et en avait profité pour aider Mito dans toutes ses corvées. Désormais, il redevenait le chauffeur de Kirua.

Kirua mit dix plombes à se décider. Ça faisait au moins deux heures qu'il tournait dans le magasin et que la pauvre vendeuse le conseillait, mais il ne cessait de changer d'avis et n'était jamais d'accord avec rien. Il finit par partir du magasin sans rien acheter en se traitant d'idiot, puis il revint et finit par se décider pour deux anneaux assez simples.

Gon avait parlé si facilement de mariage, mais Kirua était persuadé qu'il avait oublié depuis le temps. Peut-être même qu'il ne voulait plus ? Ils s'aimaient toujours, cela n'avait jamais changé. Kirua n'avait jamais éprouvé des sentiments pour personne d'autre et Gon avait crié sur tous les toits qu'il l'aimait, partout où ils étaient allés. C'était même la première chose qu'il avait dit à Ging : _« je te présente Kirua, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde »_.

N'empêche que Kirua hésitait.

Il se trouvait ridicule.

Il avait DEJA offert une bague à Gon, en plus.

Kirua s'arrêta pour jeter les alliances à la poubelle.

Puis il fit demi-tour et les récupéra.

La boîte pesait dans sa poche mais il n'avait pas le courage de la donner à Gon. Il allait travailler le matin, la journée passait, il se couchait le soir aux côtés de Gon, et puis il s'endormait et il n'avait toujours rien fait. C'était vraiment stupide. De quoi il avait peur ? Que Gon lui rit au nez ? Impossible. D'avoir l'air complètement ridicule ? Sans doute. De ce que ça signifiait ? Peut-être un peu. Est-ce que Gon voudrait ? Et s'il disait non ?

Et si Gon réalisait soudainement qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer toute sa vie avec quelqu'un comme Kirua ?

Pire que tout, comble de la bouffonnerie, Kirua s'entraînait devant son miroir. Puis il s'arrêtait en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Finalement après beaucoup de tergiversions, il eut une occasion pour faire sa demande. Gon avait préparé un gâteau pour lui :

\- J'ai essayé quelque chose en me disant que ça te plairait et si ça te plaît, on pourrait le vendre. Il y a beaucoup de chocolat.

\- Ça te plaît vraiment de travailler avec moi ? Interrogea Kirua en bavant devant la pâtisserie.

Gon hocha la tête.

\- Mon objectif a toujours été de retrouver mon père, alors maintenant, je suis simplement heureux d'être à tes côtés.

Kirua cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Comment se faisait-il qu'après tout ce temps, il n'était toujours pas habitué ? Gon lui sourit et attendit qu'il dévore le gâteau. Ce que Kirua ne tarda pas à faire. Quand il eut fini de manger, il leva ses yeux émerveillés vers Gon :

\- C'était super bon. T'a vraiment fait ça tout seul ?

\- J'ai un peu demandé de l'aide à tante Mito, admit-il.

Kirua sourit. Il s'essuya doucement la bouche. C'était peut-être à cause du chocolat, mais Kirua trouva enfin le courage de sortir la boîte de sa poche. Il la jeta à Gon en disant l'air nonchalant :

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Gon sut ce que c'était sans l'ouvrir. Son cœur s'emballa.

Il finit par prendre l'alliance avec un sourire et Kirua ajouta :

\- Ça remplacera la bague hideuse que tu as au doigt.

\- Elle n'est pas hideuse !

\- Elle n'a même plus de couleur tellement tu la portée.

\- Elle est remplie de souvenir.

\- Ben maintenant tu pourras utiliser la nouvelle pour y mettre tes souvenirs.

Kirua vit Gon rougir, hocher la tête, et sourire jusqu'aux étoiles.

\- Alors maintenant, on est encore plus fiancé, conclue Gon.

Kirua s'approcha de lui après lui avoir dit _« oui »,_ et l'embrassa.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà, la fic est terminé. J'espère que cette fin vous convient. J'ai aimé imaginer cette fic et ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est fini maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
